Coração de Gelo
by Lela Malfoy
Summary: Eles inevitavelmente estão ligados um ao outro. Seja pelo concurso de patinação, seja pela monitoria, ou mesmo pelos insultos trocados. O que pode acontecer quando o coração de um certo loiro começa a se derreter? Humor, romance e mistério. DH
1. Novo recomeço

Alguns lugares citados, assim como personagens são da autoria de J.K. Rowling. E alguns são meus - Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

Considere Voldemort derrotado nas férias entre sexto e sétimo ano.

N/A: Minha primeira fanfic, espero que vocês gostem, e aprovem :

Shipper: 1: Draco/Hermione 2: Harry/Gina 3: Rony/Luna

Um sentimento estranho,

Uma provocação sem sentido...

Uma maldade sem tamanho, ·.

Uma desconfiança que destrói,

E uma amizade que a tudo reconstrói.

O que pode acontecer,

Quando um coração começa a se derreter?

_Coração de gelo._

_"Porque o gelo queima muito mais que o próprio fogo"._

**Capítulo 1: Como tudo começou.**

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Rony e Gina Weasley como em todo ano, se dirigiam ao expresso de Hogwarts. Porém, desta vez, muito mais aliviados. Ao saírem da escola no ano anterior, nem imaginavam o que estaria por acontecer, não tinham muito mais esperanças de voltar pra lá. Imaginavam que Dumbledore estivesse morto, e Hogwarts, perdida. Mas não demorou muito, para que logo tudo acabasse. Durante as férias, Harry pode derrotar finalmente de forma gloriosa Voldemort, e depois disto descobrir que o tão "amado" professor Snape tinha combinado tudo com Dumbledore. E agora, eles completariam finalmente seu sétimo ano, o último da escola, com finalmente tudo ao normal. Com quase todos os comensais mortos, alguns presos e com o próprio Lord Das Trevas derrotado não havia mais motivos para preocupações. Nem Draco Malfoy mais era problema. Pelo contrário, numa hora crítica da batalha ele acabou ajudando o julgado por ele anteriormente seu pior inimigo, e fez uma grande diferença lutando com eles na guerra. Não tinham motivos para não aproveitar o máximo e se divertir neste último ano de Hogwarts... a não ser é claro por uma das pessoas que compunham o quarteto estar demasiadamente apreensiva e apressada...

-Bom, e então eu vejo vocês em Hogwarts, afinal sou monitora, este ano preciso dar o máximo de mim, afinal é o último, e preciso dar uma olhada em alguns livros a caminho da escola, mas de qualquer forma nos vemos em breve não é? – Hermione Granger já se despedia dos amigos, para ir procurar a cabine dos monitores. Afinal, nem sabia quem seriam este ano.

- Ta Mione.. não sei por que tanta pressa pra ajudar um bando de pirralhos.. – resmungava Rony, o qual os demais presentes não tinham certeza, mas talvez estivesse reclamando apenas por não poder ir brigando a viajem toda com Hermione.

-Tá legal Rony, deixa essa discussão pra quando chegarmos em Hogwarts, que eu já estou atrasada! –Hermione sorriu para os outros dois amigos, e saiu procurando o local da reunião dos monitores.

"Ah, nem acredito que estamos indo para a escola outra vez! O último ano Hermione... Daqui pra frente você precisa pensar em sua carreira, em seu futuro. Chega de lord das trevas, finalmente! Agora vou me concentrar apenas em meus estudos, como sempre foi.. com mais calma ainda"..Mas ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos, tombando com uma pessoa que não deixava sua volta a Hogwarts nada feliz...

-Ora ora.. não perde mesmo a mania de esbarrar em mim Granger? Sei que sou lindo e irresistível, mas sabe, que tal você achar outra forma de chamar atenção? Não que você vá conseguir grande coisa...

"Ah Merlin... é ele... não pode ser.. aquela fuinha loira logo no começo do ano? Quer dizer.. nem cheguei na escola ainda! Era necessário ver ele tão cedo?"

-Ah Malfoy.. você está deixando tanto de se olhar no espelho que nem percebeu que esse seu cabelinho de barbie e essa sua cara de fuinha não chegam nem perto de ser alguma coisa irresistível.. E obviamente, eu jamais esbarraria num ser tão desprezível como você de propósito. Eu não preciso ir para o St. Mungus, ao contrário de você.

Ela respondera o encarando e dando um sorriso sarcástico, que ele tinha certeza, era dele, e não dela. "Mas que diabos! O que é que deu na Granger cabelo de bombril??Espera aí! Cadê os cabelos da Granger? Por que eles estão tão diferentes? Até diria que ela está começando a virar gente! Cpnvive apenas um tempinho com um Malfoy lindoe maravilhoso como eu e já pensa que pode ser alguém apresentável? Que droga, eu estou encarando a Granger! Nunca vou me perdoar por isso!" Draco ficou tanto tempo pensando no que dizer, que a sua "querida acompanhante" que até então estava despercebida resolveu se pronunciar:

-Pois saiba Granger, CDF sabe tudo, que o meu Draquinho tem os cabelos mais macios de todos os garotos de Hogwarts!

"Ah claro, como eu, Hermione Granger, vou esquecer que a Buldogue Parkinson estava aí? Dãaaar Hermione.. o Malfoy não sai de casa sem a cadelinha.. se bem que Pansy Parkinson poderia ser chamada de diversos animais nada bonitos e nem interessantes...".– Ué Malfoy, e você não sentiu a testa coçar? Parkinson pegando nos cabelos de todo os meninos da escola e você nem se dá ao trabalho de desmentir? Credo Parkinson, não sabia que era um namoro tão aberto.. ou o Malfoy é corno manso assim mesmo? – Alguns alunos da Corvinal que passavam por eles no expresso riram muito com a fala tão irônica de Hermione, mas bastou um olhar de Draco para faze-los sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Olha aqui Granger, eu não sou namorado da Parkinson. E posso saber por que você não está se agarrando com o pobretão Weasley ou com o Santo Potter? – Malfoy Arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para ela com cara de deboche, enquanto Parkinson rira parecendo uma hiena com cólica intestinal, de acordo com Hermione.

-Sinceramente Malfoy, não! Não pode saber. E não te interessa com quem eu me agarro ou não. Ou interessa Sr. Malfoy?

E antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa ela passou por eles se distanciando e parecendo procurar alguém.

Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy, de fato, nunca foram amigos. E nem nada que fosse perto disso. Porém na guerra as coisas mudaram um pouco. Eles falavam de assuntos banais, e as vezes, Hermione vira ele olhando de forma estranha para ela. E ela mesma de certa forma reparava nele, afinal tinha belos olhos acinzentados, que caíam perfeitamente bem com o cabelo loiro e a pele alva. 'Mas e daí Hermione, ele continua sendo o Malfoy asqueroso e patético, se achando o rei do mundo." Enquanto Draco reparava também em Hermione. Achava os olhos dela perfeitos, podia ficar horas perdido nos olhar dela. E os cabelos estavam muito melhores. Tinham ganhado cachos definidos, e as curvas do corpo dela também haviam mudado. Ela estava com seios mais fartos e com uma cintura fina. "Mas e daí? Só por que está ajeitadinha não quer dizer que esteja pegável para um Malfoy! Continua sendo a metida a sabe-tudo amiga do Santo Potter! Só que agora está tentando ser gente! E pior de tudo, apaixonada por aquele babaca.. aquele pobretão Weasley... não falta muito tempo pra azar aquele otário! Como ele não vê que a lerda da Granger está dando mole pra ele? Que cara estúpido... Mas também, quem manda a Granger ser burra de gostar dele? E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?Problema da sangue-ruim!" Era isso que os dois pensavam.. mas nem se davam ao trabalho de conversarem, ou de ficarem muito tempo pensando nisso, afinal, era tempo de guerra, e não de repararem um no outro. O problema é que sem perceberem, já haviam reparado há muito tempo."

-Oi Luna! – Se aproximou Hermione da avoada e descontraída Luna, que por incrível que pareça, estava concentrada, e só reparou em Hermione quando esta parou a frente dela.

-Oi Hermione! E então... Você viu?

-Não sei Luna, exatamente o que era pra eu ter visto?

- Os Grados Hermione, é óbvio!

- Ah... Bem Luna sabe... –Hermione cogitando a hipótese de ter que discutir a existência dos Grados por horas com Luna, resolveu fingir que tinha visto. – Claro que vi! Mas olha só... Eu queria saber se você sabe...

-O que Hermione?? Você pode vê-los?? Dizem que só as pessoas que encontram suas almas gêmeas podem vê-los! E eles já lhe disseram?

-É Luna eles disseram! – 'Ai meu santo Merlin! De onde a pirava Lovegood tira essas coisas? Eu ia ver uma coisa dessas e eles iam me dizer qualquer besteira? Acho que ela caiu do berço quando era bebê! Ou pior tomou uísque de fogo demais logo hoje, e logo pela manhã! Bom, mas pensando assim, ela teria que beber todos os dias..."- Mas olha é que eu precisava muito saber se você sabe...

-Poxa, que legal que você já sabe com quem vai casar Hermione! Eu queria poder falar com eles também.. não sei por que não..

Hermione já perdendo a paciência resolveu interromper Luna, provavelmente ela não iria ficar tão chateada.. – Pois é Luna! Mas eu preciso muito saber se você sabe quem é o outro monitor da Grifinória! Ou qualquer outro! Preciso ir para o vagão dos monitores, mas não sei onde é! Então você sabe?

Luna meia perdida esbugalhou mais ainda os olhos e falou: -Ah Hermione, claro que sei, eu estou indo para lá. Mas não sei quem é o outro monitor da Grifinória, porém quanto a Corvinal, eu sou uma delas. Não é legal? Olha, no caminho você podia me contar sobre eles!

"Luna Lovegood? Quer dizer, a garota mais pirada e confusa do mundo bruxo ia ser monitora? Desse jeito vou chegar lá e o Crabbe vai estar sentado ao lado do Goyle e Mcgonagall vai dizer que eles são monitores chefes! Fala sério!" –Eles quem Luna?

-Ora... os Grados!.

Hermione inventou uma história maluca – Diga se de passagem, uma história a altura das de Luna – De que eram verdes e com asas, e que eram muito fofinhos. E que eles não conversavam de fato com ninguém, apenas diziam o nome que a pessoa que ouvisse iria se casar. Foi enrrolando Luna até chegarem na cabine, na qual Hermione ficou um pouco atrás de Luna para arrumar a blusa, que ela não tinha percebido, mas estava meia torta afinal, tinha esbarrado em Malfoy. Luna entrou na cabine e Hermione estava a caminho quando viu um brilho, um brilho pequeno e bem interessante, e no meio dele, um pontinho azul com asas pequeninas, parecia um bonequinho, era muito fofinho de acordo com ela. Quando ela foi toca-lo, ele simplesmente disse: -Hermione Granger? –com uma voz que soava como música.

-Sim, sou Hermione Granger... como você sabe? –Nem ela entendia por que estava falando com o bichinho, ele mais parecia produto da sua imaginação. Ao que ele simplesmente disse: - Draco Malfoy. - E sumiu.

* * *

-Quanto tempo mais temos que ficar esperando Professora Mcgonagall? –Perguntou uma entediada aluna da Corvinal, Marina Strenk.

-Ela já deve estar chegando.. Srta. Lovegood, sabe onde está a Srta. Granger?

-Ah claro professora, ela estava vindo logo atrás de mim, deve estar entrando daqui a pouco...

Luna nem terminou de falar e Hermione entrou, com cara de quem tinha visto um fantasma, ou apenas teria tido uma alucinação, Draco, como um ótimo sonserino que se preza, tratou de tirar sarro com a cara da castanha rapidinho...

-Granger! Não sabia que agora queria trocar a monitoria pra ficar perto do Santo Potter e do Weasley Pobretão! O que foi? Por que essa cara? Qual deles te dispensou hoje?

-Malfoy, por que você não vai cuidar da sua vida sua doninha?

-Por que é bem mais divertido irritar você, Granger.

-Olha aqui Malfoy.. – Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a professora Mcgonagall simplesmente a olhou, e fez com que ela se calasse e sentasse ao lado de uma Luna que parecia estar totalmente fora daquele mundo no momento.

-Bem, não tenho consciência se todos aqui se conhecem.. Por isso vou apresentar vocês.. Os monitores deste ano serão: Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini da Sonserina –Os dois elegantemente acenaram para todos, fazendo o maior charme. - Marina Strenk e Luna Lovegood da Corvinal – Luna apenas olhou para todos, e Marina deu um sorriso que deixou alguns dos garotos que ali estavam meio abobados. - Pierre Countrun e Eduard Vansguel da Lufa Lufa – O primeiro apenas acenou, enquanto o segundo de uma maneira muito suspeita para alguns dos presentes mandou alguns beijinhos e umas boas olhadas para Draco Malfoy – E Hermione Granger e Lilá Brown da Grifinória. –Hermione apenas deu um sorriso enquanto Lilá acenava e quase começava um discurso, não fosse Zabini pisar em seu pé sem querer (ou querendo?) fazendo-a se calar.

-Bem monitores, esse ano, como em todos os outros vamos formar duplas de monitoria e teremos não um, mas dois monitores chefes, evitando assim trabalho excessivo para um estudante. O Diretor Dumbledore, gostaria de mais interação entre as casas, por isso, vamos fazer um sorteio para decidir as duplas de monitoração do primeiro semestre, com um pequeno detalhe: nenhum de vocês vai fazer dupla com alguém de sua própria casa.

-Mas professora Mcgonagall, e se eu pegar a Granger? Como faço para agüentar o cheiro dela durante a monitoração? –Caçoava Draco Malfoy, fingindo estar de fato preocupado em fazer monitoração com a castanha, fazendo uma enorme cara de nojo.

-Ah Malfoy, não se preocupe quanto a isso. Se, meu Merlin me livre, eu tiver que monitorar com você, com certeza você não viverá muito mais que cinco minutos para contar alguma história. Só vão restar as pessoas lembrando dos "enfeites" que a Parkinson põe em você. Mas nem dê atenção a isso, são coisas que colocam na sua cabeça! –Foi a vez de Hermione. E muitos, com exceção de Lilá e Strenk riram da piada que nem tinha tanta graça. Acontece que só pelo fato de Hermione estar respondendo mais sarcasticamente do que Draco respondia, e de Draco por sua vez, ficar a observando muitas vezes incrédulo, era um motivo perfeito para todos rirem. Lilá não ria, por que prestava atenção dobrada em tudo ali para contar os episódios para as amigas quando saísse. E Strenk não estava nem um pouco afim de aturar aquela briga que todos sabiam que existia todo ano e que para ela era criancice demais. "Esses dois só podem se amar mesmo. O mais convencido e arrogante, e a mais santinha e cdf... pra mim isso é mais amor que ódio." Pensava Strenk, enquanto revirava os olhos de tédio diante a discussão.

- Srta Granger e Sr Malfoy, está bem já chega. Sr Malfoy lhe respondendo a pergunta, se sortear a Srta Granger, vai simplesmente monitorar com ela e sem questionar, a não ser que queira perder alguns pontos para a Sonserina. Agora, se eu puder continuar.. vamos ao sorteio. - Mcgonagall com sua varinha fez pedacinhos de papel surgirem e escreveu o nome de todos os alunos ali presentes. Lançou um feitiço que permitiria apenas um aluno pegar outro que não fosse de sua casa e colocou os mesmos dentro de um saquinho preto. – Certo, Sr Zabini por favor? – Zabini foi até a professora e retirou o papel com o nome de Eduard Vansguel. – Sr Vansguel fará dupla com Zabini. – Zabini o olhou com uma certa careta desconfiada e se sentou ao lado de Malfoy falando com o amigo.

-Olha isso Draco eu não acredito!

-Fica frio Blaise, no mínimo ele vai querer uns beijinhos nos corredores escuros, nada que você nunca tenha feito com um lufa-lufa antes!

-Ah, mas não é pra mim que ele ta olhando com essa cara de pervertido sexual né!

-E daí Blaise? Não sou eu que vai ficar com ele nos corredores vazios a noite!

-Ah Draco, desejo do fundo do meu coração que você sorteie a idiota da Granger!

-Blaise, pelo menos ela é uma garota. E ultimamente está tentando parecer gente! Já o Vansguel...

-Espere aí, você não me xingou porque eu disse isso? Hum... Draco está interessado na Granger por acaso?

-Tanto quanto você no Vansguel, Blaise!

E o sorteio continuava.. – Srta Lovegood? – Luna tirou um papel e o entregou logo a Mcgonagall. – Certo, Srta. Lovegood fará dupla com o Sr. Countrun. –Luna sorriu para ele, que devolveu um sorriso um tanto forçado. –Srta Strenk? – Ela foi até lá tirou o papel e o entregou a Mcgonagall com uma cara de tédio gigantesca. – Fará Dupla com a Srta. Brown.

Então as duplas estão formadas e..

-Espera professora! Não podemos trocar as duplas? –Hermione olhava com uma tremenda cara de nojo para Malfoy – Sabe o que é professora, eu estou meia grandinha para andar com bonecas barbie pelo castelo! - Muitos abafaram as risadas, mas Mcgonagall pareceu não gostar muito do comentário.

-Não Srta Granger não é possível trocar as duplas. E gostaria de avisar que se houverem reclamações, ou não quiserem seguir as ordens, é bem simples, dêem lugar a outros alunos para serem monitores. –Todos se calaram, mas Draco e Hermione pareciam ainda trocar ofensas pelos olhares mortais. –Agora, gostaria de dizer que os monitores chefes escolhidos ficaram juntos na monitoria, o que é de fato, muito bom. –Todos pareceram mais interessados, esperando saber quem foram os escolhidos. – Os monitores deste ano serão o Sr. Malfoy da sonserina – nessa hora Hermione ficou com os olhos parecendo os de Luna e com uma imensa cara de ânsia de vomito. – E a Srta Granger da Grifinória. – Agora foi a vez de Draco fingir vomitar. – Assim que chegarmos a Hogwarts providenciarei os quartos de vocês. Agora com licença preciso ir falar com o diretor. E por hora, o restante dos monitores acata as ordens de Miss Granger e Sr Malfoy. – Falando isso, a professora se retirou, e logo atrás dela Lovegood, seguida de Brown que parecia cochichar algo com ela, Strenk, sendo seguida por Countrun, Zabini e Vansguel – O último parecia estar mais interessado em ir atrás de Zabini – e de distraído olhando para o mesmo, acabou fechando a porta da cabine, sem notar que lá ainda se encontravam dois "inimigos quase mortais" Draco e Hermione.

-Monitora chefe... um quarto em Hogwarts só para mim.. – Sonhava acordada Hermione.

-Privacidade, respeito, mais popularidade ainda... e deliciosos petiscos - dizia Draco parecendo viajar.

Os dois estavam sentados frente a frente sorrindo feitos bobos, até que repararam um na presença do outro e se afastaram rapidamente.

-O problema vai ser aturar você Malfoy! Eu poderia ficar com a monitoria só para mim! Além do mais, você precisa cuidar da sua cachorrinha Parkinson né Malfoy! Nem vai ter tempo, e nem responsabilidade para tudo.. se quiser desistir, eu não me importo se..

-Ah cala a boca Granger! – Draco disse sério. – Eu posso perfeitamente cuidar sozinho da monitoria. Ainda há tempo de você trocar seu tempo pra ficar se agarrando com o Weasley pobretão e o Santo Potter! E a Parkinson não é minha namorada! – De repente ele sorriu sarcástico e se aproximou dela novamente. – E por que insistindo tanto nela? Está com ciúmes é?

- Ah tá Malfoy! Sonha! Nem em duzentos milhões de anos! Além do mais, uma vulgar como a Parkinson qualquer um pega fácil. É só mais uma das que se acham as gostosas da escola, mas não passam de garotas fáceis que ninguém leva a sério. – Hermione sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça de raiva e pode sentir até corar.

- Ah Granger... E posso saber quem seria uma garota não vulgar que eu mereça? – Ele chegou ainda mais perto dela, quase tocando seu rosto. Ela sentia a respiração dele, e agora já não entendia por que tinha que ter o provocado no momento em que queria se livrar dele.

- Malfoy, olha só, eu não falei que você não merece ela, por que de fato, você e ela formam uma bela, porém extremamente nojenta combinação. – E ela sorriu.

"Por que ela sorriu? Será que ela estava esperando que eu chegasse tão perto... perto... por que estou tão perto dela?"

-Tem certeza Granger? Ou será que você está mais preocupada que eu com a minha vida amorosa? – Ele respondeu bem próxim oao seu rosto.

Ela se afastou um pouco mais dele para poder falar, porém continuavam a poucos centímetros de distância. – Ora Sr Malfoy, e por que eu estaria interessada em sua vida amorosa? Não é você mesmo –E ela encostou no peito dele com o indicador, o apontando – Que fica sugerindo que eu me agarro com o Rony e com o Harry? Acho que é você Malfoy, - Ela disse isso com um olhar profundo chegando mais perto dele ainda – que está incomodado com a minha vida amorosa. Afinal Malfoy, você nem tem vida amorosa. Você tem apenas uma Buldogue raivosa acéfala que vive pegando no seu pé, a qual você nem gosta, porque pessoas com coração de gelo iguais a você – e o apontou novamente, o empurrando para mais longe de si - não costumam ter vida amorosa.

Ele começou a se incomodar com a situação "Ora essa, eu sou um Malfoy, eu tenho controle de tudo por aqui quem essa garota pensa que é? E o que ela tem a ver com o meu coração agora? Aliás, o que essa doida pensa que está dizendo?!" E então se afastou mais ainda dela, e foi abrir a porta.

- Oras Granger, você é quem deve estar interessada, afinal eu é que sou o lindo, sexy, irresistível, interessante, inteligente, gostoso, perfeito, maravilhoso Draco Malfoy. E você é só a sabe tudo amiguinha do Pottinho. – E mais um daqueles sorrisos sarcásticos. Só um problema, quando ele girou a maçaneta, a porta não abria, girou e girou e empurrou e nada. Hermione ria as costas dele, provavelmente pensando em porque ele simplesmente não pega a varinha e usava um feitiço qualquer. "Como essa doninha aguada é burra e lerda meu Merlin! Pra ser uma boneca Barbie só falta o vestido de princesa mesmo!"

-Qual é Granger? Queria ficar trancada aqui comigo é? – Draco falou empurrando a porta.

"Estranho, parece comigo quando estou com TPM." E ela riu mais ainda.

-Ah é claro Barbie, eu queria ficar aqui com uma doninha quicante loira aguada mesmo, por que será em?? Ah Malfoy, sinto muito mais eu sou grandinha demais pra brincar com bonecas!

Quando Malfoy abriu a boca para responder, a porta foi aberta pelo lado de fora pela professora Mcgonagall, que esquecera algo lá. Os olhou e deu um sorriso.

-Ah desculpem interromper alguma coisa Srta Granger e Sr Malfoy...

-Não interrompeu absolutamente nada professora. Nos trancaram aqui. –Disse Hermione.

-Ah não trancaram não, esqueci de avisar que a porta não abre se for fechada por fora.. um pequeno probleminha nada demais.

"Claro, não foi ela que teve que aturar aquele hálito de tutti frutti e aquele perfume magnífico, seguido por aquela pele macia e.. Hermione Jane Granger! Ele é Draco Malfoy alooo! Em que planeta você está? O que eu bebi hoje de manhã? Aff! Preciso urgentemente ver o Harry!" –Sim professora, obrigada com licença. – E Hermione se retirou quase correndo, buscando entre as cabines os dois Weasleys e um Potter, o que provavelmente a faria sorrir e esquecer o idiota do Draco Malfoy.

Será mesmo que ela iria esquecer?

* * *

"Arrrrghh! Idiota mesquinho imbecil loiro aguado doninha barbie do Paraguai! Aff por que Draco Malfoy nasceu? Ah sim, claro! Para fazer eu, Hermione Granger bufar de raiva! Se ele pensa que vai me intimidar está muito enganado! Maldito malditoooo!" E Hermione depois de muito bufar e pedir a Merlin um motivo para não lançar um estupendo crucios, ou até um Avada em Draco Malfoy, achou a cabine de seus amigos. "Finalmente!" Lá estavam eles: Harry, Gina e Rony, acompanhados de Luna e Neville.

-Oi. – Foi apenas o que Hermione disse sentando-se no lugar vago ao lado de Rony.

-Credo Mione, o que foi?

-Você nem vai querer saber Harry!

-Hermione, por que você demorou tanto? A Luna que também é monitora chegou bem antes de você sabe... quer dizer, onde você tava?

-Cala a sua boca Ronald Weasley, ou eu juro que nunca mais você vai poder falar suas asneiras denovo!

-Ah Hermione, fica fria, suas monitorações com o ...

-Luna não se mete ok! Não te interessa como vão se as porcarias da monitoração!

E então por alguns momentos todos olharam para Hermione atônitos. Seja lá o que foi que aconteceu com certeza tinha deixado a castanha com um humor daqueles. Depois de alguns minutos, quando pareceu que Hermione se acalmou, Harry decidiu falar com ela.

-E então Hermione conseguiu ser monitora chefe este ano?

-Ah sim Harry! A monitoria chefe… imagine só, eu vou se monitora chefe... –Enquanto ela falava seus olhos pareciam brilhar, até que... –Aff! O maldito do Malfoy vai ser monitor chefe este ano também! Além disso, vou ter que monitorar com aquela doninha!

-O que???? Você vai monitorar com ele? Se você quiser Mione, eu te sigo a todas as monitorias, e se ele tentar alguma coisa, eu o mato. E se você quiser..

-Olha só Rony muito obrigada mas não vai ser necessário ta? Não esquenta o idiota do Malfoy não vai fazer nada não... Ele ajudou a gente na guerra, não teria por que encher a nossa paciência logo agora..

-É mas ele te olhava estranho lá na guerra! Acha que eu não percebi? Ele te olhava como se... Como se...

-Como se nada Rony... Deixa isso pra lá! Ele não vai me matar não é mesmo! Mesmo assim obrigada. –E sem notar Hermione acabou dando um beijo no rosto de Rony, que acabou ficando com o rosto mais vermelho que os próprios cabelos. Luna que parecia avoada, resolveu acordar naquele momento.

-É ele não é Hermione? Os Grados te disseram o nome do Rony??

Hermione congelou. Lembrou da cena que havia presenciado antes de entrar no vagão dos monitores. Mas lembrou que agora tinha tempo para discutir a existência daquelas coisas que ela ainda achava que não existiam.

-Do que você está falando Luna? Esses animais não existem, não viaja.

-Claro que existem! E você os viu, e eles lhe disseram o nome do Rony! Pois saiba que depois que saí do vagão eu também vi um! E eles me disseram o nome do Rony também! – E Luna saiu do vagão, deixando pra trás cinco estudantes que não entenderam nada. Luna nunca foi agressiva. Pelo contrário, sempre foi muito amigável. Mas Hermione tinha uma leve impressão de que sabia o que estava acontecendo.

-O que deu na Luna? E Mione, que animais eram esses? – Perguntou Gina desconfiada.

-Sei lá, a Luna é pirada, vocês sabem.

-Vou atrás dela.

-Espere Gina... – Neville interrompeu. – Eu vou junto com você. Quero saber do que ela tava falando!

Assim os dois saíram deixando Harry Hermione e Rony no vagão.

-A Luna é uma pirada mesmo né! Acreditam que ela acha que existem animais que quando você vê lhe revelam sua alma gêmea?

-Espera aí, isso quer dizer que.. – E Harry começou a gargalhar muito, e só Rony como sempre não sabia do que se tratava.

-Claro Harry! Seria interessante não? –E Hermione começara a rir também.

-Do que vocês estão falando? – Entrou Rony na conversa.

-Luna acha que você é alma gêmea dela Rony, duuh! – Explicou Harry ainda rindo muito.

- O que???

-Deixa pra lá Rony! Esquece.

E os três continuaram rindo e conversando durante a viajem.

* * *

Draco Malfoy saiu apressado da cabine, onde Hermione Granger, quem diria.. acabara de lhe responder a altura. "Tanto faz, Granger. Ainda sou superior a você, e de qualquer forma, vou me divertir muito te enchendo a paciência, pode ter certeza!".

-Draquinho... por que você demorou tanto? – Perguntou uma Pansy melosa, que já se atirava aos braços de um Malfoy que acabara de chegar.

-Oras Pansy, eu não lhe devo satisfações.

-Hei Draco! Você tem que me ajudar cara! – Gritava Blaise Zabini de algum canto da cabine. – Aquela biba maluca ta me perseguindo cara! Credo! Troca de dupla de monitora comigo! Prefiro aturar a sangue ruim do cabelo não mais tão ruim, que até ta meia gostosa, do que aquela coisa que de homem não tem nada!

-O que? Você vai monitorar com a Granger? – Perguntou uma Pansy curiosa.

-Ah Zabini, se vira! Não é permitido trocar as duplas de monitoria. E tanto faz, a sangue ruim mal perde por esperar! Vou tornar as noites dela um inferno! Aquela namoradinha do Potter!

-Ela não é namorada do Potter, Draco seu besta! Todo mundo sabe que ela gosta do Weasley pobretão! E ele por sua vez, deve ser tão biba quanto o Vansguel! Fala sério! A Granger pode ser sangue ruim, mas ta muito quente de uns tempos pra cá! – Comentou Zabini.

-Ah, cala essa boca Blaise.

-Ué que foi Malfoy? Ah acho que entendi! Demorou tanto por que tava dando uns pegas na sangue ruim não é? Não se culpe, eu bem que...

-Cala a boca Blaise! Eu não tava dando pega em ninguém, muito menos em sangue ruim! Por que você não vai atrás do seu novo namoradinho e para de me encher em? O meu interesse na idiota e tapada da Granger, é apenas tornar a vida dela um inferno!

E a viajem para aquele grupo de sonserinos permaneceu entre provocações de brincadeira, (que ninguém notou, mas tinha um fundo de verdade) risos e cortes em Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

N/A: Bom gente, esse foi o primeiro capítulo séeerio Lêla? Jura? ¬¬ de mais 3 que vou postar hoje... espero que vocês leiam e aprovem certo?

Deixem seus comentários e dicas para ir aprimorando a fic!

Grande beijooo :


	2. Descobertas

**Capítulo 2: A chegada.**

Depois de toda verificação, os trabalhos dos monitores, e tudo mais, finalmente era hora do banquete. As mesas estavam decoradas, cada uma de acordo com a casa.

Todos esperavam anciosos o discurso do diretor, depois que os alunos do primeiro ano já haviam sido selecionados para suas casas.

-Alunos e colegas de Hogwarts, é com imensa alegria que eu lhes digo que todo o perigo acabou, com a ajuda de muitos aqui presentes ( e discretamente ele sorriu para Harry, Rony e Hermione de um lado do salão, e do outro para Draco.) Voldemort foi derrotado e seus comensais mortos ou presos. Esperamos que o ano seja agradável para vocês, e vamos começar com muitas surpresas, especialmente para os monitores, que devem se dirigir agora mesmo, antes do banquete até a sala da Professora Mcgonagall. Não se preocupem com o jantar, vocês poderão comer depois. A professora os aguardará em sua sala.

Aos alunos do primeiro ano devo avisar que é proibida a entrada de qualquer aluno na floresta proibida, e que as escadas mudam de lugar, por tanto tenham cuidado e por favor não andem pelos corredores depois da hora de dormir, ou o nosso zelador Flitch e os nossos monitores vão cuidar de penaliza-los. Bom apetite. – E então toda a comida apareceu no salão enquanto alguns alunos muito mal humorados se dirigiam até a sala da ilustre Professora Mcgonagall.

- Ande logo Lilá. Não quero chegar atrasada logo na primeira reunião.

-Ai Hermione, se acalma ok!? Já é um absurdo mandarem a gente pra cá sem comer nada! Eu nem tive tempo de por as fofocas em dia...

- Sorte sua Lilá, Hogwarts é uma escola, e não lugar de fofocar. – Disse Marina Strenk chegando junto das duas.

-Exatamente Srta. Strenk. Agora me diga, onde está o outro monitor de sua casa?

-Estou aqui Granger. Por que ia me descontar pontos é? – Chegou Luna, de péssimo humor.

-Claro que não Luna, olha eu preciso falar com você depois da reunião ta? Não entendi bem por que você está brava e...

-Hermione, eu sei que você gosta do Rony ta legal? E eu sei que o Grado disse o nome dele pra você!

-Não foi o nome dele não ta legal Luna! Depois eu te digo o que aconteceu se você parar de gritar!

-Meninas! Se acalmem, estão muito nervosas? O que foi? O bofe deve ser lindo mesmo eu hein! Mas vocês duas arrasam.. Vejam esses cabelos.. Por Merlin! O que você usa neles? – Era, sem sombra de dúvida Eduard Vansguel, que pegava nos cabelos de Hermione achando eles um máximo, enquanto ela se afastava dele.

-Não é nenhum... "bofe" Sr. Vansguel. Minha amiga apenas se confundiu, só isso... e eu não uso nada de tão especial no cabelo.

-Ah não liga Granger... É isso não é? Granger? Ele adora cabelos... – Era Countrun, que apertava a mão de Hermione e sorria galanteador.

-Ah granger, o Weasley pobretão não vai gostar de saber que você anda de sorrisinhos com um Lufa - Lufa hein! Por que não tenta um sonserino? – Chegava Zabini, que queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre Hermione e Draco.

-Acontece que o Rony não é meu namorado, e eu e o Sr. Countrun estávamos apenas conversando algo que não é da sua conta Zabini!

-Minha nossa, agora todos deram pra gostar de sangue ruim por aqui é? Tsc tsc, Granger se eu fosse você se cuidava melhor em! Vai que o Pottinho descobre que..

-JÁ CHEGA! Vamos esperar a Professora aqui em silêncio! Chega de discussões, somos monitores e não crianças!

-Ah é Hermione? Então por que você e a Lovegood estavam brigando por causa do Weasley? – Falou Lilá tentando chamar atenção pra si.

-O que? A pirada Lovegood contra a sangue ruim Granger? Disputando o pobretão Weasley? Esse mundo realmente está perdido! – Dizia Malfoy gargalhando. – Quem será que vai ganhar em?

-Eu aposto na Granger Malfoy, afinal, ela é quente! – E Zabini sorria para Hermione que ficara corada. Ninguém sabia se de raiva ou de vergonha. Afinal Zabini apesar de sonserino, era lindo e muito galanteador. Não existiam muitas meninas que resistissem a ele.

-Já chega Malfoy. Isso não é uma disputa. Eu não gosto do Rony, mas que saco! Eu sou apenas amiga dele, e se a Luna gosta dele ou não é problema dela! E ninguém deve satisfações para você barbie aguada! Por tanto pare de se meter na minha vida!

-Pera aí Granger, isso quer dizer que você não namora o Weasley? – perguntou Zabini interessado.

-Claro que não... sonserinos são todos idiotas assim mesmo? – Dizia Hermione entediada.

-Ah então isso quer dizer que você poderia ir comigo no passeio a Hogsmead?

-Zabini, amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula. Sabe quanto tempo vai demorar até..

-Claro que sei Granger. Por isso mesmo. Sou o primeiro a te convidar desde já. Se você aceitar, todos os milhões de garotos que vierem te convidar vão levar um belo chute se você disser que vai comigo!

-Ai que demora da Professora Mcgonagall! – Dizia Vansguel se metendo. Obviamente não estava afim que Hermione fosse com Blaise.

-Verdade já era pra ela estar aqui antes de nós. – Disse Strenk.

-Tá legal, já que ela não chega mesmo – disse Zabini olhando pros lados. – Que tal a gente ir conversar num lugar mais reservado em... Hermione? – e sorriu para a garota.

-Zabini, vê se me erra ta legal! Ninguém aqui vai para lugar reservado nenhum. E se eu fosse você se preocupava mais com os estudos e menos com passeios, afinal este é o último ano, e para você é Granger!

-Não sei se estou interrompendo algo, mas eu gostaria de leva-los até a minha sala.

Todos se calaram. Era finalmente a professora Mcgonagall que estava cheia de pergaminhos nas mãos. Ela disse a senha e todos entraram. Ela conjurou alguma cadeiras e mandou todos se sentarem.

-Bem, devem estar querendo saber por que os deixamos sem jantar não é? – Todos afirmaram com a cabeça, menos Malfoy, que fuzilava Zabini com o olhar, que por sua vez olhava para Granger, que não estava nem aí pra nenhum dos dois. – Então, nós fomos avisados que além do quadribol teremos mais uma disputa este ano. – Todos olharam curiosos. – Bom, muitos de vocês devem ter ouvido falar de patinação no gelo. E é o seguinte, vai haver uma competição entre as escolas, e precisamos de dois casais para se apresentarem. A tarefa de vocês é fazer cartazes informando as inscrições que vão ser organizadas pelos monitores chefes. A seleção será individual. Depois formaremos os casais. Vocês deverão começar amanhã mesmo depois do horário de aula. Estão dispensados. Menos o Sr Malfoy e a Srta Granger. –Todos saíram comentando sobre a competição, alguns achavam super legal colocar um evento típico trouxa, isso seria uma ótima forma de mostrar não haver preconceitos. Outros acharam a maior besteira. E alguns apenas queriam comer alguma coisa. - Sr Malfoy e Srta Granger, devo informar-lhes que os quartos estão prontos. É no quinto andar. Os levarei até lá.

Então os três caminharam até o quinto andar. Entraram numa porta que Hermione sabia que nunca tinha reparado. Ela dava para um corredor pequeno. Com duas portas uma na frente da outra e uma terceira mais ao fundo.

-Aí está. O da esquerda é o seu Sr Malfoy, como pode ver, aí tem o brasão da sonserina, e o seu é a direita Srta Granger, com o brasão da Grifinória. Gostaria de lhes pedir para tentarem se entender frente aos outros pelo menos. Não peço que sejam amigos, apenas que se suportem. Quanto menos discussão melhor. Se for para brigarem, não falem. Os papéis para os cartazes e demais materiais que forem precisos estão ali. – E ela apontou para a sala ao fundo. – Vocês deverão trabalhar juntos naquela sala. E isso é tudo. Ah, mais uma coisa, mandei alguma coisa para vocês comerem, está na sala junto com os materiais, boa noite.

Falando isso a professora saiu e deixou os dois ali no pequeno corredor.

-Olha só Malfoy, eu vou lá comer e você arruma as suas coisas. Depois eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas e você come.

-Pra você comer tudo sozinha Granger? Esqueça!

-Eu só não estou afim da sua companhia Malfoy seu idiota.

-Muito menos eu da sua Granger, mas acontece que não me importo. Vou comer e pronto.

-Tá certo. Então vamos logo.

E os dois entraram na porta ao fundo do corredor. Era uma sala enorme, tinha uma mesa grande com muitas cadeiras, as paredes eram forradas com livros, pergaminhos e tinteiros. Havia também um enorme sofá dourado com verde escuro. –Provavelmente preparado especialmente para este ano – E em cima da mesa havia alguns pergaminhos com algumas instruções para os cartazes. Numa mesa um pouco mais próxima da porta havia suco de abóbora e muitas coisas que pareciam deliciosas. Draco e Hermione preparam seus pratos para comer.

-Tá legal Draco eu sento no sofá e você na cadeira.

-Errado Granger, eu sento no sofá e você na cadeira!

-Malfoy, eu sento no sofá e ponto final!

-Granger, eu é que vou sentar no sofá!

-Tá legal, fica com o lado esquerdo e eu com o direito, o sofá é grande mesmo. Pode ser?

-Eu? Sentar do seu lado? Ta maluca Granger?

-Tá, então senta na cadeira!

-Aff, te odeio Granger!

-O sentimento é recíproco Barbie!

Então os dois se sentaram em um lado do sofá e Hermione depois de muitas e muitas tentativas conseguiu conjurar uma tv trouxa. Ah era tudo que ela queria! Ou quase tudo, faltava se livrar de Malfoy.

-O que é isso Granger? Você vai me matar? – Perguntou Malfoy assustado

-Isso é uma Tv Malfoy, é uma das coisas trouxas que mais gosto.

-E pra que serve essa caixa enorme Granger?

-Aff, doninha burra olha só.

Hermione pegou o controle que havia conjurado e ligou a Tv ao que Malfoy soltou um "o que é isso?" ele parecia assustado. E ela riu dele. Adorou trocar os canais e descobrir que estava passando um de seus filmes preferidos: 10 coisas que eu odeio em você.

-Olha só Malfoy, isso é um filme, é muito legal, alguns deles passam lições de moral, outros apenas falam asneiras. São como pessoas. Umas babacas e outras com conteúdo- Ela sorriu, ele fechou a cara. Tinha entendido a indireta, com certeza. - Na Tv existem Documentários, desenhos, programas de fofocas (Lilá deve adorar esse tipo) e vários tipos de coisas. É interessante. Você quer assistir?

-Hum... Tudo bem Granger, parece ser divertido.

E sem perceber, depois de um bom tempo, Hermione e Draco comiam, riam e viam TV juntos. Nem parecia que Hermione era mesmo Hermione e Draco era mesmo um Malfoy.

- Granger essa tal de Tv é mesmo muito interessante... e esse filme então! – E Malfoy gargalhava - Sabe a idiota tapada? Me lembra você!

-Sério Malfoy! Coincidência, mas o retardado idiota cafajeste me lembra você! – E Hermione o encarou séria.

-Granger, você e a pirada estavam mesmo brigando por causa do Weasley?? – Disse Malfoy ficando sério e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ah Malfoy é óbvio que não, A Lovegood é pirada mesmo... ela acredita que existem certos.. ahn.. animais que dizem se você encontrou a sua alma gêmea sabe? Então ela colocou na cabeça dela que eu vi um desses animais e ele me disse o nome do Rony, por isso ela pensa que eu vou me casar cm o Ron.. é absurdo, e é ridículo. Digno de uma Lovegood! – Ela só não contou que tinha visto o tal Grado, enquanto Malfoy fechava a cara e lembrava-se de um certo episódio...

Flashback 

Draco Malfoy estava arrumando sua mala para a ida a Hogwarts. Estaria tudo ótimo. O pai estava preso, a mãe estava feliz. Lucius Malfoy sempre foi rígido e de certa forma mal. Cobrava demais de todos, as vezes batia em Narcisa, e nunca falava com Draco. Ah não ser para lhe dizer de suas obrigações como Malfoy. E agora tudo estava acabado. Enquanto ele procurava suas coisas teve uma estranha visão. Luzinhas que brilhavam muito, pareciam uma espécie de magia, ele não sabia, estavam no ar, vagando em cima de sua cama. Ele chegou mais perto, e pode observar um pequeno bichinho azul com asas.

"Animal trouxa? Aqui??" Era o que ele tinha pensado, mas quando foi tocar nele...

-Draco Malfoy? – a estranha criatura perguntou.

-Sim, sou eu, você fala?? E como sabe...

-Hermione Granger – e a criatura sumiu, sem lhe dar tempo de mais nada.

Fim do Flashback 

Hermione ainda fingia rir de Luna, quando percebeu que Malfoy estava mais pálido que o normal.

-Malfoy? Tudo bem? Parece que você viu um fantasma!

-Cala a boca Granger sua.. sua.. namoradinha do Potter!

- Malfoy... por um instante havia me esquecido da criatura grotesca e asquerosa que você é!

-Sangue ruim!

-Doninha!

-Namorada do Pottinho!

-Corno da Parkinson!

-Eu não sou nada da Pansy!

-E eu nada do Harry! Que deu em você em maluco? Ta mais pirado que a ... espere aí! Você andou vendo os bichinhos da Luna e por isso ficou tão abalado é?

-Cala a boca eu não vi droga nenhuma de piradas como você e suas amigas!

-Então Malfoy, quem é sua alma Gêmea? Seria Eduard Vansguel? Ou é a Parkinson mesmo e você ta irritadinho por que não se foge do destino? – E Hermione gargalhou.

Depois disso Malfoy apenas saiu bufando, deixando para trás uma Hermione sem entender nada.

"Não se foge do destino Granger? Vou te mostrar como se foge sim! Hei! Aquilo foi minha imaginação! Os bichos pirados da Lovegood não existem! Foi imaginação droga! Granger idiota! Ai como odeio aquela sangue ruim dos infernos!Ah eu vou é ganhar aquela droga de concurso de patinação, e ser idolatrado por todos, e humilhar aquela sangue-ruim! A idiota da Granger mal perde por esperar!"

"Será que ele viu mesmo? Ai Merlin! O que será que aquela doninha loira viu? Eu não vou me preocupar com isso! Não vou! Vou é me preparar pro concurso de patinação e nisso garanto que sou muito melhor que o Malfoy!"

-Bom dia Hermione! – dizia Harry animado por ver a amiga, que não esteve presente no salão comunal a noite, e nem foi para o dormitório.

-Hermione, onde você passou a noite? Por que não foi nos avisar onde estava? Você estava com algum menino? – Dizia Rony, todo preocupado, com voz de quem mandava responder logo.

-Bom dia Harry! Bom dia pra você também Rony. Eu não durmi lá papai, porque eu sou monitora chefe, por isso tenho um quarto meu. –Dizia Hermione entediada, já indo se sentar ao lado de Gina.

-Oi Mione! E então foi tudo bem com a McGonagall ontem a noite? - Perguntava Gina animada.

-Foi sim Gina! Vocês nem sabem! –Disse Hermione falando mais alto, para os colegas próximos poderem ouvir. – Vai ter um concurso de patinação no gelo aqui em Hogwarts!

Neville foi o primeiro a se animar e ir falando – Vai ser de casais? Vão ter escolas de fora? Como vai ser?

-Calma Neville, amanhã pela manhã vão ter cartazes informando eu e.. – e o sorriso de Hermione se desmanchou na hora. – Eu e o babaca do Malfoy vamos fazer hoje depois da aula, uma campanha de divulgação. As inscrições serão feitas com a gente.

-Bom, eu vou me inscrever, e você com certeza vai comigo não é Mione? Afinal, você que me ensinou a patinar! –Dizia Gina sorrindo!

-Ainda não sei se vou Gi! Você sabe que eu tenho vergonha de patinar na frente de muita gente e...

-Nada disse Mione, você vai sim! –Se intrometeu Harry – Você é a melhor patinadora que conheço oras! Além do mais, foi você quem nos ensinou a patinar!

-Menos o Rony, mas também, deve ser mais fácil o Malfoy ser educado e gentil do que o Rony aprender alguma coisa! – Dizia Gina risonha.

-Como se você fosse uma ótima patinadora Gina! – Resmungou Rony.

-Já chega gente! Comam logo, que hoje o primeiro horário é poções! – Dizia Hermione afobada.

Todos eles comeram, e se dirigiram para as masmorras, na sala de poções. Enquanto caminhavam algumas meninas olhavam para Hermione com uma expressão de curiosidade. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do porque. Gina havia ficado para trás, conversando com uma amiga da Lufa Lufa, até que de repente apareceu correndo entre os amigos:

-HERMIONEEEE! EU NÃO ACREDITO! COMO VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU!

-O que houve Gina, o que eu não contei? E por Merlin, para de gritar que eu não sou surda e estão todos te olhando! – Dizia Hermione perplexa.

-Ah, desculpa! Mas como você não me conta que vai sair com o gatíssimo Blaise Zabine?

-O QUE????? – exclamaram juntos Harry e Rony, parando de caminhar.

-Da onde você tirou essa loucura Gina? Está doente? Eu saindo com um sonserino? O que você bebeu hoje? – Dizia Hermione com uma expressão de horror no rosto.

-Bem, uma amiga minha da Lufa Lufa me disse, que o Eduard Vanguel disse, que a Lilá Brown disse, que ouviu o Zabini te chamando para sair todo galanteador, e que você aceitou. – Disse Gina calmamente.

-Só podia ser a Maria fofoca mesmo! Menina doente! É mais que óbvio que isso é mentira. –Disse Hermione fazendo todos voltarem a caminhar. – Eu jamais sairia com Blaise Zabini. –Harry e Rony pareceram soltar suspiros de alívio.

Eles viraram um corredor dando de cara com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Zabini, Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle.

Malfoy olhou para Zabini e deu um sorriso cínico:

-Então Blaise, acabou de levar um fora antecipado!

-Qual é Hermione? Já ta me cortando sem me dar oportunidades de lhe mostrar o quanto um sonserino pode ser bom? – Disse Blaise, já sorrindo para Hermione, ao que ela ficara corada.

-O que você quer com ela Zabini? Vai catar uma Parkinson da vida e não enche a Hermione! – Disse Rony com as orelhas ficando vermelhas.

- Weasley, na boa, a Hermione não quer mais nada com você, perdeu tempo demais.

-Olha aqui Zabini, para você é Granger, e com licença que nós temos aula. E aliás vocês também. Então tenham o bom senso de entrarem na sala e de não voltarem a nos dirigir a palavra. – Disse Hermione autoritária puxando Rony com uma mão, e Harry com a outra, já que esse já estava quase dando um soco em Zabini. – Tchau Gi, a gente se fala depois. – E entrou na sala que estava aberta. Mas onde estava o Prof. Snape?

Enquanto isso, no lado de fora da sala...

-Zabini, você é realmente um imbecil. A Granger nunca vai querer nada com você. – Dizia Malfoy, sorrindo pela bela cortada que Blaise havia levado.

-Ora Malfoy, eu gosto das coisas difíceis. E acho muito mais fácil ela querer algo comigo do que com você. – Foi a vez de Blaise.

-E quem disse que eu quero algo com ela?

-Oras Malfoy, simplesmente você não consegue tê-la.

-Cale a boca Blaise. E entre logo, antes que o idiota do prof. Snape nos encha o saco. Espera aí, cadê o Snape?

Todos na sala conversam, riam, e se perguntavam onde estaria o Prof. Snape.

Quando de repente ele adentrou a sala mandando todos se sentarem, ou ele iria começar a descontar pontos.

Harry sentou-se com Rony, Simas com Neville, e Hermione ficara sem dupla. Teria de sentar sozinha, mas estavam todos se sentando rapidamente, sobrando de pé ela e Draco Malfoy, e uma única carteira vazia. Os dois correram até ela e se sentaram ao mesmo tempo.

-EU sentei primeiro Malfoy, vaza! – Dizia Hermione irritada falando baixinho e pisando no pé de Malfoy.

-Sai você Granger sua idiota, eu que cheguei primeiro – Dizia Malfoy empurrando a castanha.

-Sai Malfoy! Você devia ser mais cavalheiro e ceder lugar as damas!

-Que damas Granger? Acha que você é uma? Não me faça rir!

-Cala a boca Malfoy, seu asqueroso nojento e prepotente narcisista!

-Granger vai arrumar esses cabelos de vassoura!

E os dois começaram a discutir pela posse da carteira cada vez mais alto.

-Chega os dois. 20 pontos a menos para Grifinória e Sonserina por estarem discutindo tanto. –Snape estava sendo justo esse ano? Talvez tivesse mudado – e porque não sentam os dois na mesma carteira?

Draco e Hermione se olharam confusos, e olharam o professor com cara de nojo.

-Pois bem, se não sentarem juntos perderam 100 pontos cada um. Chega dessa briga infantil. Esse ano a escola está diferente. E como último ano dos senhores, espero que amadureçam. Abram o livro de poções na página 219. É uma poção muito simples. Trata-se de uma poção que lhe revela por 10 minutos o pensamento de outra pessoa. Alguém poderia me dizer mais sobre a poção _Revelation miente_?

Hermione ergueu a mão.

-Essa poção não pode ser usada muitas vezes, podendo prejudicar quem a ingeriu. Prepara-se a poção, e depois tomamos. Por 10 minutos ouvimos os pensamentos da primeira pessoa que vemos após tomar a poção. Se ela for mal feita, pode acarretar grandes rugas pelo corpo, até falta de memória. No entanto, o preparo é bem simples, se me permite colocar.

-Não lhe permito nada Srta. Granger, e inclusive, não lhe dei a vez de falar. 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória por sua audácia. Mais alguém?

Draco Malfoy ergueu a mão.

-Sim Sr. Malfoy?

-É importante lembrar, que após pronta a poção deve ser rapidamente bebida.

-Muito bem, 5 pontos para sonserina. Agora, façam a poção, e sigam o conselho do Sr. Malfoy: Não demorem a beber.

A sala inteira começou um borburinho. Hermione e Draco apenas liam e faziam a poção em silêncio.

-Acabei. –Disse Hermione, e em seguida engoliu a poção, olhando para Malfoy, que por sua vez estava acabando de beber e virando – se para ela.

"Acabei primero loiro aguado."

"E daí cabelo ruim?"

Por dez minutos, era esse tipo de coisa que se passava na cabeça de Draco e Hermione. Enquanto pela sala de aula, surgiam pessoas cheias de rugas, que eram mandados a enfermaria.

-Muito bem, quero um pergaminho de 30 cm falando sobre a importância dessa poção, para a próxima aula. Dispensados.

-E então, o que acharam da aula? – Perguntou Hermione aos amigos, saindo da sala.

-A mesma de sempre Mione... Uma droga não é mesmo? –Disse Ron entediado.

-Mione, desculpa deixar você sozinha com aquele besta! –Disse Harry sorrindo fracamente.

-Tudo bem, ele nem me perturbou muito hoje. Por que será que o professor Sape se atrasou tanto? Ele smepre está em sala de aula quando chegamos.

-Vai ver Dumbledore tava dando uma bronca nele, por isso ele demorou tanto! –Vinha Neville correndo todo atrapalhado.

-Pode ser... –Disse Hermione pensativa.

Os alunos se separaram. Alguns foram para aula de Adivinhação, outros para a de Herbologia, ou Transfiguração, assim por diante. No almoço Hermione, Harry, Rony, Gina e Neville estavam todos sentados comendo e conversando. Até que Luna, resolveu aparecer.

-Luna, eu precisava mesmo falar com você! Olha só não era nada do que você estava pensando na verdade... –dizia Hermione, que acabou interrompida.

-Tudo bem Hermione, eu tenho que te pedir desculpas. Eu descobri que os Grados não repetem nomes. Por tanto, você não poderia ter ouvido o mesmo nome que eu. Desculpe. –Dizia uma Luna encabulada, sendo encarada por um Harry que queria explodir de gargalhar, uma Gina e um Neville que não estavam entendendo nada, e uma Hermione sorridente. (Rony estava tão concentrado na comida, que não havia visto a aluada por ali.)

-Sente-se com a gente Luna! Deixa essa história pra lá! – Disse Hermione, feliz por não ter que explicar nada a garota.

Na tarde as aulas foram normais em partes, tirando o fato do Neville andar correndo derrubando tudo de um lado para outro, e Rony evitar olhar para Luna durante o resto do dia.

Hermione se dirigia para seu quarto, iria tomar um banho, comer e fazer os cartazes com Malfoy. "Droga, preciso achar a doninha para combinar um horário em que ele não esteja agarrando a buldogue Parkinson..." mas ela nem precisou pensar demais, pois enquanto se dirigia até seu quarto, notou que uma certa pessoa caminhava ao seu lado. Era o maldito Draco Malfoy.

-Granger, as 8 no meu quarto. – E sorriu maroto. A garota não percebeu, mas logo atrás estava Zabini.

-No seu quarto? Achei que íamos para a sala do fim do corredor.

-Mas no meu quarto você não acha melhor não?

-Malfoy, as coisas estão todas na sala.

-Podemos leva-las pro meu quarto.

-Eu não vou pro quarto de um sonserino idiota. Entende, ou precisa que eu desenhe?

-Que é isso Mionezinha? Nós combinamos de fazer isso tão bem ontem, você não quer mais?

-Do que você ta falando Malfoy?

E Blaise de repente morria de rir atrás da castanha. Que percebendo tudo bufou, e resolveu se vingar do Malfoy ali mesmo.

-Acho que essa noite vou estar ocupada demais Malfoy. Aliás, em qualquer noite, para você estou ocupada demais.

-Fazendo o que Granger? Se agarrando com o Pottinho? Ou seria o pobretão Weasley?

-O que vai fazer hoje Zabini? –Hermione se virava para Zabini e sorria, ao que vira a cara de espantado de Malfoy.

-N-n-n-a-d-a!

-Ótimo, você o Malfoy poderiam ter uma perfeita noite juntinhos no quarto dele. As 8h na sala Malfoy. Se atrase, e eu aviso a McGonagall que você não serve para monitor. – e bateu a porta.

"Idiotas. Tinham mesmo que ser sonserinos. Mas eles não perdem por esperar! Ainda me vingo desses acéfalos!"

-Credo, juro que achei que ela ia dizer outra coisa! –Disse Zabini, sorrindo sonhador.

-Esquece, você vai estar muito ocupado com o Vansguel. Tchau Zabini. – E Draco foi para seu quarto também.

"Granger estúpida. Acha que vai me fazer ficar com ciúmes se insinuando pro idiota do Zabini. Eu... com ciúmes dela? Hahá, claro! Nem que Merlin desça e mande! Imbecil!"


	3. Adversários

**Capítulo 3: **

Hermione entrou no banheiro de seu quarto, e se preparou para um bom banho. Não seria fácil agüentar Draco Malfoy. "Aquele imbecil, por que ele foi escolhido monitor? Aliás, por que ele nasceu?Narcisista estúpido!"

Draco bateu a porta do quarto com força, pegou uma toalha qualquer e correu para o banho. Ele deixava a água quente escorrer pelo corpo, tentando tirar todos os pensamentos da mente. Sem muito sucesso, afinal não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione. "Aquela idiota da Granger... como pode ser tão insuportável? O fato dela existir me causa náuseas. Cabelo de vassoura id... ah é, ela não tem mais cabelo de vassoura. Deve ter pago uma fortuna pra conseguir consertar aquela juba! Devia ser proibido uma coisa horrenda como a Granger conviver com um cara maravilhoso, gostoso, perfeito, incrível e deslumbrante como eu..."

Então, quando eram 19:55h Draco e Hermione saíam ao mesmo tempo de seus quartos.

-Perfeito, não se atrasou. – Dizia Hermione com cara de tédio.

-Sei que sou perfeito Granger, não precisa me dizer, mas não pense que tem chance comigo, afinal...

-Tá Malfoy, ok. Cala essa boca e vamos na droga da sala fazer os malditos cartazes.

-Que foi Granger? Saudades do Pottinho?

-Não te interessa Malfoy. Mas com certeza seria muito melhor estar com Harry do que com você. – Hermione se virou e deu alguns passos até chegar na sala. Draco foi logo atrás, e antes que ela entrasse a puxou pelo braço direito e a fez o encarar.

-Quem você pensa que é para dar as costas a um Malfoy? – Draco falara bem próximo ao rosto de Hermione, e pode sentir o perfume doce e o cheiro de morango que emanavam de seus cabelos.

-Ora Malfoy, deixe de criancice e me solte. Vamos fazer logo esses cartazes idiotas. –Hermione se soltou e ignorou Malfoy.

"Mas que diabos deu nessa garota?"

Malfoy não entendeu porque Hermione não dava a ele as mesmas respostas de sempre, e porque não se irritava mais. Ele não sabia que a história dos Grados de Luna Lovegood, ainda estavam na mente dela. Ela ainda pensava se ele teria visto um daqueles bichinhos, se eles eram imaginários, e se ela estava maluca.

Hermione entrou, e se dirigiu as anotações que a prof. McGonagall havia deixado.

-Aqui diz que o concurso é apenas para alunos do sexto e sétimo ano, e que as inscrições são individuais. Eu farei as inscrições das garotas, e você dos meninos.

-Tá certo Granger, mas isso não era com casais?

-Sim, mas vão ser escolhidos os pares depois. Serão dois casais. As duas meninas que passarem, e os dois meninos, obviamente falando. A Durmstrangue e a Beauxbatons participarão da final, uma escola contra a outra.

-Claro que Hogwarts vai ganhar. Ninguém vence Draco Malfoy nunca. Muito menos em patinação.

-É, Hogwarts vai ganhar mesmo, mas porque ninguém vence Hermione Granger. Vai tirando seu cavalo da chuva Malfoy.

-Hahá, fala sério Granger você patinando? Deve ser pior do que a Parkinson fazendo poções!

-Veremos Malfoy.. mas continuando.. As inscrições serão aceitas somente amanhã até as 7h da noite. Quem quiser se inscrever vai deixar o nome e o ano com a gente. As meninas vão competir depois de amanhã, na quarta feira, e os meninos na quinta.

-Certo, e onde vai ser a competição? Não posso perder você caindo Granger!

-Eu não vou cair Malfoy, nem perca seu tempo. Vai ser no salão principal depois do jantar, seremos liberados todos uma aula mais cedo, e o jantar será também servido mais cedo. O diretor Dumbledore vai providenciar o ambiente.

-Granger, é meio que óbvio que você vai cair, porque...

-Malfoy, faça os cartazes falando que as inscrições são apenas na terça feira, as meninas devem me procurar, e os meninos devem procurar você, informe a hora e local do concurso, e resolvido certo? Agora cala essa boca, por Merlin!

Antes que Draco respondesse, Hermione foi até o outro lado da sala buscar papéis para colar por Hogwarts, e procurar um papel mais chamativo para o quadro de recados.

Draco e Hermione ficaram até as 21:30h em silêncio fazendo os cartazes, até que Hermione, resolveu conversar civilizadamente com Draco.

-Quantos cartazes você já fez?

-Sei lá Granger, porque não usamos magia nisso? Não seria mais fácil?

-A prof. McGonagall pediu para fazermos tudo a mão.

-Ah, está certo. Vamos ver quantos cartazes já fizemos. Afinal de contas, passar tanto tempo respirando o mesmo oxigênio que você pode... – e Hermione o interrompeu.

-Uns 15 Malfoy. Está ótimo, vamos colar amanhã pela manhã. Levante 1 hora mais cedo para podermos distribuir e...

-Espera aí Granger, porque não fazemos isso agora?

-Porque pelas normas de Hogwarts, não podemos transitar...

-Cala a boca Granger. Pare de ser tão certinha e tão correta. Isso me dá nos nervos. Você é chata e CDF demais garota. Se manca! A gente vai acordar uma hora mais cedo por isso aqui? Vamos colar isso agora mesmo.

E antes que Hermione tivesse tempo de protestar, Draco juntou todos os cartazes, e os levitou com sua varinha, agarrando a mão de Hermione com sua mão livre e a puxando para fora com ele.

-Hei, o que você pensa que está fazendo Malfoy? – Hermione protestava e usava suas duas mãos para se soltar de Draco. Ele girou os olhos e a soltou.

-Certo Granger, não vai me ajudar a colar, ótimo. Eu vou sozinho, e se o Filch me pegar, digo que você me mandou colar isso aqui.

Hermione girou os olhos com uma expressão de tédio. "Essa doninha loira está mais insuportável que o normal, meu Merlin!"

-Certo Malfoy, eu vou com você.

E os dois saíram em silêncio, em direção a vários pontos onde os alunos sempre passavam. Draco colava os cartazes enquanto Hermione cuidava do lugar, observando se o zelador não chegava.

-Malfoy, esquecemos de colar um no quadro de avisos, é esse aqui, mais chamativo. Eu vou até lá, você pode ir pro seu quarto se quiser.

-Tudo bem, eu vou com você. E fico por perto, assim se aquele babaca ou aquela gata idiota aparecerem eu te aviso.

-Preocupado comigo Malfoy? – E Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Obviamente... NÃO Granger. Nem nos seus sonhos. Só não quero ser responsabilizado mais tarde por isso também. "Que desculpa idiota Draco, porque eu não disse de uma vez, oras Granger, vou te ajudar porque estou interessado em você. Mas claro que eu não estou! Essa idiota da Granger me confunde! E eu não sinto nada além de desprezo por essa, essa.."

Hermione observava Draco atentamente, ele parecia travar uma batalha consigo mesmo.

-Vamos logo Malfoy.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, tentando afastar os pensamentos.

Quando chegaram ao local do quadro de avisos, Hermione foi até lá, e Draco a esperou alguns metros distante. Quando Hermione estava acabando de colar, viu um vulto passar perto de si. Resolveu pegar a varinha e ir atrás de quem estava fora da cama naquele horário. Afinal não era correto... "Você também está fora da cama Hermione!" Ela pensou. Mesmo assim, seguiu a sombra.

Até que de repente ela reconheceu um garoto alto, dos cabelos castanhos, de porte atlético. Era Daniel McGregor, o lufa - lufa mais gato de Hogwarts, na opinião dela, e de muitas outras garotas.

-O que está fazendo fora do salão comunal da sua casa McGregor? Já passam das 22:00 h, quer levar detenção? –Disse Hermione autoritária, abaixando a varinha.

Daniel virou lentamente para ela, e estava com os bolsos aparentemente cheios.

-Ah...Hermione... eu... bem... er.. estava com muita fome entende? Não pude comer direito no jantar... – Daniel parou de falar e analisou melhor a castanha. Ela estava muito diferente dos anos anteriores. Havia criado um corpo realmente de mulher, e os cabelos emanavam um cheiro delicioso, a boca era perfeitamente desenhada, o que lhe fazia pensar muitas coisas em relação a ela. – Mas me diga, o que você faz fora da cama?

Hermione engoliu em seco. " Sabe, é que o Malfoy me arrastou pelo castelo para colar cartazes.." –Eu sou monitora chefe este ano, como Dumbledore disse, estou fazendo monitoração. – Olhou para baixo fingindo estar distraída, Hermione era uma péssima mentirosa.

-Ah, é mesmo... Parabéns Hermione. – E Daniel sorriu sincero para ela, que por sua vez, quase cambaleou com aquele sorriso, e com a voz dele tão suave dizendo seu nome.

-Muito obrigada Daniel. –Hermione sorriu. – Mas terei que te pedir que volte para seu salão comunal está bem? Desta vez passa, mas da próxima, terei que lhe dar detenção.

-Hum... está certo mas, Hermione, já lhe disseram o quanto você está linda? – E ele se aproximava da garota, que corava com cada passo que ele dava. – Realmente, há algo de muito diferente em você, eu diria... –E ele passou a mão pelo rosto da castanha.

E assim que Daniel estava cada vez mais próximo de sua boca, Draco apareceu.

-Hum, Hum... interrompo?

Hermione pulara 3 metros longe de Daniel. Como ele podia ter se aproximado assim tão rapidamente? Ele era lindo, e com certeza sabe conquistar qualquer garota... mas ela não deveria se deixar envolver assim fácil por ele. Afinal, nem o conhecia bem.

-Claro que não Malfoy. Eu já estava indo. –Disse Hermione cabisbaixa.

-10 pontos a menos por estar fora do seu salão comunal McGregor. E 5 pontos a menos por namorar nos corredores esta hora. –Disse Malfoy autoritário.

-Mas eu e a Hermione não fizemos nada, nem nos beijamos! Afinal de contas, você me interrompeu... – Disse Daniel com seu sorriso galinha.

-Vá para o dormitório antes que eu te tire mais pontos McGregor. –E Malfoy puxou Hermione pelo braço e saiu de lá.

-O que você está fazendo? Me solte Malfoy! Quem você pensa que...

-Cale a boca Granger, ou eu conto para o Pottinho e para o Weasley que você anda se agarrando com o McGregor no primeiro dia de aula!

Hermione forçou Malfoy a parar no meio do corredor. – Ciúmes Malfoy? Eu não sou a Parkinson!

Draco bufou uma, duas, três vezes. Passava a mão nos cabelos, e pensava o que responder. Ela estaria certa? Ele estaria mesmo com ciúmes? No momento em que percebeu que Hermione estava demorando, foi ver se ela havia acabado de colar o cartaz, ou se alguém tinha chego lá. Ouviu uma conversa a distância, e quando percebeu que Daniel McGregor, um dos caras mais galinhas de Hogwarts ia beijar Hermione, foi como se um dragão dentro de si, explodisse em fúria, o fazendo querer socar Daniel até a morte.

-E se eu estivesse? – Disse ele se aproximando lentamente da castanha, que deu alguns passos para trás, até acabar com as costas na parede.

-Você está admitindo que está mesmo com ciúmes é Malfoy?

Draco não podia mais suportar o cheiro dos cabelos dela, a suavidade da voz, o hálito de canela que ele sentia quando chegava perto dela. Segurou os pulsos dela presos na parede. E a beijou furiosamente, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. No começo Hermione relutava, Draco apenas prensou os lábios contra os dela, até que ela cedeu passagem para ele, que apertou a cintura de Hermione com toda sua força, tentando diminuir um espaço já inexistente entre os dois. Ela por sua vez, colocou as duas mãos na nuca do loiro, acariciando, e o fazendo ter arrepios sem que ela percebesse.

Draco desceu os lábios até o pescoço da castanha, e os mordeu de forma que fez Hermione suspirar. Então, a soltou bruscamente.

-Eu não preciso ter ciúmes de você Granger. Você, eu tenho a hora que eu quiser. –Deu as costas, e saiu de perto de Hermione rapidamente, com medo de continuar fazendo algo que ele julgava incorreto. Nem sabia o motivo de ter agarrado ela daquela forma, sabia apenas que ela estava o deixando muito confuso. "Porque eu fui agarrar logo a idiota da Granger? Pelo menos, arrumei um bela desculpa."

Hermione se deixou escorar na parede, descer as costas, e sentar no chão, com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Sem entender porque tinha deixado Malfoy a beijar daquela forma.

* * *

-Bom dia Mione! Que cara é essa? –perguntava uma Gina, que folheava uma revista bruxa desanimada, até sua querida amiga Hermione entrar no salão comunal da Grifinória com cara de quem estava pronta para morrer, ou para matar, Gina não tinha certeza.

-Ah, nem é nada Gina...

-Bom dia garotas! –Exclamava um ruivo meio sonolento, com um Harry com cara de tédio logo atrás, para a felicidade de Hermione, que pode fugir do assunto com a amiga.

-Bom dia Gina, bom dia Mione. –Disse Harry monotonamente.

-Credo Harry, o que houve? –Disse Gina preocupada.

-Tive um pesadelo terrível Gi. Sonhei que a Mione tava namorando com o Malfoy.

Hermione levara tremendo susto, que seus olhos ficaram num estilo Luna Lovegood pensativa.

Rony deu boas gargalhadas com Gina, enquanto Harry percebia o grande susto de Hermione.

-Isso é totalmente ridículo Harry Potter. - Hermione virara de costas para os amigos - Os cartazes do concurso de patinação já estão pelo castelo. Vamos logo tomar café.

Os três ficaram sem entender nada muito bem, mesmo assim, foram atrás da amiga em direção ao salão principal. Assim que Hermione entrou, uma penca de meninas caiu em cima dela, querendo fazer a inscrição. Algumas exclamavam que seriam o par de Malfoy, outras o par de Harry, e ainda algumas diziam que não perderiam por nada, e outras gritavam o nome de Hermione histericamente.

Ela pode observar quase a mesma situação com Draco Malfoy, e achou melhor falar com ele para resolverem esse problema. Com muito esforço ela passou pelo salão chegando próximo a mesa da sonserina para falar com Malfoy.

-CHEGA! – Hermione gritou para o bando de meninas. –SE VOCÊS QUEREM TER A CHANCE DE SE INSCREVEREM PAREM DE PULAR E GRITAR COMO UM BANDO DE DOENTES MENTAIS!

O salão inteiro se calou, olhando incrédulos para Hermione. Desde quando ela agia assim, chamando toda atenção para si?

Ela se aproximou de Draco, que interiormente agradecia muito por ela ter feito aquele bando de meninos pararem de o cercar, mas jamais contaria isso a ela.

-Malfoy, precisamos resolver esse negócio de inscrição. Eu quero tomar meu café da manhã, e creio eu que você também.

-Obviamente Granger. Que tal Deixarmos duas folhas para as pessoas colocarem o nome o ano e a casa?

-Finalmente você fez algo útil em sua vida estúpida Malfoy – ele girou os olhos. – Faça isso agora, e dê um jeito de avisar a todos que será assim. –E antes de Malfoy reclamar, ela virou as costas e saiu. O deixando ali, parado, com a boca entre aberta. Não estava afim de discutir agora, afinal estava cansado de tentar fazer tantos caras saírem de perto dele.

Conjurou duas folhas enormes, e as colocou numa parede bem visível. Parou ao lado da parede e berrou:

-CERTO, ME ESCUTEM! – O salão todo olhou para Malfoy. – QUEM QUISER PARTICIPAR DO CONCURSO DE PATINAÇÃO ANOTE SEUS NOMES AQUI! – E logo depois disso, muitas garotas saíram correndo em direção a parede, de onde Malfoy saiu sorrateiramente entre tantas garotas.

Marina Strenk acabava de entrar no salão, e não entendeu motivo de tanta algazarra. Atrás dela, ela percebeu que entrava um garoto. "Perfeito, qualquer menino me responde o que eu quiser". –Hei garoto! – Marina Strenk pegou no braço de Neville. – O que está havendo? Porque há todo esse tumulto?

Neville procurava Hermione Harry e Rony pelo salão. Mais interessado em Hermione. Neville tinha criado por ela um carinho imenso durante o último ano. Ele não tinha certeza, se um carinho de irmão, ou...

-Hein garoto? Ta surdo? –Marina o virou de frente para ela. – O que está havendo?

-Eu conheço você? – Neville gentilmente soltou o braço que ela segurava, enquanto essa o olhou assustada, não estava acostumada com esse tipo de tratamento da parte masculina de Hogwarts. – Eu não sei. Você viu a Hermione Granger?

Marina o olhou embasbacada. Ele não tinha dado a mínima para ela, e ainda perguntado da Granger... "Granger é a monitora chefe que vive implicando com Draco Malfoy. Não acredito que algum menino no mundo prefira perguntar dela do que conversar comigo." –Não vi não. Escuta você quer... –e antes dela terminar Neville saiu de perto dela, a deixando completamente abismada.

Hermione ria da cara que Malfoy fez ao gritar daquela forma. "O Malfoy é realmente... DESPREZÍVEL Hermione, DESPREZÍVEL! Eu odeio ele, odeio a forma que ele me olha, odeio a maneira que os cabelos dele ficam bonitos com o vento, odeio o gosto de tutti frutti que os lábios dele tem... Arrrrggg! Eu não estou pensando naquele doninha aguadaaaa!"

Neville avistou Gina Hermione Rony e Harry e se sentou com eles.

-Bom dia Hermione. –Disse Neville sorrindo. – Esse tumulto todo é por causa da patinação?

Hermione, tirada de seus devaneios olhou Neville e sorriu: -Bom dia. Ah, é sim. Você vai se inscrever não é?

-Claro que vou, mas vou esperar esse tumulto passar. Vocês vão também? –Neville perguntou para Rony, Gina e Harry.

-Eu vou claro, a Mi me ensinou a patinar ainda quando eu era pequena. –Disse Gina sorrindo.

-Eu acho que vou me inscrever também, será divertido –Disse Harry animado – Só não vai ser mais engraçado porque o Rony não vai se inscrever! – E todos caíram na gargalhada (com exceção de Neville, que não sabia do que se tratava) ao lembrar de Rony tentando patinar.

_Flashback _

Hermione tinha ido passar o fim das férias na toca, e estavam todos ansiosos para irem logo para o quinto ano. Gina deu a ilustre idéia de patinarem um pouco para se distraírem.

-Gina, eu não sei patinar! Não quero! Porque não jogamos quadribol, ou ouvimos música trouxa? – Dizia Rony teimoso, parecendo uma criança mimada.

-Ah Ron, eu posso te ensinar, como fiz com Gina e Harry a alguns anos! –Disse Hermione sorrindo e estendendo uma mão para Rony.

Rony, completamente apaixonado por Hermione, corou quando sentiu o toque da mão da garota. Como ela era linda!

Rony calçou os patins, e resolveu aprender a patinar "A Hermione vai gostar se eu aprender!"

Hermione ajudou Rony a caminhar até o lugar onde sempre patinavam. Harry e Gina já estavam patinando e observando discretamente, Rony e Hermione.

-Venha Rony, segure minha Mão.

No primeiro movimento de Rony, tudo que houve foi um "poft!" E uma Gina e um Harry se acabando de rir do ruivo, que caíra de bunda no chão. Hermione olhou severa para os dois, que pararam de rir na hora. Hermione deu a Mão para Rony levantar, e quando ele estava conseguindo.. "poft" novamente. E isso aconteceu sucessivamente, até Rony ficar extremamente irritado, e pedir a ajuda de Hermione, (que nessa hora também já ria dele) para tirar os patins e sair de lá.

Depois disso, Rony teve certeza que teria que impressionar Hermione de outro modo.

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

-E então Neville quem era a garota que te puxou pelo braço lá na entrada do salão? Eu vi em! –Dizia Rony sorrindo, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Ah, é verdade, não sabia que você era amigo da Strenk Neville! – Disse Hermione sorrindo, mas por dentro pensando como alguém poderia ser amigo realmente de uma garota metida como aquela. Só se fosse o Malfoy mesmo pra... "que droga, eu não quero mais lembrar daquela Doninhaa!"

-Eu não conheço ela não. Ela me perguntou porque estava todo esse tumulto aqui. –Disse Neville sorrindo para Hermione.

-E você é claro foi bem educado com a gat... digo, a garota não é? –Disse Rony dando um sorriso cúmplice para Neville.

-O que Rony? Como assim?

-É Rony como assim? – Luna chegava na mesa sentando-se ao lado de Rony, enquanto Harry e Hermione trocavam olhares para Rony, e discretos sorrisos.

-Ora, só quis dizer para o Neville ser educado. –disse Rony dando de ombros.

-A Strenk é muito metida. Não gosto dela. –Disse Luna encarando Rony, que sorriu para ela. Ele começava a não achar ruim a idéia de ter por perto uma garota como Luna. Ela podia ser distraída, e meio avoada. Mas era linda, e muito inteligente. E Hermione e ele jamais teriam algo, ele teve certeza disso, depois que ficou com Lilá Brown e deixou Hermione completamente triste e magoada. Acabariam sendo bons amigos, nunca nada mais que isso.

-Eu acho que você tem razão. – Disse Hermione, fazendo os amigos a olharem. –Não sei porque, mas acho ela muito convencida.

-Então ela devia era ficar com o Malfoy. Formariam um belo casal. –Disse Harry sorrindo, e apontando para um Malfoy que falava galanteador com todas as garotas que pediam informação sobre o concurso de patinação. Ele gesticulava, esbanjando seu charme, ora mexendo nos cabelos, ora esfregando as mãos. E às vezes olhando para a mesa da grifinória discretamente.

-Não acho que faria um bom casal coisa nenhuma. – Hermione falou alto, sem querer. Todos a olharam de forma pensativa. – Acho que nem a Strenk merece essa desgraça. – E sorriu amarelo. " Uff.. Hermione onde você está com a cabeça? O que você ia dizer? Sua idiota.."

-Acho que a Strenk gostou da sua idéia Harry. –Disse Gina. –Olha lá.

E na mesa da sonserina, Draco oferecia um lugar para Strenk se sentar, a apresentando a todos os sonserinos, conversando e sorrindo para ela.

* * *

-Então Strenk, você patina desde cedo? –Perguntava Malfoy para a menina, tentando de todas as formas ver onde Hermione estava sentada, pensando se Daniel não estaria com ela. "E que eu teria a ver com aquela garota? Estou com uma das meninas mais cobiçadas de Hogwarts bem aqui, e estou procurando aquela.. aquela.."

-Draco? –Marina tinha contado uma extensa história, na qual todos os garotos fingiam estar escutando, apenas para olha-la. Menos Draco Malfoy.

-Sim, o que disse mesmo? – Falou Draco meio avoado, e sorriu. Marina não gostou nada daquilo, mas não teve tempo de se pronunciar, pois logo uma menina de cabelos pretos chegava se atirando em Malfoy.

-Draquiiinho! Eu estava com saudades! Porque você não... Hei, quem é essa garota ridícula aí do seu lado? –Disse uma Pansy Parkinson irritada.

-Draco, acho que realmente você ta com problemas cara. Eu posso resolver o seu terceiro. –Disse Zabini sorrindo ao outro lado do amigo.

-Terceiro? –Disse Draco pensativo, e nesse momento as suas costas, surgia uma Hermione com uma tremenda cara de quem comeu e vomitou tudo.

-Dá licença Malfoy, preciso falar com você. –Disse Hermione, já aguardando Pansy falar alguma idiotice. Mas antes que Pansy falasse algo...

-E Porque comigo você nunca quer falar em Hermionezinha? –Disse Zabini sorrindo lindamente.

-Na verdade mesmo Zabini, eu não queria com certeza absoluta jamais na minha vida ter que dirigir a palavra a um sonserino. Muito menos a você, ou Draco Malfoy. Mas Merlin não vai muito com a minha cara e decidiu que eu preciso discutir assuntos de monitores chefes com a barbie falsificada aqui. Mas pelo menos, com você é desnecessário qualquer diálogo. Por tanto se recolha a sua insignificância e não se meta. –Disse Hermione com a cara mais cínica e tediosa que arranjou, deixando Zabini irritado.

-Não sabia que seu senso de humor era tão bom, Granger. –Se meteu Marina Strenk.

-E eu não sabia que você era adoradora de serpentes venenosas, Strenk. –Disse Hermione sorrindo.

-Todo esse recalque é porque estou aqui sentada com o Draco? –Strenk a provocou, fazendo Hermione perder o sorriso.

-Acho melhor você voltar para o St. Mungus Strenk, com certeza você não foi curada. Agora se me dá licença, Malfoy me acompanhe. –Hermione virou as costas, e foi seguida pro um Draco Malfoy que estava segurando um ataque de risos. Hermione o levou para fora do Salão.

-Não esquece de recolher as listas e me entregar a das garotas depois. Deixa na sala das nossas reuniões que eu pego lá. E se você comentar qualquer coisa sobre ontem a noite com alguém você é um sonserino morto Malfoy. –Hermione disse seca, e simplesmente e se virou para sair.

-Espera Granger. – Malfoy a segurou pelo braço. – Não vai querer mesmo me atacar denovo? De verdade? –Disse ele se aproximando da castanha, que não tentou fugir.

-Acho sinceramente Malfoy, que você precisa voltar para o St. Mungus com a sua querida Strenk. –Hermione se soltou dele, e adentrou o salão principal sendo seguida por Draco, que passou por ela e cochichou o seu ouvido:

-Eu sei que você está com ciúmes Granger. E quanto ontem a noite, obviamente não vou querer que ninguém saiba que tive algum contato com uma garota tão tonta quanto você. –Sorriu e voltou para a mesa da sonserina.

Quando Hermione voltou a mesa da grifinória, todos a olharam intrigados.

-Eu só mandei ele deixar as listas na sala de reuniões dos monitores. O que foi? – Disse Hermione olhando para todos que a olhavam. Que no mesmo instante voltaram a conversar e fingiram não comentar mais nada dela.

-Já vai começar a aula... Tenho transfiguração com a sonserina, que droga! –Disse Hermione irritada.

-Mi, eu o Rony e o Neville também temos, você não vai estar sozinha! –Disse Harry – Não liga para aquele bando de cobras.

Hermione sorriu, e Neville segurou sua mão. –É Hermione, não se preocupe. –Hermione ficou corada ao perceber que Neville segurava sua mão. Rony, Luna, Harry e Gina olharam atentamente para os dois. Ela abaixou a cabeça corada, e Neville soltou de sua mão depressa.

-Hei Hermione! Bom dia! –Disse Daniel parando na frente da castanha, que se levantava e pegava a mochila.

-Ah, olá Daniel! Bom dia! –Disse Hermione corada, ao lembrar da noite anterior.

-Qual seu primeiro horário?

-É transfiguração...

-Ótimo, tenho poções, levo você até sua sala! – Disse Daniel sorrindo galanteador.

-McGregor, a Hermione vai com a gente. –Disse Rony, sendo apoiado por Harry e Neville.

-Ah, parem com isso, seus crianças! –Disse Gina autoritária, lembrando muito a senhora Weasley. - A Mione vai com quem ela quiser oras! Vamos logo! –E puxou Harry, empurrou Rony e Neville.

Hermione apenas sorria e abaixou a cabeça.

-Você tem bons seguranças em Hermione! –Sorria Daniel.

-Ah, as vezes não gosto muito disso, mas são meus amigos, acostumei. –Disse sorrindo sincera. -Vamos indo?

Daniel pegou a mochila de Hermione, e a carregou para ela. Os dois começaram o caminho até a sala de transfiguração.

-Será que eles gostam de você apenas como amigos? –Disse Daniel a olhando de canto.

-Claro que sim Daniel. Somos praticamente irmãos.

-Do Neville eu não diria isso.

Desde o ano passado, Neville vinha mostrando uma enorme diferença, tanto física quanto intelectual. Ele não era mais tão atrapalhado, nem tão tímido. O cabelo dele ficara cada vez mais bonito, e ele estava tão alto quanto Harry. Não era atraente como Harry, Rony, Daniel, ou como... bem esquece. Mas realmente era um menino que poderia conquistar muitas garotas. E estranhamente, ele vinha agindo diferente com ela.

-Ah Daniel, isso não tem nada a ver... mas porque essas perguntas?

-Ora, quero saber se vou ter que apanhar de alguém para ser seu parceiro de patinação... pois eu pretendo passar no concurso, somente para ter o prazer de patinar ao seu lado, Hermione.

Hermione corou até a raiz dos cabelos, abaixou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Pronto, faltava essa apenas para se apaixonar por mim. Nem vai ser tão difícil... e afinal, a Hermione está mesmo muito bonita. Não vai fazer mal dar uns pegas nela."

-Ora Daniel, não sabia que você patinava.

-Eu lhe mostrarei muitas coisas que você não sabe que eu sei fazer minha querida, se assim você quiser. – E Daniel puxou Hermione pela cintura, que segurou o peito dele com uma mão.

-Não acho que agora seja uma boa hora para isso Daniel. E olha, estou atrasada.

-Você está saindo com alguém Hermione? – Disse ele ainda a segurando pela cintura.

-E se ela estiver? – perguntou Malfoy, surgindo no corredor com Zabini.

-Ora Malfoy, não vá me dizer que uma garota como Hermione quis um ser tão desprezível quanto você! –Disse Daniel soltando gentilmente Hermione.

-Obviamente que... – E Hermione foi interrompida.

-Claro que não McGregor, porque o ser desprezível aqui que brinca com sentimentos de garotinhas é você. –Disse Malfoy irritado.

-Você fala como se fosse um santo Malfoy. Quantas garotas você já pegou mesmo?

-Olha só, garotas não são objet... –E Hermione foi interrompida novamente

-McGregor, eu não brinquei com sentimentos de nenhuma delas. Nunca namorei com nenhuma delas, nunca disse que ficaria para sempre com nenhuma delas. Você é um galinha mentiroso, e ainda tem certas idiotas –e ele olhou para Hermione – que caem na sua. Foi assim com todas.

-Hermione, que tal a gente sair daqui? –Disse Zabini se metendo, preferindo que Hermione deixasse os dois e acompanhasse ele.

-Que tal vocês três calarem a boca? – Disse Hermione irritada. -Eu não sou um objeto! Eu não estou saindo com o Malfoy! E eu não sou uma idiota que cai na lábia do Daniel! Chega!- E Hermione deu as costas para eles. Deixando um Malfoy risonho.

-É McGregor, essa não vai ser uma presa fácil, como todas as outras. –Disse Malfoy para ele com desprezo.

-Com certeza para você também não Malfoy. E quem vai ficar com ela sou eu. –Disse Daniel irritado.

-Veremos! –Disse Malfoy saindo com raiva em direção a sala de transfiguração.

Quando Hermione chegou, a prof. McGonagall lhe advertiu que seria a primeira e última aula que queria uma aluna como Hermione se atrasando. Ela apenas acenava a cabeça afirmativamente, procurando um lugar para sentar. Havia apenas uma carteira vazia. Estavam todos sentados em grupos de 3 pessoas. Ela ficaria sozinha. "Ótimo, vou poder me concentrar...'

Mal acabava de pensar nisso, Malfoy e Zabini se dirigiam a mesma carteira que ela, e sentavam cada um de um lado.

-Achem outra carteira seus idiotas, eu cheguei aqui primeiro. – Disse Hermione cochichando.

-A prof. Que mandou a gente sentar aqui, srta. Disputada. –Disse Zabini sorrindo.

-Do que você me chamou? –Disse Hermione com uma careta nada amigável.

-Agora você é a garota mais disputada de Hogwarts Granger! Na briga temos: Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Daniel McGregor, e por último mas não menos importante..

-Cala essa boca Blaise! –Disse Draco irritado. -Quero prestar atenção na aula.

Blaise escreveu um papel para Hermione, e lhe chamou. Ela leu:

"_e por último, mas nem por isso menos importante, Draco Malfoy!!! Mas tenho eu absoluta certeza, que nenhum deles se compara a mim querida Hermionezinha L"_

Hermione olhou Blaise com a careta mais ameaçadora que conseguiu, o que o fez parar de falar e de escrever recadinhos.

* * *

Depois das aulas da manhã, Hermione já se sentia muito menos irritada. Tirando ter que sentar com Malfoy e Zabini logo de manhã cedo, o resto das aulas foi interessante e divertida. Na aula de Herbologia ficou junto de Neville, e os dois trocaram informações e conhecimento nessa área, já que era a matéria preferida de Neville, ele acabou conseguindo dizer a Hermione alguma coisa que ela ainda não sabia.

Quando chegou a tão esperada hora do almoço, Hermione passou pela lista de inscritos no concurso de patinação. A lista das meninas, era quase o triplo da dos meninos, mas não foi surpresa nenhuma para Hermione. Percebeu que Gina já havia colocado o nome dela, e também o seu. Sorriu contente ao ver na lista dos meninos o nome de Harry e de Neville, que ao que parecia tentaram inscrever Rony, que riscou todo seu nome.

-E então Mione, viu que o Rony não deixou a gente inscreve ele? –Perguntou Harry a Hermione, que chegava na mesa da Grifinória.

-É Harry, eu notei sim... –Disse Hermione risonha se sentando entre Harry e Neville, na frente de Gina Luna e Rony.

-São uns babacas mesmo né! Só porque eu nasci com dons para o quadribol, e não para patinação não precisam rir tanto de mim! A Hermione não sabe voar! –Reclamava Rony indignado.

-Ele tem razão, parem com isso. Todo mundo nasce com habilidades diferentes. –Disse Luna sorrindo para Rony, que retribuiu o sorriso.

-E tem gente que nasceu com capacidade de adivinhar quando estou de bom humor pra vir acabar com meu dia... –Disse Hermione já tentando cobrir o rosto pra não ser percebida.

-Do que você ta... ah, entendi Mione.. –Disse Harry vendo Malfoy se aproximar.

-Porque está se escondendo Granger? Olhou no espelho e finalmente viu o quanto você é ridícula? –Disse Malfoy rindo

-O que você quer aqui doninha aguada metida? –Disse Gina com um olhar mortal para Malfoy.

-Não falei com você foguinho. Venha comigo Granger, preciso falar com você.

-Pode falar aqui Malfoy, não há problemas. Aqui não há nenhuma serpente, com exceção de você, obviamente. –Disse Hermione girando os olhos.

-Está certo, já basta ter que falar com você, ainda quer que eu agüente o Santo Potter, os pobretões Weasley macho e fêmea, essa maluca Di-Lua pirada e ainda esse panaca Longbottom desastrado? –Disse Malfoy fazendo mais cara de nojo a cada nome.

-Olha aqui Malfoy, ou você diz o que você quer, vai embora e para de nos incomodar, ou vou chamar a buldogue Parkinson para te buscar. –Disse Hermione sorrindo.

Por um momento, Draco sorriu discretamente para Hermione e falou ao ouvido dela:

-Se você não levantar daí agora, eu conto para os seus amiguinhos sobre uma coisinha que fez e adorou na noite de ontem. O que acha? –E sorriu.

"Maldito, idiota, filho da mãe, doninha, loira aguada, arrogante, narcisista, nojento, detestável, desprezível, corno, bicha louca, serpente, barbie... $#&$&!!!!"

Hermione ficou vermelha e levantou num pulo.

-Já volto. –E saiu atrás de Malfoy, o xingando de tudo que conseguia imaginar mentalmente.

-O que você quer seu imbecil? –Perguntou Hermione já vermelha de raiva.

-Queria te dizer que precisamos definir as duplas de monitores da semana, ou do dia. Ontem já não houve monitoração e aquele lufa-lufa idiota já estava fora da cama.

-E o que custava falar na frente deles?? –Perguntou Hermione indignada com a atitude do loiro, enquanto ele passava a mão nos cabelos e sorria para ela.

-Oras Granger, é muito mais divertido fazer você ficar com raiva!

-Você é realmente desprezível Malfoy! Fique longe de mim seu idiota. Ou conto para a Parkinson que você está chifrando ela com a Strenk.

-Eu não tenho nada com a Parkinson. Nem com a Strenk. Agora escuta sua besta, tome cuidado com o McGregor, ele sempre usa todas as meninas e depois elas morrem chorando. Estou avisando.

-Você não tem nada o que ver com a minha vida Malfoy!

Enquanto os dois discutiam num canto, próximo a entrada do salão, Daniel os observava e sorria, contando vantagem a alguns amigos.

-A Granger está bem bonitinha não acham?

-É, ela ta gata, e acho que o Malfoy ta querendo pegar ela. –Comentou um dos amigos da rodinha.

-Ele pensa que vai, mas aposto como pego ela antes, e ainda faço par com ela no concurso de patinação.

-Quero ver essa Daniel, pago pra ver!

-Pois bem, se eu não ficar com ela na noite do concurso, onde vai ter uma festa provavelmente, eu faço seus deveres por 2 semanas. Caso contrário, você faz os meus.

-Feito Daniel! Eu duvido mesmo que ela fique com você.

-Pois eu vou por meu plano em prática! –Disse Daniel alargando um sorriso, sem perceber que por perto, alguém ouvia tudo atentamente.

-Ah Granger, cala a boca sua burra, você não percebe que...

-O Malfoy está te incomodando Hermione? –Perguntou Daniel a abraçando pelos ombros.

-Você já viu ele fazer outra coisa na vida? Mas olha só, eu não pedi pra você.. –E Hermione foi interrompida por um soco de direita acertado no nariz de Daniel McGregor.

-Sai de perto dela seu babaca! –Gritava Draco com Daniel. Ele não sabia bem porque havia feito aquilo. Ele achava que brincar com Hermione era direito apenas seu. Hermione era exclusividade dele e ponto final. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém ia brincar com os sentimentos dela... "Sentimentos não, ninguém vai fazer a idiota de idiota, porque só quem faz isso sou eu!"

-_Estupefaça! _– Gritou Hermione com a varinha em mãos, mandando Malfoy para longe, já que ele já estava vindo para cima de Daniel, que estava caído.

Os amigos de Daniel, que até o momento observavam tudo rindo, foram ver se Daniel estava bem.

-Levem ele daqui antes que algum professor apareça. –Dizia Hermione ríspida. Enquanto os amigos de Daniel ajudavam ele, e ele chamava Hermione desesperadamente, ela caminhava até onde Draco Malfoy estava.

Hermione pegou Malfoy pela gola da camisa, e colocou a varinha em seu rosto.

-Escute aqui seu babaca, pare de se meter na minha vida, ouviu bem?

Nessa altura, muitos alunos estavam ali tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Quando Hermione ouviu a voz que menos queria ouvir.

-Srta. Granger, trate de soltar o Sr. Malfoy agora mesmo! –Era Professora Mcgonagall

-Vamos agora mesmo, Sr. McGregor, srta. Granger e Sr. Malfoy para minha sala.

Chegando na sala da prof. McGonagall, a história toda foi explicada, Daniel foi dispensado e Draco e Hermione, além de ouvirem um gigantesco sermão por serem os monitores chefes e fazerem tudo aquilo, receberam uma detenção juntos por 1 semana.

-Malfoy, você vai sortear as duplas de monitoração? –Perguntou Hermione secamente, depois que os dois saíram da sala.

-Escolhe os dias para todo mundo você Granger. –respondeu Draco sem nenhuma animo. –Me lembre de nunca mais te fazer favores sua ingrata.

-Favor? Bater num cara que está interessado em mim é um favor é Malfoy?

-Eu te disse o que ele quer Granger, eu conheço ele...

-Ele não é como você Malfoy, por Merlin! Ele não é imbecil, egocêntrico e narcisista, nem arrogante e prepotente. Ele não usa as pessoas como você faz. Para de se meter na minha vida Malfoy, para de tentar fazer papel de bonzinho! Nós não somos nem amigos Malfoy, você nada sabe sobre mim, e sinceramente não desejo nem um pouco que soubesse de algo! –Dizia Hermione já com algumas lágrimas caindo dos olhos. Não entendia a atitude de Malfoy, nem de Daniel, nem de ninguém. Só queria ir pro seu quarto e esquecer de tudo isso. Quando se virou para ir embora, foi puxada por um braço.

-Está bem Granger. –Disse Malfoy calmamente. – Não diga que ninguém tentou lhe avisar. –E Draco saiu indignado, sabendo que foi estúpido por ter tentando mostrar que era uma pessoa boa uma vez na vida. Ele sempre foi o malvado, o cara ruim da história. Nem entendia porque queria ajudar Hermione nesse momento. "Idiota! Idiota! Eu não sei porque ainda insisto em ajudar essa anta! Garota mais.. mais.." Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

-Draco, preciso te confirmar uma coisa... uma coisa que você já sabe faz tempo...

Hermione percebeu a frieza de Malfoy com ela, mas não ligou. Tinha finalmente desabafado, e tudo que queria agora, era tomar um bom banho e ficar sozinha.

* * *

N/A: Beeem, capítulo 3 postadinho ;D

Deixem reviews, e eu juro que o 4 vem logo logo! Se estiverem gostando da fic, é claro ;D

Grandee Beijo :

Lêlá Malfoy


	4. Podia ficar bem mais quente

**Oláaa... Eu sei que vocês leitoras (es) devem estar querendo meu couro.. hhahahah não me culpem por favor.. :/**

**estou postando hoje, no dia do meu aniversário ;D**

**Me perdoem a demora MESMO. Mas aí está o capítulo 4 :D**

**Beijos e agradecimentos lá em baixo... boa leitura ;D**

**Capítulo 4:**

Hermione, depois das aulas da tarde, se dirigia ao seu quarto, quando foi parada por Daniel.

-O que você quer? –Ela perguntou secamente.

-Só queria saber se você estava bem Hermione... Sabe, fiquei preocupado em te deixar sozinha com Malfoy...

-Eu não preciso que você me defenda do Malfoy... até porque os olhos que estão roxos são os seus não é mesmo? –Disse Hermione sorrindo.

-Nossa Hermione, eu fiz algo errado à você?

-Claro que não, eu só... olha, você não precisa me defender do Malfoy certo? Desculpe, mas estou um pouco cansada... Acho que não é uma boa hora para conversarmos...

-Ah Hermione, se você quiser relaxar, eu com certeza posso lhe ajudar... – E Daniel fez uma careta sedutora para ela.

-Não será necessário Daniel. Com licença. – E Hermione saiu de perto dele caminhando rapidamente até seu quarto.

"Droga, agora que ela estava quase caindo na minha..."

* * *

-É isso Draco! O cara vai passar na tua frente!

-Zabini, você está ficando maluco? Eu não quero nada com a Granger! Ela que se ferre com aquele idiota! Você acha mesmo que um Malfoy está se importando com uma sangue ruim? –Disse Draco com cara de nojo.

-Olha só Draco, eu sei que você não quer nada com ela... Mas ele vai espalhar pra escola inteira que pegou uma garota que você nunca conseguiu! E a sua reputação? E olha só, nem vem com essa de sangue ruim pra mim não viu! Todo mundo já notou o quanto você anda protegendo e cuidando da Granger! Vamos Draco... O que vocês acha...

Draco não prestava muita atenção no que Blaise dizia "Eu avisei a Granger! Garota idiota! Agora aquele cara vai brincar com ela... isso depois de beija-la, e andar com ela de mãos dadas e... e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!" Uma explosão de confusão se formava dentro de Malfoy. Um lado dizia a ele que isso tudo era besteira, que não queria saber de nada disso, não se interessava se Hermione estava bem ou não. Mas do outro lado, um dragão entrava em fúria dentro de seu peito, só de imaginar que alguém poderia beijar os doces lábios de Hermione, simplesmente para depois brincar com ela. Coisa que ele achava que apenas ele tinha o direito de fazer.

-Draco? Draco?? – chamava Blaise, enquanto Malfoy olhava para um ponto fixo.

-O que é Zabini? O que você quer que eu faça? O herói da Granger é o Sato Potter! Eu não sou o príncipe encantado que vai num cavalo salvar ela do terrível monstro, não! Esse não sou eu! Muito pelo contrário, eu é que sou o terrível monstro! Você sabe que eu sempre sou visto como malvado da história... Talvez isso fosse mesmo o que eu queria, então não sou eu que vou tentar convencer uma pessoa insignificante que eu sou confiável!

-Certo Draco, tudo bem. Mas quando o McGregor andar por aí se exibindo, dizendo que pegou uma garota que você jamais conseguiria não diga que eu não... –E quando Zabini deu conta, Draco já estava caminhando alguns metros distante dele.

"O Draco ta estranho mesmo! Quando foi que ele recusou uma aposta? E ainda mais... com um troféu como a Granger? Se ele não vai fazer nada sobre isso, eu vou!"

Draco Malfoy andava em direção a seu quarto. Precisava esquecer Hermione, precisava achar um modo de ignorar tudo o que pensava sobre ela, o fato dos seu lábios serem doces e macios, precisava... POFT! Draco esbarrou com toda força em alguém que virava um corredor. Viu uma garota caída no chão tentando se levantar.

-Hei, você está bem? Me desculpe, eu não... –E a garota era nada mais, nada menos que Hermione Granger. – Ah, é você.

-Infelizmente sou eu, e infelizmente é você. - dizia Hermione levantando com uma das mãos na cabeça, e outra no quadril.

-Não consigo entender como a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts...

-O que disse Malfoy?

-Nada Granger, absolutamente nada. Só estou indo para meu quarto.

-Então nem se dê ao trabalho. Quando chegar lá, irá perceber que precisa ir para a sala da McGonagall.

-Ah claro. Como fui esquecer da nossa detenção? –Draco rolou os olhos entediado. Ainda precisaria ficar algumas horas com Hermione.

Os dois andaram lado a lado em direção a sala da professora, sem falar uma palavra. Até que chegaram a sala da Professora e Hermione bateu na porta. Apenas ouviu a voz da professora mandando-os entrarem.

-Escutem aqui Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Granger, eu simplesmente não entendo como vocês dois...

"Blá, blá, blá... essa velha vai falar horas e horas.. e eu lindo loiro sentado aqui ao lado dessa Grifinória que pode ser a garota mais inteligente e mais burra da escola ao mesmo tempo.."

"É professora claro, nós somos irresponsáveis, por isso mesmo somos monitores chefes! Não posso dar uma deslizada que ela faz todo esse sermão! E isso é tudo culpa desse loiro aguado convencido... Meu Merlin, quanta injusta com um pobre estudante!"

Meia hora depois..

-Por tanto quero que tudo esteja pronto para amanhã. –Terminara finalmente a Professora McGonagall

-Certo. - Disse Hermione – Vamos terminar isso agora.

-Amanhã nesse mesmo horário quero ver os dois aqui! Agora vão.

Draco e Hermione saíram da sala bocejando. E foram finalizar as fichas dos patinadores. Foram até o salão e recolheram as duas grandes folhas que Malfoy havia colado na parede. Tinha realmente muita gente. Precisavam confirmar se eram todos do sexto e sétimo ano, e fazer uma folha para cada um. Mas no longo discurso de McGonagall, para sorte de Hermione ela tinha ouvido " E vão poder usar magia apenas para não ficarem tanto tempo acordados..." Foram os dois em silêncio até a sala designada aos trabalhos, Hermione olhou para a TV e sorriu " um dos poucos momentos em que Malfoy parecia tão dif.. arrogante e idiota! Como sempre!" E fechou a cara de novo.

Malfoy apenas observava ela. E observava aquilo tudo.

- E então, por onde vamos começar? –Ele perguntou.

- Tanto faz... olha, eu posso fazer as fichas das meninas, e você dos meninos...

E os dois começar a trabalhar, usando as varinhas tudo ia muito mais rápido. Hermione estava cansada. Resolveu parar e descansar um pouco. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a Tv trouxa.

-Terminou? – Perguntou Malfoy.

-Não, apenas vou parar uns 5 minutos... nunca pensei que tanta gente quisesse participar...

-É, são apenas os menores querendo fazer algo diferente. Vi vários alunos inscritos, mas até agora só 10 tiveram as fichas válidas.

-Das garotas foram 15. Mas dá muito trabalho separar uma por uma. A Parkinson sabe patinar?

-Eu não faça idéia. Que eu saiba não. Vai dizer que ela se inscreveu?

-Claro que sim não é. Ela jamais ficaria longe do querido amado e idolatrado namorado Draco Malfoy. –Dizia Hermione irônica mudando os canais da TV.

-McGregor deve saber patinar não é, pois ele se inscreveu... – dizia Draco olhando as fichas. – Além do lufa lufa besta, também temos Santo Potter e o Longbottom. Que tragédia.

-Uhum... – Dizia Hermione distraída fingindo não ligar.

-O que disse?

-É pode ser.

-Está me ignorando??

-Não, imagina! –Disse ela desse vez olhando para ele e rolando os olhos.

-Vamos terminar de organizar isso logo Granger, você respirando o mesmo oxigênio que o meu tanto tempo pode ser mortal pra mim!

-Claro, você só aspira veneno tinha esquecido disso Malfoy. Vamos organizar a festa de encerramento quando forem decididos os finalistas, enquanto isso pensamos o que fazer.

McGonagall tinha dito entre muitos " não sejam assim " e " não se matem " que deveriam organizar uma festa para o encerramento do concurso, é claro que muitos dos alunos já estavam esperando essa festa, e até mesmo já pensavam em roupas e tudo mais.

- Certo Granger, eu acabei vou pro meu quarto. Boa noite.

Quando Malfoy tocou na maçaneta ouviu Hermione o chamar.

-Malfoy, espera. –Ela levantou e foi até ele.

-Por que você bateu no Daniel afinal das contas?

-Porque sim está bem! –Disse ele levantando as mãos – Porque ele é um idiota convencido a garanhão da escola. Por isso! Ou talvez porque tenha me dado vontade Granger! Afinal eu sou o monstro, o malvado, o sonserino. Tanto faz o que eu te dizer porque pode ser mentira! Provavelmente sempre será mentira pra você. Mas eu não ligo. Sabe Granger, você diz que eu tinha preconceito com nascidos trouxas. Mas você tem preconceito com alguém por que ele é filho de um homem que era comensal. Você se acha tão boa e especial, mas você é igual a todos nós. Você, Potter, Weasley... Todos iguais! –E Draco saiu irritado num acesso de fúria.

Hermione tinha ficado apenas parada, e pode ouvir Draco bater com muita força a porta do quarto dele. As palavras dele foram curtas e diretas... "Você se acha tão boa e especial, mas você é igual a todos nós" Ele tinha razão, eram todos bruxos, não importando de quem eram filhos, ou de onde vinham. "Mas que diabos o Daniel tem a ver com isso?" Hermione não confiava em Daniel. Em contra partida, muito menos em Draco. Preferiu deixar tudo como estava e continuar se ocupando com seu trabalho.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Na manhã seguinte, Hermione resolveu ir até a sala comunal da Grifinória, conversar, e rir um pouco com seus amigos. Tanto trabalho estava lhe tomando o pouco tempo de ficar com seus amigos. E tinha que desejar boa sorte a Gina, e se preparar também.

-Rony? Rony? Você não dormiu esta noite? – Hermione estava parada na frente de Rony, que estava jogado numa poltrona com parte da camisa aberta e com uma cara extremamente distraída e pensativa (N/A: OMG - Nem quero imaginar muito)

-O que? Ahn? Lu... Hermione??? – Rony dera um salto, quando acabou notando que tinha ficado tempo demais na poltrona, pensando em uma corvinal que andava vagando em sua mente.

Hermione sorriu para o amigo. Tinha notado que ultimamente ele andava muito com Luna. – Deixa pra lá Ron... onde estão Gina e Harry?

-Eu não sei, não vi eles esta manhã. Ainda não devem ter descido.

-Vamos esperar por eles enquanto tomamos café?

-Ahn.. sim, é claro.. – respondera Rony, passando as mãos no rosto e ajeitando a blusa no lugar.

No entanto, eles acabaram tendo uma pequena surpresa no caminho...

-Hei Hermione, tem alguém se agarrando no fim do corredor! – resmungou Rony para a amiga.

-Sim, acabei de ver, vou te falar viu, passo a noite trabalhando e agüentando birrinha do Malfoy, chego de manhã e tenho que penalizar grifinórios por andarem se agarrando! Logo cedinho! Sinceramente, por que diabos será que Hermione Granger nasceu?

Rony resolveu não dizer nada, a castanha parecia ter mudado seu humor completamente depois de pronunciar a palavra " Malfoy"

-Hei vocês dois, 10 pontos a men... – e Hermione parou atônita.

Rony, não quis perder tempo e foi logo ver o motivo de Hermione parar a detenção de forma tão apavorada.

-O que foi Mion... MEU MERLIN O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO HARRY POTTER!

O casal feliz, era nada mais nada menos que Gina Weasley e Harry Potter.

-Ron, fique eu calmo eu...

-HARRY POTTER TRATE DE FICAR LONGE DA MINHA IRMÃ!

-RONALD WEASLEY, TRATE DE NÃO SE METER NA MINHA VIDA! – Gritou Gina furiosa. - Eu sou bem grandinha pra decidir com quem saio ou não!!

-Ron, eu achava melhor a gente ir tomar café... – disse Hermione fazendo pouco caso.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE HERMIONE? EU PEGO MINHA IRMÃ AOS BEIJOS COM O HARRY E VOCÊ DIZ CALMAMENTE PARA IRMOS TOMAR CAFÉ???

-Rony, sinceramente, nós sabíamos que isso ia acontecer uma hora ou outra, deixe eles em paz...

-Mas Hermione.. – resmungou Rony sendo interrompido novamente.

-Olha só Ron, a Gina é sua irmã, mas ela tem a vida dela, as opiniões dela, ela não é sua filha. E Harry é nosso melhor amigo, você preferia que ela saísse com quem??

-É rony, você me preferia ver saindo com quem? Draco Malfoy?

Harry, Ron e Gina se olharam e deram uma risada. Mas Hermione não moveu um músculo de sua face.

-Agora, podemos parar com essa infantilidades, e vamos tomar café?

Rony ainda ficou um tempinho sem falar muito com Harry enquanto Gina estava por perto.

-Hei sua safada, você vai me contar toda essa história depois hein! – cochichou Hermione para Gina quando se sentavam na mesa da Grifinória.

-Claro que vou, só não contei porque tudo aconteceu ontem... e você sabe, agora nunca mais passa as noites com a gente... – respondeu Gina.

-Hei, hoje começa o concurso de patinação! –Disse Hermione em voz alta. – Espero que vocês vão lá nos ver, não é mesmo Gina?

-Claro, Ron e Harry não podem faltar.

-E eu também não vou perder... – Chegava Neville, se sentando no lugar vago ao lado de Hermione.

-Fico feliz por você ir lá Neville – respondeu Hermione sorrindo. Ela gostava muito do amigo, e sabia que se ele Rony e Harry estivessem lá para apóia-la ela seria capaz de tirar uma boa colocação, talvez até se classificar.

Neville corou um pouco. " Ai como sou idiota, por que eu sempre tenho que ficar vermelho quando ela sorri assim?" – Estarei lá para ver você.. digo, para ver a competição, é claro..

Harry e Ron se entreolharam, e Gina sorriu consigo mesma, enquanto Hermione apenas deu um sorriso sincero pra ele e começou a comer.

Enquanto isso, Draco Malfoy se sentava do outro lado do salão na mesa da Sonserina ao lado de Blaize.

-E aí cara, como passou a noite com a sua " Mionezinha" ? Perguntou Zabini risonho, porém discretamente.

-Vê se não enche Zabini!

-Ih, acordou irritadinho é?

-Vai procurar o Vansguel que te perdeu vai!

-Que isso Draco, tava só brincando! Eu hein!

-Olha só Blaize, põe uma coisa nessa sua cabeça inú... – Mas ele foi interrompido pela chegada da famosa, Marina Strenk.

-Olá Draco. – sorria Marina.

-O que você quer? – Falou Draco com aspereza.

-Está de mau humor? Vim perguntar se quer tomar café comigo...

-Strenk, o nosso amigo aqui levantou com o pé esquerdo hoje sabe... mas se você quiser, eu me disponho a tomar café com você agora mesm..

-Então Draco, vamos? – Ela perguntou fingindo que nem ouvira Zabini.

No entanto Malfoy estava observando de longe uma cena que lhe tirava muito mais a concentração. Na mesa da Grifinória, Hermione Granger sorria lindamente para um Neville que ficara corado, os dois continuavam conversando e sorrindo ,estavam parecendo um casal feliz. Ele não gostou nada da cena. Ele odiava aquilo. Hermione sempre com aqueles Grifibobos, sorrindo. " Porque ela não pode sorrir comigo?" Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente " Em que eu estou pensando? Aquela garota é uma idiota... Eu queria sim ficar com ela.. pra mostrar para aquele idiota do McGregor que eu sou muito melhor, mas não preciso disso! Sou um Malfoy, um sonserino, loiro, lindo, sexy e irresistível..." Mas a vozinha em sua mente respondeu _" Mas para ela você não consegue ser irresistível..."_

-Claro que eu não quero! É lógico! Quem precisa dela!!?

Ele não notou, mas tinha dado uma batida na mesa enquanto falava.. exatamente no momento em que Blaize perguntara.. – E então, não vai tomar café com a Strenk, ela está te esperando aí do seu lado...

Os sonserinos todos olhavam para Draco, procurando a explicação para ele recusar a garota mais cobiçada do momento, e de forma tão agressiva.

O silêncio acabou chegando até a mesa da Grifinória onde todos riam. Se calaram, e todos olharam para a mesa da sonserina... mais especificamente, para Draco Malfoy, que se encontrava em pé, com uma mão em cima da mesa e o rosto muito vermelho.

-Será que o Malfoy pirou? – perguntou Rony baixinho para o grupo de amigos.

-Será que ele deu um fora na Strenk???? – Perguntou Harry embasbacado.

-O que teria demais nele fazer isso? - Perguntou Gina olhando ameaçadoramente para ele.

-Ahn, nada não Gi... Mas não seria muito normal Malfoy desprezando uma garota popular e que todos acham bonita. Você sabe, acho que ele gosta tanto de sair com garotas assim quanto gosta de me encher a paciência...

-De qualquer forma, não acham que ele está ficando roxo? – perguntou Neville olhando assustado – sério, acho que ele vai ter um treco! Parece que ta brigando com ele mesmo...

Hermione permanecia calada. O que estava havendo com Malfoy? " Será que finalmente ele se olhou no espelho e resolveu poupar as pessoas de olharem naquele rosto extremamente sex... extremamente horrível, muito horrível, super horrível e decidiu se matar? Será que ele está com raiva da Strenk? Tomara.. quer dizer, tomara q ele esteja querendo se matar, é claro... espere, mas eu terei que organizar tudo sozinha!"

Sem mesmo perceber o que fazia, Hermione Granger caminhou até a mesa da sonserina e chamou por Malfoy.

-Malfoy, fico feliz em notar que ninguém precisa de sua presença inútil e ter descido morrer, mas agora não é uma boa hora.

Ele pareceu acordar do lapso nervoso, e ao olhar para seu lado, e ver Hermione com os braços cruzados e com um sorriso misterioso brincando em seus lábios, acabou lembrando do porque estava de pé, ou porque tinha batido na mesa... porém, quando olhou para o lado esquerdo de Hermione, pode notar uma menina muito bonita, dos olhos lindos o olhando com um mistura de raiva e mágoa.

-Granger Granger, não cansa de dar em cima do Malfoy?

-Strenk, quer perder pontos da Corvinal? Não? Ótimo então vá se sentar em sua mesa. – respondeu Hermione virando-se com raiva.

-Como se você pudesse me tirar pontos por simplesmente conversar com...

-Simplesmente não me teste. – Cortou Hermione.

Strenk bufou e quando se virou Hermione deu uma risada de braços cruzados. Nesse exato momento sentiu um flash. " Ah que maravilha, vou começar a sair em capa de jornal..."

Colin tinha fotografado Draco em pé olhando a cena, Hermione de costas para ele de braços cruzados, e Marina Strenk saindo bufando. Sabe –se lá o que iam escrever sobre isso no jornal de Hogwarts! (N/A: Muahahaha, eu sei :x)

-Por que fez isso Granger? – Perguntou Malfoy olhando para ela seriamente.

-Simplesmente por que precisamos conversar. Precisamos levar as fichas dos competidores para McGonagall antes do começo da aula, esqueceu?

-Sim, digo... não. – Draco ainda estava confuso. "A Granger estava com ciúmes? Ou foi uma leve impressão minha?" _"Na verdade quem estava com ciúmes dela era você..." _A voz na mente dele havia recomeçado o duelo, mas ele resolveu ignorar.

-Sim ou não? – Perguntou Hermione confusa.

-Vamos até nossa sala buscar as fichas. – Ele respondeu secamente. – Hei Zabini, depois terminamos nosso assunto. – Ele disse chamando a atenção do amigo.

-Bom dia pra você também Granger! – Disse Zabini sorrindo canalha para Hermione.

-Bom dia Zabini. –Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Malfoy olhou para os dois e puxou Hermione pelo braço.

-Vamos logo.

-Certo Malfoy, calma, estou indo... se você puder me soltar...

Draco soltou Hermione e os dois caminharam passos lentos até a sala, pareciam nem querer chegar.

-Então, vai competir mesmo Granger? Digo, cair.. porque você em cima de um patins...

-É Malfoy, e vou vencer, pode ter certeza...

-Será mesmo? Não sabia que Hermione Granger era tão confiante.

Ela parou no meio do caminho e se virou de frente para ele.

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim Draco Malfoy. – E ela sorriu para ele. – Eu posso ser surpreendente quando quero. Achei que na Guerra você tivesse aprendido isso...

_Flashback..._

-Então, todos esses anos foram a toa para você Draco Malfoy? Além de se voltar para o lado de uma sangue-ruim e esses bruxos terríveis, não aprendeu nem a duelar?

-Cale a boca Belatrix. Você não sabe do que está falando!

-Draco, meu sobrinho, achei sinceramente que eu não precisaria fazer isso, mas já que você resolveu se voltar contra nós.. – E Belatrix apontou a varinha para um desarmado Draco Malfoy – Avada...

-_Sectusempra! – _E no outro segundo, Belatrix tinha derrubado a varinha, e era visto sangue saindo de sua barriga. Nesse momento ela olha para trás e vê Hermione granger, apontando a varinha para ela, enquanto Tonks lhe sorria e tirava Belatrix de lá.

-Hei Malfoy, você está bem? – Perguntou uma Hermione preocupada. –Ela te feriu?

-Não, eu estou bem.. Granger, você... você salvou minha vida...

-E você está nos ajudando, não está? É minha obrigação ajudar você também... – Ela encostou carinhosamente a mão no ombro dele – Por favor, se cuide. –Sorriu, e saiu de perto dele, que automaticamente colocou a mão dele onde a poucos segundos estivera a de Hermione Granger. Aquela que ele por tantos anos chamava de sangue-ruim e cabelo de vassoura, estava ali, dizendo que estava ao lado dele, e salvando a sua vida.

Fim do Flashback 

-É... – Draco colocou a mão no próprio ombro. – Acho que posso me lembrar...

-Então, não me subestime senhor Malfoy. – e sorriu para ele. –Que tal darmos uma trégua?

-Está dizendo isso simplesmente para eu não rir de você quando você cair? Fique sabendo que eu vou rir e muito! – e os dois voltaram a andar.

-Poderia rir se eu fosse cair, mas não vou. Está parecendo que você está é chamando a própria queda Malfoy, adivinhando o futuro? Acho que foi bom eu ter saído das aulas da Sibila.. inclusive, acho que elas está te fazendo mal... – E Hermione colocou a mão na testa de Malfoy. – Olha, eu acho que ta quente hein! – E deu uma gargalhada. Ao que Draco a abraçou e a jogou contra uma parede.

-Pois fique sabendo que pode ficar bem quente...

Quando Draco aproximava-se da boca de Hermione, lembrava-se de como gostaria de sentir aqueles lábios... e o dragão dentro dele começava a dominar seu corpo todo... FLASH! Colin tinha pegado Draco e Hermione numa situação nada boa. (Será mesmo que não:x)

-Colin eu vou te matar! – E Draco saía furiosamente atrás do garotinho que corria com uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos. Até que Draco perdeu ele de vista e voltou.

-E então, você pegou ele?? – Perguntou Hermione nervosa.

-Não, eu não consegui.

-E porque não usou sua varinha?

-Porque você não usou a sua?

-E porque você me agarrou daquele jeito?

-Quem disse que eu te agarrei, estava só brincando!

-Ah claro! Quando você vai admitir hein??

-Admitir o que Granger??

-Que você deu um fora na Strenk agora pouco, apenas porque estava pensando em mim!

-Você está maluca? Não é porque VOCÊ pensa em MIM a toda hora, que eu penso em você sua doente!

-Pois bem Malfoy, ora ou outra você terá que admitir!!

-Que obsessão por mim Granger! Sabia que você me amava, mas não sabia que era a ponto de ficar maluca!

-Arrrgg! Malfoy EU TE ODEIO!

-POIS SAIBA QUE É RECÍPROCO!

De repente, os dois pararam para respirar. Acabaram notando que se encontravam a poucos metros de distância, e que estavam os dois com o rosto super quente e vermelho. Seria por conta do quase beijo, da corrida, de Malfoy... da briga, ou por um novo sentimento que nenhum dos dois queria admitir e aceitar?

-Vamos buscar as malditas fichas. – Disse Draco de forma séria e calma.

-Certo.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio, e rapidamente. Sem muito esforço estavam já a frente da sala.

-Eu vou lá dentro busca-las. – Disse Hermione. Draco não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Hermione saiu de lá com 15 fichas de garotas, e 10 de meninos. No fim das contas, parece que todo o alvoroço era dos alunos mais jovens. Os dois caminharam em passos rápidos em direção a sala da professora McGonagall e Draco bateu a porta.

-Sim ,entrem.

-Com licença, professora, aqui estão as fichas de inscrições, como a senhora pediu. – Disse Hermione de forma simpática.

-Oh, muito bem. Viram como conseguem trabalhar juntos sem se matarem?

Os dois no mesmo instante se olharam e lembraram das cenas de poucos instantes atrás.

-Sim, professora se nos dá licença, vamos para nossas aulas. – Disse Draco, que só queria sair de perto da castanha.

-Claro, vamos juntos. Afinal o primeiro tempo é transfiguração, sonserina e Grifinória, e vocês já estão quase atrasados.

Hermione, Draco, e a professora foram juntos até a sala de transfiguração, onde a turma se encontrava toda sentada em duplas.

" Ai eu não acredito!" Pensaram Draco e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

-Sentem-se ali Srta. Granger e Sr Malfoy. – E a professora apontou uma carteira no meio da sala, vazia. Eles teriam que se suportar por mais um tempo.

-Certo, você não diz nada e eu não abro a boca. – Cochichou Hermione.

-Não sei porque Granger, mas eu ia propor o mesmo acordo. – Respondeu Malfoy também cochichando, e fazendo Hermione sorrir, sorrindo junto com ela.

A sala toda olhava para eles, atônitos. Harry de todo jeito tentava chamar a atenção de Hermione que fingia não ver. Zabini fazia corações no ar com sua varinha e mandava para Malfoy.

No fim da aula, Hermione guardava suas coisas, enquanto Harry e Rony se aproximavam.

-Hei, te vejo caindo na patinação a noite – Malfoy disse a Hermione, sorrindo e dando uma piscada canalha para ela.

-Se for pra me ver cair, só vai perder seu tempo, está avisado. – E ela também sorriu para ele.

As lembranças do que aconteceu na guerra, fizeram Malfoy lembrar que ele devia a vida a ela. Ela pedia trégua, tentava ser educada. Ele decidiu fazer de conta que a Grifinória que ele perturbou até o sexto ano havia morrido na guerra, enquanto aquela Hermione, era outra garota, que ele estava disposto a tentar conhecer.

-Por que ta olhando pra ela com essa cara de bobo Malfoy? Nunca viu não? – Perguntou Rony, notando que enquanto Hermione guardava suas coisas, Malfoy a olhava.

-Weasley pobretão, ainda por aqui? Achei que tinha saído correndo para encontrar a Di-Lua.

Rony começou a corar, até que suas orelhas ficaram quase da cor do cabelo.

-Não chame a Luna de Di-Lua!!!!

Harry olhou Rony intrigado, e Hermione que guardava as coisas de cabeça baixa, olhou curiosa para o amigo. Malfoy, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Ora, ora. Não sabia que o romance estava assim tão assumido. Parabéns Weasley, pelo menos não vai sair da escola sem pelo menos uma namorada. – E deu uma gargalhada. – Te vejo por aí Granger. –E ele piscou discretamente pra ela, que não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso.

-Por que o Malfoy está te tratando assim Hermione? – Perguntou Harry confuso.

-E por que você foi salvar a pele dele hoje de manhã? – Perguntou Rony, saindo de seu ataque repentino.

-Ora, apenas demos uma trégua. E fui até lá mais cedo, simplesmente porque precisamos levar as fichas dos patinadores para a professora McGonagall antes da aula. Por isso também acabamos sentando juntos... agora, que tal pararmos de falar da minha vida?? E Rony, por que ficou tão bravo com o Malfoy de chamar a Luna de Di-Lua.. você nunca se import...

-Hermione vamos logo almoçar! –Rony puxou a amiga pela mão através da sala, e Harry foi correndo atrás dos dois, apenas rindo.

" O que será que há ente Malfoy e Hermione?" Era o que Harry andou pensando no caminho.

Chegando para o almoço, Rony deu de cara com Luna.

-Olá.. L-Luna! C-como v-v-você está???

-Olá Rony! Você está bem? – Luna o puxou pela mão até a mesa e o fez sentar. Você está tão vermelho! E você está gaguejando! Acho que você está com Epdo...

-Não Luna, ele não tem nada, só correu demais até aqui pra te chamar pra almoçar com ele não é Ron? – Disse Hermione travessa dando um tapinha nas costas de Rony.

-Sério Rony? Que legal, porque eu ia te chamar pra almoçar comigo!

Rony ficou mais vermelho do que já estava (Se possível) e resmungou:

-C-c-cclaro Luna! O-o-onde você pref-f-fere almoçar?

-Com tanto que você pare de gaguejar, tanto faz!

Harry e Hermione se olharam e deram uma risada discreta.

-Certo, bem, nós vamos sentar né Mi?

-Isso Harry, vamos!

E os dois foram se juntar a Gina e Neville que os estavam esperando. Harry prontamente aproveitando a ausência de Rony, sentou-se ao lado de Gina e ficou paparicando-a o almoço inteiro. Era beijinho pra cá e pra lá, deixando Neville e Hermione um tanto quanto sem jeito...

-Então Hermione, pronta para a patinação hoje? – Neville perguntou, evitando olhar para frente, sabendo que veria mais alguma cena romântica e melosa de Harry e Gina " Por que não eu e a Hermione..? Como penso bobagens.. é claro que a Hermione não quer nada comigo.."

-Neville? Neville? Você está me escutando?? – Perguntou Hermione parada a um palmo de distância do garoto.

-Hermi... – E ele que vinha chegando cada vez mais perto de Hermione, que começara a ficar sem jeito, dera um pulo. – SIM CLARO QUE ESTOU OUVINDO! – Ele falou um tanto alto em desespero.

-Calma Neville, está tudo bem? –E Hermione sorriu pra ele. " O que será que o Neville tem? Anda tão estranho!"

-Sim sim, me.. me desculpe, eu só estava pensando... pensando na aula é isso, daqui a pouco temos aula!

-Sim você tem razão, mas ainda temos um tempo pra descansar.. – Hermione olhou o relógio – exatamente 20 minutos.

E os dois continuaram conversando sentados na mesa da Grifinória, até terem que ir para a próxima aula. Que seria a de Hermione Runas, e a de Neville Adivinhação. Eles tinham optado cada um por seu horário, acabando por muitas vezes se desencontrarem.

O dia percorreu normal, e os alunos foram dispensados um pouco mais cedo, seria finalmente aberto o torneio de patinação de Hogwarts, que iria decidir os dois casais que representariam a escola.

Aí está o 4° capítulo... espero que tenham gostado ;D

Agradecimentos para todo o povo que lê; para minha grende amiga/inspiradora Natii e minha querida nova amiga betaa

Beijos, e até o 5° :D


	5. Dorme aqui do meu lado

**Capítulo 5:**

Hermione correu para o quarto, e pegou a roupa e os patins que tinha pedido a mãe que mandasse com urgência. Ficou admirada quando observou a roupa: Era um belo vestido lilás com branco, que ela tinha simplesmente adorado.

"Meu Merlin! Eu vou conseguir ganhar esse concurso...".

-Mioneee!!! – Chegou Gina berrando no quarto – Estou atrasada? Olha só eu trouxe... Ual! Que roupa fantástica!

-Gina, você não está atrasada, quer fazer o favor de parar de ser escandalosa? –Disse Hermione sorrindo para a amiga, que tirava o vestido das mãos da castanha e o observava.

-Mi, essa roupa é muito linda... Vai combinar com o que eu bolei pro seu cabelo... –Dizia Gina pensativa.

-Bem menos não é Gina, é óbvio que vamos fazer um penteado discreto, pra cima... –Dizia Hermione balançando a cabeça, já tentando interromper os pensamentos de Gina.

-Sim, mas bem... Bom, deixa pra lá... Trouxe minhas coisas. – E gina despejara roupas, patins, sapatos, maquiagem, revistas... E uma série de coisas que só uma garota sabe que necessita. Hermione caminhou até tudo, e separou o vestido da amiga. Era azul com detalhes em prata, e realmente devia ficar muito bonito na ruiva.

-Que vestido bonito Gina! Vai ficar ótima nele!

-Então vamos tratar de nos apressar com tudo isso!

E as duas começaram a se preparar para o tão esperado concurso.

* * *

-Nossa você está linda Marina!

-É, eu sei Roberta... – Conversava Marina Strenk com sua colega no dormitório. Marina usava um vestido vermelho, e uma maquiagem pesada, com batom exatamente da mesma cor que o vestido. Provavelmente teria preparado uma coreografia Espanhola, já que usava uma rosa muito vermelha nos cabelos, e parecia cantarolar uma música de mesma nacionalidade.

-Tudo que quero, é vencer Hermione Granger...

-Ué, por que? A Granger até que é legal Marina...

-Você está de que lado!? A Granger já tira as notas mais altas da escola, é a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, e ainda está fazendo Draco Malfoy ficar afim dela! Isso sem contar que ela ajudou a derrubar Voldemort. Se ela fosse bonita, meu lugar de garota mais popular da escola provavelmente seria retirado por ela! Por tanto, Hermione Granger precisa ser humilhada por mim nesse concurso... "Nenhum garoto me ignora por pensar nela... nem mesmo aquele imbecil Longbottom."

-Nossa marina está certo! Melhor eu ir procurar um lugar desde agora no salão, você precisa se acalmar! – Dizendo isso Roberta saiu do dormitório.

* * *

Os alunos e professores começavam a se juntar no salão que o diretor e a professora Minerva tinham preparado. Como no baile do quarto ano de Harry, Rony, e Hermione, o salão era coberto de gelo... Porém dessa vez com uma bela pista de patinação bem ao meio. Em volta de pista, lugares em círculos coloriam o salão: Vermelho, Verde, Azul e Amarelo.

Enquanto muitas pessoas se acomodavam em seus lugares, as garotas que iriam competir sentavam em lugares brancos, de frente para onde se encontravam os professores. Existia uma fita cor-de-rosa em cada cadeira.

Hermione Granger, e Gina Weasley haviam acabado de entrar, tomando a atenção de todos os garotos do salão.

Hermione usava seu vestido lilás com branco, e Gina havia feito uma bela trança em seu cabelo, deixando a franja de Hermione cair para o lado esquerdo, enquanto do lado direito, havia uma flor lilás que exalava um perfume fantástico. Gina por sua vez, estava tão bonita quanto Hermione, combinando com seu vestido azul escuro e prata, Ela tinha pequenas borboletas prateadas com pedras azuis presas ao cabelo. As duas já chegavam patinando levemente atravessando a pista e indo se sentar nas cadeiras brancas.

-Hei Draco, aquela não é a Granger? – Perguntou Zabini sorrindo e olhando bobamente para Hermione. – Ual, olha como ela está linda!

Draco não respondeu nada. Estava distraído olhando as garotas que iam patinar. Pansy estava sentada encarando ele, com um vestido verde, que ele tinha achado horrível. Duas cadeiras depois dela, estava Marina Strenk, fabulosamente linda, com um vestido vermelho. Havia algumas garotas da lufa-lufa, que estavam até mesmo bem apresentáveis. Mas o que ele não esperava, era que a pessoa que atravessava o salão lhe chamaria tanta atenção. Seus olhos se encontraram por um breve instante, trocando um olhar diferente dos de sempre. Lembrar da guerra, tinha feito os dois lembrarem que podiam ser diferentes um com o outro. Hermione arriscou um sorriso discreto, e Draco respondeu acenando discretamente. Ele não podia negar como ela estava linda, podia sentir o cheiro de perfume de onde estava, e começava a suspeitar que ela tinha usado alguma poção de encantamento.

"Como a Granger está... está... está..."_ Ora vamos, admita que a garota está linda!" _Está apresentável e é tudo."

-Draco??? – Zabini chamava pela quinta vez. – É acho que você já reparou no que eu acabei de dizer...

* * *

-Bonito vestido Granger... – Dizia Marina olhando Hermione de cima a baixo.

-Obrigada Strenk. Seu vestido também é muito bonito.

-Uma pena que importe muito mais o talento do que esses vestidos, não é? – Disse Pansy Parkinson ouvindo a conversa das duas.

- Pena mesmo pra você Parkinson... Não sei porque diabos resolveu se inscrever, sabe que ninguém – e ela voltou o olhar para Hermione – supera Marina Strenk. –Disse a mesma com ar de superior.

-Pois não sei por que estão discutindo... – Disse Luna chegando e tentando acalmar os ânimos – Afinal temos três vagas não é?

Luna usava um vestido amarelo escuro, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, e a maquiagem estava perfeita. Ela usava pequenas estrelas prateadas no cabelo, que tinham lhe caído adoravelmente bem.

- Na verdade Luna serão duas vagas apenas... A não ser em caso de um empate... – Disse Hermione se sentando ao lado de Gina. – Você está muito bonita Luna!

-Ah obrigada Hermione! Você também está muito bonita! E a Gina também, está encantadora... Mas na verdade, não estou aqui para vencer – Disse ela diminuindo o tom de voz, para que apenas Hermione e Gina a ouvissem.

-Ah não? Mas então, por que está competindo? – Disse Gina surpresa, olhando a amiga.

-Ah é que bem... Eu queria tanto que o Rony reparasse em mim... E eu sabia que ele iria vir aqui ver vocês duas patinarem...

-Então, você está mesmo afim do Ron Luna? – Perguntou Hermione sorrindo. – Olha só, eu acho que ele também gosta de você... [Luna abre um sorriso Mas ele tem vergonha... Então tome a iniciativa! –Disse Hermione sorrindo, ao que Luna lhe abraçou.

-Obrigada Mione! Eu fui uma boba de pensar que...

-Querem fazer silêncio? – Disse uma competidora da Sonserina. – A competição será aberta.

-Alunos de Hogwarts! –Começava o diretor Dumbledore. – Sei que talvez, tenhamos preparado isto muito no início do ano letivo de vocês, mas a competição entre as três escolas será no mês seguinte. Portanto, precisamos que nossos dois casais vencedores se preparem devidamente. Então, gostaria de avisar que será preparada uma sala, para os vencedores treinarem nos fins de semana, e no tempo vago permitido. Gostaria ainda de agradecer a professora Minerva, e aos nossos dois monitores chefes, Sr Draco Malfoy, e Senhorita Hermione Granger. Sem mais demora, vamos iniciar a competição! E devo lhes lembrar, que ao término da mesma, poderão se servir à vontade no banquete maravilhoso que será servido aqui.

-Primeira competidora... – anunciava a professora Minerva – Marina Strenk!

E houveram muitas palmas e assovios no salão, enquanto Marina se dirigia ao meio da pista. Ela se preparou e então começou a tocar um ritmo castelhano, envolvente, e muito sedutor.

Marina começou sua coreografia, e em seguida deu um duplo twist, seguido de um meio giro, e logo em seguida um giro completo de uma volta. Marina continuava sua apresentação, e o público parecia nem respirar. Até que a música parou. E diversas palmas foram ouvidas.

Marina só precisava sentar e aguardar sua nota. Agradeceu a torcida, mandando beijos, e jogos sua flor para os garotos.

Juntamente com os professores estavam sentadas três bruxas chamadas especialmente para o concurso, elas eram especialistas em patinação no gelo, e iriam dar as notas. Marina se sentou, e elas ergueram as placas com as notas: 9.0, 9.1, e 8.9 [N/A: Farei aqui uma escala de 1 a 10, pra facilitar. Colocar as notas como elas são na patinação mesmo seria meio complicado pra mim ;D Mas vamos entender que a Marina teve uma boa apresentação... Aparentemente, Marina teria errado um pouco a coreografia.

-Segunda competidora... Bárbara Fealer.

E a competição seguia, algumas garotas haviam caído, mas nada foi como Pansy Parkinson. A garota resbalou no meio de sua dança, no entanto prosseguiu. Mas ao seu primeiro giro... Puf! Pansy Parkinson caiu com o traseiro no chão, e seu vestido acabou levando um enorme rasgo. Alguns riram, outros exclamaram: Oh! Pobre garota! Então ela decidiu sair de lá correndo... E quando estava quase chegando ao fim da pista... Ploft! A garota caiu de cara no chão.

-Chamamos agora, Gina Weasley!

Os alunos da grifinória levantaram e fizeram o maior alvoroço. Muitos outros aplaudiram, e alguns assobiaram.

-Ela é minha namorada!! – Gritava Harry vermelho de raiva, ao que Gina sorria pra ele, e lhe mandara um beijo... O que acabou o deixando vermelho de vergonha.

Gina tinha escolhido uma música trouxa que ela adorava ouvir.

_"Todo mundo me olhe aqui,  
Eu entro na porta e você comece a gritar  
Vamos todo mundo, você ta aqui pra que?  
Mexe seu corpo como um nympho  
Todos estalem seus pescoços para poder rodar  
Todos vocês malucos, vamos pulem aí  
Eu quero ver todos vocês usando seus joelhos  
Ou você quer estar comigo, ou ser como eu..."._

E Gina começara a dançar, e saltar. Fez uma combinação incrível de Spins (piruetas) ora de um, ora de dois pés.

_"Devoradora de Homens, faz você trabalhar duro  
Faz você gastar todo seu dinheiro  
Faz você querer tudo, todo o amor dela  
Ela é uma Devoradora de Homens  
Faz você comprar carros  
Faz você cortar cartões  
Faz você se apaixonar, se apaixonar..."._

Ela fez um duplo twist, e levou todo mundo a loucura quando executou com perfeição um salto com três voltas.

_"E quando ela anda, ela anda com paixão  
Quando ela conversa, ela conversa como se ela pudesse agüentar  
Quando ela pede algo, é isso que ela quer  
Mesmo se você nunca tenha visto  
Todos estalem seus pescoços para poder rodar  
Todos vocês malucos, vamos pulem aí  
Você está fazendo qualquer coisa para que ela fique ao seu lado  
Porque, ela disse que te ama, te ama faz tempo"._

E ela finalizou sua coreografia mandando um beijo para Harry, discretamente. Todos aplaudiam muito, Hermione tinha se empolgado tanto que estava de pé aplaudindo a amiga. Gina foi se sentar, e Hermione lhe abraçou.

-Foi magnífico Gina! Você estava perfeita! Não me disse que tinha escolhido a música que nós ouvíamos tanto antigamente! – Dizia Hermione abraçada a amiga.

-Que é isso Mi! Errei muitos passos, e quase caí. Terei pontos descontados por isso! Claro, nada comparado a Parkinson não é... – E Gina sorriu – Obrigada Mi, se eu passar nesse teste, é graças a você!

E as juradas ergueram suas placas... 8.9, 9.0 e 9.1.

-Senhorita Gina Weasley da grifinória e senhorita Marina Strenk da corvinal se encontram empatadas na liderança até o momento, seguidas de Christine Dalton da lufa-lufa e Bárbara Fealer da Sonserina! E agora, vamos a nossa última competidora... Hermione Granger!

E diversas palmas foram ouvidas de todos os lados, com assovios, e tudo mais. Neville, Harry e Ron tinham ficado de pé e berravam, assim como tinham feito com Gina.

-Vai lá Mione!

-Você consegue Mione!

-Mione, você está linda!

Harry e Ron olhavam assustados para Neville, assim como boa parte dos grifinórios que haviam ouvido aquilo.

-Ora, ela está muito bonita não é? Vamos dar bastante apoio! –Disse Neville corando.

-É Neville, tem razão! No entanto, Luna estava tão encantadora... – Dizia Rony fantasiando, lembrando de Luna em sua apresentação. Ela não tinha ido bem. Parecia querer a todo instante sorrir para Rony, esquecendo de executar seus passos.

-Vamos sentar, a Mi vai começar a apresentação! –Disse Harry sorrindo para amiga e ajeitando os óculos.

E a música de Hermione começou a tocar...

_"Havia uma garota que eu conheci que sempre queria ser a primeira  
para estar fora do grupo  
Sempre acreditando que ela iria viver seus sonhos  
Aquela que quando em baixo iria dar a volta por cima  
Para todos os duvidosos, que não acreditam, os cínicos que uma  
vez já foram sonhadores  
Algum dia você irá abrir seus olhos  
E você irá realizar"._

E ela abriu a coreografia com um incrível footwork (trabalho de pés) em serpentina, usando trocas de pés, voltas com dois pés e voltas em um pé, e intercalando duplo e triplo twist.

_"Aquela garota era uma adolescente rainha do drama  
Uma falsa que todos os dias deseja ser igual aos outros  
Mas ela mudou seu destino  
Agora ela é alguém  
Aquela garota era uma solitária criança sonhadora mas ela achou  
a sua pessoa  
Porque ela acredita apenas nisso  
E você irá olhar para trás e não irá acreditar  
Aquela garota era eu"_

E Hermione fazia uma coreografia, demonstrando alguém que fingia, fazendo caras e bocas, que faziam todos rirem, intercalando ainda o footwork. A dança ficava cada vez melhor.

_"Armada com uma atitude que ela sabe como usar  
Ela conseguirá tudo o que ela quiser  
Agora ela sabe o que quer  
Ninguém irá pará-la  
Nada vai deixá-la para baixo  
Para todos os duvidosos, que não acreditam, os cínicos que uma  
vez já foram sonhadores  
Algum dia você saberá que você esteve errado (quem irá saber)..."._

De repente, Hermione ousou: fez um sit-spin (É quando o patinador quase senta no seu pé de apoio rodopiando, e mantém a outra perna esticada) indo até quase o chão. Todos aplaudiam muito.

_"Vida é um trabalho de arte - você deve pintar ela toda  
Poderá fazer qualquer coisa que quiser  
Não terá que abusar nenhuma regra  
Você não precisa ter um alto QI para ter sucesso no que faz  
Você apenas terá que não ter dúvidas, apenas acreditar em você_

_Duvidosos, que não acreditam, uma vez já foram sonhadores  
Algum dia você irá abrir seus olhos  
E irá se realizar"._

E ela finalizou com um cammel (forma-se uma linha reta horizontal com o corpo, mantendo uma das pernas livres) e em seguida uma pose de finalização, erguendo os dois braços.

Foram ouvidos muitos aplausos. Muitos estavam bobos com o que Hermione Granger, a certinha de Hogwarts, a garota mais cdf da escola, monitora chefe acabara de fazer. Gina e Luna levantaram de seus lugares e aplaudiam em frenesi. Hermione foi até elas e foi abraçada pelas amigas, e aplaudida por algumas grifinórias que estavam perto. E as placas subiram...

9.5, 9.6 e 10. (N/A: É claro que a Mione ia ser a melhor, e eu sei que vocês já previam isso )

Todos começaram a gritar, e aplaudir. Draco e Blaise ainda olhavam abismados para Hermione, assim como em outro lado do salão Daniel a olhava com a boca aberta.

"Nossa, e eu que achava que ela não sabia nada além de estudar...".

-Muito bem competidoras, peço que se dirijam ao meio da pista! – Pediu a professora McGonagall sorrindo.

-Como sabem, nós iríamos escolher duas competidoras... No entanto, houve um empate técnico, como sabem, a senhorita Weasley e a senhorita Strenk obtiveram a mesma pontuação no segundo lugar. Então, eu e o diretor, decidimos deixar as duas na competição. Então, parabéns! E bem, em primeiro lugar... Senhorita Hermione Granger, da grifinória! Agradeço a participação das demais competidoras.

-Muito bem agora... Por favor, peço que venham todos até aqui atrás de nossos lugares. O jantar já está servido. – Disse o diretor sorrindo. – E meninas, parabéns!

-Gina nós conseguimos! –Gritava Hermione abraçando a amiga.

-Eu nem acredito Hermione... O que você fez, foi simplesmente incrível!

E as duas sorriam e conversavam, enquanto se aproximavam dali Rony, Neville e Harry.

-Hei garotas parabéns! –Disse Rony – Gina, foi incrível como você dançou... E Hermione... Que técnicas eram aquelas! Foi lindo! –Disse Rony abraçando a amiga, enquanto Harry discretamente dava um selinho em Gina.

-É Mione, foi demais mesmo! -Dizia Neville se aproximando de Hermione com os olhos brilhando. – Foi incrível! E você está linda! –E como Rony já havia a soltado, Neville tomou coragem a abraçou a castanha. Foram inúmeras as sensações que percorriam seu corpo, e ele sentiu seu rosto avermelhar.

-Ora Neville, muito obrigada! – Disse Hermione meio sem jeito. – Agora que tal comermos? -Disse ela se soltando gentilmente dele.

-Nem me diga estou faminta! – Disse Gina pegando na mão de Harry e se dirigindo para a enorme mesa que o diretor tinha improvisado. Era um típico buffet trouxa.

-Rony! –Chegava Luna entusiasmada. – Você quer jantar comigo?

-Claro que sim Luna... – dizia Rony ainda um pouco tímido. – Sabe você... Você... Você está linda!

-Então quer dizer que não caiu é Granger? – Disse Malfoy sorrindo para Hermione.

-Como pode perceber senhor Malfoy, obviamente não. –Disse Hermione lhe devolvendo o sorriso. – Então, acabou perdendo seu tempo.

-Ou não... – disse Malfoy misterioso. – Precisamos conversar.

-Bem, está certo, mas não vamos demorar, estou faminta! – Disse Hermione seguindo Malfoy, ao que Neville lhe chamou...

-Hermione!? Você vai jantar com o Malfoy? – A simples pergunta de Neville chamou a atenção dos amigos de Hermione, que viraram todos para trás, juntamente com mais alguns pescoços curiosos.

-Obviamente não Neville. – Muitos soltaram suspiros de alívio, e voltaram a conversar. – Só vamos resolver um problema de monitoria... – E Hermione voltou a andar ao lado de Malfoy.

-Está namorando ele Granger? – Perguntou Malfoy arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É de seu interesse senhor Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione sorrindo irônica.

-Não, apenas ia comentar que seu gosto é bem... Ahn... Exótico? – E gargalhou.

-Ora Malfoy pare com isso, não estou namorando Neville... Mesmo assim, o que você queria?

-Simples, e elementar cara Granger... Quem será que iria fotografar os micos da apresentação de patinação? – Disse Malfoy com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Claro! Colin! Ele está com a câmara aqui, e não deve ter trocado o filme... –Disse Hermione com o mesmo sorriso de Malfoy. – Precisamos encontrar ele!

-Só vou lamentar uma coisa Granger...

-Posso saber o que?

-Não ver a Parkinson no jornal de Hogwarts! – E Draco e Hermione começaram a gargalhar. Por onde passavam as pessoas olhavam para os dois, como se estivessem tendo alucinações.

-Malfoy... Ele está ali! –Disse Hermione discretamente mostrando a direita de Malfoy, Colin, que se empanturrava de comida, com a máquina fotográfica bruxa no pescoço. – Como vamos pegar a máquina?

-Ora, vamos até lá, e vamos mandar ele entregar. Você sabe que ele morre de medo de mim...

-Ah sim senhor "eu sou o garoto mais forte e temido da escola" tinha esquecido disso... – disse Hermione rindo.

-Ah, pare de gracinhas, e vamos até lá...

Os dois caminharam confiantes em direção a Colin. Hermione bateu fracamente no ombro dele duas vezes, como dois tapinhas amigáveis. Ele virou sorrindo, e quando deu de cara com Draco e ela, levou tamanho susto que se engasgou.

-Calma Colin, nós só queremos a máquina... – Disse Hermione sorrindo maliciosamente – Agora!

-T-t-t-a bem, ta ta ta certo... Mas eu quero as fotos da Parkinson! – Disse ele desesperado. – Ou então não terei notícias para amanhã...

-Então vamos fazer o seguinte... – Disse Draco tomando a máquina do garoto. – Isso fica comigo e com a Granger até o fim do jantar. Depois você nos procura, e vamos até o seu estúdio, tiramos as fotos, nós tiramos de lá as que queremos, e o resto ficam todas com você. Isso por que estou generoso...

-Claro senhor Malfoy, pode ser sim... vamos até lá agora mesmo se for neces...

-Colin, eu estou com fome. Depois vamos... – Disse Hermione já entediada.

-Certo, mas aqui, entre nós três, por que vocês não admitem logo que estão tendo um caso? – Disse Colin.

-Nós não temos um caso! – Falaram Hermione e Draco ao mesmo tempo, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas.

-Nossa está certo, então depois eu procuro você Malfoy, foi bom fazer negócios...

-Isso não são negócios Colin! E só estou fazendo isso porque vou me divertir com as fotos da patinação. – Dizendo isso Draco deu as costas a Colin e saiu procurando Zabini.

-Bom, com licença... – Disse Hermione saindo de perto dele, e indo se servir.

* * *

-O que o Malfoy queria com você Mione? – Perguntou Gina discretamente a Hermione.

-Bem, ele... Ele queria falar sobre as duplas de monitoria de hoje...

-Ah, sei... - disse Gina sorrindo. – Por enquanto vou fingir que você me engana senhorita Granger...

-Como assim Gi? – Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

-Ora, quem não percebeu ainda que desde a guerra vocês estão mais próximos, que vocês não trocam mais tantas ofensas, e que os olhos do Malfoy quase saíram das órbitas quando te viu entrando no salão hoje? – Disse Gina sorrindo maliciosa.

-Olha Gina eu...

-Posso saber o que as duas estão fofocando? – Perguntou Harry se metendo. – Espero que não estejam falando mal de mim, minhas patinadoras preferidas... – Disse dando um beijo no rosto de Gina e um sorriso para Hermione.

-Ora senhor Potter, pare de ser convencido, acha que é o assunto de todas as garotas da escola é? – Disse Gina irônica, enquanto Hermione voltava sua atenção para a comida, que parecia mais saborosa do que a melação que provavelmente iria acabar daqui algumas horas, apenas quando os dois se separassem...

-Hermione... – chamou Neville discretamente. – Você virá ver as apresentações de amanhã?

-Claro Neville! Eu não perderia a apresentação dos meus amigos! – Disse Hermione surpresa pela pergunta. – Mas... Por quê?

-Ah... É que... Quero que você saiba, que eu escolhi a minha música especialmente para você...

Hermione ficou um tanto corada, e mordeu o lábio inferior, como sempre fazia quando ficava nervosa.

-Nossa... É... Fico honrada em saber disso Neville, pode deixar que não vou faltar, e tenho certeza que sua apresentação vai ser vencedora! – Disse Hermione sorrindo para ele.

-Hei, Granger... – chegava Malfoy – sinto muito interromper o belo momento do casal patético, no entanto, temos de terminar nosso assunto...

-Ah, tudo bem Malfoy... "No fundo acho que eu devia te agradecer agora..." Neville, provavelmente depois da minha reunião com o Malfoy irei deitar, estou muito cansada... Nos falamos amanhã, certo? – Disse Hermione sorrindo.

-Claro, tudo bem então... – disse ele desanimado.

-Bem, boa noite pessoal... – Disse Hermione acenando.

-Aonde diabos você vai com o Malfoy de novo? – Perguntou Rony que chegava de mãos dadas com Luna [Obviamente, no jantar a sós dos dois, algo tinha acontecido..

-Ronald Weasley, eu vou a uma reunião de monitoria, entende?

-Mas Mi, por que então os monitores não foram chamados? – perguntou Luna distraída abraçando Rony.

-Ora Di-Lua, porque é uma reunião dos chefes de monitoria. Agora, vá cuidar do seu namorado, que eu e a Granger cuidamos da segurança dos alunos. – Disse Malfoy seriamente, pegando na mão de Hermione a puxando.

-Certo Malfoy, pode me soltar agora? – Disse Hermione paciente.

-Ah, desculpe... – Disse Malfoy, meio que sem querer.

-O que você disse? – perguntou Hermione atônita. – Draco Malfoy pedindo desculpas?

-Sabe Granger, eu não sou assim o crápula que todos pensam que sou... Agora, vamos logo o Colin está esperando a gente no terceiro andar.

E os dois caminharam até lá, silenciosos, apenas com seus pensamentos.

"Ele tem razão, ele não é assim, um crápula... bem, ele ao menos não é tão crápula. Acho que eu devia tentar conhecer o Malfoy como verdadeiramente ele é, sem aquela máscara, que o pai dele o fazia usar...".

"Granger, você está tendo alguma coisa com o Longbottom babaca, você não me engana...".

-É aqui. - Disse Malfoy abrindo uma porta com uma placa dizendo "Jornal de Hogwarts: apenas pessoal autorizado".

-Bem Colin, vamos acabar logo com isso... – Disse Malfoy avistando o garoto que prepara coisas muito estranhas em cima de uma mesa.

-Certo, você vai ter que revelar essas fotos na nossa frente. - Disse Hermione trancando a porta.

-Claro tudo bem, eu aceito perder a minha maior descoberta do ano. A Parkinson no chão pra mim vai ser suficiente... – disse ele sorrindo, lembrando das fotos.

-Certo, vamos logo com isso então... – Disse Malfoy.

-Ok, Granger, você poderia por favor apagar a luz? – perguntou Colin.

-Claro... –mesmo sem entender porque Hermione apagou a luz, ao que Colin ligou uma luz vermelha bem esquisita e pediu a máquina ao Malfoy. Depois de diversas etapas, e coisas que Malfoy e Granger não tinham prestado atenção, (estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos) Colin tinha revelado as fotos bruxas, que se mexiam. Então Hermione rapidamente pegou a foto em que Malfoy a abraçava colada a uma parede, e parecia que iria beija-la...

-Bem, isso é tudo que queremos destruir não é? – Disse Hermione dando de costas. – Vou dormir, boa noite...

-Espere! – gritou Colin - você não pode abrir a porta até eu terminar, ou a luz vai entrar e estragar as fotos!

-Então teremos de ficar aqui até você fazer todas as fotos? – perguntou Hermione entediada.

-Exatamente. – Disse Colin. – Se quiserem dar uns amassos aqui, olha, prometo não fotograf...

-Cala a boca seu imbecil, eu e ela não temos nada! – E Malfoy se sentou em uma cadeira. -O jeito é esperarmos.

Pouco tempo depois, Colin acabara de fazer todas as fotos, e Hermione cochilava quase deitando no ombro de Malfoy, esse que por sua vez quase cochilava encostando a cabeça na cabeça de Hermione. Colin até pensou em tirar uma foto, mas achou melhor a sua saúde que guardasse aquela cena somente na mente.

-Pessoal, eu acabei... – Disse Colin, fazendo Hermione e Draco despertarem rapidamente do quase sono.

-Ah claro... – disse a castanha coçando os olhos. – Espero que aprenda a não ficar mais se metendo na vida dos outros e procurando sarnas para se coçar! – E Hermione levou, arrumou a saia, desejou boa noite e saiu da sala, se dirigindo ao seu quarto. No jantar ela havia trocado os patins por um sapatinho confortável, tinha aprendido já há algum tempo a arte de transfigurar. No entanto, seus pés ainda doíam, e ela estava tão cansada...

* * *

-Acorde, vamos acorde... – dizia Draco batendo levemente no rosto de Hermione.

-Eu não quero... Ahn... Hum... MEU MERLIN O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI? – gritou Hermione, ao reparar que se encontrava deitada na cama de Draco, e ele estava de joelhos no chão ao seu lado, tocando seu rosto. – Seu maníaco! Como você me trouxe pra cá!?

-Granger, quer parar de gritar? – Disse Draco entediado. – Você desmaiou no corredor, e como o meu quarto é no mesmo caminho do seu eu te encontrei, e resolvi te trazer pra cá, já que só quem pode abrir seu quarto é você, ou preferia que te deixasse desmaiada no meio do corredor? O longbottom não ia te encontrar ali não...

-AI, to com dor de cabeça! – Disse Hermione mais calma colocando a mão na testa.

-Onde dói? – perguntou Draco pegando sua varinha.

-O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Hermione assustada.

-Onde está doendo Granger? – perguntou ele mais sério.

-Aqui... – E ela permaneceu com a mãe na testa...

-Certo... – E Draco apontou a varinha para a testa de Hermione, fechando os olhos. Ela se sentiu mais leve, e sua dor começou a passar. No entanto estava com muito sono.

-Eu vou dormir aqui... – ela resmungou enquanto fechava vagarosamente os olhos.

-Tudo bem, eu posso dormir naquele sofá da sala de trabalhos... – disse Draco, se dando por vencido. Não iria ter coragem de mandar a garota sair do quarto dele no estado em que estava... Ela parecia um anjo. A trança estava se soltando, revelando leves cachos no cabelo. A flor lilás ainda estava presa aos fios, e ainda emanava o mesmo delicioso perfume. Até mesmo a maneira de ela estar deitada deixava Draco sorrindo sozinho. Não, ele não a tiraria dali. Granger. Hermione Granger. A garota que tinha salvado sua vida. A garota que sorria de maneira tão inefável, que deixava Draco Malfoy bobo, paralisado. Ela poderia dormir ali hoje. E todos os outros dias que ela quisesse...

"Diabos! Eu não estou apaixonado por ela, não estou, e não estou!!

_"Você está sim Draco, e sabe disso!"_ Não, não estou... Ai, agora estou discutindo com a minha mente? Hermione Granger, o que você está fazendo comigo?".

-Não vai pro sofá não... – Disse Hermione, com voz de quem estava dormindo. (N/A: sabe pessoas que falam dormindo, que conversam sonhando...) – Dorme aqui do meu lado...

* * *

Fim do capítulo... hahaha agora matei vocês né!?

Queria agradecer, as reviews, e aos leitores que não as deixam também... aos que adicionam a fic, e aos que não adicionam também ;D

Bom, as músicas do capítulo são:

Meneater – Nelly Furtado

Drama Queen – Lindsay Lohan

E desculpem não colocar a música da Marina x.X

É isso, próximo capítulo tem mais ;D

Beijinhos e obrigada novamente... :

Lêla Malfoy.


	6. Eu vi isso Mione!

**Capítulo 6**

-Hein Hermione? Você poderia me emprestar as anotações? – Perguntava Parvati pela quinta vez.

-Ah, claro. – respondeu Hermione distraída.

-Você está bem garota? Desde o café notei você meio calada... – puxava assunto Parvati tentando encontrar mais alguma fofoca nova.

-Sim, claro que sim. Se me dá licença... Preciso ir.

-Está bem... Mas você não ia me emprestar?

-Te emprestar o quê?

-Ah Hermione, esquece.

Hermione não havia conversado direito com ninguém naquele dia, o que deixou seus amigos preocupados. Harry andava suspeitando que ela tinha um segredo, mas resolveu que se a amiga queria guardar só pra ela, ele iria respeitar isso. Rony não reparou muito bem nisso, pois desde que ele e Luna, no dia anterior começaram um relacionamento, ele não se afastara dela nem um segundo. Já Neville resolveu ir conversar com a castanha, descobrir se ela precisava de algo.

-Hermione? – Chamou Neville do meio do corredor por onde ela ia até a aula de história da magia. No entanto, a garota continuou andando.

-Hei Hermione! – Ele insistiu mais alto.

-Ah, oi Neville... – Disse Hermione parando e virando de frente para o garoto que vinha até ela quase correndo.

-Você está legal? Er... Quer dizer, você estava tão calada, pensei que poderia querer conversar...

-Ah, eu to legal Neville, obrigada por se preocupar. – Sorriu e voltou a andar, o deixando no meio do corredor sozinho.

"O que será que houve com ela?".

* * *

Hermione entrou na sala, no entanto ainda havia poucos alunos lá. O que era bom pra ela, afinal não queria mais ficar respondendo perguntas, precisava relembrar o que acontecera na noite anterior. 

_Flashback..._

-Não vai pro sofá não... – Disse Hermione, com voz de quem estava dormindo. – Dorme aqui do meu lado...

-Você está muito cansada, não sabe o que diz... – murmurou Malfoy

Hermione ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, Draco pensou que ela estava dormindo, no entanto ela voltou a falar.

-Eu sei muito bem o que digo... – Disse ela ainda com os olhos fechados, porém com um sorriso no rosto – Por que você não quer cuidar mais de mim?

-Hermione, você só está com sono, não precisa de mais cuidados.

-Certo, então só deita aqui comigo até eu dormir...

-É, se eu fizer isso amanhã você não vai lembrar que me pediu, e sabe se lá quantas maldições imperdoáveis você irá me lançar...

-Isso quer dizer que você quer ficar aqui comigo então...

-Por que você está falando tudo isso Hermione?

Hermione pareceu adormecer por um instante novamente, mas ela logo voltou a falar.

-Fica aqui comigo... Draco... – E Hermione com uma das mãos puxou Draco pela camisa. Ele estava de joelhos ao lado da cama, e quando Hemrione o puxou eles ficaram com os rostos muito próximos.

Draco estava segurando toda à vontade que sentia de a abraçar e beijar, ele não queria se aproveitar daquela situação. Hermione provavelmente falava enquanto dormia, era sonânbula, ele não tinha certeza. Tudo que tinha certeza é que ela continuava de olhos fechados e falando muitas coisas que saindo da boca dela pareciam não ter a mínima razão ou consciência.

Ele nem imaginava que Hermione na verdade, sentia a mesma vontade que ele, mas tinha medo (e muito medo por sinal) de que Draco estivesse apenas sendo gentil com ela porque queria provar que havia mudado, e não por ter segundas intenções com ela. Por isso fingia que dormia. Ela não entendeu até agora o motivo pelo qual havia desmaiado, no entanto não importava. Ela estava ali, bem próxima dele, e iria descobrir o que sentiam um pelo outro de verdade. Era só ter um pouco de paciência.

-Hermione... Eu... Não posso... – Draco murmurava cada vez mais próximo dos lábios dela.

-Por que não? - Hermione insistia.

-Você não está consciente do que está fazendo, eu não quero me aproveitar disso...

"Ele confessou! Ele também quer isso...".

Hermione abriu os olhos, e encarou Draco com seriedade.

-Você estava me fazendo de bobo esse tempo todo? Você simplesmente é uma maníaca! O que você quer? Eu não acredito que eu, um Malfoy fiquei aqui...

Hermione sentou-se na cama e cobriu a boca dele com um dedo.

-Para com isso ok? – Disse ela sorrindo. – Simplesmente, faça o que você queria mesmo fazer.

Draco a olhou incrédulo. Pensou em dar as costas a ela e sair do quarto, dizer que tudo que queria era distância. Mas não conseguia. Ele estava ali, tão vulnerável a ela, a amiga do Menino-que-sobreviveu. A menina dos cabelos cacheados que antigamente pareciam pra ele uma vassoura, e agora eram os donos do melhor cheiro que ele conhecia. A menina que havia salvo sua vida, que tinha o sorriso mais encantador de Hogwarts, que era sincera com ele. E ela agora estava começando a confiar nele... A primeira pessoa que tentava entendê-lo. Ele simplesmente não conseguia fugir daquela situação, pois tudo que ele queria afinal, e pela primeira vez admitia isso para si mesmo, era estar com ela.

-Certo Hermione. – Ele disse afastando levemente a mão dela de sua boca. – Vou tomar banho, depois conversamos.

Hermione sorriu. Sabia que ele precisava pensar. Ele pegou roupas e uma toalha no armário, e foi ao banheiro. Ela pode ouvir ele ligar o chuveiro. Pensou se tinha feito o que devia fazer. Desde o dia em que viu o tal grasdo, que Luna insistia em dizer que tinha toda razão quando se tratava de almas gêmeas, ela pensava em Draco. Quando começou a conviver um pouco mais com ele e trocou as ofensas por atenções, percebeu que na verdade, Draco era uma ótima pessoa, apenas se mostrara diferente porque seu pai lhe forçava a isso. Se ainda continuava arrogante, ou um tanto prepotente, era porque simplesmente fazia parte de sua personalidade, afinal quem é que não tem defeitos?

Draco saiu do banho, e voltou a se ajoelhar ao lado da cama.

-Lembra o que a gente tava conversando ainda, ou será que voltou a dormir? – Disse Draco ironicamente, observando que ela estava de olhos fechados.

-Lembro sim – disse ela sorrindo e abrindo os olhos. – e então?

-Se você me lançar alguma maldição amanhã, eu nunca vou me perdoar. – Disse Draco dando um beijo na testa de Hermione, e indo se deitar ao lado dela.

Os dois ficaram longos minutos sem falar nada, apenas pensando o que dizer, ou como dizer. Até que Draco resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

-Então Hermione vai falar por que você queria tanto que eu ficasse aqui com você, ou vou ter que esperar até te encontrar desmaiada denovo?

Ela sorriu e se aproximou mais dele.

-Eu queria companhia... E a sua é muito agradável. – Respondeu Hermione rindo.

-Ah se é só isso, creio que podemos dormir.

-Ah Draco, que grosseiro... Garanto que você não trata a Strenk assim...

-Ciúmes?

-Obviamente não...

-Muito bem, e quando é que você vai admitir hein?

-O que?

-Uma vez você me perguntou Hermione, quando eu iria admitir que sentia ciúmes. Pois agora sou eu quem lhe pergunto, quando vai admitir que morre de ciúmes da Strenk?

-Nossa, e eu que pensava que um Malfoy não dava atenção nenhuma para as palavras de uma nascida trouxa... – Disse Hermione em tom brincalhão, porém Malfoy não gostou.

-Olha só Hermione, eu podia ser assim antes, mas hoje em dia não sou mais, você mais que ninguém sabe que mudei, e eu achei que você tinha percebido que isso não significa nada pra mim.

-Eu sei Draco, só estou brincando...

-Não, você só está tentando mudar de assunto pra não admitir que está morredno de ciúmes do loiro maravilhoso que está aqui presente. – Disse Malfoy voltando a sorrir.

-Certo, talvez, apenas talvez... Haja uma mínima hipótese de eu ter ficado com mínimos ciúmes, mas nada de significativo... – Dizia Hermione com cara de quem fazia um cálculo.

-Nossa o que temos aqui? Hermione Granger admitindo estar com ciúmes? Isso merecia uma fotografia do Colin! – Disse Draco rindo.

-Nunca mais me fale em fotografias Malfoy! Sinceramente! – E ela começou a gargalhar junto com Draco.

-É, nós fomos interrompidos, lembra? – Perguntou Draco ficando sério.

Hermione se calou. Lembrou exatamente do momento em que Draco a tinha nas mãos dele. Ele ia a beijar, ela tinha certeza, mas a fotografia...

-Não lembra mais Hermione?

-Lembro sim...

-Então, com um Malfoy, nada fica pela metade.

Hermione apenas sorriu enquanto Draco se aproximava dela. Ele a beijou, como estava a tanto com vontade de fazer. Abraçou sua cintura com uma das mãos, e com a outra lhe fazia carícias pelo rosto. Hermione tinha as duas mãos envolta do corpo de Draco, e retribuía o beijo, feliz, por terem logo terminado aquele jogo que parecia ser eterno.

-E agora? – Perguntou Hermione olhando fundo nos olhos de Draco, que parecia tão feliz quanto ela.

-Agora nós vamos ter que pensar o que fazer não é...

-O que?

-Hermione, eu não sei se esta era a hora certa de dizer, mas eu não gosto de ficar longe de você... Eu sentia uma necessidade gigante de te beijar, de poder te abraçar, e não quero mais esconder isso de você agora.

-Draco, eu também sinto isso... Mas você sabe o que vão dizer, o quanto seremos perturbados por isso...

-Vamos esquecer isso agora... – Disse Draco a abraçando forte. E depois de se beijarem novamente, adormeceram, abraçados um no outro.

Pela manhã, quando Hermione acordou, Draco não estava mais lá.

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

-E foi assim a revolta dos duendes no fim do século passado. Alguém tem alguma dúvida? Bom se não há dúvidas, quero um pergaminho de 1 metro sobre o assunto. Vou aliviar nesse trabalho para dar mais tempo pra vocês estudarem para a prova. Estão dispensados. 

-Hei Mione, vamos logo, to morrendo de fome. – Dizia Harry sorrindo ao seu lado.

-Ahn? O que? – Hermione pareceu acordar de um transe. – A aula acabou?

-O que? Hermione Granger não prestando atenção em uma aula? Você tá doente Mi? Achei que todas as vezes que te chamei você não tinha respondido porque estava prestando atenção...

-Não Harry, mas eu estava! Eu perguntei se a aula acabou porque pareceu passar muito rápido! –Disse Hermione disfarçando. – Mas vamos logo, também estou com fome!

Harry percebeu na hora que ela não estava dizendo a verdade. Ela podia ser muito inteligente e tudo mais, no entanto não tinha a habilidade de saber mentir, e ele sabia disso.

-Vamos Hermione, o que está acontecendo? Você sabe que não sabe mentir, não pra mim...

-Ah Harry, eu... Ainda estou muito confusa sobre o assunto.

-Hum, certo. Se você quiser conversar, sabe que sempre estarei por aqui.

-Obrigada Harry. – Disse Hermione sorrindo.

Quando chegaram ao salão, a primeira coisa que Hermione fez foi percorrer os olhos na mesa da sonserina, o que não havia passado despercebido por sua amiga Gina, que esperava ela e o namorado na mesa. Hermione avistou Draco, que estava encarando a porta parecia haver bastante tempo. Pensou se sorria se acenava, o que fazia... Decidiu apenas sorrir. E foi retribuída, Draco também sorriu pra ela.

Gina deu oi para o namorado, conversou um pouco com ele, mas precisava saciar sua curiosidade. Hermione tinha se sentado ao outro lado dela, e Gina resolveu aproveitar pra conversar.

-Hei Hermione, eu vi isso... – Disse Gina baixinho.

-Isso o que Gina, tá maluca? – Dizia Hermione disfarçando, já que estava sorrindo para Draco durante todo esse tempo.

-Você e o Malfoy... Vamos Hermione. Diga-me onde você esteve ontem depois do jantar... fui até o seu quarto e te chamei muito, tenho certeza de que você não estava lá!

-Ora Gina, o que você está pensando de mim? Eu estava muito cansada, então estive dormindo.

-Sei... Você sabe porque o jornal de Hogwarts não veio esta manhã?

Disse Gina em tom de mistério, fazendo Hermione lembrar que realmente não havia visto o jornal.

-Não... Por quê?

-Saíram boatos na minha sala, que o Malfoy proibiu o jornal de hoje de sair como ele estava... Falaram que pegaram ele com alguma menina num corredor, aparentemente eles roubaram as fotos, mas Colin guardou os negativos.

Hermione ficou com a boca aberta. Como ela havia esquecido os negativos? Bem, estava com tanto sono que na hora não pode lembrar.

-Sim e aí?

-Bem, ninguém sabe onde foram parar os jornais. Mas dizem por aí que Marina Strenk é a única que conseguiu um.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Strenk... Não gostava dessa garota, ela podia causar problemas. Mais do que nunca precisava falar com Malfoy.

-Hei, vocês duas vão fofocar o almoço inteiro? Esqueceram de comer é? – Disse Harry já se sentindo abandonado pela namorada e pela melhor amiga.

Hermione se serviu rapidamente e comeu muito pouco. Neville, Luna e Rony estavam à frente de Harry, Gina e Hermione, e os três conversavam e riam alto. Só agora Hermione tinha se dado conta disso.

-Então Mione – voltou a cochichar Gina – Quando você quiser conversar, eu prometo te ouvir sem dizer que você está maluca. – Sorriu Gina.

Hermione sabia que Gina estava suspeitando ( ou praticamente tendo certeza) que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre ela e Draco.

* * *

-E então McGregor, o que você acha? 

-Bom Strenk, creio eu que você vá querer ganhar algo com isso não?

-Claro que vou... Primeiro vou mostrar a Neville Longbotton que ninguém menospreza Marina Strenk... E depois terei Draco Malfoy a minha disposição.

-Certo então senhorita Strenk – Disse Daniel McGregor beijando sua mão – Que comece a disputa!

* * *

-E então Draco é verdade? 

-E se for verdade Blaise? Desde quando é que você adora ler as notícias do jornal de Hogwarts?

-Bem, a questão é que umas garotas da sonserina estão dizendo que você impediu o jornal de sair apenas porque não queria que ninguém risse da cara da Pansy... outros estão falando por aí que o Colin te pegou no maior amasso com uma menina que até agora ninguém sabe quem é... a não ser a Marina Strenk...

-O QUE???? – Draco ficou pálido.

-Eu sei, é um absurdo mesmo dizerem que você ia querer ajudar a Parkinson...

-O que você disse sobre a Strenk?

-Draco! Então quer dizer que o Colin te pegou dando um amasso mesmo hein! Mas você nunca foi de se esconder... Quem é a garota?

-Olha só Blaise... – Mas Draco foi interrompido por Pansy Parkinson, que se atirava ao colo do loiro lhe distribuindo beijos pela face.

-Obrigada Draquiiiinho! Eu sempre soube que você me amava!

-PANSY O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Gritou Draco ficando vermelho de raiva e empurrando Pansy Parkinson do seu colo.

Enquanto isso, uma certa grifinória dos cabelos cacheados olhava a cena e sorria internamente.

Passado algum tempo, Draco enjoou de ficar se esquivando das perguntas que Blaise Zabini lhe fazia.

-Tá legal, olha só Blaise, chega! Para de me atormentar cara! Vou pedir pro Vansguel te fazer uma massagem pra te tirar dessa aflição...

-Ah Draco, cala a boca! – Disse Blaise ficando irritado. – Acho que você que precisa dar uma acalmada... Andar com a Granger te deixa assim tão nervosinho? – Sorriu Blaise, provocativo.

Draco apenas sorriu.

-Muito pelo contrário Blaise.

-Draco, não me diga que é ela? – Disse Zabini incrédulo.

-É ela o que seu maluco?

-Era com ela que você estava se agarrando não era? Eu vi como você a olhava ontem quando ela patinava... e vocês saíram juntos depois do jantar... E a Hemrione Granger, eu não acredito Draco!!! – Dizia Zabini ora sorrindo, ora chocado.

-Quem sabe você fala mais alto pra escola inteira ouvir? – Disse Draco aborrecido. – Voicê está maluco Blaise. Acho que está é obcecado com ela...

-Sinceramente, não seria difícil. Ela estava muito gata ontem a noite, e reparando bem, hoje de manhã também... Ela realmente está ficando uma das garotas mais gost...

-Dá pra parar de falar dela? Acho que quem quer sair com ela é você! –Disse Draco arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Eu adoraria! Chamei ela inclusive, mas ela não aceitou...

-Então pare de perturba-la – Disse Malfoy ficando sério. – Já basta o McGregor aquele lufa-lufa imbecil pra encher o saco...

-Você está com ciúmes dela, é o caso é grave! Vamos Malfoy, pode desabafar...

-Ah Blaise, vai ofecer seu ombro amigo pro Vansguel ok? Tenho mais o que fazer.

Blaise sorriu.

"Draco sempre imprevisível. Mas Hemrione Granger não é tão ruim assim. Talvez ela dê um jeito nessa arrogância desse meu amigo... Preciso tirar o Daniel McGregor do caminho do Draco, isso sim".

* * *

-Aula com Snape depois de almoçar... Credo, eu acho que vou é acabar vomitando tudo com a bela visão dos cabelos sebosos dele... – Dizia Rony fazendo cara de náuseas. Ele Harry e Hermione caminhavam até as masmorras. 

-Calma Ron, isso é melhor que ver ele depois do café da manhã... – Dizia Harry sorrindo. – E então Hermione, você vai ver o concurso de patinação hoje não é?

Hermione caminhava olhando pra baixo, e só um tempo depois notou que Harry havia falado com ela.

-Oi Harry? Desculpe...

-Perguntei se você vai ver o concurso dos garotos hoje...

-Ah claro que vou sim. Tenho que desejar boa sorte para você e Neville.

-E para o Malfoy é claro... pra ele cair como a Parkinson ontem... – Ria Rony lembrando da cena.

-Sabe, ele não é tão mal assim quanto você pensa Rony.

-Ah desculpe senhorita " Agora eu defendo o Malfoy" desde quando mesmo você se tornou amiguinha dele?

-Olha só Rony, nós temos mania de julgar os sonserinos assim como eles fazem conosco. Já parou pra pensar que acabamos nos tornando iguais a eles quando fazemos isso?

-Ora Hermione, não me compare a um sonserino...

-É exatamente o que um sonserino diz de um grifinório! Ou melhor, alguns dizem! Não são todos os sonserinos que são ruins, assim como nem todos os grifinórios são bons entende? – Disse Hermione séria.

-Olha só Hermione, eu não sei o que te deu, mas tenho certeza que você só pode estar com algum problema sério!

-É Rony, meu problema sério são essas desigualdades que existem. O Voldemort já foi derrotado. E inclusive, não sei se você lembra quem foi que nos ajudou...

-Ah claro Hermione... porque ele fez uma coisa boa na vida não quer dizer que ele vai ser como nós!

-Como nós de que jeito Rony? – Hermione riu irônica. – Já sei, não vai ser superior aos malvados sonserinos?

-Dá pra vocês dois pararem? – Se meteu Harry. – Olha só, nós temos aula com o Snape, seria ótimo a gente não se atrasar...

-Você está ficando igualzinha a ele Hermione! Até irônica você está sendo! – Dizia Rony apavorado. – Só falta você dizer que eu sou um traidor de sangue e chamar o Harry de Santo Potter!

-Cale a boca Rony! Será que você é tão infantil que não entende que essa birra boba de tantos anos entre grifinórios e sonserinos precisa terminar? Você não entende que Malfoy não é tudo isso de tão mal e errado que você pinta?

-O que é Hermione? Você se apaixonou por uma cobra e quer que eu entenda isso? Vocês por acaso estão namorando?

-Hei Weasley, nunca te ensinaram a não gritar assim com uma dama? – chegava Malfoy olhando seriamente para Rony.

-Olha só Harry, vamos deixar os pombinhos a sós... – Disse Rony irônico olhando de Draco para Hermione com cara de nojo.

-Rony escuta aqui... – Hermione começou mas foi interrompida por Draco.

-Weasley, você está certo. Não tem mesmo porque acreditar que as pessoas mudam. Veja bem, você com praticamente 17 anos na cara e ainda não passa de uma criança. O problema mesmo é que você não é capaz de perceber que não é porque você é um infantil babaca e pobretão que o mundo todo é assim. Hermione, você está bem? – Virou se Malfoy para Hermione que o observava incrédula.

-Olha aqui Malfoy, eu não pedi sua opinião a respeito da minha vida, ou o que você pensa sobre a minha personalidade! E desde quando você chama ela de Hermione? Deixa ela em paz agora mesmo! –Berrou Rony vermelho de raiva.

-Era você quem estava tirando a paz dela com essa gritaria infantil – Falou Draco calmamente – e chamo ela de Hemrione desde que eu quis chama-la assim.

-Olha só Rony, vamos pra aula de poções está ok? – Disse Harry colocando a mão no ombro do amigo tentando acalma-lo. – Hemrione você vem? – Perguntou Harry olhando com desconfiança para Draco.

-Daqui a pouco Harry. – Disse Hermione respirando fundo.

-Ok, eu guardo um lugar para você. – Harry saiu puxando Rony, que ainda gritava pelo caminho, chingando Draco de todos os "melhores adjetivos" que encontrava.

-Por que você fez isso? – Perguntou Hermione.

-Porque eu não gosto que gritem com garotas na minha frente. Muito menos com garotas tão bonitas... – E passou a mão levemente na face de Hermione, colocando a outra mão em sua cintura.

-Ah é? Então porque gritou com a Parkinson daquele jeito no almoço? – Perguntou Hermione sorrindo irônica.

-Bom porque ela pediu aquilo não é... Ninguém mandou ela se atirar no meu colo daquela maneira... – E Draco fez uma cara de nojo, com a qual Hermione riu bastante.

-Alguém pode nos ver aqui... – comentou a castanha.

-Muita gente já está suspeitando mesmo disso Hermione... Você tem medo de assumir?

-Eu Draco? Quem devia ter era você...

-E você acha que tenho?

-E se sua mãe descobrir?

-Minha mãe não falaria nada. Mas seus amigos iam te esnobar, e alguns te abandonar. E claro, algumas garotas iam querer te lançar diversas azarações por estar com um loiro tão lindo, sexy e popular quanto eu...

-Como assim por estar com um loiro desse jeito Draco? Estar... como assim estar?

-Ora Hermione, talvez hoje a noite, após o concurso de patinação, você venha a me entender melhor... – dizendo isso, Draco deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Hermione, e em seguida outro na testa. – Até daqui a pouco...

Feito isso Draco caminhou até as masmorras, para a aula de poções.

"Pois ora essa, o que será que ele está tramando?"

* * *

-Está atrasada senhorita Granger. – Disse seco o professor Severus Snape. 

-Desculpe professor. – Disse Hermione indo se sentar ao lado de Harry.

-Não não senhorita Granger... 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória, e não irá se sentar com Potter. Se sente ao lado do senhor Malfoy, por gentileza. – Disse Snape com um sorriso macabro. Provavelmente pensava estar a punindo... Ah se ele soubesse a verdade!

-Com licença Draco. – Disse Hermione sorrindo se sentando ao seu lado.

-Fique a vontade Hermione. – Disse Draco sorrindo mais ainda, o que não passou despercebido por Snape.

-Hoje teremos uma prova surpresa.

A sala toda se calou. Na verdade adorariam reclamar, berrar, espernear. Mas sabiam que se fizessem qualquer coisa Snape apenas tiraria pontos, ou aumentaria a prova.

-E de que matéria o senhor vai passar a prova professor? – Perguntou Draco tranqüilamente. – Não creio que a matéria desse ano seja suficiente...

-Pois saiba senhor Malfoy, que a prova será uma revisão de toda a matéria do ano anterior. – Snape voltou a sorrir – Essa idéia que o senhor me deu foi ótima.

A turma toda pareceu olhar para Draco de forma acusadora.

-Certo professor, mas como ficam os alunos que eram da Beauxbatons, ou da Durmenstrang? - Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

Snape ficou em silêncio. O ensino nas outras escolas era diferente.

-Pois então semana que vem vou passar uma prova com toda a matéria dessa semana de aula.

Todos olharam para Hermione em sinal de agradecimento, menos Rony, que fazia questão de fazer de conta que não se importava.

-Se saiu muito bem senhorita Granger – Disse Malfoy sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu, e prestou atenção no restante da aula, assim como Malfoy. A tarde seguiu tranqüila, com exceção de que Rony não falava com Hermione e de que Harry fazia de tudo para os dois conversarem. No entanto, assim que o ruivo avistou Luna, pareceu mudar totalmente seu humor. Hermione teve certeza de que Luna Lovegood seria a salvação daquela noite.

* * *

-Olá Draco. 

-O que você quer?

-Ora... apenas conversar. Está tão grosseiro, acho que está andando demais com a Granger.

-Strenk, me dê o jornal.

-Ora Draco, sabe bem que tudo tem seu preço... esconder seu caso com ela custa caro...

-Quem disse que quero esconder alguma coisa?

-Ora, deseja esse jornal mais do que tudo Draco. Não faça de conta que sai por aí gritando aos quatro ventos que está com ela.

-Eu apenas não quero a expor dessa forma.

-Nossa, que amor! – Sorriu Marina irônica – acontece que isso tem um preço...

-Que preço garota? Ande logo, o que você quer?

-Quero que jante comigo, e que saia comigo para um belo passeio após o jantar.

-Está maluca?

-Eu vou levar o jornal Draco. Ou você sai comigo, ou todos ficam sabendo do seu caso com ela!

-Strenk, tem que ter uma maneira... – Nisso, Marina Strenk já saía da vista de Draco. – Droga!

* * *

-Hei Neville, roupa legal! – Dizia Harry empolgado entrando no quarto. Neville estava pronto pra patinação, e Harru já ia se aprontar também, assim como Simas, que vinha logo atrás. 

-Obrigada Harry. Você acha que Hemrione vai reparar? – Dizia Neville envergonhado. – É bem... digo...

-Neville, não precisa ficar nervoso. – Harry falou baixo, de forma que só Neville lhe ouvisse. – Eu sei que você gosta dela Neville. Tenho certeza que ela estará lá torcendo por você. Fique confiante, e diga logo pra ela o que você sente! – Disse Harry sorrindo, dando apoio para o amigo.

"Quem sabe assim ela deixe de ficar olhando toda hora pro Malfoy..."

Harry foi até o banheiro se aprontar. Depois de meia hora, ele e Neville saíam do quarto. Neville com uma roupa preta com detalhes em dourado, e Harry com uma roupa vermelho escura e preta. Ele achava aquilo colado demais, no entanto adorava patinar. Mal ele sabia o quanto Gina sempre gostou de o ver vestido assim; a roupa sempre deixava seus músculos aparecerem melhor.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Draco ele se olhava pela milésima vez no espelho.

-Por que diabos essas roupas são tão justas? Mas não é tão mal... afinal um corpo como o meu fica ótimo nisso... mas não posso deixar de admitir que é justa demais... – conversava Draco sozinho se observando. Ele usava uma roupa verde claro com detalhes em cinza; não era à toa que ele era um sonserino. Os cabelos estavam mais macios e soltos que nunca.

O salão estava decorado como no dia anterior, no entanto as cadeiras prateadas dos competidores tinham fitas azuis.

Quase todos já haviam chegado. Hermione Gina Luna e Rony estavam todos sentados juntos (com o detalhe de que Hermione estava num extremo e Rony em outro).

-Nossa que demora não? – Disse Gina, que não parava quieta um momento sequer.

-Fique calma Gin. Daqui a pouco o Harry entra ali. – Disse Hermione sorrindo para a amiga. – Não falei? Olha lá... – E ela apontou para Harry e Neville que iam entrando atravessando o salão. Os dois acenaram para os amigos, e Harry desnehou um coração no ar para Gina, que deu um belo sorriso.

-Bom, acho que já vai começar não é... – Comentou Gina olhando as cadeiras dos competidores.

-Hum... Acho que falta o Daniel McGregor e o Malfoy... – Disse Hermione traquilamente, como se falasse sobre o tempo. No entanto ela disfarçava sua anciedade.

-É, apenas faltavam... – Disse Gina apontando para a pista de patinação, onde Draco e Daniel entravam se encarando, como se fossem se matar a qualquer instante. Draco avistou Hermione rapidamente pois entrou de frente para onde ela estava. Assim que a viu, Daniel acenou freneticamente, fazendo todos procurarem para quem ele acenava. Hermione de maneira discreta apenas mostrou a palma da mão e abaixou. Mas se ela não queria chamar a atenção, acabou não conseguindo o que queria.

-Hei Hermione! – Gritou Daniel, fazendo todos se calarem e olharem para ele. – Eu vou vencer esse concurso por você querida!

Todos olharam pasmos para Hermione e começaram a se perguntar se eles eram namorados, e como ninguém sabia disso antes. Draco olhou assustado para ela, que lhe devolveu o mesmo olhar de quem não havia entendido nada. Neville já estava se levantando de sua cadeira para dar umas boas porradas em Daniel, mas foi contido por Harry.

-Não se preocupe Hermione – Gritou Malfoy dessa vez – Esse idiota não vai te perturbar.

E todos se olharam novamente. Os olhares iam de Hermione para Draco e para Daniel.

-Silêncio! Competidores, em seus lugares! – Dizia a professora McGonagall cansada de ouvir as mesmas discussões de sempre.

"Adolescentes..."

-Muito bem dito professora McGonagall. – Disse o professor Dumbledore. – Devo lhes dizer que hoje conheceremos os três vencedores que formaram pares com as três belas jovens vencedoras, as senhoritas Granger e Weasley da Grifinória – ouviram se muitos aplausos e assovios. – E a senhorita Strenk da Corvinal. – Muitas palmas foram ouvidas novamente. – Agora, sem mais demora, vamos começar a competição! A palavra é sua minha querida Minerva!

-Obrigada diretor Dumbledore... – Sorria agradecida a professora Minerva McGonagall. – Agora, o primeiro competidor... Willian Fidelis da Corvinal!

A competição havia começado. Até o momento, nenhum garoto tinha se saído mal. As notas eram excelentes, iria ser uma competição acirrada.

-Agora chamamos o senhor Harry Potter da Grifinória! – Muitas meninas deram gritos histéricos. Gina odiou, mas Harry desenhou um outro coração e mandou pra ela, que sorriu de imediato, fazendo todas as outras se calarem.

Harry entrou e a música começou a tocar. Eram guitarras. A música era rápida, e Harry começou sua coreografia girando.

"_Ela está sorrindo como se o céu tivesse descido à terra_

_O sol dela está brilhando tanto, só para ela_

_Todos os desejos dela se tornaram reais_

_O coração dela está chorando._

_A felicidade a está matando"_

Harry fez uma combinação de Spins (piruetas) e continuava dançando. Ele estava sério, o que tornava sua dança ainda mais atraente. As meninas olhavam bobas para ele.

"_Ela estará bem aqui em meus braços_

_Tão apaixonada_

_Ela estará bem aqui nesses braços_

_Ela não pode ir_

_Ela está tentando_

_Mas o coração dela não vai virar pedra... ah não_

_Ela não para de chorar_

_Ela nunca estará sozinha"_

Harry fez vários twists seguidos, intercalando feetwork com perfeição.

"_Ela estará bem aqui em meus braços_

_Tão apaixonada_

_Ela estará bem aqui nesses braços_

_Ela não pode ir"_

Harry fez um meio giro, e mais um pouco de feetwork, repetindo um pouco da coreografia anteior quando o solo d eguitarra tocava. No fim da música ele apenas parou e finalemnte depois de tanto tempo sério, sorriu. Harry estava ganhando muitos aplausos e gritinhos.

-Muito bem senhor Potter, vamos ver as notas! – Dizia professora Minerva. Todos observaram as juradas, que ergueram as placas..

9.0, 9.2, 10.

Era o primeiro 10 daquela noite, e Harry foi se sentar enquanto era cumprimentado.

-Muito bem, o próximo é Neville Longbotton, da Grifinória!

-Hei, notaram como ele está bonito? Olha o cabelo dele... – comentavam algumas garotas do 5° e 6° ano da Grifinória.

Neville entrou e a música começou a tocar...

"_Nós estamos nos afastando_

_mas eu quero que saibas _

_que eu pertenço onde tu estás_

_o amor nos canta uma canção_

_mas falhamos ao canta-la para nós_

_onde fores eu te seguirei"_

E Neville começou a executar sua coreografia, um pouco mais leve que a de Harry, e também usou mais saltos. Ele começou com um duplo twist e executou um feetwork parecido com o de Harry.

"_Você tenta ser forte_

_mas está tão sozinha..._

_e tudo o que eu faço, faço mal_

_Mas tudo o que fazes eu adoro"_

E Neville executou uma série de saltos seguidos de spins.

"_Por favor não deixe isso partir_

_Porque se você não deixar eu não deixarei_

_Não deixe partir a vida_

_deixa ir o nosso amor_

_deixa ir tudo o que temos_

_Não deixe partir a confiança_

_Por favor nao deixe isso partir_

_Porque se você não deixar eu não deixarei"_

E Neville finalizou sua coreografia com um giro, se abaixando levemente. Foram ouvidos muitos aplausos.

-Muito bem senhor Longbotton, agora vamos ver a sua nota. – Dizia a professora Minerva empolgada.

9.0; 9.5; 10

-Muito bem, com isso temos o segundo 10 da noite! E em primeiro lugar temos o senhor Longbotton, da grifinória! Em segundo o senhor Harry Potter também da Grifinória! E em terceiro temos Lucas Bernatti da Lufa-Lufa! E o próximo competidor é... Daniel McGregor, da Lufa-Lufa!

Daniel entrou, sendo aplaudido, e recebendo diversos gritinhos histéricos, como havia acontecido com muitos dos anteriores.

-Lá vai seu admirador Hermione... – brincou Gina. – Vai torcer por ele?

-Prefiro torcer pelo Malfoy... – Disse ela sem pensar.

-Sim, mas disso eu já sabia! – Disse Gina gargalhando.

-Eu estou brincando Gin! Estou torcendo apenas por Harry e Neville! – Disse a castanha corando.

-Aham... Eu sei senhorita Granger... – Sorriu Gina.

Daniel entrou e começou a fazer sua coreografia com a música começando a tocar.

"_Eu vou trazer de volta a sensualidade_

_Outros homens não sabem como se comportar_

_Eu acho você especial, o que tem atrás de você?_

_Dê meia volta que eu recupero o atraso_

_Faz a ponte._

_Menina levada_

_Está vendo estas correntes?_

_Baby, eu sou seu escravo_

_Eu deixo você me chicotear se eu me comportar mal_

_é que ninguém me faz sentir assim"_

E Daniel começou fez alguns spins, quase caindo no último.

"_Vem cá menina_

_Vamos nessa, se entrega_

_Vem aqui para os fundos_

_Vamos nessa, se entrega_

_Vamos nessa, se entrega_

_Bebidas por minha conta_

_vamos nessa,se entrega_

_Mostre o que você sabe fazer_

_Vamos nessa, se entrega_

_Que quadriz!_

_(...)"_

E Daniel fez um movimento com seu quadril que fez os garotos rirem muito, e algumas meninas darem gritinhos, enquanto outras cobriam os olhos.

_"Eu vou trazer de volta a sensualidade_

_Esses otários não sabem se comportar_

_Vem para eu te dar o que você não tem_

_Você está em chamas, preciso ir logo_

_Esta pronta?_

_Esta pronta?_

_Esta pronta?_

_Sim_

_Os otários estão á espera do meu ataque_

_Se a garota for sua_

_É bom tomar cuidado_

_Pois ela esta me querendo_

_Isso é pura verdade"_

E Daniel encerrava sua coreografia tentando um sit-spin e caiu, provocando muitos risos, já que ele caiu de pernas abertas. Não recebeu aplausos, e sim algumas vaias.

-Vamos as notas... – Disse sem jeito a professora McGonagall

5.0; 4.5; 2.0

Daniel não voltou a se sentar, resolveu sair do salão.

-E o próximo é o senhor Vansguel, da Lufa-Lufa!

Eduard Vanguel entrou sendo aplaudido por muitas garotas. Entre elas Hermione. Ele vestia uma roupa rosa claro com rosa escuro, e entrava super feliz na pista, nem dando atenção a muitos machões por ali que riam dele e o chamavam de gay. Afinal eram tão machões, mas jamais tiveram coragem de usar uma roupa rosa, ou então de serem homens o suficiente para entenderem a preferência de outras pessoas. (N/A: Isso vale mais ainda pra vida real.).

E a música começou a tocar... (N/A: gente, nessa eu vou por a música original e a tradução junto).

"_At first, I was afraid, I was petrified._

_Kept thinkin' I could never live_

_Without you by my side,_

_But then I spent so many nights_

_Thinkin' how you did me wrong._

_And I grew strong_

_And I learned how to get along."_

(No início eu tive medo, fiquei paralisada,

Continuava pensando que nunca conseguiria viver

sem você ao meu lado.

Mas então eu passei muitas noites

Pensando como você me fez mal,

E eu me fortaleci

E eu aprendi como me arranjar...)

E Eduard dançou, e dançou muito. Ele fez uns poucos saltos, mas a coreografia estava muito melhor que a de muitas garotas.

"_And so you're back from outer space._

_I just walked in to find you here_

_With that sad look upon your face._

_I should've changed that stupid lock,_

_I should've made you leave your key,_

_If I had known, for just one second,_

_You'd be back to bother me."_

(E então você está de volta do espaço exterior:

Eu acabei de entrar para te encontrar aqui

Com aquela aparência triste no seu rosto.

Eu devia ter mudado aquela fechadura estúpida,

Eu devia ter feito você deixar sua chave

Se eu soubesse, apenas por um segundo,

Que você voltaria para me incomodar...)

Eduard quase caiu, mas voltou e continuou dançando. E agora a música era acompanhada das palmas de muitas garotas que estavam de pé dançando.

"_Well, now go! Walk out the door!_

_Just turn around now,_

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore!_

_Weren't you the one_

_Who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

_Did you think I'd crumble?_

Did you think I'd lay down and die?" 

(Vá agora, saia pela porta.

Apenas vire-se agora,

(Porque) você não é mais bem-vindo.

Não foi você quem tentou

Me magoar com o adeus?

Eu me desintegrei em pedaços?

Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria?)

"_Oh no, not I! I will survive!_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love,_

_I know I'll stay alive!_

_I've got all my life to live._

_I've got all my love to give._

_And I'll survive! I will survive!_

Hey, Hey!" 

(Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver...

Enquanto eu souber como amar,

Eu sei que permanecerei viva.

Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver,

Eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e

Eu vou sobreviver,

Eu vou sobreviver...).

Eduard conquistava todos. O próprio diretor Dumbledore se agitava em seu lugar com a música, as palmas e a dança. Pena que ele esqueceu de patinar e ficou só cantando e dançando. Se fosse um concurso de talentos, talvez ele conseguisse primeiro lugar...

"_It took all the strength I had_

_Not to fall apart_

_And trying hard to mend the pieces_

_Of my broken heart._

_And I spent, oh, so many nights_

_Just feeling sorry for myself._

_I used to cry,_

_But now I hold my head up high!_

_And you'll see me, somebody new,_

_I'm not that chained up little person_

_Still in love with you."_

(Foi preciso toda a força que eu tinha para não cair em pedaços,

Continuei tentando duramente remendar os fragmentos

do meu coração partido,

E eu passei muitas noites

Simplesmente sentindo pena de mim mesma.

Eu costumava chorar,

Mas agora eu mantenho minha cabeça bem erguida.

E você me veja como um novo alguém,

Não sou aquela pessoa insignificante, acorrentada

ainda apaixonada por você...)

Todos continuaram dançando até a música acabar.

"(...)

_Oh no, not I! I will survive!_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll stay alive!_

_And I've got all my life to live._

_And I've got all my love to give._

And I'll survive. I will survive! I will survive!" 

(Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver...

Enquanto eu souber como amar,

Eu sei que permanecerei viva.

Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver,

Eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e

Eu vou sobreviver,

Eu vou sobreviver...).

A música acabou e todas as garotas e também muitos meninos aplaudiam Vansguel.

-Muito obrigada pelo número senhor Vansguel... as notas...

E as placas foram erguidas. Como Vansguel não patinou muito, as notas foram dadas mais pela simpatia que todas as juradas acabaram tendo por ele.

7.0; 7.5; 6.0

-Muito bem, e agora nosso último competidor... da sonserina, Draco Malfoy!

Draco entrou fazendo um cumprimento a todos os presentes, e um sorriso especial para Hermione, que a fez se derreter.

-Eu vi isso Mione! – Dizia Gina brincalhona ao seu lado.

Hermione apenas sorriu.

E a música de Draco começou a tocar...

* * *

N/A: Oláa pessoas ;D

Queria agradecer todas as reviews que recebi nesse mês, todas elas, sem exceções me deixaram muito feliz.

Também queria agradecer quem colocou minha fanfic adicionada as suas favoritas. Isso também me deixou imensamente feliz.

Bom, quanto a demora, volto a pedir desculpas pois sei que eu demoro um pouquinho pra atualizar, dessa vez tentei ser mais rápida, e da próxima prometo tentar escrever mais rápido ainda

As músicas do capítulo são as traduções de:

Right here in my arms - Him [Música do Harry

Please don't let it go - Him [Música do Neville

Sexy Back - Justin Timberlake [Música do Daniel hahá

I will survive - Gloria Gaynor [Música do Eduard Vanguel

Acho que é só.. espero que tenham gostado, e até o capítulo 7 pessoal ;D

Beijos

Lêla Malfoy.


	7. Com você

**Capítulo 7**

No último capítulo...

Draco entrou fazendo um cumprimento a todos os presentes, e um sorriso especial para Hermione, que fez a castanha se derreter.

-Eu vi isso Mione! – Dizia Gina brincalhona ao seu lado.

Hermione apenas sorriu.

E a música de Draco começou a tocar...

"_Acordei de um sonho hoje  
Para o frio da atmosfera  
E coloquei meu frio pé no chão  
Esqueci tudo sobre ontem  
Lembrando que estou fingindo  
Estar onde não estou mais  
Um pequeno gosto de hipocrisia  
E estou deixado na vigília do erro lento para reagir  
Mesmo que você esteja tão perto de mim  
Você ainda está tão distante e não consigo te trazer de volta"_

Draco tinha começado lentamente, pegando impulso... E assim que a música começou a tocar ele deu um salto, que fez todas as meninas soltarem gritinhos, e Hermione girar os olhos. Draco tinha feito alguns twists, e então o refrão chegou...

"É verdade como me sinto  
Foi prometido por seu rosto  
O som da sua voz  
Pintado em minhas memórias  
Mesmo que você não esteja comigo  
Estou com você  
Você... agora vejo mantendo tudo em segredo  
Com você  
Você... agora vejo mesmo quando fecho meus olhos"

Draco havia parado no meio da pista e estava dançando irresistivelmente, fazendo uma coreografia com os pés que Hermione nunca tinha visto antes, aos seus olhos deveria ser algo criado por ele mesmo. E a maneira com que ele mexia os braços, como ele parecia sorrir para ela, e falar sobre ela... O arrogante Draco Malfoy? Aos olhos de Hermione estava era querendo ganhar de verdade aquele concurso.

"Eu bato em você e você me bate de volta  
E nós caímos no chão  
E o resto do dia fica parado  
E a penalidade sobre isso e aquilo  
E quando as coisas saem errado eu finjo que o passado não é real  
Agora estou preso nessa memória  
Largado pelo rastro do erro  
Lento para reagir  
Até quando você está perto de mim  
Você continua distante  
E eu não consigo te trazer de volta"

Draco havia começado uma seqüência de spins, outra de feetwork e por último um duplo twist, tirando o fôlego da platéia, dos jurados... De todos.

"É verdade como me sinto  
Foi prometido por seu rosto  
O som da sua voz  
Pintado em minhas memórias  
Mesmo que você não esteja comigo  
Estou com você  
Você... agora vejo mantendo tudo em segredo  
Com você  
Você... agora vejo mesmo quando fecho meus olhos  
Com Você  
Você... agora vejo mantendo tudo em segredo  
Com você  
Você... agora vejo mesmo quando fecho meus olhos"

Draco havia repetido sua coreografia no refrão e em seguida, fez um giro quando de repente a música parou. No entanto, a maior surpresa mesmo, foi quando a voz de Draco ecoou pelo salão. Ele estava cantando, e fazendo uma interpretação. Ele deveria ter usado algum feitiço, um play-back, ninguém sabia ao certo. E as meninas na realidade, estavam ocupadas demais gritando.

"_Não  
Não importa o quão longe fomos  
Não posso esperar para ver você amanhã _

Não  
Não importa o quão longe fomos  
Não posso esperar até amanhã" 

E então a música voltou, e Draco deu um salto.

"Com Você  
Você... agora vejo mantendo tudo em segredo  
Com você  
Você... agora vejo mesmo quando fecho meus olhos

Com Você  
Você... agora vejo mantendo tudo em segredo  
Com você  
Você... agora vejo mesmo quando fecho meus olhos"

Draco finalizou com um triplo twist e em seguida se jogou de joelhos, como se estivesse se rendendo a alguém. Todos aplaudiram bastante, enquanto muitas meninas gritavam e soltavam berrinhos e alguns garotos morreriam de ciúmes.

-Muito bem, muito bem! – Dizia a professora Minerva. – Parabéns ao senhor Malfoy... E vamos esperar a nota dos jurados...

E então as placas foram erguidas...

10; 10; 9.5

Muitos aplausos foram ouvidos e Draco que já estava sentando, apenas deu uma piscadela para Hermione.

-E com isso damos por encerrada a competição. Por uma curta vantagem, Senhor Harry Potter em terceiro lugar, Neville Longbotton em segundo e Draco Malfoy em primeiro... Vamos todos agora jantar e dormir, porque amanhã cedo todos tem aula normal. Boa noite.

Todos foram para os lugares onde as mesas estavam. Ninguém entendia como, mas o salão definitivamente parecia estar maior. Enquanto todos iam pegar pratos e comidas, Draco era cumprimentado por diversas garotas, algumas vezes puxado e muitas outras surpreendido.

-Harry, você foi fantástico! – Dizia Gina ao namorado, abraçada nele. – Foi perfeita a sua apresentação... – No entanto ele a interrompeu

-Não o suficiente para vencer o idiota do Malfoy... – Comentou com uma cara nada agradável, enquanto todos conversavam sorrindo e dando parabéns aos amigos.

-Hei Neville, arrebentou hein... – Comentou Rony dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

Em seguida apareceu Hermione que estendeu a mão para Neville e também lhe disse algumas coisas. Porém, ela parecia estar procurando por alguém...

-Parabéns Neville... Foi realmente ótimo, a dança e tudo o mais... – Hermione pensava nas palavras de Draco "Talvez à noite, depois do concurso você descubra..." Ela realmente queria saber do que se tratava, no entanto, não via aqueles cabelos loiros há algum tempo. Pensou que talvez ele não tivesse se aproximado por ela estar com os amigos, então resolveu sair um pouco de perto deles.

-Bem eu... Vou pegar suco de abóbora já volto... – Disse Hermione saindo rapidamente sem ouvir Neville começar uma frase que ia dizer a ela. Pretendia a convidar para jantar apenas com ele, conversar e tudo mais. Infelizmente, toda a coragem que ele tinha demorado a reunir foi embora num passe de mágica.

Hermione ficou longe, e demorou o máximo possível para servir-se do suco. Quando finalmente ia saindo, ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido.

-Onde está indo?

Hermione sorriu, e virou-se. No entanto, seu sorriso se desmanchou ao rosto que havia visto...

-O que você quer?

-Ora, que grosseria Granger. Por que tanto rancor?

-Já perguntei o que quer...

-Quero apenas lhe dizer que não adianta procurar por Draco durante a noite... – antes de Marina Strenk terminar sua frase, Draco Malfoy surgiu às costas de Hermione apertando sua cintura. Ela se assustou, mas quando percebeu de quem se tratava, virou-se e retirou levemente as mãos dele da cintura dela.

-Não devia me assustar assim... Você demorou... – Disse Hermione calmamente.

-Então Strenk poderia nos dar licença não é? –Disse Malfoy sorrindo ironicamente para a garota que estava furiosa as costas de Hermione.

-Claro Draco, sendo assim você prefere tornar público esse seu casinho à toa? – Perguntou Marina irritada.

-Ah, então você realmente tem um jornal? – Disse Hermione sorrindo. – Poderia me emprestar, gostaria de tirar algumas cópias para guardar de lembrança...

-Como é Granger? Não se importa se este jornal for parar na mão do Potter? – Perguntou Marina mostrando o jornal e o apontando. Nesse momento Hermione retirou rapidamente sua varinha, sorriu e murmurou

-_Accio jornal_!

E o jornal de Hogwarts, que Marina achava que poderia usar como arma de chantagem estava agora nas mãos de Hermione, que mostrava as fotos dela e de Draco quase se beijando, ele a prensando na parede e o susto que levaram quando pegos de surpresa. Também havia uma foto onde Draco estava de pé, Hermione com os braços cruzados de frente pra ele e Marina Strenk saindo bufando parecendo quase explodir de raiva. O título da foto dizia: A intelectual ou a popular? Com quem ficará Draco Malfoy?

-Ora, pois essa pergunta nem deveria estar aqui não é mesmo? – Comentou Draco. – É mais do que óbvio com quem eu quero estar...

-Ora parem com isso! Devolva-me já esse jornal Hermione! – Marina começou a chamar a atenção de pessoas por perto, que repararam o que estava acontecendo.

-Pare de gritar Strenk. – Disse Draco calmamente. Essa guerra pra você já está perdida.

-Olhem aqui, olhem todos! – Gritou Marina Strenk sorrindo para Draco. – Alguém aqui ainda não conhece o mais novo casal de Hogwarts?

Hermione e Draco se entreolharam preocupados. Todos tinham se calado e agora olhavam para Draco e Hermione.

-Pois eu lhes apresento... Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger! Hei Colin, que tal umas fotos agora?

-Cale a boca sua louca. – Disse Hermione olhando para Draco. – Desde quando eu saio com fuinhas? – Ela olhou para Draco significativamente, fazendo – o entender o seu propósito.

-Muito menos eu com... Com... – Todos esperaram Draco dizer algo de terrível para Hermione, no entanto para espanto de todos, ele se atrapalhou. – Com... Errr... Meninas CDF's!

A maioria das pessoas olhou Draco seriamente, muitos achando que ele talvez tivesse bebido, outros pensando que talvez o romance não fosse uma invenção de Marina Strenk.

-Nossa Malfoy, sinceramente você já foi melhor... – Disse Hermione rindo, porém em seus olhos Draco podia ver brilhar a preocupação.

-Ora Granger, quem você acha que é para me fazer gastar minhas palavras? Eu não sou mais criança ao contrário de você. Devia crescer e parar com essas tolices. E pare de mentir para os outros que estamos namorando sua demente! –Disse Draco com cara de irônico, mas o olhar dele dizia a Hermione que nada daquilo era verdade. – E você Strenk, trate de cuidar da sua vida. Já te dei uns 10 foras e você ainda não se tocou que não me interesso por você? Não enche minha paciência garota...

Dizendo isso, Draco fez menção de sair, e cochichou a Hermione: - Me encontre na sala de trabalho ao lado dos quartos mais tarde.

Draco saiu e todos voltaram a conversar normalmente. Alguns falavam mal de Marina Strenk, outros discutiam os motivos do confronto Draco x Hermione não ter rendido nada.

Hermione simplesmente pegou seu suco e foi encontrar os amigos.

-Hermione, que tumulto foi aquele? – Perguntou Luna, que agora estava ali abraçada com Rony.

-Ah Luna, bobagens. – Respondeu Hermione tomando um gole de suco.

-Marina Strenk é realmente uma babaca. Ela merecia ouvir muito mais que alguns foras do Malfoy. – Comentou Neville – Um dia ela vai ter o que merece...

-Ora, vai se irritar por causa dela? Só quer ser popular e chamar a atenção das outras pessoas. – Comentou Hermione. – Parece que todos estão me olhando acho que vou ir dormir...

-Ora Mi, não há necessidade de você sumir assim, Marina Strenk é que devia enterrar a cabeça num buraco... Mas se prefere ir... – Disse Gina já desconfiando que aquela briga e todo o resto era puro fingimento.

-Mione, que jornal é esse? – Perguntou Harry notando que Hermione segurava bem dobrado em uma das mãos um pedaço de jornal.

-Nada Harry!! Preciso ir gente, tchau! – Disse hermione saindo rapidamente dali sem disfarçar que não queria que ninguém visse aquilo.

-O que deu nela? – Perguntou Harry

-Ora, está de casinho com o Malfoy é óbvio. Quem não ficaria abalada mentalmente assim depois de conversar tanto com aquele asqueroso? – Disse Rony emburrado.

-Ela não tem nada com o Malfoy, era tudo mentira da Strenk, Rony. – Se meteu Neville.

-Ah é Neville? Então por que ultimamente ela defende sonserinos, não nos deixa dizer nada de ruim sobre o Malfoy, e até mesmo o salva de vexames em público? Hermione está definitivamente tendo algo com Malfoy. Até eu já notei.

-Rony, ela não tem nada com ele, Hermione jamais faria isso! Ela só quer que todos parem de brigar, esse é o último ano e ela quer paz! Não repita mais nada disso da Hermione ouviu?! –Neville tinha ficado vermelho e irritado. Saiu de perto dos amigos bufando.

-Só podem ter sido os Grados. Esse ano eles andam aprontando muito com todo mundo. – Comentou Luna perdida em pensamentos.

-Os o que Luna? – Perguntou Gina sem entender nada. Dali surgiria outra longa discussão sobre a existência dos bichos voadores bonitinhos que Luna insistia que existiam.

* * *

-Você sabe que eu não queria dizer aquilo... Aquela maldita garota... – Dizia Draco sentado no sofá assim que Hermione entrara.

Ela apenas havia sorrido. Como Draco Malfoy estava diferente com ela. E estava sendo tudo tão bom... No entanto ela morria de medo. Medo de perder os seus amados amigos se ela se envolvesse com Draco seriamente. E então o que faria? Não poderia se apaixonar por ele, afinal ele era o inimigo de tantos anos...

-Hermione? – Draco a chamou calmamente – você vai me desculpar não é?

-A idéia foi minha Draco, não tem nem motivos para pedir desculpas... – Comentou ela se sentando no sofá um pouco distante dele.

Draco não sabia bem o que falar. Essa sensação nova, esse aperto no peito e o nó na garganta... Nunca tinha sentido nada daquilo e para ele não estava sendo fácil lidar com isso. Draco não fora criado para se sentir assim, muito menos por causa de garotas como Hermione... "Garotas fantásticas como Hermione... bonita, simpática, inteligente, sagaz..." Vê-la sorrir era pra ele nesses dias, ver o sol nascer ou se pôr. Ver Hermione sorrir para outro, era ver o dragão de Draco tomar conta de seu corpo, seu coração palpitar no peito e crescer a vontade de tira-la de perto de qualquer um que quisesse tê-la para si. Hermione tinha se tornado outra garota aos olhos de Draco. Ele sabia que desde a guerra, desde que ela havia salvado sua vida algo havia mudado entre eles. No trem, na vinda pra escola, ele percebeu que era irreversível. Por mais que tentasse, nunca mais conseguiria não gostar de Hermione Granger novamente. E agora, ele já não sabia se ia se preocupar com a guerra que iria acontecer se ficasse com Hermione, só conseguia se preocupar com como ele ficaria se não a tivesse por perto.

-E ela é realmente uma idiota... Hei Draco, você está me ouvindo? – Perguntou Hermione notando o olhar distante dele.

-Sabe Hermione, eu andei pensando...

-Oh! Aí está uma grande novidade! – Disse a castanha sorrindo

-Hermione, é sério...

-Hum... O que foi?

-Eu... Ah Hermione eu nem sei como vou explicar isso! – Disse Malfoy passando a mão nos cabelos loiros e levantando-se, caminhando de um lado para o outro.

-Aí está outra grande novidade... – disse Hermione se sentando mais confortavelmente no sofá. Algo a dizia que aquela seria uma longa conversa...

* * *

-A culpa também é sua! Você não fez sua parte, o que você fez foi um papel mais que ridículo!

-Ah cale a boca! Aquele seu jornal não serviu para nada!

-Que droga, você não sabe que o Colin ainda tem os negativos seu tolo? Ele vai acabar soltando esses jornais pela escola... e hora ou outra eles vão ter que assumir esse namoro!

-E você está pensando que eu vou ser o cara que não conseguiu conquistar Hermione Granger? Fique sabendo que essa garota vai se apaixonar por mim de qualquer maneira!

-Ah é... Enquanto você patinar daquela forma... Já eu vou ser a dupla de Draco...

-E você por acaso pensa que com Hermione por perto ele vai querer patinar com você?

-Cale a boca Daniel, eu sou muito melhor que aquela cabelo de vassoura!

-Ora, não vejo nada de errado com os cabelos dela nos últimos tempos... Inclusive...

-Para de falar dela! Escute aqui, isso não vai ficar assim! Eu vou dar um jeito de separar esses dois, você vai ver...

-E quanto ao idiota do Longbotton? Não era ele que você queria? – Disse Daniel gargalhando

-O caso dele eu vou resolver de uma maneira muito mais simples. Marina Strenk nunca perde.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

-Blaaaaaaaaaaise...

-Ai Vansguel, o que você quer? – Disse Blaise Zabini irritado se virando no meio do corredor.

-Hoje é a nossa noite lembra?

-Você quer dizer o nosso dia de monitoração. Eu sei disso. Você fica com os últimos andares e eu com os primeiros e está tudo resolvido.

-Ora, achei que iria ser mais divertido... – Disse Vansguel desapontado.

-Até mais Vansguel. "Divertido vai ser enquanto você estiver longe de mim..."

* * *

-Hei Neville o que houve?

-Não foi nada Simas!

-Cara por que então você ta tão cedo aqui no dormitório? Devia estar comemorando lá embaixo com os outros, foi bem legal a sua apresentação...

-Não estou afim Simas...

-Isso está me cheirando a Hermione Granger...

-O quê???

-Ah Neville, quase todos já notamos que você gosta dela. Por que você não fala de uma vez e acaba com esse seu sofrimento? – Simas se sentou a lado do amigo

-Eu até tentei sabe... Falar com ela... Espere aí, eu não gosto dela... Você está me confundindo!

-Está bem Neville, se você ainda não está pronto para assumir isso, guarde para você. Mas quando perceber vai ser tarde demais e ela vai ter arrumado um namorado...

Simas saiu do dormitório sem falar mais nada.

* * *

-Está bem Luna, então se eles existem por que não vieram me falar o nome do Harry? – Perguntou Luna arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É que eles aparecem apenas quando casais precisam ser unidos. Você e Harry já estão juntos...

-Então você viu realmente um tal Grado e ele te disse meu nome? - Perguntou Rony preocupado. – Você está comigo por causa disso Luna?

-Claro que não ruivo esquentadinho. – Disse Luna lhe dando um estalado beijo na bochecha. – Eles apenas avisam o futuro. Se eu estivesse agora com você ou não, não faria diferença. É como se fosse destino...

-Mas então, de acordo com você eles dizem um nome para cada pessoa não é? – Perguntou Harry.

-Exatamente...

-Luna, você não disse que Hermione tinha visto um Grado?

-Eu acho que viu sim.

-Isso quer dizer que Hermione deve saber com quem estará no seu futuro... – Comentou Gina rindo sozinha.

Todos a olharam sem entender muito bem. No entanto agora a ruiva tinha certeza que aquela história toda com o Malfoy tinha começado por causa desses Grados...

* * *

-Eu adoraria que você parasse de andar um pouco, está começando a me deixar zonza... – Comentou Hermione

Draco estava andando de um lado para o outro sem dizer nada fazia algum tempo.

-Está bem, mas não é tão fácil assim será que você poderia me entender? De uma hora pra outra sentir que você não consegue se reconhecer... Parece que sou outra pessoa Hermione!

-Eu que o diga...

-O que você disse?

-Nada, nada Draco. Por favor, continue.

-Na maioria das vezes eu era o que meu pai queria que eu fosse você já sabe disso. Depois da guerra, depois que ele morreu, que minha mãe e eu ficamos de certa forma livres dos seus maus tratos e das suas exigências, começou a ser difícil pra mim descobrir como realmente sou. Usei tanto tempo uma máscara, que quando a retirei me vi sem face... Compreende?

Hermione ficou em silêncio. Realmente devia ser difícil para Draco.

-Eu não deixei de ser um Malfoy, nem de ter minhas características de sonserino. No entanto... Hermione, desde aquela guerra tenho me sentido muito mudado.

-Todos estamos mudados Draco...

-Não. Não dessa forma. Eu tenho me sentido diferente, tenho sentido algo novo e tão estranho... E quando você está longe, ou mesmo perto... Eu... Hermione não sei como diz...

-Hermione você está aí?? – Alguém batia na porta da sala. – Eu quero falar com você Hermione... Agora, eu preciso... Por favor, abra a porta...

-Um segundo Draco, acho que deve ter acontecido alguma coisa... – Hermione foi até a porta, Draco se sentou bufando de raiva. Quando ela abriu a porta viu Neville muito vermelho, parecia ter corrido uma maratona.

-Meu Merlin Neville! O que houve? Você está bem?

-Estou! – Disse ele sorrindo – Eu vim correndo até aqui porque eu preciso te dizer a verdade.

-Verdade? Verdade sobre o que Neville? – Perguntou a castanha sem entender nada.

-Eu gosto de você Hermione. Eu gosto muito de você, e eu precisava te dizer que eu...

-Com licença. – Disse Malfoyque havia se levantado e agora empurrava levemente Hermione. – Acho que já terminamos nossos deveres de monitoria Granger. Se precisar de mais alguma coisa me procure quando eu não estiver ocupado. – Draco olhou Neville com raiva caminhou até seu quarto e abriu a porta.

-Draco... – Chamou Hermione

-Granger, não tenho tempo para você agora. – E ele então bateu a porta.

Neville olhava da porta batida para Hermione sem saber o que dizer. Será mesmo que ela e Draco estavam tendo alguma coisa? Ele não tinha entendido porque Hermione havia o chamado de Draco. O que estaria realmente acontecendo?

-Neville eu... – mas ele a interrompeu.

-Eu lhe atrapalhei não é? Você e o Malfoy...

-Neville, não era isso que eu ia..

-Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Quem não ia preferir um Malfoy que eu...

-Não fale assim Neville olha...

-Esquece Hermione. Me desculpe.

Neville foi embora cabisbaixo andando devagar. Assim que ele atravessou a porta no final do corredor, Hermione começou a bater na porta de Draco.

-Draco, abre logo essa porta! O que você ia dizer?

Draco abriu a porta e olhou com desprezo para Hermione.

-Que grifibobos sempre ficam com grifibobos. Os bonzinhos, o mocinho e a mocinha. Logicamente um sonserino merece mais. Muito mais.

-Draco o que você está dizendo? Olhe aqui, eu não tenho nada com Ne...

-Olhe aqui você Granger! Eu quero dormir, dá pra me deixar em paz?

-Mas Draco...

-Boa noite. – E Draco bateu a porta deixando Hermione lá fora. Durante alguns segundos, ela ainda olhou para a porta em sua frente, mas logo resolveu entrar em seu quarto.

Draco pegou roupas limpas e toalhas e foi para o seu luxuoso banheiro. Deixou a água esquentar e em seguida entrou no banho. Tantas coisas se passavam na cabeça dele, que sentia não conseguir por tudo em ordem. "Hermione... Hermione! Maldita Hermione! Você me fez de bobo, me fez pensar que eu poderia me sentir assim... Sentir isso por alguém. Mas eu não vou sentir! Jamais, muito menos por você. Idiota Longbotton! Não posso acreditar que ela prefere aquilo a mim... Se bem que ele é exatamente o que ela merece! Aquele imbecil! Por isso ela não quis admitir que tínhamos nos beijado... Por isso roubou o jornal da Strenk." Draco batia a cabeça na parede do Box. Queria esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido naquele pouco tempo entre ele e Hermione.

A castanha estava jogada na cama com os olhos abertos agarrada a um travesseiro. Estava analisando os últimos fatos; Draco tinha dito várias coisas, mas quando ia dizer o que realmente queria, Neville bate na porta, desesperado, simplesmente para dizer que gosta dela. Draco estava com raiva por causa disso. Mas porque a raiva era com ela? "Ora, Draco Malfoy é definitivamente maluco! Eu com certeza não iria dizer para Neville fazer uma coisa dessas! E eu não gosto do Neville dessa forma... Malfoy devia saber disso já que eu gosto del... gosto de estar sozinha! Que babaca, ficou enfurecido por uma bobagem dessas! E Neville também está bravo, achando que tenho algo com Malfoy... ai dai me paciência Merlin! Afinal eu não tenho nada com nenhum deles..."

* * *

N/A: Ooooi pessoas! Espero que ninguém esteja querendo me matar né ;x

Eu sei que demorei, mas a escola, a banda, a minah vida.. enfim ocorreram algumas mudanças extremas por aqui. De qualquer forma, ia adorar uns recadinhos.. mas aos poucos que sempre estão lendo a fic.. queria mandar um beijão..

especialmente para uma leitora que mora lonjinho.. moça de Portugal que sempre dá uma passadinha por aqui

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.. ficou meio curtinho, e desculpem pelo final... mas nem tudo na vida deve ser um mar de rosas, ou então tudo perde a graça não é..

Beeeeeeeeijos e deixem reviwes:D


	8. Draco, você bateu com a cabeça!

Capítulo 8

Desculpem a GRAAANDE demora.. Mas prometo atualizar seguidinho de agora em diante..

No último capítulo..

"_...Que babaca, ficou enfurecido por uma bobagem dessas! E Neville também está bravo, achando que tenho algo com Malfoy... ai dai me paciência Merlin! Afinal eu não tenho nada com nenhum deles..."_

-Hermione? Você está me ouvindo? –Perguntava Gina inquieta durante o café da manhã.

-Claro Gina. Mas não entendo porque Grados sejam assim tão importantes agora. –Ela disse entediada.

-Hermione, quando você vai admitir essa história hein? Eu já saquei, daqui a pouco todos vão saber. Não está certo você fazer de conta que Malfoy ainda é só o Malfoy para você. –Gina cochichou no ouvido da amiga, que sem pensar duas vezes levantou e falou alto, sem perceber que quase berrava.

-Ele não é nada Gina. NADA! Não estou nem um pouco interessada em garoto algum! Quero saber dos meus estudos, do concurso de patinação e chega! Agora todo mundo nesse castelo endoideceu é isso? –Ela saiu irritada, sem terminar de comer, absurdamente abalada, deixando confusos olhares para Gina. Os grifinórios não perceberam, entretanto, uma cabecinha loira olhava atentamente para todos os movimentos de Hermione.

-Essa garota está cada vez mais pirada. –Alguém comenta na mesa da sonserina.

-Põe pirada nisso. Inventar que o Draquinho queria algo com ela foi demais... –Disse Pansy chegando a mesa.

-Não acredito que você ainda tem cara de chegar pra tomar café garota. Depois do concurso de patinação, se eu fosse você, me esconderia até chegarem as férias. –Riu uma das meninas da mesa. –De qualquer forma, essa história da Granger ta bem mal explicada...

Draco simplesmente saiu atrás de Hermione. Não era possível que por causa de Neville ele perdesse aquilo que demorou tanto tempo pra descobrir que queria. Se tivesse que lutar por ela... Afinal lutaria. Por ser sempre tão orgulhoso e não ouvir os outros não se aproximou dela antes... Agora não cometeria o mesmo erro.

-É minha culpa Hermione? Quer dizer... Você está assim, por minha culpa? –Neville dizia assim que tinha a visto saindo do salão. Não ia ir tomar café com ela como todos os dias. Porque agora, nunca mais ia ser como em todos os dias...

-Não Neville, olha, esquece ta legal. –Ela falava mantendo distância – Só... Desculpe-me por não sentir a mesma coisa entende? Mas Neville, eu sinto muito, não sou apaixonada por você. Você é super inteligente, querido, simpático... Entretanto, não podemos escolher não é? Tenho certeza que você pode encontrar alguém muito melhor que eu...

-Isso eu acho difícil Hermione. –Quando ela se virou, notou que era justamente a voz que ela havia imaginado que era...

-Malfoy? –Perguntou Neville confuso. –Você... Gosta dele Hermione? Por isso anda tão avoada e...

-Você poderia não contar isso para ninguém Neville? –Ela disse cabisbaixa.

-Eu sei que isso pode parecer... De fato, isto é muito atípico de um Malfoy, mas... Creio ter me precipitado não é Hermione? Quer dizer, não é porque ele gosta de você que você sente o mesmo... E Neville, eu sinto muito, mas preciso que encontre uma outra garota para você se apaixonar, porque esta garota, já é mais amada do que você imagina.

Hermione ouvia Draco dizer tudo aquilo, ser gentil e tudo mais... Parecia nem acreditar.

-Draco você... Você bateu com a cabeça? Estava morrendo de raiva de mim ontem mesmo e...

-E então sonhei com você a noite toda Senhorita Granger. –Ele disse a interrompendo – E percebi que não existe mais nenhuma forma de conseguir ficar longe dos seus olhos avelã, do cheiro de morango do seu cabelo, do seu sorriso... De você.

A esta altura, Neville já tinha ido embora, mais perplexo do que quando saiu da sala de Hermione na noite passada.

-Vem. Hora da gente acabar com isso. –Draco pegou na mão de Hermione e a puxou para o salão. Assim que entraram, todos os olhares se voltaram para os dois, e o absoluto silêncio tomou conta do lugar.

-Já que vocês estão tão curiosos, e estão querendo tanto se meter na minha vida e na vida da Hermione, vamos dar um jeito nisso certo? –Ele falava alto, e quando terminou, ajoelhou-se e falou mais alto ainda. –HERMIONE GRANGER, VOCÊ ACEITA NAMORAR COMIGO? –Em seguida cochichou –Pensa bem, não vai ter outra oportunidade dessas...

Hogwarts inteira parou. Alguns pareciam estar vendo a volta do Lord das Trevas. Outros olhavam a cena coçando os olhos, para ter certeza de não estar sonhando.

-Eu disse que os Grados funcionavam... –Disse Luna sorrindo.

-Ela não vai mesmo aceitar isso. –Harry dizia suando frio

Rony teve que ser segurado por Gina para não ir até lá. –Eu vou socar o Malfoy! Ele não pode fazer isso!

Na mesa da sonserina, estavam tão apavorados quanto na da grifinória.

-O queeeeeeee? É uma piada! Draquinho vai humilha-la! Só pode!

-Cala a boca Pansy, quero ouvir o que a Granger vai dizer.

-Blaise, está do lado de quem?

-Com certeza não do seu. Além do mais, se o Draco gosta dela, que que tem? Se ele mesmo não gostasse eu teria investido muito mais. A garota é inteligente, bonita, parece ser bem legal... Pra que azarar os dois Pansy? –Blaise dizia naturalmente, todos os sonserinos por perto olharam para ele balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Há alguma coisa de errado com o suco desta manhã... –Comentou uma garota.

-ACEITO! –Disse Hermione em alto e bom tom, o que foi seguido de um grande balburdio.

Enquanto todos cochichavam, questionavam, diziam que era uma piada, Draco levantou-se abraçou Hermione e a beijou levemente.

-Draco, tem certeza do que está fazendo? –Ela disse insegura.

-Confie em mim. Venha.

Draco sabia que não ia ser bem aceito por ninguém na mesa da Grifinória, a não ser talvez por Gina Weasley. Era tão amiga de Hermione que ia acabar aceitando. Mas na mesa da Sonserina, ele mandava. Se falassem qualquer coisa, ele dava o jeitinho Malfoy. Então, foi para lá que foram.

-É aí Hermionezinha, meus corações surtiram bom efeito então... –Disse Blaise sorrindo, dando lugar a Hermione.

-Parece que sim... –Ela disse simpática.

-Escutem aqui, Hermione é minha namorada, qualquer coisa que falarem a ela, é como se dissessem a mim. Poupem-me de comentários pessoais, a não ser que sejam positivos. –Draco falou logo, foi ríspido. Deixou claro que não queria insultos.

-Bem vinda Granger. –Disse uma garota loira que estava próxima. –Sabe, não importa de que casa você é, se Draco gosta de você, não é possível que seja alguém a quem desprezar. –A menina sorriu. – Sou Fernanda Grazioti.

-Muito prazer, e obrigada! – Disse Hermione feliz. Pensou que se Draco tivesse ido se se sentar à mesa da Grifinória, as coisas não seriam nem um pouco parecidas...

-Isso é impossível. –Dizia Daniel inconformado. – Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy? Não dou duas semanas.

-Sei não... Acho que a coisa é séria. Malfoy nunca assume garota nenhuma... – Comentou um amigo.

-Mas pode apostar que isso não vai durar...

-Tenho a mesma sensação McGregor. –Comentou Marina chegando perto – Pode acreditar que isso não vai durar mesmo.

Enquanto eles ficaram azarando e jogando pragas para o namoro de Granger e Malfoy, os dois estavam lá, felizes, sorrindo. Hermione até mesmo conversava com garotas da sonserina, como se nem fossem de casas diferentes.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO! –Rony bufava de raiva. –A fuinha! Porque ela não ficou com o Neville?

-Ora Rony, fale baixo. –Dizia Luna sentindo-se envergonhada – Não se manda no coração. Agora quem sabe Malfoy se torne alguém melhor...

-Ou Hermione vire uma cobra. –Disse Harry também insatisfeito. –Não estou gostando disso, esse cara não tem nada de bom pra oferecer a ela! Quer dizer, como esperar que ele seja um bom namorado?

-Como esperar que sonserinos aceitem grifinórios? –Disse Gina apontando para a mesa dos sonserinos. –Olhem para elas, estão conversando com Hermione normalmente, se Malfoy viesse sentar aqui, teriam jogado pedras nele. Vocês vão afastar Hermione se não aceitarem ele. E o pior é que ela vai se sentir muito bem aceita por ele, e renegada por nós, que dissemos ser seus grandes amigos. –Disse Gina com raiva saindo da mesa.

-Ela tem razão, não devemos afastar a Mione. –Disse Neville. –Ora ou outra, eles vão terminar mesmo não é? É melhor que ela continue com a gente... –Ele falou triste, enquanto os outros se calaram.

-Senhorita Granger, não a coloquei de castigo todas as aulas. Pode sentar no seu lugar.

-Estou no meu lugar Professor Snape. –Ela respondeu calmamente.

-Eles estão namorando agora professor Snape. –Disse alguma menina do meio da classe. –O que é uma pena... –Ela disse dando uma risadinha para Draco, mas só recebeu uma cara feia de Hermione.

-Isso não é de meu interesse. Só vá se sentar em seu lugar de acordo com nosso espelho Senhorita Granger. E vamos começar a aula.

Hermione ficou tensa, mas obedeceu e sentou ao lado de Rony e Harry.

-Olá meninos...

Ela não recebeu resposta nenhuma. E foi assim durante toda a aula. E durante todo o dia. Gina, Luna, até mesmo Neville... Todos falavam com ela normalmente. Harry e Rony ainda pareciam receosos.

-Então... Até o ensaio! –Disse Gina se despedindo da amiga. Ao que Draco chegava. –Oi Malfoy. Tchau Malfoy... –Ela disse simpática. Draco sorriu para ela, e deu um beijo em Hermione.

-Draco, temos ensaio daqui a pouco...

-Eu sei Mi, pode deixar...

-Mi? –Ela sorriu – É bom não ouvir mais Granger...

-Pra que eu vou chamar minha namorada pelo sobrenome? Você notou como as meninas da sonserina gostaram de você? É claro que elas devem ter te odiado por ser namorada do loiro mais lindo...

-Sexy, sarado, gostoso do castelo e blá blá blá. –Ela disse sorrindo e fez com que ele sorrisse também. –Tenho que admitir, elas não são nada ruins.

-Nada ruins... São sonserinas ora...

Enquanto eles conversavam e caminhavam de mãos dadas em direção ao ensaio, não notaram ser seguidos.

-Viu só isso McGregor? Preciso dar um jeito da Granger patinar com Neville...

-Mas quem escolhe os pares é McGonagall esqueceu Marina?

-Vou sugerir um sorteio. De qualquer jeito, ela não vai patinar com Draco.

-Então alunos... –Vamos montar os pares, porque logo logo estamos com os outros competidores por aqui...

-Vamos fazer um sorteio professora? –Disse Strenk metida.

-Não, creio que eu deva escolher... Afinal, não quero deixar os alunos sem afinidade dançando juntos. Por exemplo, quem melhor que a senhorita Weasley para dançar com Potter?

-Claro professora... Imagine só deixar uma grifinória dançar com um sonserino?

-Isso não.. –Hermione ia dizendo ao que foi interrompida pela professora –Calma senhorita Granger, você pode dançar com Neville, não quero ninguém se matando durante os ensaios...

-Professora McGonagall, eu simplesmente.. –Draco ia dizendo quando foi interrompido.

-Nada de ofensas contra a colega Draco...

-Ela não é minha colega professora...

-Claro que é senhor Malfoy. E os dois estão proibidos de brigar.

Gina riu – Eles estão namorando professora.

-Sem piadinhas durante o ensaio senhora Weasley.

-Não é piada nenhuma professora, eu e Draco estamos namorando.

McGonagall engoliu em seco. Calou-se por um momento.

-Será que devem dançar juntos então? São uma dupla muito explosiva. Sabem que brigas não podem interferir...

-Professora, não creio que seja apropriado que Granger dance com Malfoy. Assim que tiverem a primeira briga vão estragar tudo...

-Vou estragar é essa sua cara sua oferecida! –Disse Hermione irritada

-Melhor que dancem juntos. –Disse a professora. –Não vão conseguir se soltar estando com outros parceiros... Senhorita Strenk dance com Longbotton.

-Mas professora..

-Não questione a Professora McGonagall, Marina. –Hermione disse em tom sarcástico pegando na mão de Draco.

-Muito bem, vamos começar...

Por duas horas eles ensaiaram passos novos. Aprenderam a dançar em dupla, e se divertiram muito... quase todos eles. Marina reclamava o tempo todo, o que fez com que Neville a visse cada vez mais feia.

-Porque você não para de se queixar Strenk? –Perguntou Neville até que com calma.

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você é um idiota!

-E por que mesmo que eu sou um idiota?

-Perde as únicas chances que você tem na vida de uma garota como eu te dar atenção! Isso pra ficar atrás de uma garota feia que já é apaixonada por outro!

-Nesse caso, posso dizer com certeza que estamos em pé de igualdade Senhorita Strenk. Não sou apenas eu que vou atrás de pessoas que já estão apaixonadas...

-Cala a boca Longbotton!

-Então... ahn... Boa noite Draco. –Hermione disse quando estavam parados na frente do corredor que tinha as portas dos quartos um de frente para o outro.

-Boa noite Mi. –Disse Draco a abraçando gentilmente e beijando Hermione apaixonadamente. Tudo ficou cada vez mais intenso... Draco prensou Hermione na parede, que simplesmente se deixou levar. Draco beijou o pescoço de Hermione, e aí ela usou o pouco que restava de seu juízo para afasta-lo.

-Melhor irmos dormir não é mesmo... –Ela disse procurando recuperar o fôlego.

-É, tem razão. Você sabia que eu preferia dormir com você não é... –Draco disse galanteador ao pé do ouvido dela.

-Ora, você sabe que ainda é muito cedo pra isso...

-Mas nós dormimos juntos antes de ontem Mi!

-Foi diferente...

-É, você tem razão mesmo... Eu vou pro meu quarto... –Ele deu um leve beijo nos lábios dela e virou-se.

-Boa noite.. –Ela disse ainda parada encostada na parede.

-Boa noite... –E ele entrou, com o maior dos sorrisos no rosto.

Hermione entrou no quarto dela e se jogou na cama..

-Eu devo estar sonhando... Só faltava mesmo o Rony e o Harry aceitarem isso...

Foi quando ela ouviu batidas na porta. _"Draco.. já voltou?"_

Mas quando abriu a porta, tamanha foi a surpresa, ao perceber que não era Draco quem estava lá...

NA: Tchan tchan tchan tchan.. Dei uma mudada na fanfic, mas podem esperar momentos emocionantes no próximo capítulo.

Beijo e DESCULPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!

Lêla Malfoy.!


	9. Em busca de Hermione

**Capítulo 9: Em Busca de Hermione.**

No último capítulo...

"_...Foi quando ela ouviu batidas na porta. "Draco.. já voltou?"_

Mas quando abriu a porta, tamanha foi a surpresa, ao perceber que não era Draco quem estava lá..."

-Bom dia gente! E aí, como estão os ânimos? -Perguntou Luna chegando para o café, dando um beijo estalado em Ron.

-Claro, estou super animado de imaginar Hermione dormindo com aquela cobra.. –Disse Rony bravo.

-E quem foi que disse que eles dormiram juntos ué? –Questionou Gina

-Por que nenhum dos dois está tomando café ainda.. –Disse Harry como se fosse óbvio.

-Olha Harry, isso não quer dizer que...

-Tá legal, acho que agora vocês passaram dos limites não acham? –Gina foi interrompida por Draco, que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

-Do que você ta falando? Quem passou de limites foi você fazendo feitiços pra Hemrione te amar! –Rony levantou, mas em seguida foi forçado por Luna a se sentar.

-Espera aí, vamos nos acalmar... –A loirinha falava manso, não queria confusões. –Do que está falando Malfoy?

-Ora, vocês só podem estar mesmo brincando! Ela é amiga de vocês, não acreditei que podiam querer o mal dela por estar comigo! Tudo bem que a gente se detesta, mas colocar ela no meio disso é demais até para vocês! Principalmente você Potter. Ela não queria admitir que estávamos juntos por causa de vocês, não queria perde-los. Ela ama vocês muito mais do que me ama! E o que vocês fizeram com ela?! –Draco falava extremamente alterado, preocupado. Seu rosto ficava cada vez mais e mais vermelho.

-Malfoy, nós não vimos Hermione desde o jantar ontem... E a vimos na sua mesa, com seus amigos... –Disse Gina agora preocupando-se também. –O que houve com ela?

-Weasley, você é a melhor amiga dela. Não minta pra mim.

-Não ouse chamar a Gina de mentirosa sua cobra! A única criatura perversa e mentirosa aqui é você! –Harry levantou e agora estava frente a frente com Draco, que olhou fundo nos olhos dele, o desafiando.

-Se Hermione não aparecer até a hora do almoço, eu vou ficar muito, muito furioso Potter. Pode ter certeza.

Draco saiu, parecia muito abalado. Gina e Luna se olharam. Sabiam que havia algo errado. Rony bateu na mesa..

-Ora, provavelmente a Mione notou a besteira que fez e está por aí pensando em como vai humilhar ele na frente de todo mundo...

-Não sei não Ron, na verdade...

-Na verdade Luna, -Harry interrompeu – Ele deve ter discutido com ela por algum motivo besta, deve ter a magoado. E agora ele está por aí procurando por ela. Daqui a pouco ela aparece por aí...

-Eu não Harry, melhor falar com o Malfoy. E se não aconteceu nada disso? E se a Mione está em perigo? –Disse Gina alterada.

-Ela se colocou em perigo quando resolveu aceitar essa loucura. –Comentou Neville que até então estava calado. –Afinal, quem é que aceita namorar Draco Malfoy em sã consciência achando que não ia sofrer? –Ele dizia triste, abalado. –Sabe, seria melhor se ela estivesse aqui, sorrindo com a gente...

-Olha, eu vou falar com ele. –Gina levantou decidida.

-Não faz isso Gin... –Disse Harry advertendo. –Não vou com você pra te salvar dele...

-Como se eu precisasse que você me salvasse, Potter. Quem precisa de minha ajuda é Hermione, e não vou virar as costas pra ela.-Gina saiu.

-Ele vai roubar sua garota também Harry.. –Comentou Neville.

-Hermione não era sua garota Neville, além do que isto tudo é ridículo. –Luna saiu também.

-Garotas.. –Rony resmungou, e Harry ficou apenas a observar as costas de Gina, que se distanciavam cada vez mais.

-Então Malfoy.. –Gina disse chegando por perto. – O que houve?

-Weasley, não me provoque..

-Vocês brigaram é isso? Você a magoou e ela sumiu?

-Claro que não garota! –Ele disse como se fosse lógico que não. –Me despedi dela com um beijo... Fui pro meu quarto, adormeci. Pela manhã, bati no quarto dela e nada. Bati na porta do banheiro e nada... Ela simplesmente sumiu.

-Já pensou na hipótese de ela ainda estar dormindo? –Disse Gina óbvia.

-Achei que você conhecia ela melhor que eu. –Disse ele irônico. –Já viu a Hemrione dormir demais/ Se atrasar? Não acordar com algumas batidas na porta?

Quando Draco falou, para Gina pareceu que ele a conhecia a anos... E era mesmo verdade, conhecia. Mas há pouco tempo se odiavam.. Ou não?

-Como você sabe...

-Como você não sabe Weasley. Essa é a pergunta.

-Por que não vamos até o quarto para ter certeza?

-Potter sabe que você está aqui? –Ele disse olhando para a mesa da grifinória.

-Malfoy, eu só estou preocupada com ela. E se não foi culpa sua ela sumir assim, também não foi nossa.

-Talvez sua não, mas deles.. –Ele disse acenando com a cabeça para Rony e Harry. – Ela estava muito triste por não ter atenção deles. São como irmãos pra ela... Pode ser o santo Potter e o retardado do seu irmãozinho, mas não deixam de ser amigos dela. Foram eles que magoaram a Mione. E se algo acontecer a ela por culpa deles... –Draco falava profundamente, parecia estar com muita raiva.

-Vamos até o quarto dela e resolvemos isso então.

Draco e Gina caminharam em silêncio em direção aos quartos. Assim que chegaram, a ruiva bateu a porta.

-Mi? Você ta aí dentro? Abre, é a Gina! –Ela batia na porta com força.

-Olha Weasley, ela se ela estivesse aí tinha aberto a porta muito antes. –Draco pegou sua varinha. –_Alomoha!_

Antes que Gina pudesse questionar uma invasão, Draco já adentrava o quarto de Hermione, notando que a cama estava arrumada, e não percebendo nada de estranho.

-Onde será que ela foi? –Draco perguntava para si mesmo.

Gina olhava pelo quarto e notou um pequeno pano no chão.

-O que é isto? –Ela levou até Draco, que cheirou de longe.

-Parece... Sei lá, tem cheiro de sonífero de trouxas...

-E como você reconhece? –Disse Gina estranhando.

-Algumas armas de trouxas são tão poderosas ou mais que de bruxos. Não pense que comensais não sabiam disso. –Ele disse sério. – Enfim, pra que Hermione ia ter um sonífero no quarto?

-Olha Malfoy, muita gente não ficou feliz com o namoro de vocês. Já parou pra pensar, que alguém pode ter pegado ela a força daqui? –Disse Gina preocupada.

-Vamos falar com Snape. –Disse Draco saindo correndo dali, sendo seguido por Gina.

-Então professor, o que acha que é? –Perguntou Draco aflito.

-De fato, é um sonífero. Trouxa. Pra que queria saber? –Disse ele ríspido.

-Alguém pegou Hermione professor! –Disse Gina preocupada.

-Ah, claro. –Disse Snape sem dar muita importância. –Agora saiam daqui.

Draco e Gina resolveram que seria melhor falar com Harry e Rony a respeito, assim como também teriam que falar com os monitores, e amigos de Draco.

­

-O que Gina? –Disse Luna sem entender. –Não foram os nargulês?

-Luna, presta atenção, foi alguém, de carne e osso, com um sonífero trouxa!

-Como é Gina? –Disse Rony que chegava acompanhado de Harry.

-Isso mesmo Rony, Hermione sumiu. Aliás, foi levada por alguém que usou isto. Um sonífero trouxa. –Dizia Gina rápido.

-Tá vendo o que você fez sua fuinha?? –Rony agarrou a gola da camisa de Malfoy.

-Rony, melhor procurarmos por Hermione agora. Esquece ele. –Disse Harry concentrado.

-Malfoy, você e seus amigos falam com os monitores. Nós vamos procurar pistas, ou algum sinal dela. Trégua? –Harry estendeu a mão para Malfoy, que hesitou por um momento, mas depois a apertou.

-Certo Potter. –Ele respondeu firme.

Draco falava com todos os sonserinos, mas ninguém parecia saber de nada.

-Então Blaize, você não viu nada durante a monitoria?

-Não Draco, quem ficou praqueles lados foi o Viad... Digo, Vansguel. Fala com ele.

Todos procuravam saber notícias de Hermione, e seu sumisso se espalhava pelas salas de aula e corredores.

-Admito, até que foi útil. Mas, logo vão descobrir, você sabe...

-Claro que não. Ela já vai reaparecer.

-Não entendi... O que vai fazer então?

-Calma... Você não perde por esperar...

A noite chega. Draco não conseguia comer, assim como Gina, Luna, Harry, Rony e principalmente Neville.

-Está na hora de comunicar os professores Gina. –Disse Harry

-Talvez Dumbledore...

-Dumbledore o que? –Perguntou Hermione que ia se sentando com eles.

-HERMIONE?! –Exclamaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Onde esteve o dia todo? –Perguntou Gina.

-Ah, eu tava no jardim, eu acho... –Ela disse confusa.

-No jardim?? –Perguntou Neville. – Mas não te vi lá o dia todo!

-Na verdade, eu nem lembro bem. Mas que estava rodeada de árvores estava...

-Hermione! Eu nem acredito que você está bem! Quase morri de preocupação! Onde você esteve? – Dizia Draco que assim que a vira chegar, tinha corrido para a mesa da grifinória, e abraçava ela apertado, mas carinhosamente, como se ela fosse tudo que ele tinha na vida.

-Credo Malfoy, pirou é? –Ela disse afastando ele.

-O quê? Como assim pirei Mione, estava preocupado mesmo... –Ele dizia parecendo não entender.

-Você preocupado comigo Malfoy? Me poupe! Desde quando faz alguma diferença se eu existo?

-Desde que aceitou ser minha namorada! Aliás, na verdade bem antes..

-O QUÊ????????? –Hermione fez cara de espanto.

-Pessoal, ele ta doente? Sonserinos malucos... –Ela dizia dando as costas a ele.

-Amiga, ele é seu namorado. –Disse Gina tocando o ombro de Hermione. –Me diga qual a última coisa que lembra?

-Engraçado perguntar... Acho que da aula de herbologia... Ou de história da magia... Talvez defesa contra artes das trevas. Ah Gina, sei lá!

-Mione, Malfoy e você estão namorando. Você aceitou ontem na frente de todo mundo!

-É, e foi mais estranho ela aceitar do que ela ter esquecido. As vezes pra esquecer um erro as pessoas se fecham.. Hermione me disse isso uma vez. –Rony dizia achando tudo muito engraçado.

-WEASLEY! –Gritou Draco bravo. -Você quer calar a sua maldita boca?

Hermione sacou a varinha. –Não ouse falar assim com ele Malfoy! Afinal, o que está fazendo aqui ainda?

Todos olharam-na espantados. Principalmente Malfoy.

-Tava com saudade dessa Hermione aí... –Resmungou Rony, que recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Luna.

-Malfoy, vai pra sua mesa, eu falo com ela pode deixar. –Disse Gina tentando acalma-lo.

-Tudo bem... –Ele disse resignado saindo.

-O que foi isso Draco? Já estão em crise? –Disse Blaize brincando.

-Cala a boca. –Ele disse sentando, olhando para a mesa da grifinória.

-Parece que não estão se dando tão bem...

-Não tão bem quanto você e o Vansguel.

-Draco...

-O que é cara? Para de encher!

-Sério, o que houve com ela?

-Sei lá, parece que simplesmente esqueceu de tudo... _"As vezes pra esquecer um erro as pessoas se fecham.. Hermione me disse isso uma vez." _As palavras de Rony ecoavam na cabeça de Draco.

"_Será que ela simplesmente não suportou ficar longe dos amigos?"_

-Atenção alunos! –Chegava o diretor Dumbledore. –Fui informado de que alguém está com um sonífero trouxa aqui no castelo. Desejo que, a pessoa que o tem em poder não o utilize, pode ser perigoso. E também gostaria de lhes avisar que em breve chegarão os alunos da Beauxbattons e da Durmstrang. Terminem o jantar e podem ir se deitar.

Draco deu pouca atenção as palavras do diretor. Só pensava em Hermione, e no que teria acontecido com ela. _"Algum culpado.. Algum culpado há."_

-Sério, você não lembra Mione? –Gina dizia sentada com a amiga no quarto de Hermione.

-Gina, para de zoar comigo. Você sabe que eu jamais iria gostar de Draco Malfoy.

-É mesmo? Tem certeza?

-É claro... Vocês devem estar de gozação comigo, só pode.

Alguém bateu a porta. Hermione foi abrir. Era Daniel McGregor.

-Olá Daniel, algum problema?

-Nenhum Hermione, muito pelo contrário... Vim te convidar para dar uma volta. Está uma noite linda... Não tão linda quanto você é claro.

-Estou ocupada senhor McGregor. –Ela disse séria. –Além de que, não tenho nenhum motivo para admirar a noite com você.

-Está vendo mione, você até está falando como ele! –Gritou Gina lá de dentro, mexendo nas coisas dela, procurando algo que lembrasse Draco. –Olhe só, se fosse antes do Malfoy você diria: -Obrigada pelo convite, que tal outra noite? Agora estou com uma amiga aqui... –Ela disse até aí imitando a voz de Hermione. – E ELA ESTÁ TENTANDO FAZER COM QUE EU ME LEMBRE DO MEU NAMORADO!

-Namorado? –Perguntou McGregor, como se não soubesse de nada.

-É, parece que eu sou namorada de Draco Malfoy. O arrogante, prepotente, cínico, metido, egoísta... Draco Malfoy. –Hermione riu.

-AH é? Não sabia disso... Então desculpe de...

-Espera, não sabia? –Disse Gina indo até a porta.

-Não, e nunca imaginei que isso poderia...

-Foi você não foi!? Você envenenou ela com o sonífero!

-O que, do que está falando? –Daniel disse confuso. – Vim chama-la para dar uma volta, só isso.

-Malfoy!! –Gina batia na porta da frente.

-O que é? –Draco abriu a porta, e enorme foi a surpresa de Gina ao ver que Marina Strenk estava lá dentro.

-O que... O que...

-Que foi Weasley?

-O que ela está fazendo aí? –Gina ficou perplexa.

-A mesma coisa que McGregor faz aí... –Respondeu Marina sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Espera, Gina, o que você tem a ver com isso? Ta apaixonada pelo Malfoy é? –Ela disse estranhando tudo. –Tudo bem que tudo mundo detesta ela, mas se o Draco gosta..

-Draco? –Gina olhou para ela com um sorriso.

-Eu quis dizer Malfoy.. é.. ahn...

-Hermione, não era mais fácil ter terminado comigo, do que inventar essa história que esqueceu tudo?

-Terminar o que Malfoy? Vocês estão todos ficando malucos. Gina, eu vou dormir ok? E Malfoy, não faz muito barulho com essa aí!

Hemrione bateu a porta do quarto, enquanto Draco e Gina ainda discutiam do lado de fora.

-Você ficou maluco loiro azedo? Ela gosta de você! Ela aceitou namorar com você, deixou a amizade do Harry e do Ron...

-E esse foi o problema! Ela não suportou um dia sem eles! Um único dia Weasley. Era mais fácil ela ter conversado comigo que inventar tudo isso!

-E o sonífero Malfoy? Como explica?

-É trouxa não é? Ela é filha de trouxas! Quer saber garota, me deixa em Strenk.

Draco saiu furioso, ao lado de marina que ia sorridente. Gina olhou no fundo dos olhos de Daniel.

-Pode apostar que eu vou dar um jeito de resolver isso! –Gina saiu bufando pelo corredor, enquanto Daniel resolveu mais uma vez bater a porta de Hermione.

-Granger? –Ele bateu. – Desculpe, mas a noite está realmente linda e...

-E daí McGregor? –Ela abriu a porta irritada. –Vai dormir, caso contrário vou te dar uma detenção.

Daniel foi embora, enquanto Hermione fechou a porta.

-Essa gente ficou doida! –Ela falava sozinha. – Eu namorando com Malfoy, ora essa... Tudo bem, admito que estou lembrando vagamente dos últimos dias, mas com um pouco de descanso tudo vai ficar em ordem. Além do que, não faria o menos sentidonão é.. Eu e Malfoy...

Hermione foi tomar banho. Lembrou de trancar a porta que dava para o lado de Draco. Assim que entrou no banho, teve uma recordação esquisita, levou a mão a cabeça, sentiu uma leve dor. Depois de pensar estar ficando louca continuou normalmente seu banho, indo deitar-se em seguida.

-Que absurdo é esse? –Disse Hermione tomando seu suco matinal quando via a capa do jornal de Hogwarts.

**DE AMANTES A COMPLETOS INIMIGOS.**

_Nas últimas horas de nossas refeições ontem a noite, o mistério do sumisso de Hermione Granger foi desvendado. De acordo com nossas fontes, ela passou o dia na biblioteca, estudando. _

_O boato de que Hermione Granger estavam tendo um relacionamento (Fato esse que todos imaginavam ser verdadeiro depois do pedido do senhor Malfoy) também foi desmascarado, quando, ontem a noite a Senhorita Granger sacou sua varinha na direção de Draco Malfoy. O motivo aparente, seria de que ele havia provocado seu grande amigo, Ronald Weasley. _

_Fontes indicam que Malfoy foi visto poucas horas depois com a senhorita Marina Strenk, da Corvinal no jardim, conversando amistosamente._

_-Nos últimos dias, ela e Malfoy andavam conversando bastante.. –Disse uma testemunha que prefere não ser identificada._

_A questão que não quer calar é: Terá acabado o tal romance de Malfoy e Granger?_

_-Duvidoo amigo! Os dois se amam e isso é tão lindo! É aquela coisa que dá gosto de olhar sabe? Claro, não tanto gosto quanto os olhos azuis de Malfoy, porque aquilo é uma coisa de looouco! Mas Granger e ele formam um bom par. –Depoimento do "senhor" Vansguel, um dos monitores que afirma ter confirmado de perto olhares de confidência entre os "pombinhos"_

Abaixo estava uma foto, onde Hermione e Draco sorriam discretamente um para o outro, e em outro, uma foto de ontem a noite, quando Hermione, brava, apontava a varinha para Draco.

-Que história maluca é essa? Esse jornal está cada vez menos produtivo. –Hermione virava as páginas e não encontrava nada de bom.

-Oi Mione. –Disse Neville sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Olá Neville, bom dia. –Ela disse deixando o jornal e olhando para ele.

-Você não lembra de nada mesmo não é?

-Se é de novo essa história do Malfoy Neville eu..

-Não é sobre ele, é sobre... nós.

Hermione engoliu o suco rapidamente e o olhou de forma curiosa.

-Sobre... nós? O que quer dizer com isso Neville?

-É, ahn... O concurso de patinação Hermione! Lembra? –Ele disse disfarçando. Só queria saber se ela ainda lembrava da declaração.

-Claro... Mas, somos um par?

-Infelizmente, professora McGonagall te colocou com o Malfoy... Mas, eu disse que queria muito dançar com você. –Ele falou confiante.

-Claro, nem se preocupa, logo a gente fala com ela e pedimos pra trocar. Afinal, pelo jeito Malfoy vai querer dançar com a tal da Strenk né... –M|esmo sem perceber, Hermione falava aquilo com ares de ciúme.

-É, creio que sim. –Disse Neville feliz, por talvez ter a chance de dançar com ela.

-O Longbotton vai se aproveitar disso Draco! Não seja idiota! –Dizia Blaize pegando um jornal.

-Muito preocupado que eu estou... –Ele dizia fingindo dar pouca atenção. –Fazer de conta que está com amnésia não é um bom jeito de terminar uma coisa que eu estava levando a sério! Pela primeira vez na vida eu tinha mesmo levado uma garota a sério, e ela resolve que prefere os amigos dela!

-Quem sabe a Weasley esteja certa Draco... –Ele disse percorrendo os olhos sobre a matéria de Draco e Hermione e depois dando gargalhadas.

-O que foi Blaize? Viu seu amadinho? –Disse o loiro ainda de mal humor.

-Que nada, coisa muito melhor... –Ele disse apontando a parte em que Vansguel falava sobre os olhos de Draco.

-Ah, não fica com ciúmes Blaize, você sabe que ainda é meu preferido, gato! –Disse Vansguel que passava perto deles, em direção a sua mesa, arrancando risos de todos os sonserinos perto de Blaize.

-Ah que foi? Parem de rir droga! –Zabini saiu da mesa furioso, enquanto os colegas continuavam rindo dele.

-Gato... –Falavam entre risos os sonserinos.

Draco até tinha aberto um sorriso. Mas era impossível evitar de olhar para Hermione conversando tão sorridente com Neville. No final, não acreditava que eles ficariam juntos. Não era justo. Quando ele resolveu assumir que estava mudado, quando quis ficar sério com Hermione, passar por cima de tudo que enfrentaria... Ela acabava com ele assim. Sem mesmo ter coragem de terminar. Ele ia esquece-la. A qualquer preço.

-Parece que você levou mesmo um fora daqueles hein Draco? –Dizia Strenk indo se sentar ao lado dele.

-O que você quer? Já saímos ontem. –Disse ele ríspido. –E não duvidaria que foi você quem mandou escrever essa idiotice toda nesse jornal estúpido.

-Ora Draco, não seja assim... Temos os dois primeiros períodos juntos. Que tal me acompanhar?

Quando Marina falou isso, Hermione levantava com Neville, que carregava os livros dela, e os dele também.

-Tá legal, vem. –Draco pegou a mão de Marina e praticamente a arrastou, simplesmente pra passar a frente de Hermione. Strenk acabou esbarrando na castanha.

-Ei cuidado! –Disse Neville, pra depois ver quem era. –Só podia ser mesmo...

-Aproveite bem minhas sobras Neville. –Draco disse olhando para Hemrione, que por um momento sentiu seu peito apertar e falta de ar.

-Que foi Granger, aborrecida? –Draco continuou provocando, mas ela o olhava e não respondia, parecia precisar puxar muito ar.

-Hermione você está bem? –Perguntou Neville preocupando,cortando a visão dela dos olhos de Draco.

-Ahn... Sim eu só estou pensando... –Ela pareceu recuperar o juízo –Porque diabos o Malfoy inventou essa historinha maluca de que eu estive junto com ele. Não tem o mínimo sentido.

-Você acha que eu inventar estar com você Granger? Me poupe, era mais fácil você fazer isso, maluca!

-Mas quem não lembra de você sou eu, fuinha!

-Cabelo de vassoura!

-Loiro azedo!

-Falsa!

-Sonserino insuportável!

-Sangue-ruim!

No momento em que Draco disse aquilo, eles estavam muito próximos, praticamente com os narizes se tocando, porém berravam e estavam vermelhos. Mas a castanha sentiu como se aquilo tivesse a ferido muito mais do que em qualquer outra vez. Chamá-la de sangue-ruim... Engraçado, mas nem lembrava a última vez em que Malfoy tinha dito aquilo. Sentiu que algo estava errado, que tinha algo de importante que passava despercebido.

Draco por sua vez, sentiu-se um ogro. Sentiu-se o filho de Lucius Malfoy novamente. As palavras tinham saído instantaneamente. Admitia no seu interior, que não desejava ter dito aquilo. Hermione o olhava, como se estivesse travando uma árdua batalha consigo mesma. Parecia de certa forma decepcionada. Ele respirava ofegante, ansioso por saber o que ela diria. Ele queria pedir desculpas, perguntar porque tinha acabado tudo tão depressa... Mas não podia. Não agora. Talvez nem nunca.

Hermione simplesmente saiu de perto de Draco, como se as últimas palavras dele tivessem acabado com ela de verdade.

-Me... –Quando Draco ia falar, Hermione já tinha saído de sua vista.

-Você está bem? –Perguntou Neville depois que já tinham se distanciado de Marina e Draco.

-Sim eu... Só...

-Ouça... Não faz a menor diferença o que ele pensa de você. Hermione, você é linda, inteligente, simpática, todos amam a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Quer dizer, meus pais estão internados e vão ficar lá pra sempre, mesmo que agora Voldemort já tenha sido derrotado. Eu preferia que eles fossem trouxas. –Neville falou com tanto carinho e tão tristemente, que Hermione não pode evitar dar um abraço nele.

-Sinto muito Neville. –Ela disse sincera. –O Malfoy é só um riquinho metido, não sabe nada do que nós passamos... –Ao dizer isso, Hermione lembrou vagamente de Draco falando sobre o pai dele, e as torturas que ele e a mãe dele passavam. Mas não deu importância a nada daquilo. Só sentia-se... Abalada. Tão abalada que pensava ser injusta com Draco. Não tinha certeza de nada, mas pensava só estar passando por um momento ruim, que em breve, terminaria.


	10. Recordações, mais confusões

**Capítulo 10. Recordações, mais confusões...**

Olá pessoal, tudo certinho?

Bom, apenas escrevendo esse comecinho pra desejar um feliz natal e ano novo pra todos os leitores! :D Que eu adoraria que fossem muitos, mas acho que não estão gostando muito da fic "/

Estou postando o terceiro capítulo seguido para recompensar o tempo que fiquei sem escrever.

Nunca passou pela minha cabeça deixar a fic inacabada. (Sei o quanto isto é terrível!) Entretanto, preciso de uma inspiraçãozita né? Deixem umas reviews, me dêem umas idéias, digam a opinião de vocês, afinal, esta história é para vocês, tem todo o direito de opinar!

O que está bom, o que está ruim?

Gente deixem pelo menos um sinalzinho de vida pra mim ta?

Agora, vamos ao que interessa...

No último capítulo...

"_-Sinto muito Neville. –Ela disse sincera. –O Malfoy é só um riquinho metido, não sabe nada do que nós passamos... –Ao dizer isso, Hermione lembrou vagamente de Draco falando sobre o pai dele, e as torturas que ele e a mãe dele passavam. Mas não deu importância a nada daquilo. Só sentia-se... Abalada. Tão abalada que pensava ser injusta com Draco. Não tinha certeza de nada, mas pensava só estar passando por um momento ruim, que em breve, terminaria."_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Mas o que há de errado comigo, por Merlin!_ -Falava Hermione com seus pensamentos. – _Eu enlouqueci, ou os outros enlouqueceram? Quer dizer, Malfoy e eu? Será mesmo? Gina não teria porque mentir, a não ser que fosse uma piada, uma aposta... Por que não consigo me lembrar dos últimos dias? E ver Dra... Malfoy me aperta tanto o coração... Nada mais natural do que me faltar o ar quando o vejo, afinal, sempre dou tanta risada da cara de fuinha que dói a barriga, mas agora... É tudo tão diferente..._

Hermione estava deitada no seu belo quarto de Monitora chefe. Tudo decorado da maneira mais bela, só dela. A cama era confortável, espaçosa... Tinha comida ali sempre que desejasse... Mesmo assim, não se sentia feliz. Faltava-lhe algo extremamente importante, e quanto mais apertava uma de suas almofadas amarelas, mais se sentia só...

_Eu tenho que ser muito, muito besta mesmo! Quer dizer, como pude permitir que a Granger fizesse isso comigo?_ –Draco batia a cabeça na parede do seu quarto, pensando nas imagens de seu dia. Hermione sorrindo, Hermione comendo, Hermione andando, Hermione lendo, Hermione, Hermione com Longbotton... _–Hermione, Hermione, Hermione! Não é possível pensar nela e procurar encontrar seu olha ro dia todo! Sou um Malfoy, e ela simplesmente brincou comigo? Não! Ela não pode fazer isso e ficar impune, e ainda fazer com que eu pense nela o dia todo!_

Era insuportável. Como suportar a dor? Ele tinha confiado nela, deixado para lá o fato do Longbotton ter dito que a amava, deixado pra lá ela ser uma grifinória e ele um sonserino, deixado pra lá todas as diferenças, tudo o que os outros falariam... Deixou tudo, e a pediu em namoro na frente de todos. E um dia ela some, e reaparece fingindo não lembrar de nada, simplesmente por não conseguir esquecer dois amigos? Era demais para ele, era afinal realmente um Malfoy, orgulhoso como ele só. Não iria mais pensar, queria esquecer tudo.

Deitou-se, ou melhor, se jogou na cama, e colocou as mãos na nuca, fixando seu olhar no teto, tentando fazer com que a raiva sumisse, mas nada parecia funcionar...

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_-Olá! –Cumprimentou um menino loiro dos olhos claros._

_-Como vai? –Respondeu a castanha com um sorriso inocente._

_-E então, animada? Quer dizer, Hogwarts é um sonho né? –Ele dizia maravilhado com tudo._

_-O sonho de todo mundo... Bruxo. –Ela completara a frase receosa._

_-Qual seu nome?_

_-Hermione Granger, e o seu? –Ela falou estendo a mão_

_-Draco Malfoy. Eu quero ser da sonserina. Não sei se quero, mas meu pai disse que eu ia ser sabe, que era tradição da família, ou algo assim. Você quer ir pra lá também?_

_-Não mesmo! Pelo que li, os bruxos das trevas é que estudaram lá. Acho que vou acabar na corvinal, gosto muito de ler, e dizem que a corvinal é a casa da inteligência._

_-Bobagem! Tem gente inteligente em todo lugar. Você devia vir pra sonserina comigo sabia?_

_-Não diga besteiras... Não tenho o menor jeito de sonserina, e na verdade, nem você._

_-Ora, posso saber por quê?_

_-Simples, você está falando comigo e eu sou..._

_-E aí Draco! Animado? –Chegava Blaise, aparentemente já eram próximos._

_-Nem me fala. Pronto pra sonserina?_

_-Claro... E... Quem é ela? –Ele disse olhando de cara feia._

_-É a Hermione. –Ele falou simplesmente –Ela disse que acha que vai pra corvinal, mas duvido muitíssimo! Ela devia ir pra sonserina com a gente!_

_-Não seja idiota Draco... –Ele cochichou. –Ouvi dizer que é uma tal de sangue-ruim... Nossos pais disseram que... Bem, você sabe._

_-E daí? Gostei dela... –O pequeno Draco sorriu a Hermione._

_-Bom, acho que vocês estão ocupados e... Bem... Vou indo..._

_-Espera, Mione! Posso te chamar de Mione? –Disse o pequeno sorrindo. –Vamos nos ver depois da seleção? Quer dizer, você disse que gosta de ler, eu também! Podemos conversar e aí..._

_-Claro Draco! –Ela sorriu –Nos vemos depois da seleção!_

_-Draco Malfoy. –O pequeno foi até o chapéu seletor. –Sonserina! –Foram ouvidas comemorações da mesa verde._

_Após mais algumas crianças..._

_-Hermione Granger. –A castanha foi até o chapéu. –Grifinória! –Muitas palmas e assovios._

_Não era bem o que ela esperava. Afinal, coragem era o que ela mais tinha?_

_-E então, nada de corvinal não é? –Chegava um Malfoy sorridente chamando a atenção de Hermione que já caminhava para fora do salão._

_-E você, como já sabia sonserina... –Ela disse decepcionada._

_-Ficou triste por isso?_

_-É que você sabe, agora somos rivais..._

_-Deixe de tolices, vamos ser amigos! Isso é, se você quiser e..._

_-Hei Malfoy, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Ela é uma grifinória sangue-ruim, não fale com ela! –Chegava um garoto mais velho da sonserina apertando o pequeno ombro do pequeno Draco._

_-Hermione Granger certo? –Perguntava uma menina mais velha da grifinória. –Preste atenção, não se deve conversar com estas serpentes!_

_-Cale-se Natália! (Certa homenagem pra uma GRANDE amiga! Espero que goste Nati...)._

_-Vai se ferrar Richie! Você e esse pirralho estúpido!_

_-Natália, vai achar o caminhão de grifinórios que te perdeu!_

_-Vai você achar o camboio de serpentes que te deixou na estrada!_

_-Sangue-ruim!_

_-Serpente!_

_Draco e Hermione apenas ficavam a olhar para os dois, não entendendo muito bem o que era tudo aquilo._

_-Veja bem garotinha Granger, assim que cresceres mais, verás o quão terríveis são estes aí! Nunca deves conversar com eles, muito menos um Malfoy!_

_-Limpe sua boca suja antes de falar meu lindo e irresistível nome, sua maluca histérica!_

_-Histérica e maluca é você, seu porco imundo!_

_-Não era bem isso que falava antes né? Admite que me acha lindo e sexy e..._

_-Nem se minha vida dependesse disso!_

_-Ouça pequeno Malfoy, acho bom que não sujes o nome de nossa família dando atenção a uma dessas aí..._

_-Essas daí que são da casa de Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu! Este é o problema, o garoto Potter está conosco!_

_-Desculpe, alguém me chamou? –Perguntou um certo Harry confuso, ajeitando seus óculos redondos._

_-Você é Harry Potter? –Perguntou Hermione sorrindo._

_-Sim, e não sei porque sou assim tão importante... –Ele falava tímido._

_-Ora, vai me dizer que... –E Hermione começou a conversar com Harry alheia a toda a confusão que se travava entre os outros dois jovens, esquecendo totalmente a presença de Draco._

_-Vem comigo Hermione, quero te apresentar um amigo. Você ficou na grifinória também não é?_

_À medida que ela se distancia, um loirinho dos olhos claros, fica triste, sozinho no meio dos outros dois jovens mais velhos. Ali era o início de um ódio que ele nutria até hoje por Potter... E também o começo da amizade de Harry, Hermione e Rony._

_No outro dia..._

_-Olá Draco! Como foi sua..._

_-Sai de perto de mim, sangue-ruim cabelo de vassoura!_

_-Por que está falando assim comigo?_

_-Você é uma estúpida Granger, sai da minha frente! –Malfoy saiu empurrando a garota, que ficou sem nada entender, passando então a sempre responder da mesma forma a ele._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Hermione e Draco acordam. São 04:00h da manhã. Está frio, mas os dois se encontram suando em seus respectivos quartos.

-O que... Isso aconteceu, mesmo? Quer dizer... –Hermione balbuciava agora lembrando daquele momento como se fosse ontem à noite.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros que estavam molhados. Não podia acreditar que lembrara daquilo. –Eu sinto ódio do Potter até hoje, porque ele a roubou de mim... Quer dizer, porque... Salazar, o que estou dizendo! Isso foi há sete anos! Nem tem lógica pensar nisso agora... –Era tudo tão confuso, tão sem sentido...

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

A castanha acabava de tomar banho. Era fim de semana, e isso a confortou bastante. Não que não gostasse de estudar, longe disso. Mas estava precisando de um tempo pra por tudo em ordem, pensar, recordar, relembrar... Finalmente ela daria um jeito de descobrir o que estava estranho, o que estava de fato "esquecendo".

Draco Malfoy estava deitado, coberto até a cintura, com seu abdômen definido a mostra, fitava o teto curioso. Os cabelos loiros e lisos caídos sobre os olhos, e um ar pensativo (MEEEEU MERLIN *-* juro que pirei escrevendo ;P) Não entendia o sonho da noite passada, que foi muito mais uma recordação que um sonho. Pelo menos era sábado, ficaria lá deitado, até que pudesse ter vontade de fazer alguma coisa que não fosse em Herm... Granger. Ela ainda estava lá, não podia negar. Mas daria um jeito nisso, e disso tinha certeza.

-Hermione! Hermione! –Reconheceu a voz de Gina, e ouviu as batidas da porta, foi rápido atende-la.

-O que foi Gi? Ainda é cedo achei que... –Antes que a castanha pudesse terminar Gina falou.

-A professora McGonagall quer que você vá a sala dela.

-Mas, é sábado! –Ela fazia um beicinho com cara de indignação.

-Eu sei Mi, mas ela quer que você e o Malfoy vão lá, assuntos de monitoria, sei lá.

-AH claro, temos que começar muito bem o sábado, com aquela barbie da China.

-Barbie? Acho que está mais pra Ken, não?

-Só se for um Ken cadáver! E eu possa ser uma barbie coveira para enterra-lo a muito mais de sete palmos da superfície! –Disse Hermione rindo da própria piada.

-Se for pra ficar longe de você Granger, pra mim está valendo. –Respondia Draco, que acabara de abrir a porta e estava só com um lençol enrolado na parte de baixo do corpo, deixando todo o resto descoberto. Havia ouvido a conversar das meninas e resolveu atormentar Hermione. Não custava nada afinal... As meninas ao verem ele daquele jeito, com os cabelos tanto quanto jogados pro lado, abriram e fecharam a boca umas três vezes, até que Hermione resolveu se pronunciar.

-Justamente Malfoy, estamos enfim concordando em algo.

-Não precisa ficar fingindo Granger. –Ele disse coçando as costas. –Também concordamos no quanto sou sexy, lindo, gostoso, em o quanto você me deseja e...

-E também no quanto é mentiroso? –Ela falou sorrindo. –Deixe de falar asneiras, se é que sai outra coisa dessa sua boca, e vá se vestir para irmos ter com McGonagall.

-E se eu quiser ir assim mesmo? Algum problema?

-Além de centenas de meninas pulando em você não vejo nenhum... –Comentou Gina rindo sozinha.

-Acho que ele preferia mesmo era o Vansguel. –Disse a castanha rindo. –De repente até o Zabini. Sei lá, eles vivem juntos não é? Aí tem...

-Nesse caso Weasley, acho melhor cuidar bem do Potter, afinal quem anda mais com ele é a maluca histérica aí... –Quando ele disse as duas últimas palavras, Hermione ficou branca, gelada, suou frio. Draco sem perceber, levou a mão à boca e lembrou tudo que tinha sonhado, olhou nos olhos de Hermione, que nunca conseguiam mentir pra ele, e ficou perplexo ao notar que ela também havia ficado muda.

-Algum problema com vocês? –Perguntou Gina olhando de um para o outro. –Bem, já dei meu recado Mi e estou indo viu? Espero que se acertem logo... –Ela falou saindo ainda tanto quanto confusa do meio do corredor...

O loiro e a castanha se olhavam, olhavam para o chão, pensavam, abriam a boca e fechavam, até que Draco resolveu acabar com aquilo.

-Vou me vestir, Nos vemos daqui a pouco então. –E ele fechou a porta a deixando sozinha no corredor. Sem saber o que pensar, ela entrou no seu quarto e se olhou no espelho. Não estava exatamente arrumada. Apenas uma calça jeans e uma blusa qualquer. Resolveu que estava na hora de se cuidar um pouquinho mais...

_Meia hora depois..._

-Qual é Granger? Vou te esperar lá na sala da McGonagall! –Draco batia na porta. –Afinal de contas o que diabos você está... –Ele se calou, olhou para ela dos pés a cabeça e não soube bem o que dizer.

Ela não estava vestida provocativamente nem nada, mas aos olhos de Draco estava realmente bonita. Havia colocado uma calça preta justinha (legue) e por cima um vestidinho colado branco e preto. O cabelo estava solto, emanando aroma de morango, e usava botas pretas. Usava alguns acessórios, aos quais ele pouco prestou atenção. Estava ocupado analisando o corpo da castanha. Ela também tinha em mãos uma prancheta e uma caneta, o que o fez lembrar o que estavam indo fazer.

-O que houve Malfoy? –Ela perguntou parada a sua frente.

-Eu... Ahn... Não sabia que você usava esse tipo de coisa. –Ele disse apontando a roupa e passando a mão atrás da cabeça, desconfortável.

-E desde quando te interessa o que eu uso ou deixo de usar? –Ela perguntou irônica. –Sinceramente Malfoy, você é tão... Tão...

-Fantástico?

-Não!

-Sexy? Sarado? Irresistível...?

-Tente: Estúpido! É, é isso mesmo!

-Granger você não... Onde está indo? –Ele falou alto ao perceber que ela havia o deixado sozinho no meio do corredor.

-Para a sala da professora McGonagall, onde inclusive, você também deveria estar indo!

Poucos alunos estavam nos corredores da escola, mas mesmo assim os que lá estavam não evitavam olhar, até descaradamente para Draco e Hermione. Todo o escândalo dos últimos dias, não tinha resultado em nada afinal? Era o que a maioria se perguntava, por vezes cochichando logo depois que eles passavam. Quanto aos dois, a castanha não estava nem aí. Ainda pensava que estavam todos meio pirados. Talvez fosse culpa de Luna, nunca se sabe. Para Malfoy era diferente, sabia que sua reputação estava indo por água a baixo...

-Hermione! Digo, senhorita Granger! –Um garoto o parava no meio do caminho. Reconheceu ele depois de um momento. Era Countrun, o monitor da Lufa-lufa.

-Olá! O que houve? –Perguntou ela ao ver a cara do rapaz.

-Bem é que... Estou com um problema na monitoração sabe?

-Que tipo de problema? –Ela perguntou o olhando atenta.

-Na verdade, algo aconteceu na noite retrasada. E foi justamente no seu andar e do senhor Malfoy... –Ele comentou sem jeito.

-E o que foi que houve? –Perguntou Draco se aproximando.

-Bom, tinha um rapaz, ele estava carregando uma moça desacordada no ombro. Eu estava junto com a Lilá Brown, e disse que deveríamos ver o que estava acontecendo... Mas ela disse que não deveria ser nada interessante que rendesse fofocas...

_À noite que Hermione sumiu..._ –Draco pensou.

-E o que o senhor fez, senhor Countrun? –Perguntou Hermione.

-Eu os segui pelo castelo, até que... Até que encontrei Marina Strenk fora de suas acomodações, e lhe parei para dar uma advertência. Foi aí que a Lilá chegou, as duas começaram a discutir, e acabei perdendo o garoto de vista. E isso não é tudo! Ainda encontrei Colin, Blaise Zabini, e também Thomas da corvinal, todos fora dos dormitórios! E ao invés da senhorita Brown fazer algo, ela simplesmente...

Draco não ouviu o restante do que ele falava. Pensou que havia suspeitos. E vários. Qualquer um deles podia perfeitamente ter levado Hermione do quarto. Ela não estaria mentindo? Será que alguém a levou do quarto, e a fez esquecer completamente os momentos bons que passaram juntos? Não... Só podia ser mesmo uma coincidência.

-Então quer que eu troque sua dupla de monitoria? Lamento se fossem possíveis mudanças, acredite que eu já teria providenciado uma... –Ela olhou para Malfoy, o que fez com que Countrun risse. Draco pareceu voltar de um transe.

-Eu falo com a Brown e resolvo isso certo? –Disse simplesmente para o garoto. –E quanto a todos que pegar fora do dormitório, anote, tire pontos das casas e dê advertências ou mesmo suspensões, até que eles te respeitem. Isso é tudo. –Draco disse saindo de perto dos dois em direção a sala de McGonagall.

-Bom, acho que vamos deixar para o Malfoy resolver então...

-Claro, mesmo assim obrigada senhorita Granger! –Disse ele se despedindo.

Hermione ainda andou alguns passos atrás de Malfoy até o alcançar. Ele havia ficado pensativo, ela não sabia porquê. Tentou lembrar da noite a qual o garoto se referia. Estranhamente, nem lembrava de como havia ido dormir...

Draco andava passos pesados, não sabia se queria pensar no que havia acontecido de verdade...

-Draco! –Gritou Pansy que o avistou de longe e foi correndo em sua direção. –Draco olhou para os lados, e quando olhou para trás, viu sua única esperança: Hermione. Caminhou então a sua direção.

-Granger, me ajuda só dessa vez ok? –Ele perguntou em desespero ao que Pansy chegou.

-Agora que ela te deu um fora, vai parar com essa maluquice de me deixar sozinha não é Draquinho?

-Você é doida Parkinson! –Malfoy dizia atrás de Hermione. –Sai de perto de mim! Parece um parasita que fica me seguindo, credo garota, se toca!

-Draquinho, não fala assim comigo! Você sabe bem que eu...

-Que você não para de segui-lo garota! Manca-se! –Disse Hermione sem saber bem o motivo de suas palavras. –Ele não gosta de você, então, melhor procurar outro cara certo? Agora, deixa a gente ir que temos mais o que fazer! –Hermione disse pegando a mão de Draco e o levando consigo para longe de Pansy, que agradeceu internamente.

Assim que estavam parados a frente da porta de McGonagall, a castanha ainda segurava a mão do loiro, e os dois se olharam profundamente...

_**Um dia seus pés, irão me levar... Onde minhas mãos, não podem chegar...**_

Draco aproximou-se de Hermione, que sem saber porque, não resistiu e deu um pequeno passo perto dele, ainda segurando levemente sua mão.

_**Me leva aonde você for. Estarei muito só, sem o seu amor!**_

Ele levou a mão dele até seu peito, e ela pode perceber que o coração dele batia descompassado. Ela percebeu que algo estava mal resolvido entre eles, além das brigas, dos xingamentos ou mesmo dos sonhos...

_**Agora é a hora, de dizer...**_

Draco fitava Hermione com receio e com esperança. _Ela realmente me enganaria desta forma?_

_**Que hoje eu te amo, e não vou negar, que outra pessoa, não servirá!**_

_O que... O que está acontecendo? Eu não... Por que não lembrou de nada? _–Hermione segurou uma lágrima, que queria passear no seu rosto. Seu inconsciente lhe dizia que precisava de algo, algo mais, e que aparentemente, ela já o possuía sem saber...

_**Tem que ser você, sem por quê, sem pra quê...**_

"_-Não ouse sujar o nome da família Malfoy..."_ Ele lembrava do sonho, que mais fora uma recordação...

"_-Draco Malfoy"._–Ela lembrava do tal Grado que havia lhe dito o nome do loiro no trem...

_**Tem que ser você, sem ser necessário entender...**_

-Hum.. –Alguém pigarreou na porta, fazendo com que os dois se distanciassem, e recordassem o que faziam ali.

-Senhor Malfoy, senhorita Granger, solicitei a presença de vocês aqui porque queria que entrassem. Momentos românticos são comuns entre namorados mas...

-Namorados? –Hermione questionou. –Até a senhora com essa professora McGonagall?

-Não estamos mais juntos... –Resmungou Draco.

-Oh! Espero que isso não altere a programação da patinação. Afinal, formam um ótimo par. –Ela disse olhando para Hermione sem entendê-la muito bem.

Malfoy olhou para Granger que olhou de volta para Malfoy.

-Por mim está tudo bem. –Ele disse dando de ombros.

-Pois para mim também então. –Ela disse encarando Draco.

_Até quando ela vai continuar com esse teatro? É tão... Perturbador!_ –O loiro pensava enquanto girava os olhos.

-Certo então! –Disse a professora sorrindo. Enfim queridos, entrem por favor!

Depois de algum tempo, os dois saíram da sala. Hermione ainda terminava algumas anotações. Draco parecia não acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Daqui exatas quatro semanas estariam em Hogwarts os outros patinadores. Seria no fim de semana, afinal ninguém ia querer atrapalhar as aulas. De qualquer forma, eles teriam que organizar um baile de abertura, e não de encerramento como pensado antes. Era urgente que fizessem uma reunião com os outros monitores das casas, era o que Hermione não parava de repetir. Ela anotava tanta coisa, e falava tanto, que estava deixando Draco zonzo.

-Olha só Granger, eu sei que você está empolgada, e que fica louca pra terminar tudo logo, mas será que dava pra você ficar calma? –Disse Malfoy segurando a castanha pelos ombros e olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

Sem saber o motivo, ela sentiu um arrepio que percorreu sua espinha. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi interrompida.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo Malfoy? –Chegava Rony quase pulando em Draco.

-Não é da sua conta Weasley. –Ele disse soltando-a. –Inclusive, até é. Essa garota é maluca. Não sei como convivem com ela há sete longos anos!

-Eu é que não entendo como ela consegue te suportar por cinco minutos! –Disse Rony ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.

-Vocês podiam, de repente... –Hemrione tentava se pronunciar.

-Vamos ao Três Vassouras? –Perguntou Harry a amiga, sem se meter entre Rony e Draco.

-Não posso Harry! Preciso organizar uma coisa muito legal! Falando nisso, você viu a Gina? E a Luna?

Assim que a castanha falou o nome Luna, Rony pareceu esfriar. Afinal, aquela loirinha sempre acalmava os nervos dele, mesmo apenas falar sobre ela, deixava-o menos tenso.

-Elas estão se arrumando pra sair com a gente Mi... –Disse Harry começando a ficar triste. –Elas também vão ter que ficar? Mione é sábado de manhã, você podia aliviar né? –Harry disse fazendo carinha de cachorro abandonado.

-Dessa vez o Potter disse tudo. Não quero perder meu belo sábado com você e o resto da pirralhada. Principalmente aquele Vansguel... –Draco fez uma cara de nojo que fez Hermione sorrir, mas não a Rony e Harry.

-Quer saber? Aposto que você adora o Vansguel tanto quanto ele curte seus "belos" olhos azuis! –Caçoava Rony da reportagem do jornal.

-Ciúmes Weasley? Pois saiba que ele é todinho seu. –Disse Draco com desprezo. –Olha só sabe tudo Granger, você pode gritar, espernear, chorar, ter todos os seus ataques de loucura que eu não vou, não vou e não vou fazer trabalhos de monitor hoje. Tão pouco os outros concordariam.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-E que banda vamos contratar? –Perguntava Draco entediado sentado a mesa de trabalhos com Hermione, algum tempo depois de sair da companhia do santo Potter e do Weasley foguentinho. Granger era um pé no saco mesmo! Ele podia estar dormindo, ou mesmo passeando com aí com Blaise, de repente ficando com alguma menina... Ao pensar na última hipótese, olhou para o sorriso empolgado de Hermione, concluindo que isto não aconteceria... Mas enfim, queria fazer qualquer coisa, menos estar ali, decidindo uma festa idiota.

-Esquisitonas é claro! –Ela disse feliz.

-Não acha que está meio batido? –Ele falou sincero. –Sei lá, já que estão fazendo um evento trouxa e tal, podíamos chamar uma banda trouxa.

-Para tocar numa escola mágica? –Hermione perguntou rindo.

-Ah Granger, poções que tiram a memória, ou fazem as pessoas esquecerem detalhes, os grandes acontecimentos tem de monte por aí... –Ele disse aquilo lembrando de Countrun, falando sobre um menino carregar alguém desacordada no ombro.

-É, mas temos que ver algo a respeito. Você gosta de música trouxa? –Ela perguntou

-Na verdade sim. A música que usei na patinação, era do Linkin Park, gosto bastante.

-Eu reconheci. Chama-se...

-With You. Com você. –Ele completou. Ela ficou vermelha.

-Eu gosto de Lindsay Lohan... –Ela disse sorrindo.

-E que adolescente fresca não gosta? –Ele disse fazendo pouco caso.

-Ah também gosto de Nirvana, Ramones... –Ela comentou.

-Legal, não achei que fazia muito seu estilo. –Ele disse curioso.

-Sei lá Malfoy, gosto de tantos tipos de música! Enfim, precisávamos sabe ro que mais agradaria o pessoal aqui da escola né? Até podemos também procurar uma banda bruxa que tenha algumas músicas trouxas no repertório, era mais fácil...

-Pode ser Granger, mas na real, pra mim tanto faz. Nem sei porque a pressa com isso tudo.

-Preciso começar a estudar logo e... –Batidas na porta interrompem Hermione.

-Entre. –Disse Draco seco, olhando algumas anotações.

-Gente, que bom que vocês estão no castelo! –Chegava Vansguel se abafando e parecendo cansado de correr.

-O que aconteceu? Por Merlin, você parece que vai morrer! –Hermione serviu um copo de água a ele.

-Por Salazar Granger, deixe que vire purpurina. –Disse Malfoy com cara de enjôo voltando as suas anotações.

-É sério gato, olha, não estou brincando! –Ele disse tomando uns goles da água.

-Ta, desembucha! –Disse Hermione nervosa.

-A Lilá e a Strenk estão armando o maior barraco lá no salão principal!

-Nossa, que novidade! –Draco revirou os olhos. –Faz de conta que as duas não vivem se matando.

-Bofe, o problema é que elas estão com as varinhas apontadas e..

Hermione não esperou Vansguel terminar de falar. Pegou sua varinha e foi correndo até lá em baixo. As botas de salto fino dificultaram um pouco. Mas pode chegar lá a tempo de ver algumas pessoas cercando as duas e um feitiço sair de uma das varinhas Mas nada que parecesse grave.

-Você é uma maluca! –Strenk gritava. –De onde tirou isso?

-Todo mundo está comentando Strenk!

-Algo que você fez, não é queridinha? _Estupefaça!_

_-Protego! _Eu fiz? Nunca faria nada a ela!

-Nem a ele? Depois de ter te esnobado pela milésima vez?

-Como se você estivesse com moral pra falar muito!

-O QUE, PELO SANTO MERLIN VOCÊS DUAS ESTÃO FAZENDO? –As duas calaram-se e abaixaram as varinhas ao ouvir o som da voz de Hermione, que parecia enfurecida. Draco chegava logo atrás dela, e Vansguel em seguida, que olhava Malfoy pelas costas de cabo a rabo (literalmente) até que o loiro, percebendo as olhadas se postou mais próximo de Hermione.

-Isso mesmo? Que tipo de comportamento é este? –Disse Malfoy franzindo o cenho.

-Imagine só você Draco, é óbvio! –Disse Blaise chegando perto dele e de Hermione. As duas estão discutindo por minha causa. Mas calma garotas tem Blaise aqui para todas! –O moreno disse indo até o meio das duas garotas que estavam irritadíssimas e por um breve instante apontaram as varinhas para ele, que saiu rapidamente dali, indo se esconder atrás de Hermione.

-Ta, me enganei, foi mal. Podem continuar aí! –Ele disse brincalhão para as duas garotas que olharam com cara feia para ele, mas encontraram Hermione no caminho e abaixaram as varinhas.

-Ouçam bem! Não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento! –Professora McGonagall chegou neste momento, mas ao invés de se pronunciar, observou Hermione. –Isto é inadmissível. Duas meninas do sétimo ano que deviam dar exemplo aos outros alunos, se estuporando no meio do salão principal? E o pior de tudo, duas monitoras? Além de saírem para passear a noite, ainda fazem esse tipo de coisa? Menos 50 pontos para grifinória e corvinal. –Ele disse com pesar na voz. – Vou providenciar para que cumpram detenção, juntas! Vamos ver se assim aprender a conviver pacificamente como duas pessoas adultas e sadias mentalmente!

Minerva não podia negar, estava orgulhosa de Hermione. Havia tirado pontos de sua casa para ser justa. Era esse o comportamento que esperava de uma monitora chefe.

-Olha quem fala! –Retrucou Strenk. –Até parece que tem moral pra falar alguma coisa! Quase todos os dias se mata com o Malfoy no meio do salão! Quando não estão aos beijos, estão aos berros! –Ela arrancou alguns risinhos.

-É verdade Granger! Se quiser que os outros sejam pacíficos, devia você mesma aprender a ser também! –Disse Lilá, indo na onda de Strenk.

-Menos 30 pontos para grifinória e corvinal por questionarem a autoridade da monitora chefe Granger. –Disse Draco entediado com a situação. –Parem de colocar os problemas sobre o de vocês. Um erro dela, ou meu, não apaga os de vocês. Portanto, vamos acabar com isso, porque aqui é uma escola de respeito, não um circo!

-Hum! E isso quem diz é o maior de todos os palhaços! –Disse Lilá com raiva.

-Agora basta! Vais ser proibida de ir aos eventos que acontecerão no mês seguintes. E sugiro que se retire já daqui se não quer arrumar detenções até para seus netos. –Disse Hermione, fazendo com que todos se calassem de vez.

-Muito bem senhorita Granger, senhor Malfoy. Vejo que não errei quando eu e Alvo escolhemos os dois. –Ela disse orgulhosa. –Sabem bem lidar com os obstáculos. Só não esqueçam que não podem dar margem a ninguém para responder-lhes assim na escola. –Dizendo isto, a professora se retirou. Draco e Hermione se entreolharam e sorriram.

-Nada mal mesmo Granger. –Draco elogiou. –Mas nada como um Malfoy para dominar a situação, principalmente quando se trata de garotas.. –Disse convencido.

-Ah sim Malfoy. Principalmente quando se trata da Parkinson. –Ela disse lembrando das cenas de algumas horas antes, o que fez com que ela sorrisse, e ele também.

-Certo gente, agora falando sério, já voltaram? –Disse Blaise intrometido.

-Como assim voltamos? –Perguntou Hermione, ao que Draco fez cara de decepção.

-Nossa! Você não lembra mesmo! –Disse Blaise espantado. –Isso quer dizer que você não está com ele? –Falou apontando Malfoy.

-Como se algum estivesse... –Ela disse duvidando das próprias palavras.

-Esquece isso Blaise, passado. –Draco comentou também não muito crente no que dizia.

-Passado? Mas foi ainda essa semana! E hoje é sábado! –Ele disse fitando Draco confuso.

Hermione bufou. –Passado existente só na tua mente Malfoy. Sabes bem que jamais ia dar bola pra você.

Blaise riu. –AH claro Mionezita, quando andava aos beijos com ele não era bem isso que dizia! E quando tomou café com a gente... –Blaise ia falando, ao que Gina chegou caminhando com um sorriso triunfante e uma fotografia nas mãos.

-Hermione! Agora você vai parar de não acreditar na gente! –Gina disse feliz.

-Do que está falando, ruiva doida?

-Disto! –E Gina mostrou a Hermione uma foto, que por pouco a uns dias atrás não saíra no jornal de Hogwarts. Draco prensando Hermione em uma parede, quase a beijando.

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira... –Foi tudo que a castanha conseguiu dizer antes de desmaiar.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Bom pessoal é isso aí! Espero que não me matem por terminar a fic aqui, mãaas sabem que logo atualizo denovo see.. EU RECEBER REVIEWS!

Preciso de uma mãozinha afinal né! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e que peçam pelo 11 que já está prontinho aqui esperando pra ser postado!

Beijos a todos, e obrigada pra quem lê e deixa review, pra quem lê e não deixa também!

Grande beijo..

Lêla Malfoy*~

PS: Pra deixar vocês curiosos..

-Então era tudo verdade, o tempo todo Malfoy? –Ela pergunta atônita.

-É sim, e no fundo acho que desde o primeiro dia de Hogwarts assim foi, não é HERMIONE? –Ele disse seu primeiro nome com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios.

-Dá pra parar com essa melação e beijar ela de uma vez Draco?


	11. Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos

**Capítulo 11.**

_Toda a vez que eu fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar. (Esse é o título inteiro, não coube ali ;S)  
_

Oi pessoaaaaaaaaaall!

Eu não paro mais de escrever a fic, espero que estejam gostando!

Esqueci de comentar no capítulo passado, mas a música que coloquei era: Tem que ser você –Victor e Léo. Eu não gosto desse tipo de música, admito. Mas achei a letra muito apropriada :D

_No último capítulo..._

"-Hermione! Agora você vai parar de não acreditar na gente! –Gina disse feliz.

-Do que está falando, ruiva doida?

-Disto! –E Gina mostrou a Hermione uma foto, que por pouco a uns dias atrás não saíra no jornal de Hogwarts. Draco prensando Hermione em uma parede, quase a beijando.

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira... –Foi tudo que a castanha conseguiu dizer antes de desmaiar."

Então vamos ao que interessa...

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Ela ta legal? Parece meio branca... –Comentava Blaise observando Hermione ainda desacordada, deitada na cama de Draco.

-Mione, acorda... Vamos... –Dizia Gina, que estava ali também. Assim que a castanha havia caído no salão principal, Draco a carregou em seus braços até seu quarto. Gina e Blaise acompanharam os dois.

Enquanto Gina e Blaise tentavam acordar Hermione, saber como ela estava, Draco pegou uma poção e levou até o nariz da castanha, que acordou na hora.

-O que... Onde estou? –Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo Gina, Blaise... E Draco ali, a fitando.

-Você está bem? –Perguntou a ruiva.

-É... Acho que sim... –Hermione falou lembrando do motivo que a tinha feito desmaiar.

-Credo Mionezinha, assim você assusta seus amigos do peito... –Disse Blaise sorrindo. –E agora vê se para de tentar ficar negando toda essa história...

-Zabini, é óbvio que alguém a fez esquecer. –Disse Gina olhando com cara feia.

-Ora Weasley, sei lá né! Ela tinha que se esforçar pra lembrar de alguma coisa também! Se todos falaram pra ela o que estava acontecendo e ela não ouviu ninguém...

-Agora vai dizer que a culpa é dela?

-Ruivinha, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

-Será que vocês dois podiam parar com isso? –Disse Malfoy sério. –Granger, você está se sentindo bem?

-Eu... Então era tudo verdade, o tempo todo Malfoy? –Ela perguntou atônita.

-É sim, e no fundo acho que desde o primeiro dia de Hogwarts assim foi, não é HERMIONE? –Ele disse seu primeiro nome com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios.

-Dá pra parar com essa melação e beijar ela de uma vez Draco? –Disse Zabini impaciente.

-Vamos sair daqui Zabini. –Disse Gina para Blaise.

-Onde você quiser me levar minha ruiva... –Ele disse estendendo os braços para Gina, como se fosse seu prisioneiro, ao que ela puxou seu braço nada amigavelmente. –Hermione, se precisar de mim, é só chamar você sabe. –E ela saiu, arrastando Blaise, que deu uma leve piscada para Malfoy.

Alguns instantes se passaram, e Hermione olhava para Draco, que havia se sentado na cama perto dela. Ele olhava para o chão, sem muita coragem de olhar naqueles olhos castanhos que pareciam sempre saber tudo a seu respeito. Draco pensava furiosamente se alguém teria levado ela de seu quarto... Se tivesse acontecido mesmo, o culpado pagaria. Mas ela podia apenas ter ficado assustada por ver aquela foto com Gina. Draco não sabia bem o que pensar. Queria com todas as suas forças, acreditar que ela não estava o tratando daquela forma porque queria, e sim porque não lembrava o quanto a relação deles havia mudado.

Hermione estava recostada na cama, esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Malfoy podia ter sido seu namorado durante um dia mesmo? Ela se questionava sobre não lembrar de algumas coisas, mas de recordar de dançar com ele e sorrir durante um ensaio de patinação. Ela lembrava do sorriso, não irônico, mas sincero dele... Que ela parecia apreciar tanto naquelas imagens... Mas o que estaria acontecendo então? Estaria apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, teria aceitado namora-lo, entretanto não lembra de nada?

-Eu sonhei com algo muito importante noite passada. Eu sonhei... Eu tive uma recordação. –Draco falou, ainda não encarando a castanha, mas juntando levemente uma folha que estava caída no chão.

Hermione congelou. Seria o mesmo sonho que ela tivera? –Do que está falando?

Ele pegou o papel nas mãos e observou. Era a foto que a Weasley havia conseguido ele nem fazia idéia como. Dobrou, e a colocou ao lado de Hermione.

–Eu lembrei do meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. –Ele disse fracamente.

-Eu...Eu... –Hermione não sabia como aquilo estava acontecendo. –Sonhei com o meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts também.

Finalmente Draco a encarou e chegou mais perto dela. _"Ela também sonhou... Ela sonhou o mesmo que eu?" _Ele a olhou confuso, ela sorriu.

-A culpa foi mais minha que sua eu acho. –Ela disse tímida.

-Você lembra... Exatamente... O que houve? –Ele disse chegando mais perto dela.

-Eu fiquei tão deslumbrada... Eu era de família trouxa... Quando descobri que era uma bruxa, tentei achar o que ler sobre este mundo, queria saber coisas que vocês já sabiam... –Ela falava sincera. –Encontrei muitas coisas sobre o Harry... Falando de quão fantástica era sua história e... Bem, quando ele falou comigo... –Hermione dizia tímida.

-Éramos apenas duas crianças. Não teríamos sido amigos de qualquer maneira. –Draco dizia lembrando dos dois adolescentes que discutiam em seu sonho.

_**"Por onde quer que eu vá, vou te levar pra sempre.**_

-Provavelmente não mesmo... Sou como fogo, e você como o gelo. Inimigos naturais. –Ela disse aquelas palavras, e esperava que saíssem naturalmente, mas aquilo a machucou demais.

**_A culpa não foi sua._**

-Talvez você tivesse razão Hermione, se não tivesse conseguido derreter meu coração.

_**Os caminhos não são tão simples, mas eu vou seguir...**_

-Desculpe, o que disse? –Hermione perguntou pensando não ter ouvido bem.

Viajo em pensamento, numa estrada de ilusões que eu procuro dentro do meu coração.

-Tudo bem Granger, esquece. –Ele levantou, guardando a poção que ainda estava em suas mãos. _"Volte a ser um Malfoy, Draco! O que diabos há com você?"_

_**Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar.**_

Hermione viu o papel dobrado ao seu lado e o abriu. Podia ver Draco se aproximando perigosamente dela... Enquanto seus olhos se fechavam e ele chegava mais perto... Os dois em movimento, naquele pedaço de papel. _"Isso é uma prova concreta". _Por um instante fitou o teto, e em seguida fechou os olhos. Sentiu-se naquele mesmo momento, Draco a agarrando pela cintura, e ela cedendo, sem se importar com nada e ninguém.

**_A distância entre nós não pode separar_**

"_Estúpido... Porque dou tanta atenção a ela... É uma sangue-ruim, lembra? Porque me machuca tanto apenas pensar algo ruim dela... Eu não consigo entender! Essa idiotinha faz eu gostar dela, brinca comigo, me joga fora, mente pra mim... E eu ainda fico aqui, pensando nela! Eu não quero mais isso..." _Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, de costas para Hermione, podia ver o reflexo dela de olhos fechados pelo vidro de seu armário de poções.

**_O que eu sinto por você, não vai passar._**

Ela abriu os olhos. Não lembrava de todos os momentos, não tinha muitas imagens em sua mente. Não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido, mas tinha certeza do que sentia...

_**Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar.**_

Ainda olhando o vidro, ele pode perceber Hermione abrindo os olhos, sorrindo, levantando-se da cama. Ele virou para ela.

_**A distância entre nós não pode separar.**_

Hermione olhou fundo nos olhos de Draco, que pareciam tão confusos... Ela também estava afinal. Não tinha certeza absoluta do que estava fazendo. Correu até Draco e agarrou seu pescoço. Ele ficou lá, parado, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu a castanha nos seus braços, então a abraçou também.

**_E no final... Eu sei que vai voltar!_**

Ele olhou em seus olhos, pode ver que ela ainda sorria. Sem ter certeza, beijou Hermione levemente, esperando saber se seria correspondido. Ela acariciou a nuca dele, e mostrou que era isso que queria. Ele deixou que seus lábios apenas se tocassem por mais um minuto... Para depois dar início ao que seria um longo beijo... Marcado pela saudade, pela incerteza, pela desconfiança...

**_E no final eu sei... Que no meu coração, aonde quer que eu vá... Sempre levarei, o teu sorriso em meu olhar!"_**

Os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente, Draco segurava a cintura de Hermione cada vez com mais força, cada vez tentando mais e mais diminuir um espaço já inexistente. Ela devolvia o beijo, segurava os cabelo de Draco com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra passeava por suas costas. O beijo durou longos minutos... Quando acabou, respiravam ofegantes.

-Até que enfim... –Cochichou Zabini com uma ruiva espiando pelo vãozinho da porta.

-Nem me fale... Demorou né? –Dizia ela sorrindo.

-Demorou você ir a Hogsmead almoçar comigo... –Disse Zabini com uma piscadela sem vergonha. –Já estou com fome, já é hora do almoço...

-Só se você quiser morrer pelas mãos do menino que sobreviveu duas vezes. –Disse Gina irônica.

-Ah ruiva, eu não sou ciumento não... –Ele ia dizendo enquanto se distanciavam da porta do quarto de Draco.

Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Você é oficialmente o garoto mais galinha de Hogwarts mesmo... –Ela disse balançando a cabeça negativamente e saindo de perto do moreno.

-Ruiva, espera aí! –Disse ele inconformado. –Essas garotas estão cada vez piores... –Deu de ombros e continuou caminhando sozinho.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Algum de vocês viu a Hermione Granger? –Perguntava Ron a um grupo de estudantes da corvinal

-Depois dela dar uma bela advertência para a Strenk e a Brown... Ninguém mais a viu... –Respondeu uma das meninas.

-É, ouvi dizer que ela desmaiou depois. Algumas delas deve ter a azarado depois do sermão que a Granger deu... –Comentou outra.

-Mas ela é monitora chefe, tem razão em querer ordem no castelo. Senão vocês sabem, ela e o Malfoy respondem por nós... –Falou um dos garotos.

-Ta, ta, mas vocês não viram ela? –Disse Rony como quem já tinha ouvido aquilo muitas vezes.

-Alguém me disse que o Malfoy a carregou nos braços pra algum lugar... Por Merlin, que sorte tem ela não é? –Disse uma garota.

-Menos, muito menos... Ser carregada por uma cobra não me parece lá boa coisa... –Disse um loiro que acompanhava o grupo.

Eles continuaram discutindo a respeito do assunto, enquanto Rony já havia saído dali com Harry. Tinham ouvido o boato de que Hermione havia desmaiado, mas não tinham encontrado ela ainda. Foram para a enfermaria, mas não estava lá. Mas agora que sabiam que Draco tinha carregado ela, não seria difícil encontrar a amiga...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Eu... Juro que não lembrou bem... Draco. –Hermione disse corada.

-Não sei se posso acreditar nisso... –Disse Malfoy, virando de costas para ela.

-Quer dizer, não lembro de aceitar namorar com você, não lembro de tomar café com sonserinos, não lembro de quase nada. Mas eu consigo sentir aqui... Que eu preciso de você... –Ela disse com os olhos marejados

-Será mesmo? Esteve tão bem ontem com o Longbotton... –Comentou ele virando para ela, sério, olhando fundo nos seus olhos.

-Neville é meu amigo... Apenas estive com ele quando Harry estava com Gina, Rony com Luna... –Ele disse descontente. –Quer dizer, eles tem namoradas, é chato ficar por perto as vezes...

-Você também tinha um namorado! E ele passou por cima de Hogwarts inteira pra ficar com você! Eu não entendo porque você está fazendo isso comigo, está me enlouquecendo! Eu sou um Malfoy você entende? Não é normal que fique pensando numa pessoa o tempo todo, principalmente se ela é a melhor amiga do seu pior inimigo durante 6 anos inteiros! Não é normal que mesmo depois dela brincar, desprezar, ignorar... Um Malfoy fique pensando nela! Sonhe com ela, sinta ciúmes!

-O seu pior inimigo é seu ego Draco. Seu ego, sua prepotência, sua incapacidade de lidar e admitir seus sentimentos.

-Admitir sentimentos? Pedi você em namoro na frente de Hogwarts inteira Hermione! Quem não está com coragem o suficiente pra assumir para os tontos do Potter e do Weasley que você quer ficar comigo é você!

Eles estavam alterados. Nervosos. Draco sentia algo que não conseguia explicar... Raiva, ciúme, ele não sabia o que era, mas tomava conta dele; Hermione estava confusa... Havia o beijado afinal! Ele não podia ser carinhoso com ela e tentar lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo?

-Melhor conversarmos depois. –A castanha disse num suspiro.

-Não Granger, vamos conversar agora! –Malfoy falou alterado segurando seu braço.

-Escuta Malfoy, você está nervoso, eu estou confusa, não é uma boa hora.

-Não é uma boa hora? Você me abraça assim, nos beijamos... E não é hora de conversar?

-O que deu em você? –Ela perguntou assustada

-Como eu vou saber? Talvez faça de conta que esqueci quem sou por uns dias!

-Você está sendo cruel, você sabe que...

-Eu sei o quê? Eu não sei de nada! Eu simplesmente não posso pensar em você apontando uma varinha na minha cara na frente de todo mundo, em você sorrindo para o Longbotton, aquele imbecil... Não posso pensar em ver você saindo daqui! Não posso nem imaginar que tenha mentido e me enganado tanto tempo... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, estou ficando maluco, e a culpa é toda sua!

-Malfoy, você realmente não sabe o que você tem? Pois então não vou ser eu a te dizer. –Ela falou soltando seu braço do dele.

-O que foi? Você me enfeitiçou é isso? O que você fez comigo... –A voz dele foi falhando, e de repente, o aperto no peito ao imaginar ela indo embora, o ciúme descontrolado, a raiva, a mágoa... Tudo fez sentido. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse revelar a Hermione o que realmente havia descoberto, a castanha saiu batendo a porta.

-Hermione, espere! –Ele gritou para a porta fechada.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Onde você esteve toda a manhã? – Perguntou Luna, parando Harry e Rony num corredor, se dirigindo obviamente ao ruivo.

-Tô procurando a Mione, você viu ela por aí...?

-Rony, você me deixou sozinha a manhã inteira, procurando pela Hermione? –Perguntou Luna parecendo triste

-Luna, ela desmaiou no meio do salão principal e sumiu! Eu preciso encontrar ela.

-Tudo bem que ela é sua amiga, mas agora eu sou sua namorada! Você nem ao menos me avisou e...

-Luna, a Hermione sumiu ta legal? Ela ta com a memória ruim, e sumiu novamente... Não posso ficar aqui perdendo tempo, preciso encontrar a Hermione!

-Você ainda gosta dela não é? Quer saber Rony, pra mim acabou. –Disse Luna dando as costas a ele.

-Como você quiser, sua... Sua egoísta! –Disse Rony bufando. –Dá pra acreditar? A Mione sumida e ela me enchendo porque não fui ficar com ela?

-Você devia ter falado com ela... –Disse Harry confuso.

-Você não foi falar com a Gina também! –Retrucou o ruivo.

-Também não vi mais ela... Pensei que podia estar com a Mione. De qualquer forma, vamos até o quarto dela.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Luna! Luna espera! –Corria a ruiva atrás da loira, ao que a mesma ao ouvir os berros parou. –Você viu o Harry e o Ron? –Ela disse aproximando-se.

Luna, com os olhos marejados, e cara de choro, parecia muito abalada. –Vi agora pouco...

-O que houve com você? –Perguntou Gina preocupada.

-Eu... Terminei com o Ron. –Disse a loira chorosa.

Gina não esperava aquela notícia. –O que? Você terminou com ele? Mas por quê?

-Ele.. Ele gosta da Hermione. Eu sei que ainda gosta dela. Fica com ciúmes quando ela está com o Malfoy... Está procurando por ela a manhã toda, e me deixou sozinha esperando... Isso não é uma simples amizade Gi.

-Ora Luna, não seja tola... Rony faz com a Mione o mesmo que comigo.

-Não Gina. Ele realmente é apaixonado por ela. –Luna dizia triste.

-Mas ele é sua alma gêmea lembra? –Disse Gina sorrindo. –Além do que, ele estava namorando com você, não com ela.

-Você sabe que isso é porque ela não quis... Gina, você sabe que seu irmão é louco por ela! Podem chamar de Di-Lua, de pirada... Mas a verdade é que Hogwarts inteira sabe que Rony e a Hermione são o casal mais esperado...

-Se isso é mesmo verdade, adoraria saber porque ela está aos beijos com o Malfoy e porque você e o Ron estavam namorando, até você terminar com ele por um ciúme bobo...

-Ela voltou com o Malfoy?

-Estavam se beijando até agora pouco... –Gina pegou a mão da amiga. –Relaxa Luna, o Rony gosta mesmo de você.

Luna, sem mais nada dizer, saiu de perto de Gina, e a deixou ali sozinha no meio do corredor.

-Se Luna estivesse mesmo certa, eu também deveria terminar com o Harry... Garota maluca... –Gina ria sozinha de Luna, pensando em quão estúpida era a idéia. Se algo entre Rony e Hermione fosse realmente acontecer, já teria acontecido há anos.

-Se a Lovegood acha que você devia terminar com o cabeça de cicatriz, pela primeira vez na vida concordo com ela. –Dizia Blaise surgindo de um corredor

-Zabini... Você o Harry por aí? –Disse Gina ignorando as outras palavras do sonserino.

-Ah, vi ele agarrando uma outra menina... E aí, quer almoçar comigo lá em Hogsmead? Ainda está de pé o pedido...

Gina bufou. –Por que você dá em cima de todas as meninas da escola, posso saber?

-Todas não ruiva, só as mais bonitas... –Ele disse galanteador.

-Pois devia deixar as comprometidas de fora. –Harry aparecera as costas de Zabini, e assim que ele se virou, foi atingindo com um soco em cheio no nariz, que começou a sangrar na hora. Harry ainda deu mais alguns socos em Blaise, que se defendeu conseguindo quebrar os óculos de Harry. Sem ver direito o moreno acertava o ar enquanto Gina berrava para que parassem.

-Acerta ele Harry isso aí! –Gritava Ron logo atrás.

-Parem com isso! Cale a boca Ron! –Berrava Gina desesperada, até que conseguiu se colocar entre os dois.

-Sai daí Gina! Deixa o Harry dar uma boa lição nesse sem vergonha!

-Pode vir cabeça de cicatriz! Vem! Vamos!

-Gina, sai daqui, porque eu vou matar esse cara!

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! JÁ CHEGA! E vá embora agora Zabini, antes que eu chame algum professor.

-Não é necessário senhorita Weasley. 30 pontos a menos para a grifinória por brigar nos corredores. –Era aquela vozinha insuportável, que seria a pior possível de se ouvir durante uma confusão: Severus Snape.

-Ma sprofessor, foi o Zabini que...

-Tem certeza que quer insistir snehorita Weasley? Três grifinórios e um sonserino num corredor, um Weasley implorando para o Potter matar Zabini, e você espera memso que eu ache que a culpa não é de você? São sempre vocês afinal. Sumam da minha frente antes que eu faça coisa bem pior para os quatro!

No mesmo instante Harry apanhou os óculos do chão enquanto Gina e Rony já caminhavam para longe de Snape. Blaise ainda deu uma última olhada neles, em seguida indo na direção do quarto de Draco, afinal, ele sabia ótimos feitiços de cura...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-No fim tudo deu certo... Não te disse? Sabia que o Malfoy não ia acreditar que ela havia esquecido...

-Essa sua poção foi realmente brilhante! Adoraria saber como foi que você...

-Segredo de estado. De qualquer jeito, tudo está resolvido.

-Você é que pensa. Ouvi dizer por aí que Malfoy andou carregando a Granger desmaiada... A tal Weasley entregou alguma coisa para ela, e então ela desmaiou.

-Um espelho talvez. –Ouvem-se gargalhadas.

-Talvez... Nunca se sabe afinal.

-Mas tem certeza disso? Precisamos confirmar essa história.

-Não sei, apenas ouvi por aí...

-Pode deixar, vou descobrir.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Quanto tempo mais vai me fazer esperar aqui? Quer dizer, faz muito tempo que estou batendo, e você vai ter que sair sabe? Está na hora do almoço!

-Eu posso ficar sem comer! –Hermione berrava de dentro do quarto. Há tempos Draco batia na porta dizendo que precisava falar com ela.

-Cedo ou tarde você sabe que vamos precisar conversar!

-Prefiro tarde, obrigada.

-Quer saber Granger, cansei ta legal? Era isso que você queria ouvir não é sua teimosa!? Pois muito bem, eu não vou mais pedir para falar com você, pode esquecer!

-Jura mesmo? Ficaria extremamente feliz!

-Foi você quem quis assim, não esqueça! –Disse Malfoy desistindo de vez. "Ora, já engoli demais o meu orgulho pra essa teimosa cabeça dura... Tenho certeza que ela vai acabar vindo falar comigo hora ou outra! Afinal, quem resiste ao sonserino mais lindo e charmoso de Hogwarts? Tudo bem que ela saiu com o tal do Krum... Mas ele não é nada perto de Draco Malfoy, verdade seja dita..."

"Será que ele foi embora mesmo?" Hermione caminhou até a porta e encostou o ouvido. "Estúpido... Eu o abraço e ele fala assim comigo? Eu nem consigo lembrar de verdade o que aconteceu, confio nele... E ele me trata assim? Não vou ceder só porque ele ficou um tempinho ali batendo... Ta legal, foi até bastante tempo... Na verdade foi um tempão... Mas ele vai ter que voltar. Não vou atrás dele, não vou e não vou. Nem mesmo me lembro do que houve..."

Alguém bate novamente a porta de Hermione.

-Eu sabia que você ia voltar! Não vai me deixar em paz mesmo e... –AO abrir a porta ela viu que não era Draco. –AH, oi Luna. Tudo bem?

-O Rony gosta de você.

-O quê????????????? –Hermione não podia ter ouvido bem.

-Ele gosta não é? Você sabia não sabia?

-Luna, o que você bebeu hoje? Você esqueceu que vocês estão namorando... Que entre Ron e eu nunca houve nada e que...

-Não importa se você gosta do Malfoy, o Rony gosta de você.

-Como uma irmã Luna... Vem, entra. –A castanha fez Luna entrar e sentar em sua cama.

-Luna, o Ron é louco por você. Só falar em seu nome o acalma... Ele fica bobo quando te vê... Ele passa noites em claro pensando em você... Então por que diabos você acha que ele gosta de mim mesmo? Porque somos bons amigos a anos? –Ela falava calmamente. –Eu nunca vi duas pessoas tão apaixonadas na vida... Isso se eu não contar Gina e Harry. Luna, você e Ron formam um ótimo par... Além de que, o Grado te disse o nome dele não foi? –Hermione utilizou até isso para conformar Luna de que ela estava pensando errado.

-Isso é verdade. Mas que nome o Grado te disse então?

-O quê? Luna eu não...

-Diz logo! Ele aparece, diz seu nome, o nome da pessoa destinada a você... Então algum nome você ouviu Hermione! Diga pra mim...

-Draco Malfoy. –Hermione suspirou. "É verdade... Tinha mais essa".

-Eu terminei com o Ron, ele nem ligou... Estava preocupado com você...

-Claro que ele ligou Luna! Provavelmente estava avoado, com a cabeça quente como sempre! Você não deveria ter feito isso Luna! Rony me trata como a Gina, como uma irmã... Além do que sabe do quanto ele detesta o Draco. – "Eu disse mesmo Draco?".

-Talvez você tenha razão...

-Talvez nada! Você vai agora mesmo chamar a Rony pra almoçar e conversar com ele! Você o ama, ele a ama, e isto é ridículo!

-Está certo Mione... Desculpe.. Obrigada.. –Luna abraçou ela com ternura, e ao abrir os olhos viu Draco Malfoy parado, na porta do quarto. Ela se afastou levemente, e indicou a porta para Hermione.

-Ah, eu tinha certeza de que... Espere, a quanto tempo está aí? –Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

-Desde que Blás está no meu quarto sangrando demais. Preciso da sua ajuda, não estou conseguindo fazer meus feitiços... Quando fico nervoso eu... Ah eu não te devo explicações! Só que o Zabini precisa de ajuda. Você pode ajudar?

-Tudo bem pra você Luna?

-Claro, vou procurar o Ron mesmo. Muito obrigada novamente! –Ela disse levantando, sorrindo feliz. – Fico feliz por você ser a pessoa da vida da Hermione, Malfoy. Você sabe, os Grados nunca erram.

Draco congelou. Lembrou de dia em que fazia suas malas, da fala da Hermione no dia em que viam a tal televisão. –Isso... Isso não.. Não existe...

-Ora Malfoy, eu já sei tudo sobre eles agora. Sei que se Hermione viu um, então você também já o viu.

Luna saiu saltitante. Draco e Hermione se olharam.

-Você essa coisa aí Granger? –Perguntou Draco temeroso.

-Está maluco? Claro que não! Por acaso você viu?^

-Eu? Olha bem pra minha cara de quem vê as loucuras da Di-lua.

-Estou olhando, deixe-me ver... Lembra-me... –Hermione chegou bem próxima dele. –Lembra-me... –Ela colocou a boca perto de seu ouvido... –Uma doninha! É isso mesmo! –Ela passou por ele rindo, e caminhou até o quarto.

-Você me paga Granger! –Ele bufou bravo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Escutem, Hermione está bem, estive com ela. –Dizia a ruiva pela milésima vez.

-Queremos vê-la, onde ela está? –Dizia Rony, também pela milésima vez.

-Ela está dormindo Rony, que diabos, vamos repetir isso até quando? Quero almoçar!

-E porque você deu azarou o Zabini, posso saber Gina? –Perguntou Harry já arrumado, e com seus óculos consertados.

-Porque eu precisava sabe ronde você estava, e tinha acabado de perguntar. Além do que, eu não ia azará-lo aqui dentro da escola, Snape poderia tirar pontos da grifinória não é? –Ela disse irônica. –Mudando de assunto agora, Luna me disse que vocês terminaram.

-Ela estava com ciúmes da Mione, falou que ainda gosto dela... –Rony baixou o tom de maneira inacreditável. Abaixou a cabeça, ficou tímido.

-E isso é verdade Ron? –Perguntou Harry interessado.

-Não sei... ás vezes é estranho.

-O quê??? –Perguntaram Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

-Ah, eu não posso dizer que estou tranqüilo com a Mione perto do Malfoy. –Ele revelou.

-Nem eu estava Rony. Mas agora eles terminaram, ela até te defendeu dele, apontou a varinha.. –Comentou Harry. Gina riu discreta. "Ah se eles soubessem..."

-Eu sei, mas não sei se estaria tranqüilo com ela namorando qualquer um... Sinto falta dela perto da gente. Ela quase não conversar, não fica junto da gente... Quando não diz que vai estudar, vai fazer algo da monitoração.

-E você acha que isso é estar apaixonado por ela Rony? –Perguntou Harry segurando a risada.

-Não... Mas... Ah sei lá! A Luna não precisava ter falado dela daquele jeito. Eu não gostei. Mas Não queria ficar longe da Luna... Ela ficou tão magoada...

-Você gosta da Mi exatamente como gosta da Gina. Ficou maluco quando pegou a gente se beijando no dia que descobriu que estávamos namorando. –Riu Harry do amigo.

-É! Foi daquele jeito que me senti quando Malfoy e Hermione estavam juntos.. –O ruivo fez uma careta estranha.

-Então Rony, vai logo falar com a Luna. Não sei qual de vocês é mais pirado, sinceramente... Que dupla! –Disse Gina abraçando Harry pela cintura.

-Mas preciso ver a...

-Pela milésima vez Ronald Weasley, ela está DORMINDO! –Berrou Luna. –Vai atrás da sua namorada.

-Está certo, está certo... –Rony saiu a procura de Luna.

-Almoço? –Perguntou o moreno.

-Sozinhos? –Disse a ruiva dando o maior dos sorrisos.

-Até que enfim! –Comentou Harry feliz da vida por passar um tempo a sós com Gina.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Credo, isso ta feio mesmo! –Dizia Hermione olhando de cara torta para Zabini.

-Obrigada Mionezinha. Agora dá pra ajeitar? Não sei o que deu no Draco. Ele sabe fazer ótimos feitiços de cura.

-Não consegue quando está nervoso. –Hermione riu.

-Quem disse que estou nervoso? –Perguntou o loiro. –Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui!

-Fica calmo, nervosinho... –Caçoou Zabini, ao que Hermione não pode conter as risadas.

-Vocês são impossíveis! –Draco balançou a cabeça.

Hermione pegou a varinha e sussurrou alo inaudível. Da ponta, uma luz branca saiu, ao que ela apontava para o nariz de Blaise, que parou de sangrar. Ela foi estancando todos os ferimentos que ele tinha.

-Hum.. Acho que está resolvido. –Hermione sorriu. Como se sente?

-Parece que não tem mais nada vazando agora... De qualquer jeito... Posso usar o banheiro Draco? Preciso lavar o rosto.

-Vai lá Zabini, mas não deixe nada sujo...

-Não estou afim de te provocar. Nunca se sabe o que você faz ou deixa de fazer quando fica nervoso... –E ele gargalhou sozinho, levantando com cuidado da cama e indo até o banheiro. Assim que ele entrou, Hermione levantou da cama, onde estivera sentada.

-Então, vou para o meu quarto.

-É... Se quiser, pode ir almoçar com a gente em Hogsmead. –Disse Draco olhando para o lado.

-Estou com fome mesmo... Mas acho que vou almoçar por aqui.

-Você devia ir com a gente, vai ser bem divertido. –Disse Zabini de dentro do banheiro.

-Hum... Não sei... –Ela ainda pensava se Rony e Harry não ficariam chateados.

-O testa rachada e o foguentinho vão almoçar com as namoradas Granger! Pensa em você um pouco... Além do que, quem mais vai acalmar o Draco? –Zabini falou ainda lá de dentro, como se pudesse adivinhar que a castanha estava pensando nisso.

-Ela olhou para Draco, que lhe lançava um olhar de quem queria repetir o pedido... Sem coragem, no entanto, para admitir.

-Está certo, me dêem um minutinho.

-Um minutinho Granger, por favor. –Disse Draco sério. Da última vez que me disse isso te esperei meia hora... –Hermione apenas olhara de cara feia e ia em direção ao seu quarto.

-Draco, você devia ser sincero de vez quando, não vai morrer por isso. –Disse Zabini agora saindo do banheiro, completamente limpo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione, Blaise e Draco almoçavam no três vassouras. Comiam e bebiam distraídos, nem perceberam Colin entrar no lugar.

-Viu só Hermione, almoçar com sonserinos nem é assim tão ruim... –Dizia Blaise depois de contar algo que fez a castanha rir bastante. Draco observava ela rir, e fitava Hermione com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Como fica linda quando sorri... Espera, preciso parar com isso!" E então ficou sério novamente.

-Nem com uma grifinória não é? –Ela perguntou ainda sorrindo.

-Ora Mionezinha, já almocei com tantas grifinórias que já perdi as contas! –Disse Zabini convencido. Bom, mas tenho que admitir que nenhuma era tão divertida... Na verdade, nenhuma era uma amiga.

-E então porque almoçava com elas? –Perguntou Hermione distraída, não entendendo.

Draco e Blaise não puderam evitar, se olharam e gargalharam.

-Só pode estar brincando. –Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Ah, é claro... –Disse ela rolando os olhos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Então Luna... Eu realmente gosto realmente da Mi, mas igual a Gina sabe? Preocupação, ciúme... Coisas de irmão... Estava nervoso então me desculpe se...

Luna interrompeu Rony com um beijo. Os dois almoçavam na mesa da grifinória, onde não havia poucas pessoas. Os dois se encontraram em um corredor, e Rony foi que tomou a iniciativa (finalmente) e pediu para conversar com Luna, almoçarem juntos.

-Tudo bem meu ruivinho, eu não devia ter tido ciúmes... É só porque você não me dá atenção...

-Não seja por isso...

E os dois continuaram almoçando, trocando carícias e sorrindo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Vamos logo Harry, estou faminta! –Dizia a ruiva caminhando rápido.

-Mas quero aproveitar cada instante perto de você... Além domais sabe como é... Sempre tem a Luna, o Rony, ou então Neville se queixando, e ainda a Mione e...

-E se não nos apressarmos não vamos conseguir nenhuma mesa!

-Está bem, está bem... –Dizia o moreno se apressando.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Você definitivamente não presta mesmo Blás! Dar em cima da Gina? Que absurdo! –Dizia Hermione indignada. –Harry ia me matar se visse que estou aqui almoçando com você depois de dar em cima da namorada dele!

-Ah Hermione, ele não te matou quando você tava com o Draco, isso não é nada. Além do que sua amiga Weasley é linda mesmo...

-Daqui a pouco vai dizer que a Lovegood é normal... –Disse Draco rindo. –E também que o Vansguel é homem...

-Ah, mas a Di-lua Lovegood não é feia não Draco! Mas ficar com o Weasley foi mesmo o fim...

-Será que teria como não falar dos meus amigos? Pelo menos perto de mim? –Disse a castanha ficando séria.

-Ah foi mal Mionezita. Mas ele é esquentadinho demais pro meu gosto.

-Até pro dela é... –Riu Draco.

-Mas são meus amigos, gostaria que não falasse deles.

-Quem será que são seus verdadeiros amigos Hermione? –Os três pararam e olharam para trás, ao que viram Harry chegar de mãos dadas com Gina, que olhou para Hermione temendo o pior.

-Harry, eu... –Hermione começava a falar, mas foi interrompida.

-Ela é quem sabe quem são seus amigos, Potter. –Disse Malfoy se irritando. –Se ela quer andar com você e com a gente, não ligamos pra isso. Se vocês se importam então... Fica claro quem são os amigos dela não é?

-Claro que são dois sonserinos. Um deles, Draco Malfoy... Que durante longos seis anos, provocou, irritou e fez mal a ela. Aquele que ela inúmeras vezes apontou a varinha contra... E o outro... Ah... Não vamos esquecer Blaise Zabini! Dá em cima da melhor amiga de Hermione, que é namorada ainda, do melhor amigo dela! Com certeza vocês são as pessoas que ela mais ama na vida! –Disse Harry realmente magoado. –Eu adoraria saber realmente, da boca dela, porque ela estaria aqui almoçando com vocês dois, grandes e melhores amigos dela! E então? –Ele disse olhando fundo nos olhos da castanha.

-Eu... –Hermione tinha os olhos marejados. –Eu não sabia que ele tinha dado em cima da Gina. Fiquei sabendo aqui... E foi só uma brincadeira, todo mundo sabe que a Gi te ama, que não viria almoçar com ele... Eles não são meus melhores amigos Harry. Você sabe que ninguém substitui você e o Rony...

-Se ninguém substitui nós, porque está almoçando aqui com eles? Como se fossem o trio que nós é que sempre fomos? –Dizia Harry não bravo, mas visivelmente triste.

-O que você queria Harry? Que enquanto você e Gina ficam juntos, Rony e Luna fazem as pazes, eu estivesse lá no meio? Harry, não é mais a mesma coisa. Vocês tem namoradas. Eu amo as duas demais, são grandes amigas... Mas não posso fingir que é agradável.

-E quanto ao Neville? Ele sempre está lá com você Hermione. Eu pensei que estava tudo bem... –Harry falava aquilo como se o coração dele estivesse partido. Parecia que havia pegado Gina com outro alguém.

-E acha que Neville se sente confortável realmente Harry? –Perguntou Hermione olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

-Seria mais fácil se vocês ficassem juntos. –Comentou Harry com esperança, ao que Blaise não evitou um riso.

-Olha Potter, eu sei que não estamos de bem e tudo mais... Aliás, que nunca estivemos, mas que agora piorou e tal... Mas você querer que a Hermione saia com o Longbotton apenas pra que você possa ficar perto de todos ao mesmo tempo é egoísmo. Você não acha? Pensa um pouco nela também... Estávamos realmente nos divertindo! Quanto a sua namorada, eu estava mesmo só brincando, todas sabem que sou assim. Imagine, eu falava assim até mesmo com Hermione, mesmo Draco estando apaixonado. –Nesse momento a castanha e o loiro beberam um gole de suco de abóbora. –Não pense que estou pedindo desculpas, longe de mim, sou um sonserino, não um lufa-lufa. Além do que aqueles socos realmente doeram. Mas quero deixar bem claro que eu sou um galinha de caráter.

Blaise parecia tão sensato e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo, que Hermione pensou se realmente era o Zabini que conhecia. Ouviu tudo que ele disse, e sabia que ele estava certo. Harry estava sendo egoísta... Mas ela também não estava certa de ir almoçar com ele logo depois do ocorrido... Harry estava calado. Talvez tivesse chegado a mesma conclusão de Hermione.

-Isso é verdade, preciso admitir. Blaise é um galinha com caráter imenso... Garotas comprometidas já quiseram sair com ele e ele recusou. Disse que se colocava no lugar do cara e... –Draco ia falando naturalmente.

-Hei, também não acaba com a minha reputação né Draco! –Disse Zabini dando uma cotovelada no amigo.

-Hermione, eu... Podemos conversar com mais calma depois? –Perguntou Harry gentil, e Draco teve absoluta certeza de que aquele havia sido o mesmo tom que Hermione usara com ele mais cedo, mas que não tinha obtido grandes resultados.

-Como quiser Harry, eu só espero que ainda esteja tudo como sempre...

-É claro que está. Não são dois sonserinos que vão acabar com nossa amizade afinal. –Ele disse sorrindo.

-Não abuse da sorte Potter. –Falou Malfoy seco, ao que Gina sorriu.

-Vocês deviam se acostumar a viver juntos, isso sim. –Brincou a ruiva levando Harry para uma mesa longe dali.

-Blás, eu... Você sabe bem como surpreender. –Disse Hermione depois de um tempo.

-Você nem sabe de nada Herm..Granger. Ele é um poço de sensibilidade... –Disse Draco caçoando Zabini.

-Ta legal Draquinho nervosinho. –Brincou Blaise. –Hei Mionezita, sabia que você é a primeira amiga mesmo que tenho? Quer dizer, sem segundas intenções? Não que antes não tivesse né, afinal, sejamos sinceros quanto a beleza que você tem...

-Chega né Zabini? –Disse Draco sério.

-Foi por isso mesmo que desisti de você. –Ele deu de ombros. –Vou ao banheiro.

Quando Draco e Hermione ficaram sozinhos, apenas sorriram um ao outro, sem entender muito bem o porquê. A verdade é que tinha sido um bom almoço para eles. Tinham combinado de passar a tarde juntos ainda... E esperavam rir muito mais.

E assim foi. Blaise, Hermione e Draco passaram a tarde juntos, andaram, riram, conversaram... Até que o Sol começou a se pôr no horizonte, estavam no jardim, sentados em baixo de uma árvore.

-Bom, o dia foi ótimo amigos, mas vou indo pro castelo, tomar um banho, encontrar alguma gata... –Disse Zabini sorrindo.

-Como quiser. –Disse Draco tranqüilamente.

-Fazemos alguma coisa hoje à noite? –Perguntou o moreno antes de ir.

-Como assim? –Perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

-Ela não sabe de nada Blás, não é sonserina esqueceu? –Disse Draco normalmente.

-Ah é! Hermione, na sonserina sempre fazemos festas e várias coisas divertidas! Quer dizer, os monitores nunca pegavam a gente... E sempre é muito legal mesmo. Talvez hoje a noite role, se rolar, eu te mando uma coruja. Fui! –Disse Zabini colocando as mãos no bolso e saindo.

-Malfoy, você sabe que isso é...

-Proibido Granger, eu sei. E que graça tem nunca quebrar as regras?

"_É emocionante não é? Quebrar as regras..."_ Hermione se lembrava de seu quinto ano, da Armada de Dumbledore. Foi mesmo uma das melhores coisas que fez na escola.

-É, até que tem razão, porém...

-Porém nada. Se tiver a festa você vai. Vai ser a primeira grifinória monitora chefe a ir lá. –Draco riu. -Ia ser engraçado.

-Ia ser engraçado?

-É, você numa festa da sonserina com o Blaise... –Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Você não vai? Quer dizer, se eu fosse, você não iria? –Ela perguntou olhando fundo naqueles olhos azuis que ela tanto gostava...

-Eu não vou mais nessas festas. –Ele disse simplesmente. –Quando não era a chata da Parkinson me incomodando, era o Blás bêbado falando merda. Quer dizer, acabou deixando de ser divertido...

-Poderia voltar a ser, não? Quer dizer... Hum... –Ela enrolou um cacho de cabelo com os dedos, como sempre fazia quando nervosa, e olhou para baixo. Draco olhou pra ela e chegou mais perto. O Pôr-do-Sol, o perfume de Hermione, a timidez dela mesclado com seu nervosismo, o peito dele, que parecia querer mudar de posição pela quantidade que se movimentava... Ele ergueu levemente o queixo dela com uma de suas mãos e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

-Foi muito bom passar o dia com você, Hermione.

-Também adorei nosso dia juntos. Diverti-me muito. –Ela dizia com um sorriso tímido, seu corpo tremia, estava arrepiada. Aquele clima com Malfoy... Ele fechou os olhos por um momento... E imagens vieram à tona em sua mente. O pedido, o jornal, as confusões, o café... Era mesmo a namorada de Draco, como havia esquecido? Ela tinha ido abrir a porta... E tinha alguém lá... Quem era? Não sabia. Abriu os olhos, e pode ver Malfoy ainda mais perto dela, parecia que podia ver sua alma com aqueles olhos tão transparentes.

-Por que estava com os olhos fechados? –Ele perguntou docemente.

-Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar. –Ela disse sorrindo.

-Não precisa fazer isso Hermione. Fique com os olhos abertos, e vai perceber que estou aqui pra você. –Draco se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo com que a pouca distância que havia entre eles desaparecesse. Antes de deixar os lábios se tocarem ele falou. –Hoje mais cedo, eu descobri o que estava acontecendo comigo. Era a mais forte de todas as magias Hermione.

-Ah é Draco, e o que é? –Perguntou ela olhando cada detalhe daquele rosto que agora lhe parecia trazer tanta felicidade.

-Amor. Eu descobri que eu te amo Hermione. –Sem mais demora, ele a beijou. Um beijo bem diferente do de mais cedo. Era calmo, tranqüilo, paciente. Era doce e gentil. Draco segurava com uma de suas mãos o rosto de Hermione, enquanto sua mão livre foi de encontro a mão dela. A castanha sentia o corpo tremer, o coração querer sair do peito... Aproveitava cada instante, as mãos de Draco lhe segurando gentilmente, o vento fraco que soprava, a luminosidade do Sol que se ia embora pelo horizonte... As palavras de Draco principalmente. Ele havia finalmente admitido que a amava. Amava verdadeiramente, não apenas gostava de sua companhia. Em uma semana o mundo foi feito... Eu uma semana um amor nasceu. Para eles, havia explodido. Tantos anos de provocação... Mas quando estavam em seus momentos a sós, conseguiam apenas pensar um no outro. Sentir raiva, falar mal... Mas não conseguiam parar de pensar. Aquilo fazia sentido. Tanta raiva, tanta discórdia... Um dia, o primeiro dia, ainda existia num cantinho da memória deles, e bastou aquele dia para lembrarem o quanto o destino lhes foi cruel, deixando os dois amantes separados por tanto tempo... Agora não importava mais. O tempo, o destino, as pessoas... Tudo tinha estado contra os dois. Mesmo com todos os contratempos, agora ali estavam, trocando beijos apaixonados no jardim de Hogwarts. Hermione pensava que eram opostos, inimigos naturais. Draco, no entanto, fez com que ela acabasse de perceber a situação muito mais a fundo: Eram _complementos_ naturais... Como passariam a existir um sem ou outro?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

E chegamos ao fim... Um fim bem romântico, bem feliz de presente de ano novo né :D Fim DO CAPÍTULO é claro, a fic ainda vai longe né gente.. Muitas águas vão rolar...

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, ele foi feito com muito carinho mesmo! As brigas fazem parte de D/Hr, mas não vamos deixar de lado que eles são fofos demais juntos! *-*

A música do capítulo era...

D'Black e Negra Li – 1 minuto.

Acho essa música linda demais.. E falando em música meus queridos leitores.. Peço humildemente pra que vão sugerindo músicas para Draco e Hermione se apresentarem no concurso de patinação né! Eles estão ansiosos! :D

Agora respondendo...

**Bitriz**: Bom, se não estava gostando da demora, agora deve ta bem feliz né? Dia sim, dia não posto um capítulo novo... shauhsuahusahusa Vamos ver se conseguido terminar de escrever a fic durante minhas férias.. ;D beijoos!

**Taliii**: Vamos ver, de repente eu coloque um poço em Hogwarts para nosso amigo Daniel... Mas não vamos julgar sem provas né? Nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe... O capítulo 11 contou com beijinhos pra ninguém por defeito eu acho, pelo menos espero que pense assim também! E ó, acabei esse capítulo bem tranqüilizante pra vc não querer me matar denovo né? Da primeira vez escapei, mas não quero testar uma segunda não! beijoos!

**Electra S. Black**: Bom, fico feliz que esteja gostando e que esteja envolvente. Na verdade, eu tenho pensado demais nela. Escrevo com carinho mesmo, porque gosto demais dela apesar de ter deixado um tempo abandonada. Deixei, mas voltei. E não ovu deixa-la inacabada de modo algum. Enfim, se você amou, é mais um motivo pra me fazer querer torná-la cada vez melhor pra você amar mais... beijoos!

**Brii-chanHale**: Você me deixar essa review bem no natal foi ótimo! :D:D Não sei se você já chegou até aqui, mas, se ainda não chegou, um dia chegará e vai ler né.. Então aqui fica me agradecimento pela nova leitora! Fico feliz de que queira recomendar a fic, e espero que as novas leitores curtam ela tanto quanto você! Beijos!

Pra quem sempre lê, mas não costuma deixar review, grande beijo também, e continuem lendo!

Para todos, um ÓTIMO e ESPETACULAR ano novo... Tudo de bom pra todos vocês, felicidades!

Já estou com saudades ok?

Beijos, beijos e mais beijos!

_~*Lêla Malfoy*~_


	12. Uma noite com Sonserinos

Capítulo 12. **Uma noite com sonserinos.**

_No último capítulo de Coração de gelo..._

"_Agora não importava mais. O tempo, o destino, as pessoas... Tudo tinha estado contra os dois. Mesmo com todos os contratempos, agora ali estavam, trocando beijos apaixonados no jardim de Hogwarts. Hermione pensava que eram opostos, inimigos naturais. Draco, no entanto, fez com que ela acabasse de perceber a situação muito mais a fundo: Eram complementos naturais... Como passariam a existir um sem ou outro?"_

Draco e Hermione finalmente se acertaram... Será mesmo?

Vamos ver o que acontece nesse novo e emocionante capítulo então queridos leitores...

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Ah Gina, eu não posso negar que me senti mal vendo aquela cena. Sempre fomos nós, o trio inseparável... Você sabe melhor que ninguém o quanto eu e Rony nos gostamos e gostamos da Mione... – Confessava Harry sentado numa das poltronas do salão comunal da Grifinória. Ao seu lado estava Gina, recostada sob o peito de Harry, segurando sua mão enquanto ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos cor de fogo.

-Eu sei Harry, mas está na hora da Hermione achar alguém pra ela também. Ela ama vocês, mas às vezes são tão exagerados! Rony mesmo é impossível... De qualquer forma, ela só fez novos amigos, isso não quer dizer que vá deixar vocês de lado... –Ela dizia carinhosa. –Além do que, é horrível mesmo ficar de vela.

-Mas Gi, ela fazer novos amigos, e virar namorada do Malfoy são duas coisas meio...

-Diferentes eu sei. Mas se ela quer isso, se está bem e se sente feliz, temos que respeitar a opinião dela você sabe...

-Ela está beijando aquela doninha barbie loira outra vez! Ele deve ter colocado um feitiço na Mione, só pode! –Gina fora interrompida por Rony, que chegava berrando e bufando. Logo atrás dele vinha Luna, girando os olhos. Parecia entediada com aquela situação, que havia se tornado rotineira desde que Draco e Hermione estavam enrolados.

-Imaginei que isso ia voltar a acontecer... –Comentou Harry não dando importância, continuando a mexer no cabelo de Gina, tirando uma mecha de seu rosto.

-E você não vai fazer nada em relação a isso Harry? –Perguntou Rony atônito.

-Vou sim Ron, desejar que ela seja feliz. Temos que deixar ela decidir o que quer sozinha... Ela nunca tirou satisfações com você por estar com Luna, só te apoiou. O mesmo foi comigo e com Gina.

-Claro, elas não são sonserinas nojentinhas! Harry ele vai magoá-la!

-Rony, dá pra você se acalmar? –Disse Gina saindo do aconchego do namorado que bufou levemente. – Deixa a Hermione ser feliz com quem ela quiser, senão ela vai começar a te ignorar e aí sim você não vai gostar. Enquanto está se queixando pela Mione estar aos beijos com o Malfoy, deveria estar beijando sua namorada.

Luna deu um sorriso discreto abaixando a cabeça. Eles não haviam percebido, mas Neville tinha entrado no local, ele acabou por ouvir as últimas palavras de Gina, e o brilho que estava em seu olhar pareceu se apagar.

-Ela... Hermione voltou com ele? –Perguntou ele triste, ao que Luna foi abraça-lo.

-Neville, porque você não esquece dela? –Perguntou a loira em seu ouvido, de maneira que apenas ele lhe ouvisse. Neville, no entanto, não deu importância as palavras da loira, apenas saiu dali, querendo não voltar a conversar com ninguém tão cedo. Podia entender que Draco Malfoy era popular e que as meninas achassem ele charmoso. Só não conseguia entender porque logo Hermione tinha que se tornar uma das admiradoras do sonserino. Todos sempre tinham imaginado Hermione como uma bruxa discreta até o quarto ano, quando dançou com Vítor Krum no baile. Naquela época, Neville não via nada de especial nela, a não ser sua incrível perspicácia e inteligência. Certo que era bonita, mas não era a mesma beleza que Neville agora admirava... O sorriso, o balançar do cabelo, o perfume... Neville estava realmente apaixonado. E saber que ela estava agora com outro alguém, que aos olhos dele não iria fazer bem a ela, apertava seu coração, que batia freneticamente enquanto ele corria em direção a um lugar qualquer. Ele não sabia bem aonde ia... Apenas seguia. Não queria chorar, não queria sofrer... Não queria amar Hermione. Enquanto corria, Neville acabou esbarrando em alguém.

-Você é mesmo um desastrado Longbotton! –Disse Marina Strenk praguejando até os bisnetos de Neville.

-Foi mal Strenk, também não precisa fazer um escândalo sua histérica! –Ele bufou. Mas seu tom de voz nada tinha de bravo, de irritado, estava visivelmente triste e abalado.

-Algum problema? O que houve com você? –Ela disse realmente parecendo preocupada.

-Como se houvesse alguma diferença para você... Ou para qualquer um. –Ele queixou-se voltando a andar.

-Espera Longbotton! –Ela foi atrás dele. –Não quer mesmo conversar?

-Quero sim Strenk, mas não com você... –Ele falou triste.

-Ah claro! É a Granger né? Esqueci que ela é o novo pedaço de carne do momento...

-Não fala assim da Hermione!

-Ta vendo só? Por isso acham que você é um panaca! A garota não está nem aí pra você, e você aí, correndo atrás, chorando, resmungando por causa dela.

-Não somos tão diferentes afinal. Vai dizer que você não vive atrás do Malfoy?

-Ora é extremamente diferente... Sair com Draco Malfoy dá status. As meninas não saem com ele por se apaixonarem. Simplesmente porque ele dá status. –Comentou Marina normalmente.

-Você é uma interesseira! Não acredito que...

-Ora, porque acha que Hermione está saindo com ele? Ela não tinha mais pra onde subir... A melhor amiga de Harry Potter, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts dos últimos anos, derrotou vários comensais... Enfim... A garota só precisava ser bonita, ou arrumar um namorado como o Draco pra ser mais popular e queridinha do que eu.

-Você está sendo estúpida. Hermione não é assim, se ela esteve com ele não foi por interesse...

-Não seja estúpido você Longbotton. Eles quase se matavam todos os dias, e agora estão aos beijos e você acha que não tem nada por trás disso? Por isso que não arruma nenhuma namorada, é ingênuo demais.

-To cansado de ouvir suas idiotices. Tchau e passe bem. –Disse Neville grosseiro saindo de perto da garota.

-Granger, Granger... –Resmungou Marina arrumando sua roupa.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Vai a festa da sonserina hoje Daniel? –Perguntou um amigo.

-Claro... Tem algumas garotas me esperando por lá... –E ele lançou um sorriso sacana.

-Nem vou dizer pra apostar nada com você hoje, afinal, você não faz minhas lições direito... –Ao que o menino fez o comentário, os demais começaram a rir.

-É verdade, aquela vez da Granger você não conseguiu ficar ela e não fez bem nossas lições...

-Ah, mas com a Granger sei lá... Aquela garota é meio pirada né? Namorar Draco Malfoy, e depois esquecer tudo que fez...

-Mas rolou um comentário que alguém deu uma poção pra ela sei lá...

-Será mesmo? Quer dizer, quem seria maluco de fazer isso sabendo que ela é a queridinha da professora McGonagall? –Perguntou Daniel

-Ora, talvez você mesmo! Seria uma boa vingança!

-Eu? Arriscar-me assim por uma menininha que aceita namorar o Malfoy? Só eu estivesse muito apaixonado mesmo...

Todos começaram a rir. Sabiam que Daniel nunca fora apaixonado por ninguém, e galinha como era, jamais se apaixonaria. Será mesmo que estavam certos?

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Descobri que vai ter uma festa da sonserina hoje meninas! –Chegava Lilá perto de suas amigas.

-Como você sempre descobre essas coisas? –Perguntou Parvati.

-São minhas fontes ué...

-E o que pensa fazer com relação a isso? Você é monitora, então...

-Então vou aproveitar isso pra ir a essa tal festa, é lógico.

-Você está maluca! A Granger está na sua cola, se ela descobrir essa festa...

-Ela não vai dizer nada ué! Esqueceram do Malfoy? –Disse Lilá sorrindo. – Granger jamais o entregaria.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza disso... –Comentou Padma. –Num dia é uma coisa, e no outro tudo muda...

-Bom, acontece que hoje ela esteve no Três Vassouras almoçando com Malfoy, e acreditem se quiserem com Zabini.

-Sério? –Perguntaram todas as meninas presentes em uníssono

-Claro que é. Ela não vai falar nada sobre essa festa... Isso se é que ela não vai estar lá...

-Hermione Granger numa festa da sonserina? Desculpe querida, mas nem se Dumbledore estivesse tendo um caso com Snape. –Riu Parvati.

-Nem se Vansguel gostasse de mulheres, nem se Daniel McGregor tivesse uma namorada fixa...

-Nem se Neville Longbotton namorasse Marina Strenk, nem se Luna Lovegood não fosse pirada...

-Definitivamente, esta é a coisa mais impossível de acontecer Lilá, admita. –Disse Padma.

-Pode ser que sim... Mas todos também achavam impossível que ela e Malfoy tivessem um caso não é? –Perguntou Lilá.

-Muito mais improvável ela esquecer tudo assim do nada...

-Ouviram os boatos de que alguém teria usado algum feitiço nela, ou sei lá o que?

-Que grande bobagem! –Cortou o assunto Lilá. –Quem perderia tempo com a cabelo de vassoura?

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Hermione estava em seu quarto, jogada em cima da cama. Esteve beijando Draco no jardim até poucos momentos atrás, quando o loiro disse que era melhor entrarem. Ele a acompanhou até a porta do quarto e se despedira com um beijo... A castanha não podia imaginar que aquilo era real... _"Tudo verdade... E eu adoraria saber como diabos esqueci tudo que aconteceu. Com certeza não apaguei assim sozinha... Preciso descobrir quem foi que fez isso comigo, que poção utilizou... Melhor eu ir a biblioteca resolver isso agora mesmo..." _ Porém os pensamentos de Hermione foram interrompidos pelo bicar de uma coruja em sua janela. Ela abriu a janela e deixou que a bela ave entrasse. Pegou o papel que estava enrolado nela e o leu.

_Mionezita_

_Lembra o que comentei com você no jardim?_

_Pois então... Vai rolar. _

_Vou aí te buscar as 22:00h em ponto e não se atrase!_

_Com amor carinho e uns beijinhos (Hahá, brincadeirinha, não mostra isso pro Draco ta?)_

B. Zabini

Hermione riu sozinha do bilhete. Uma festa da sonserina? Ela não poderia ir, muito menos concordar com isso. Ela era monitora chefe, e isso falava bem mais alto. No entanto, não podia contar a nenhum professor sobre isso... Não podia entregar assim seus "mais novos amigos" não seria legal. Ficaria em seu quarto como se não soubesse de nada. Assim não se meteria em confusão alguma... _"Espere, mas pode acontecer alguma coisa com alguém... E então eu não avisei a diretoria e..." _Ela fora interrompida por uma batida em sua porta.

-Hermione, sou eu. –Era a voz de Draco. Ela foi abrir a porta.

-O que houve? –Ela disse vendo a cara de descontentamento dele.

-Zabini convidou você para a festa não é?

-É... Por quê?

-E você deve estar nesse momento pensando se fala sobre ela a professora McGonagall, estou errado? –Ele disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ahn... Draco, eu não sei se não devemos realmente dizer nada, não sei acho que não está certo.

-Hermione, essa festa existe desde que estávamos no quinto ano. Se você disser qualquer coisa... Blaise vai ficar mesmo chateado. Afinal, ele realmente pensa que você é a melhor amiga dele.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? –Hermione disse não entendendo, ao que Draco estendeu um pedaço de papel a ela. A castanha leu...

_Draco nervosinho!_

_Olha só, vai rolar mesmo! Você já deve estar sabendo né... Afinal, você foi um dos mentores disso tudo nos últimos anos..._

_Ta, de qualquer jeito, passo aí as 22:00h ok?_

_Convidei a Mione também, estou tão feliz por ela ir! Você sabe que sempre gostei de meninas... Mas é claro, desde que ela fossem bonitinhas e gostassem de beijar... (hahá)_

_Mas agora Draco, sinto uma coisa tão diferente por Hermione... (Claro, pois se fosse como as outras estaríamos os dois em pé de guerra...) Acho que realmente é minha melhor (e única) amiga..._

_Enfim, deixando o assunto da Mione, não se atrase! _

_Beijinhooos... (bem carinhosos ta Draquinho? Só por causa dos seus olhos azuis! By: Vansguel... ahushuashuasduhsdahuasdhuasdhuasduhasdu)._

_B. Zabini._

Hermione leu sorrindo todos os pedaços do bilhete. Quando Harry e Rony faziam algo errado ela nunca os entregava... Não que Draco e Blaise fossem como eles, pois definitivamente, não eram tão próximos nem tão amigos, ela não sentia o mesmo... E seria impossível igualar qualquer sentimento com o que ela sentia pelo moreno e o ruivo... Mas... Eles eram seus amigos agora, não poderia entrega-los...

-Olha Hermione, eu não ligo se você resolver ir falar. Também sou monitor chefe agora, e sei que nosso dever era informar a todos, mas... Não sou capaz de dizer nada. Se quiser falar, tudo bem, eu vou compreender você... –Ele deu um rápido beijo em Hermione ali na porta mesmo. –Eu vou a festa... Resolvi ir... Se você quiser, esteja pronta as 22:00h Eu e Zabini batemos aqui pra te chamar... –E Draco sorriu, deixando Hermione ali sozinha enquanto entrava em seu quarto.

"_Que droga Draco! "Eu te compreendo..." Você podia facilitar dizendo pra eu contar tudo! Ai meu Merlin que me ajude... Ainda vou me meter em confusão por causa desses dois...."_ Hermione entrou e fechou a porta do quarto. Ainda não sabia se iria ou não (Já achava demais estar relevando sua repentina vontade de aparecer...) Mas teria que tomar banho de um jeito ou de outro... Então resolveu fazer isso.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Olá Lilá. –Cumprimentou Daniel na frente da sala precisa.

-Oi Daniel... –Ela disse sem lhe dar muita importância.

-O que exatamente você faz aqui esta hora? –Ele perguntou curioso.

-Eu sou a monitora aqui, eu é que deveria lhe fazer esta pergunta não é mesmo? –Ela disse ameaçadora.

-Ahn... Pois eu apenas estou de passagem...

-De passagem na frente da sala precisa?

-Você está muito bem arrumada pra quem está apenas monitorando. –Disse Daniel desconfiado.

-Muito bem, muito bem, estou indo para a festa da sonserina. –Ela disse sorrindo. Daniel gargalhou.

-Você? Numa festa da sonserina? Quem é que ia te convidar? Você é a maior fofoqueira da escola! Além do que não tem o menor status para...

-Aí é que está! Ou entro na festa, ou aviso a Granger de que ela está acontecendo! Que tal assim?

Daniel se calou. Teria que levar Lilá até a festa, caso contrário, ninguém iria se divertir naquela noite. "Maldita hora em que Hermione Granger virou monitora chefe! Se fosse só o Malfoy era muito mais fácil!" Ele ponderou por alguns instantes se seria prudente realmente fazer com que a menina entrasse, mas chegou a conclusão que não faze-la entrar seria bem pior.

-Está certo Lilá. Mas se der qualquer escândalo o pessoal tira você daí. Ficou claro?

-Escândalo? Ora Daniel, só quero me divertir... – Ela segurou na mão dele. –Como sua acompanhante é claro...

-Ficou maluca? –Ele disse soltando a garota. –Tem várias meninas aí me esperando, nem morto que eu entro aí com você!

-Bom, se é assim então, melhor convidarmos nossa amiga Hermione para a festa não acha?

-Você é pior que o Malfoy sabia? –Ele disse pegando na mão dela.

-Muito obrigada. –Ela respondeu rindo.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Hermione, você vai ir com a gente? –Draco batia na porta, já eram 22:00h –Se você não vier tudo bem...

-Tudo bem nada! Se ela não for eu não vou! –Bufava Blaise para Draco. –Ela é minha convidada, esqueceu?

-Nossa convidada... –Corrigiu Malfoy. –E sem ela não teria graça alguma realmente... Vamos Hermione? –Chamava Draco batendo outra vez... –Olha, se você não quiser ir, nós três poderíamos...

Antes de Draco terminar de falar, Hermione apareceu na porta. Estava num vestido branco com prata, com um belo sapato prata e uma bolsinha combinando com o sapato. Os cabelos estavam soltos, os cachos batendo em suas costas. A maquiagem era leve, tinha passado uma sombra com brilho, e usava um batom que apenas realçava seus lábios. Tinha também preso as orelhas um belo par de brincos brilhantes, um anel e algumas pulseiras que pareciam fazer um conjunto. Estava sem colar, pois o vestido era fechado no pescoço por apenas um pedaço de tecido prateado que se fechava atrás do pescoço da castanha. Draco e Blaise ficaram olhando pra ela feito bobos, como se estivessem vendo alguém que nunca haviam visto anteriormente. Hermione riu e corou levemente.

-Será que nós podemos ir? –Ela perguntou sem jeito.

-Onde você quiser Hermione... –Disse Blaise ainda olhando para ela. Draco lhe deu uma cotovelada.

-Olha como você fala com ela Blaise! Está... Linda mesmo Hermione. –Draco dizia agora oferecendo a mão para a castanha, que entrelaçou seus dedos vagarosamente.

-Estão muito bonitos também rapazes... – Blaise vestia uma calça preta e uma camiseta azul escura com detalhes em preto. O cabelo, arrumado de modo desarrumado como sempre, dava-lhe seu ar rebelde, e o sorriso galanteador continuava nos seus lábios, como todos os dias. Draco vestia uma calça azul escura e uma camisa verde. O cabelo caía-lhe nos olhos azuis... Estava realmente de tirar o fôlego.

-Mas é claro que estou mais né... –Disse Blaise dando uma voltinha.

-Claro Vansguel vai A-D-O-R-A-R! –Disse Draco imitando a voz de Vansguel.

-Como se ele fosse convidado pra uma festa de sonserinos!

-Não esqueça que Bárbara é amiga dele... Não duvidaria que ela convidasse...

-Vira essa boca pra lá Malfoy! Eu quero apenas a companhia de belas garotas hoje!

-Pois para mim, Hermione com certeza será a menina mais linda dessa festa...

-Quanto a isso não tenho a menor dúvida! –Dizia Blaise sorrindo. –Entretanto, duvido que você queira dividir MINHA CONVIDADA comigo não é Draco? –Blaise disse pegando a outra mão de Hermione. A castanha sorriu e entrelaçou o braço no de Zabini.

-Sem sombra de dúvida que vai Blás. –Ela disse olhando séria para Draco.

-AH não né Mione...

-Foi ele quem me convidou afinal, lembra?

-Não te convidei primeiro porque achei que eu também não iria até... Até você sabe...

-Vocês voltaram? –Perguntou Blaise soltando-se de Hermione. –Foi mal gente, mas ficar de vela não é bem minha praia...

-Não voltamos não... –Os dois falaram juntos, olhando-se em seguida. Tinham se beijado, mas nenhum deles tinha falado nada sobre o assunto relacionamento.

-Ufa! Não to afim de ninguém falando que eu fiquei sobrando nessa história.. –Ele voltou a colocar o braço de Hermione com o seu.

-Como se não fosse ficar com garota nenhuma hoje a noite! –Disse Draco rindo.

-Nossa Blaise, você devia parar com isso sabia? –Disse Hermione balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Ora Mionezita, quando eu achar a pessoa certa. Só quando isso acontecer. Enquanto não acontece...

-Você se diverte com as erradas... Cansei de ouvir essa frase já. –Comentou o loiro girando os olhos.

-Como se você também não a usasse antes de se apaixonar pela Mione! –Blaise riu.

-Se vocês quiserem continuar me ignorando como se eu não estivesse aqui, melhor eu ir a essa festa sem vocês...

-Nem pensar! –Falaram os dois juntos. –Sonserinos não prestam, pode ter certeza. –Disse Blaise sério.

-Já notei Blás, já notei! –Riu a castanha

-Claro que eu e o Draquinho somos uma exceção né... Afinal, somos os melhores sonserinos de todos os tempos...

-E sonserinos não prestam... –Disse a castanha continuando a rir.

-Não exagera Blás, não exagera... –Disse Draco bufando.

Os três continuaram o caminho até a sala precisa, onde provavelmente a festa da sonserina já teria começado. Draco, Hermione e Blaise continuaram o caminho rindo, conversando...

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down

**(O mundo seria um lugar solitário  
Sem aquela que põe um sorriso em seu rosto  
Então me abrace até o sol se apagar  
Eu não vou estar solitário quando estiver para baixo)**

A música tocava, enquanto Blaise, Hermione e Draco entravam com os braços entrelaçados...

Cause I've got you  
to make me feel stronger  
when the days are rough  
and an hour seems much longer

**('Porque eu tenho você  
Para me fazer me sentir mais forte  
Quando os dias são duros  
E uma hora parece muito mais longa)**

Todos pararam o que faziam quando viram o trio entrar.

-Aquela é Hermione Granger mesmo? –Alguns perguntavam aos amigos.

-Draco e Blaise estão com a Granger? –As meninas se olhavam tentando achar explicações...

I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? [by and watch them fall]  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear

**(****Eu nunca duvidei de você de forma alguma  
As estrelas colidem quando você fica pronta e as assiste cair  
Então me abrace até o céu ficar limpo  
E sussurre palavras de amor bem no meu ouvido)**

-Parece que realmente não éramos assim tão esperados... –Disse Hermione falando baixo e corando levemente ao perceber a quantidade de olhares sob os três.

-Fale por você Hermione, porque pode acreditar, tem várias garotinhas a minha espera... –Disse Blaise rindo. Draco apenas girou os olhos. Estava pronto para descobrir o que aconteceria de tão ruim afinal.

'Cause I've got you  
to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough  
and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together

**(****'Porque eu tenho você  
Para me fazer me sentir mais forte  
Quando os dias são duros  
E uma hora parece muito mais longa  
E eu tenho você  
Para me fazer me sentir melhor  
Quando as noites são longas, elas serão mais fáceis juntos).**

As pessoas voltavam lentamente a conversar sobre outros assuntos, mas alguns comentando ainda sobre o turbulento caso de Draco e Hermione...

-Até parece que é coisa de outro mundo! Uma grifinória com dois sonserinos! Nunca viram antes será? Ou todos os olhares são pela nossa beleza? Ah deve ser pela Hermione... Ou espere! Já sei! São os olhos azuis do Draquinho! –Blaise ria descontrolado lembrando de Vansguel e o imitando.

-Não esqueça que o gato dele ainda é você. –Disse Malfoy entre dentes fazendo Hermione rir.

Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you

To hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
That if you need me I'll be there

**(Olhando em seus olhos  
Esperando que eles não chorem  
E mesmo se você chorar  
Eu vou estar na cama tão perto de você  
Para te abraçar pela noite  
E você vai estar inconsciente  
E se precisar de mim eu estarei lá)**

-Ora garotos parem com isso... Vansguel é muito simpático afinal... –Disse Hermione soltando o braço dos dois garotos. –E agora por gentileza senhor Zabini e senhor Malfoy, poderiam me mostrar porque é mesmo que uma monitora chefe, grifinória, está aqui numa festinha da sonserina?

-Ora, isso é pra já! –Disse Blaise animado levando Hermione para o que parecia um bar. A sala precisa, no quinto ano de Hermione tinha servido de muito bom uso para as aulas de Harry. O problema foi que Malfoy havia descoberto a sala... E desde daí, as festas da sonserina rolavam soltas... E a sala, agora, parecia uma boate.

_Yeah I've got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough  
and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I've got you  
to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together  
Oh I've got you_

**(Eu tenho você  
Para me fazer me sentir mais forte  
Quando os dias são duros  
E uma hora parece muito mais longa  
E eu tenho você  
Para me fazer me sentir melhor  
Quando as noites são longas elas serão mais fáceis juntos  
E eu tenho você)**

Quando chegavam ao bar, a música inicial terminava, e um som eletrônico começava a tocar. Blaise levava Hermione pela mão, Draco ia pouco mais atrás. O moreno parecia bastante animado, balançava a cabeça, cumprimentava algumas pessoas...

-Blaise, vê lá o que você vai dar pra Hermione beber... –Disse Draco preocupado.

-Desculpe Malfoy, mas eu não tenho um irmão mais velho... Não que eu saiba. –Ela disse desafiadora.

-Ah tudo bem então GRANGER. –Ele disse sorrindo irônico. –Hei, um duplo firewisky para a moça aqui! –Draco berrou ao menino que servia rapidamente as bebidas que lhe eram pedidas.

-Draco, não exagera né! –Disse Blaise rindo. –Nesse ritmo vamos levar a Mione arrastada pro quarto... –Ele falou malicioso.

-Ora Blás, menos, muito menos. –A castanha falou firme. –Vocês acham que eu não sei beber é?

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

**(Estou te dizendo para abrir os meus botões, baby  
Mas você não é de nada  
Diz o que vai fazer comigo  
Mas até agora, nada)**

Seis duplos de firewisky depois, apenas por birra, para mostrar que tanto Blaise quanto Draco estavam enganados, Hermione dançava com duas outras garotas no meio da sala precisa. Fernanda Grazioti, a menina que ela havia conhecido num café da manhã, e Samantha Kruster, outra loira incrivelmente bonita, com uma roupa provocante. As três haviam paralisado todos os outros no salão. As meninas as olhavam com inveja, os meninos simplesmente babavam pelas três.

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)  
_

**(Dificilmente você é do tipo de cara que me apaixono  
Eu até estou gostando dos amassos  
Não me deixe querendo mais  
Sou uma garota sexy  
Quer saber exatamente como conseguir o que quer?  
O que quero fazer é mostrar para você  
Retire as coisas que eu havia lhe dito)**

A castanha estava no meio das duas loiras. Elas dançavam provocantes, Hermione olhava para Draco, cantava junto com a canção. As pessoas próximas ficaram surpreendidas ao ouvir sua voz. Ninguém podia imaginar que Hermione Granger soubesse cantar afinal.

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

**(Você tem dito as coisas certas a noite inteira  
Porque não vem aqui me ajudar a tirar essa roupa?  
Baby, você não vê?  
Como essas roupas estão em mim?  
E o calor que vem dessa batida  
Estou prestes a explodir  
E você nem percebe)**

Elas dançavam cada vez mais próximas, arrancando suspiros de vários garotos. Uma das sonserinas estava com um vestidinho verde claro, bem acima de seu joelho. Fernanda estava também de vestido, mas a cor era preta. A roupa era bastante decotada e os cabelos soltos balançavam no ritmo da música. Se alguém ainda não olhava para elas antes... Agora com certeza estaria olhando. Hermione saíra do meio das duas e foi até Draco, que estava pasmo ao lado de Blaise, que sorria incansavelmente, como se estivesse realizando seu mais profundo sonho.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

**(Estou te dizendo para abrir os meus botões, baby  
Mas você não é de nada  
Diz o que vai fazer comigo  
Mas até agora, nada).**

A castanha cantava no ouvido do loiro, que quando estava prestes a beija-la por impulso... Foi empurrado levemente por ela, que insinuava que ele não servia. Blaise agora se possível, abria mais ainda seu sorriso _"Essa é a melhor festa da sonserina! Nota mental: Sempre desafiar Hermione com bebida..."._

_You say you're a big boy _

_But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder) if I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder) if my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder) what I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)_

**(Você diz que é homem feito  
Mas eu discordo  
Pois o amor que você diz sentir  
Não me satisfaz  
Eu pergunto  
Se sou areia demais pro seu caminhãozinho  
Se meu beijo não o faz querer mais  
Imaginando o que faremos adiante)**

Hermione estava bem próxima de Draco, e com um olhar, indicou para que as duas sonserinas fossem de encontro a Blaise, que quando notou o andar ao seu encontro pode sentir os olhos brilhando. A castanha dançava, dava voltas ao redor de Draco, sem nunca parar de cantar. A garota puxava os cabelos dele, provocava, cochichava em seu ouvido. Ele não podia negar que estava cada vez com mais vontade de puxar Hermione para um beijo, mas sempre que tentava, era novamente impedido. Enquanto isso, Blaise estava feliz da vida com as duas sonserinas, que dançavam uma de cada lado dele.

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

**(Pegue a chance de reconhecer que tudo isso pode ser só seu  
Mas você é igual aos outros caras  
O seu jogo não agrada  
Baby, você não vê?  
Como essas roupas estão em mim?  
E o calor que vem dessa batida  
Estou prestes a explodir  
E você nem percebe)**

Hermione simulava que levantava o vestido, para em seguida o soltar novamente. Ela ia até o chão e subia sensualmente, podia sentir o olhar não apenas de Draco... Mas de todos fitando ela, que estava ali dançando no meio do salão... Entretanto não notara infelizmente, alguns olhares raivosos, que pensavam sem parar na mais perfeita das vinganças...

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

**(Estou te dizendo para abrir os meus botões, baby  
Mas você não é de nada  
Diz o que vai fazer comigo  
Mas até agora, nada)**

Draco não podia deixar aquilo continuar... O pouco de razão que ainda restava nele lembrou de quantas pessoas estavam ali, do quanto Hermione sofreria por causa da maldita birrinha boba entre os três amigos. Draco deu um passo para trás, evitando olhar para Hermione novamente.

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

**(Vamos, baby, abra meus botões, baby  
(abra meus botões, baby)  
Baby, você não abrirá meus botões, baby?  
(abra meus botões, baby)  
Vamos, baby, abra meus botões, baby  
(abra meus botões, baby)  
Baby, você não abrirá meus botões, baby?  
(abra meus botões, baby))**

Enquanto ele andava pra trás, ela andava pra frente, provocante, sedutora. Draco diminuiu os passos, percebendo que seria inútil tentar desviar daquilo, ou protege-la de qualquer comentário... Já estava feito afinal. Mesmo que pensasse diferente, que ainda quisesse fugir, seria impossível... Draco havia dado de costas numa parede. Enquanto ele andava para trás, e a castanha para frente, as pessoas iam desmanchando o círculo que os prendia, o que fez com que ele acabasse onde agora estava... Blaise continuava no mesmo lugar, achando tudo um máximo.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

**(Estou te dizendo para abrir os meus botões, baby  
Mas você não é de nada  
Diz o que vai fazer comigo  
Mas até agora, nada)**

Enquanto a música ia acabando, e as pessoas ainda olhavam embasbacados para Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Fernanda e Samantha, o loiro aproveitou o momento em que Hermione parava bem a sua frente olhando fundo nos olhos... Para joga-la sob seu ombro esquerdo e tira-la dali.

-Ela apenas bebeu demais ta legal? –Ele falou alto, percebendo o silêncio que ainda estava ali. –E não é da conta de vocês! –Ele berrou depois, franzindo a testa.

-Ah Draaaaaaaaco, me coloca no chão querido! –Hermione falava rindo, parecia uma criança. –Eu te disse que podia beber vários duplos e caminhar! E estava até mesmo dançando! –Ela não falava alto, entretanto, como não se podia ouvir qualquer outro ruído pelo salão, a voz dela ecoara.

Blaise pareceu se dar conta da situação, olhando com tristeza para as duas loiras da sonserina. –Meninas, lamento muito, mesmo não poder ficar aqui agora... Vocês não tem idéia do quanto lamento! Mas eu volto já! –Ele saiu de perto das duas quase correndo, antes que trocasse de idéia. –CONTINUEM A MÚSICA! –Ele falou firme e autoritário. Poucos momentos depois, música voltava a tocar, e as pessoas a conversarem.

-Draco, quer ajuda? –Pergunto Blaise perto do loiro, que estava agora na frente da porta.

-Amanhã, quando ela não quiser sair do quarto, segunda, quando chegar o jornal, quando McGonagall chamá-la na sala dela... Vou querer sim. –Disse Draco preocupado.

-McGonagall? –Perguntou Blaise atravessando a porta com o loiro.

-Lilá Brown estava aí dentro. Marina Strenk também. Se as duas juntas não contarem nada, pelo menos uma vai abrir a boca.

-Que droga Draco! A Hermione pode perder o cargo de monitora! E você também...

-Pois então Blaise... Fazer o que agora... –Ele ia falando baixo, enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção aos quartos de Draco e Hermione. A castanha ainda resmungava...

-Ai Draco, eu queria dançar! Você é tão sem graça! Parece o Rony... –Blaise riu.

-Ficou maluca Hermione? –Perguntou Draco atônito. –Por favor, lembre-me de nunca mais desafiar você com bebida...

-Não fala isso nem brincando Draco! –Disse Blaise rindo. –Quero ver isso novamente, ah se quero!

-Zabini! –Disse Malfoy bravo.

-Ta bom, não falo mais nada da sua namorada!

-Não estamos namorando... –Falaram os dois juntos. Hermione em seguida riu. –Se alguém um dia na minha vida me falasse que Draco Malfoy ia me carregar no ombro, depois de irmos a uma festa da sonserina...

-Você o chamaria de louco eu sei... –Draco disse entediado. Hermione já havia repetido aquele discurso algumas vezes antes. Algumas oito ou nove na verdade.

Chegando ao quarto da castanha, Blaise ajudou Draco a coloca-la na cama. –Bom Draco, eu vou voltar pra festa.

-O quê? Bom, faça como quiser... –Disse Draco rindo sozinho.

-Deixa-me ir junto Blás... –Disse Hermione infantil tentando levantar da cama. Mas Draco estava ali e a segurou.

-Você fica aqui comigo ta bom? –Ele disse paciente. –Vou dar um jeito nesse seu porre... – O loiro disse ainda rindo.

-Além do que Mionezita... Eu vou dar um jeitinho de resolver o probleminha em que estão... Digo, estamos. –Disse Blaise dando um sorriso bem sonserino.

-Como assim Blaise? –Questionou Draco não entendendo.

-Deixa com o papai aqui Draco. Não precisa se preocupar que amanhã você e a Mione ainda serão os monitores chefes mais queridinhos de Hogwarts e eu continuarei fazendo todas as festas de sempre... –Dizendo isso Blaise sorriu e saiu apressado. Draco não tinha idéia do que o amigo havia pensado... Mas sabia que Blaise era bem inteligente quando queria. Hermione estava calada... Calada demais. Quando Draco a olhou, ela estava com os olhos fechados, parecia cochilar.

-Talvez seja melhor você dormir e curar esse seu porre naturalmente... Assim amanhã você fica com ressaca e uma grande dor de cabeça, e nunca mais faz uma dessa dona Granger... –Ele falava sozinho, passando a mão pela testa da castanha. Ela resmungou algo que Draco não entendeu e virou para o outro lado.

-Até amanhã... Mione... –Draco deu um beijo na testa dela, e saiu dali, batendo a porta levemente, deixando a castanha aproveitar as horas de sono que teria. Amanhã ainda era domingo...

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Mi! –Gina batia na porta incansável. –Vem almoçar com a gente logo? –Ela berrava do lado de fora, ao que a castanha acabou abrindo a porta.

-Por que está gritando tanto Gina? –Hermione estava com os cabelos em pé, uma enorme cara de sono e seu belo vestido branco completamente amassado.

-Eu adoraria saber porque você está usando esse vestido... Disse Gina entrando no quarto, mesmo sem ter sido convidada.

-Gi, minha cabeça está realmente doendo, meu estômago parece que vai trocar de lugar... Você poderia simplesmente falar baixo? –Ela disse calma, bocejando, tentando abaixar os cabelos e em seguida fechando a porta.

-Hermione, é quase hora do almoço. Vim te chamar pra comer com a gente... Mas agora admito que estou bem mais interessada em saber porque esse lindo vestido está servindo de camisola... –Ela disse interessada, sentando na cama da castanha. –E seu quarto... Poderia jurar que ele está cheirando a bebida! Você deu uma festinha aqui ontem foi? –Ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Ficou maluca Gina? Eu, dar uma festa no meu quarto? Só fui numa festinha da sonserina... –Ela disse aquilo como se não fosse nada demais, de repente lembrando de tudo e fazendo uma cara cada vez pior...

-MEU MERLIN!

-AHHH!!

As duas berraram juntas.

-Porque você gritou? –Perguntou Hermione assustada

-Porque você gritou Hermione!? –Disse Gina sorrindo ironicamente... Ela lembrou que conhecia bem aquele sorriso. Era o mesmo que a fizera começar a beber na noite passada... _"Se ela não fosse uma Weasley teria ido pra sonserina!"._

-O que aconteceu lá? Você realmente foi numa festa da sonserina? Isso é contra as regras Hermione! Aliás, onde eles fizeram uma festa? Draco te levou? Conta-me vai... –A ruiva falava sem parar, deixando a amiga até meio zonza.

-Gi, foi mal, mas você realmente está fazendo com que tudo volte a girar... –Ela falou deitando na cama.

-Ah tudo bem... Você vai ter bastante tempo pra me contar tudo não é? –Assim que Gina falou aquilo com seus olhinhos brilhando, Hermione teve certeza de que quanto antes contasse, mais cedo se livraria das perguntas e aceitaria os conselhos... _"Conselhos da Gina? É claro! Ela vai me dizer pra casar com o Draco, chamar o Blás para ser padrinho... Ou pior, vai dizer que não fiz nada de errado e que era só uma festinha!"_

-Sabe Hermione, você não precisa ficar assim... Não fez nada de errado, era só uma festinha... –_"Sabia que ela ia dizer isso! Aii eu sabia! Ser cunhada da Luna não está fazendo bem para a Gina, definitivamente! Um parentesco com Belatrix seria muito menos enlouquecedor!"_

-Claro, não tem nada de errado em dançar Pussy Cat Dolls para Draco Malfoy junto com duas sonserinas... Também não deve ter nada de errado em beber seis duplos de firewisky... Espere, acho que tem algo que não está se encaixando deixe me ver... –Ela colocou a mão no queixo e de repente a levantou no ar. –Ah é claro! Era uma FESTA da SONSERINA dentro do CASTELO com coisas ILÍCITAS que eu CONSUMI! Ah espere tem mais uma: SOU A MONITORA CHEFE! E espere ainda tem a melhor de todas: Sou GRIFINÓRIA! –A castanha tinha falado tudo aquilo como um desabafo, mas tinha saído muito engraçado aos olhos da amiga ruiva.

-Está parecendo uma apresentadora de programas de Tv trouxa. –Gina riu.

-Claro, é extremamente engraçado, tirando o fato de que, se McGonagall descobrir eu posso esquecer que um dia fui monitora! Que diabos, durou tão pouco... –Ela disse agora triste.

-Calma Mi... Conta melhor essa história. –E daí Hermione contou tudo... Sobre a tarde com os sonserinos, os beijos no jardim com Draco (O que Gina quis saber um pouco mais...) o convite de Blaise, a descoberta que há tempos existiam as festas sonserinas... A birra, a bebedeira, a dança... Tudo enfim.

-Tudo bem, enquanto eu assistia Harry e Rony jogarem xadrez bruxo, parece que minha amiga teve uma aventura... –Disse a ruiva sorridente. – Na próxima você precisa me chamar...

-Claro! Harry ia adorar a idéia! Eu levar a namorada dele pra uma festa com dois sonserinos... E um deles é claro, Blaise! –Ela disse rindo. –Acontece realmente que não haverá próxima vez Gina. E minha vida escolar está arruinada...

-Hermione, só um instante. –Interrompeu Gina. –As festinhas acontecem desde o quinto ano sem ninguém nunca saber, você realmente que uma menina que bebeu demais, mesmo ela sendo Hermione Granger, vai acabar com isso? Além do que, ninguém nunca soube dos acontecimentos dessas festas, porque desta vez todos ficariam sabendo? Pense em quantos meninos detestam o Malfoy, por exemplo... Com certeza ele já aprontou alguma numa festa dessas... E se algum professor soubesse, então hoje em dia nada disso aconteceria ainda!

-Tem lógica Gina, entretanto... Se aquela tal da Strenk ou mesmo a Lilá estivessem na festa, com certeza vão falar a professora McGonagall que eu estava lá e...

-E entregar que estavam lá também? Elas já estão muito encrencadas Mi, relaxa, ninguém vai ficar sabendo de nada.

-Isso é, se Colin também não estava lá...

-Como se ele fosse conseguir entrar numa festa, e da sonserina! –Gina riu. –Toma um banho e vamos almoçar certo?

-Ta bom Gi... –Hermione pegou uma calça jeans e uma blusa confortável e então fui para o banho. Assim que abriu o chuveiro, alguém bateu a sua porta. Ela não ouviu, mas Gina foi atender...

-Bom dia! –Ela disse sorrindo.

-Ahn... Oi Weasley... –Disse Draco sem saber exatamente com tratar a melhor amiga de Hermione… -Hermione está?

-Acabou de entrar no banho Malfoy... –Falou Gina ainda na porta, e só então percebeu que Zabini também estava ali, mas não tinha lhe feito nenhuma cantada, nem mesmo lhe dado algum dos seus sorrisos que tanto encantavam as garotas... –O que houve Zabini? Deixou a educação em casa é? –Ela perguntou rindo.

-Ora Weasley, só não quero confusões com os amigos da Mione. –Ele disse sério. –Já que você é a garota do Potter, melhor nem dar bom dia. Afinal, o testa rachada não tem metade do meu charme, seria perigoso para ele...

-Pode dizer a Hermione que viemos chamá-la para almoçar? –Disse Draco tentando soar natural. Não era mais tão estranho falar com Hermione, ou mesmo admira-la. Agora, falar com Gina Weasley era realmente... Assustador. Afinal de contas, daqui a pouco pensariam que ele andaria conversando sobre quadribol com Harry Potter.

-Oh... –Ela disse deixando o sorriso de lado. –Na verdade, eu vim aqui pelo mesmo motivo... O "testa rachada" –Ela disse olhando feio para Zabini – Ron e os outros estão esperando por nós...

-Bom, acontece que a gente precisa falar com ela de qualquer forma não é Draco? –Zabini disse ignorando a ruiva. –Precisamos avisar sobre ontem que...

-Blaise, você sabe ficar calado por acaso? –Perguntou o loiro fuzilando o amigo com o olhar.

-Que ontem a noite ninguém a viu? –Disse Gina sorridente. –Olha, sou a melhor amiga de Hermione certo? Eu jamais contaria isso para alguém, é óbvio. Além do que... Adoraria dar boas notícias a ela. Acordou muito preocupada... Depois de lembrar de tudo, é claro... –Gina sorriu, Blaise também sorriu lembrando das duas sonserinas e Draco ficou totalmente desconcertado.

-Ótimo, pois avise que nem Strenk e nem a Brown vão dar com a língua nos dentes... –Disse Zabini olhando feio para a ruiva.

-Ótimo! Espero que o Vansguel também não comente nada sobre vocês! Afinal é tão apegado a reputação não é? –Disse a ruiva irônica para Blaise.

-Olha quem fala sobre reputação... Namorada do Potter!

-O que tem demais nisso? Ao menos eu tenho alguém que realmente me ame, e não qualquer um por uma noite!

-Ora Weasley, não me faça rir! Eu arrumaria a menina que quisesse estalando os dedos!

-Acho que as coisas não funcionam bem assim não é? Ao menos, não foi assim comigo! –Ela riu.

-E você acha que eu realmente queria sair com você? Credo Weasley, não sabia que você era tão ingênua! Eu estava brincando, é lógico que eu não queria nada com a namoradinha do cicatriz!

-Se for assim Zabini, é melhor não querer nada com ninguém... Afinal, nenhuma menina levaria você a sério! Estúpido e galinha como é... Quem, vai acreditar na sua lealdade?

Draco encostou-se na parede esperando aquilo terminar. Por mais estranho que parecesse, lembrou de Hermione e dele naquele momento, não pode evitar rir.

-O que é? Está concordando com essa pirralha agora?

-Não, apenas lembrei das longas discussões que até poucas horas atrás eu tinha com a Hermione. Veja como as coisas são não é... –Ele disse dando as costas aos dois. –Vou pro meu quarto Blaise. Assim que perceber que está com vontade de beijar a Weasley você pode entrar está bem? Sempre era nesse momento que eu fugia de Hermione também... –Ele riu e simplesmente deu poucos passos chegando a sua porta e a abrindo. –E Weasley, não esquece de avisar a ela que tudo ficará bem certo? –Ele entrou, ainda rindo e fechou a porta. Gina e Blaise se olharam calados por alguns instantes, mas em seguida voltaram a discutir.

-Viu, até o Malfoy sabe que você me ama!

-Amar você Weasley? Amar alguém? Você deve ter bebido mais que a Hermione ontem! Ficou maluca! –Depois de mais algumas palavras e ofensas, Blaise simplesmente saiu dali e foi para o quarto de Draco. _"Será que ele ficou com vontade de me beijar e... Gina! Não seja tola!"._

-Gi, você está legal? –Alguns momentos depois, Hermione saía do banho, com os cabelos ainda molhados.

-Malfoy e Zabini estiveram aqui. –Ela falou com raiva.

-E isso foi ruim? –A castanha perguntou não entendendo.

-Não teria sido caso tivesse sido só o seu loirinho dos olhos claros. Agora, aquele Zabini realmente me irrita! Aquele garoto é insuportável Hermione! Não sei como você consegue ser amiga daquele...

-Lindo moreno, simpático e divertido?

-É! Quer dizer, não Hermione! –Ela falou rápido. –Ele é um demente, convencido, acha que todas as garotas são loucas por ele!

-Além do que a Weasley é completamente pirada! –Blaise dizia no quarto da frente a Malfoy.

-Blaise, eu acho que você está é com raiva porque ela é a única menina do castelo que você quer e não consegue.

-Não seja estúpido! Eu não quero nada com ela!

-Então porque não para de falar nela?

-Então porque não para de falar nele? –Perguntou Hermione rindo para a ruiva. –Quer saber, vamos almoçar.

-Eles iam te chamar pra almoçar com eles... –A ruiva disse agora tranqüila. –Se você quiser, por mim tudo bem.

-Ah Gina, imagine! Já estive com eles ontem o dia todo. Vou almoçar com vocês. –Dizendo isso, as duas garotas saíram do quarto.

-Então Mi, já escolheram a música? –Perguntou a ruiva curiosa.

-Que música Gi?

-Como assim que música Mione! A música da patinação! Você e o Malfoy vão apresentar o que?

-Nem sei Gina... A professora também comentou sobre a música individual não é?

-Sim... Mas só quem a tem entre as meninas é você, e entre os meninos o seu Draquinho... –Riu a ruiva fazendo beicinho.

-É... Eu não faço idéia do que fazer... Nem tenho uma coreografia ainda! –Disse ela parecendo preocupada. –O que acha de treinarmos hoje a tarde?

-Acho ótimo! Todos nós... Ou nós duas? –Perguntou Gina.

-Melhor Harry e Draco também. Afinal, podemos pensar em algo juntos...

-Desculpe Mi, mas tudo que consigo pensar com os dois juntos é um jogo de quadribol violento. E eles definitivamente não estão no mesmo time... –Hermione riu do comentário da amiga.

-Ah, mas na patinação eles vão estar... Querendo ou não.

-Sei lá... Estou com um pressentimento que isso não vai prestar...

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Ela parece tão feliz com eles, não acha? –Perguntou Draco falando baixo para o amigo Blaise.

-O que? –Perguntou o moreno distraído. –Ah... A Mione. –Ele observou o grupo de amigos que almoçavam juntos. Rony, Harry, Hermione, Gina, Luna, Neville e as irmãs Patil perto. Todos conversavam normalmente... Mas o moreno dos olhos verdes, o ruivo e a castanha riam o tempo todo e brincavam... Apesar de às vezes poder ver que o ruivo ficava irritado com alguma coisa. –É, a Hermione gosta mesmo deles. Não era de se esperar mesmo... Tão grudados desde o primeiro ano...

-Quanto a nós, sempre só nós. –Disse Draco mastigando o seu almoço.

-Ah, mas sempre teve Crabbe e Goyle... Não vamos esquecer a Pansy. Ela gosta mesmo de você.

-Eu preferia não lembrar disso durante o almoço... –Disse o loiro fazendo uma careta. Blaise riu.

-É. Tem razão... De qualquer jeito, você sabe que apesar de tudo estar acontecendo tão rápido, sei que a Mione está se dando bem com a gente. Quer dizer, ela aceitou ir a uma festa! Hermione Granger!

-Fala baixo Blaise!

-Desculpe... –Ele disse abaixando o tom de voz quando percebeu os poucos sonserinos o olhando atentos.

-Bom, não é apenas a Hermione que está se dando bem com você não é? –Draco disse rindo.

-Do que está falando? –Então o loiro inclinou a cabeça mostrando Vansguel, que olhava todo bobo para Blaise, sem nem ao menos disfarçar que o fazia quando percebeu o moreno olhar de cara feia para ele.

-Hahá. Super engraçado senhor nervosinho. E falando em nervosinho... o McGregor estava na festa ontem?

-Sei lá Blás. Por quê?

-Não sei... Acho que ele anda tão calado, tão... Discreto. Não faz bem o tipo dele não acha?

-Verdade. Acha que tem algo de estranho nisso? –Disse o loiro intrigado.

-Bom... Você já parou pra pensar, sobre o dia em que Hermione sumiu? Até agora não sabemos de nada...

-Será que ela sumiu mesmo Blaise? Olha, eu...

-Eu não sei o que você acha Draco –Disse o moreno interrompendo. –Mas eu tenho certeza que ela não iria fingir daquele jeito. Alguém fez aquilo para ela, eu sei que só pode ter sido isso. Mas... Pra ser sincero, eu acho que foi o McGregor.

-Por quê? –Perguntou Draco mais alto do que queria.

-Ora, ele era o único garoto descontente com essa história que faria isso. Quer dizer, o Potter cabeça rachada e o foguentinho podem ter odiado... Mas não iam fazer mal a uma amiga deles... Principalmente a Hermione.

-Só esqueceu de um detalhe Blás... McGregor é um zero a esquerda. Um dos piores alunos da escola. Acha que ele iria conseguir fazer feitiços ou poções de esquecimento assim tão bem?

-E se ele foi ajudado por alguém?

-Sei lá Blaise... Não faço idéia. Além do que, se ela já realmente começou a lembrar, se é que realmente esqueceu, hora ou outra ela vai lembrar do que aconteceu não é?

-Você ainda duvida mesmo dela?

-Foi tudo muito estranho Blaise. Mas...

-Vai pedir ela em namoro novamente?

-Olá Draco... Blaise. –Cumprimentou Strenk chegando perto.

-Oi. –Draco falou seco, continuando a almoçar.

-Creio que tenhamos negócios a tratar senhor Zabini. –Disse ela sorrindo.

-É, eu sei. –Ele falou desanimado. –Tudo pela Mione.

-Do que está falando? –Perguntou Draco não entendendo do que se tratava. Apenas sabia que provavelmente não teria sido fácil fazer com que Strenk não entregasse a amiga.

-Você logo vai saber Draco. –A garota disse sorrindo feliz, e então ela e Blaise saíram.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-E então, o que você acha Harry? –Perguntou Gina pela décima vez.

-Olha, eu iria adorar minha ruiva, patinar com você e com a Mione... Mas ter a companhia do Malfoy é mesmo necessário? –Respondeu o moreno receoso, como em todas as outras vezes que Gina havia lhe pedido para ir treinar com ela, Mione... E Malfoy.

-Você vai ter que se acostumar não acha Harry? –Perguntou Hermione normalmente. –Quer dizer, vão ser parceiros de patinação, querendo ou não.

-Mas no dia, posso agüentar ficar perto dele... Nos ensaios em casais, ainda não vejo problemas... –Ele sorriu para a namorada. –Mas passar a tarde com Malfoy? Precisa treinar com ele?

-Eu posso ser seu par Hermione. –Disse Neville tímido. –Quer dizer, hoje à tarde...

-Eu adoraria Neville... –O garoto sorriu, assim como Harry. –Entretanto... –Os dois fecharam a cara. –Sua dupla é Marina Strenk. E você deve treinar com ela, procurar uma música para os dois...

-Nesse caso, Neville ela também vão treinar conosco. –Disse Harry por fim sorrindo.

-Marina Strenk? –Disseram Gina e Hermione ao mesmo tempo fazendo uma careta.

-Olha, se eu sou obrigado a suportar o Malfoy, então porque vocês duas não podem...

-Harry James potter, você está jogando muito baixo! –Disse Gina brava cruzando os braços.

-Ora, quero a companhia de Neville, aposto que vocês também, não é? –As duas concordaram com a cabeça. –Eu também quero a companhia da Mione... Então se Malfoy vai, Strenk também estará lá.

-Por mim tudo bem. Se isso fizer com que Neville vá... –Hermione sorriu, e Neville abriu seu maior sorriso, os olhos brilharam, parecia totalmente encantado. Até que...

-Hermione, podemos conversar? –Draco estava as costas da castanha que se virou sorrindo.

-Na verdade precisamos. Vamos ensaiar hoje a tarde?

-Você está me convidando assim, na frente de todos eles? –Malfoy estranhou, olhou para ela desconfiado.

-Ora, Gina e Harry também vão ir. E se Marina aceitar ir conosco, Neville também...

Draco riu. –Tudo bem que somos... Ahn... Amigos agora. Mas estar com você e estar com o Potter e o Longbotton, é meio diferente, dá de entender?

-Ora Malfoy, então está resolvido. Você não vai e a Hermione ensaia com o Neville. –Disse Harry satisfeito.

Draco olhou para todos na mesa por um instante. Harry e Rony pareciam ter acabado de vencer uma final de quadribol, Hermione e Gina olhavam-no parecendo esperar uma reação. Neville continuava fitando a castanha... _"Por que esse estúpido não para de olhar a minha Mione? Quer dizer... Eu... Não vou deixar que ele patine com ela, nem pensar!"_

-Por acaso eu disse que não iria Potter? –Ele sorriu sarcástico. –Além do mais.. MIONE e eu – Ele fez questão de destacar o Mione – Precisamos escolher nossa música. Era isso justamente que eu queria falar com você.

-Ah sim. Precisamos realmente...

-Eu achei uma música, e tive uma idéia. Mas... Conversamos sobre isso em particular mais tarde. –Ele disse sacana e Harry e Rony olharam para ele ameaçadoramente. Hermione sorriu, e Luna ficou satisfeita por finalmente ter certeza sobre os Grados não mentirem. –As 15:00h está bom para vocês? –Draco deu uma olhada pela mesa, e todos concordaram. –Ótimo, nos vemos na sala de ensaio.

-Patinar domingo a tarde com o Malfoy... Só você pra me fazer aceitar essa loucura mesmo Hermione... –Disse Harry sacudindo a cabeça negativamente e voltando a comer.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Bom pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...

As músicas dele foram...

I've got you – McFly (Música da chegada da festa.)

Buttons – Pussy Cat Dolls (Música que Hermione dança *-*)

E é isso aí gente!

Espero que tenham tido uma ótima virada de ano e tal... A maioria deve ainda estar viajando, então espero que estejam curtindo muito bem as férias...

E deixem **REVIEWS** por favor? Obrigada!

Beijos gingantescos...

Lêla Malfoy*~


	13. Tudo isso por querer que ela cante?

Capítulo 13.

_**Tudo isso por querer que ela cante?**_

_No último capítulo de Coração de gelo..._

-Patinar domingo a tarde com o Malfoy... Só você pra me fazer aceitar essa loucura mesmo Hermione... –Disse Harry sacudindo a cabeça negativamente e voltando a comer.

E agora? Harry com Draco numa sala de patinação? No que isso vai dar?

Só lendo mesmo para descobrir querido leitor...

Então vamos ao que interessa...

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Muito bem Hermione, hora da verdade. –A castanha falava para si mesma. Estava sozinha numa mesa da biblioteca e tinha inúmeros livros de poções a sua frente. –Vai lá esperta, descobre porque você foi capaz de esquecer do seu próprio namorado...

Ela estava ali desde que tinha acabado o almoço. Despediu-se dos amigos, dizendo a verdade. Gina ofereceu sua ajuda, mas Rony e Harry disseram que preferiam que ela tivesse esquecido de Malfoy para sempre. Principalmente Harry, que não estava nem um pouco afim de passar o domingo ao lado do loiro que julgava terrivelmente insuportável. Rony resolveu que ele e Luna iriam assistir o ensaio, só por precaução. _"Merlin, o que eles pensam que Draco vai fazer, me matar? Não sei o que é pior... Estar assim tão... Envolvida com nosso pior inimigo durante todos esses anos, ou ter que agüentar Harry e Ron por isso..."._

-Vejamos... –A castanha dizia olhando o quarto livro. –Poções de esquecimento... Poções de esquecimento... Ah meu Merlin, desse jeito vou perder o ensaio de patinação. E ainda falta o trabalho do Snape... –Ela continuava procurando. –Oh, aqui está! Poções de esquecimento... Muito bem... –Ela continuava passando os olhos por todas as poções que encontrava, até que um ruído fez com que a menina levantasse a cabeça.

-Olá Hermione. –Disse Lilá Brown sentando em sua frente.

-Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? –A castanha respondeu seca.

-Na verdade eu é que vou te ajudar. Não vou falar pra ninguém sobre o escândalo que a Monitora Chefe de Hogwarts deu numa festinha da sonserina...

Hermione engoliu em seco. Ela estava lá... Ela sabia.

-É claro, contanto que você possa me ajudar com aquele trabalho do Snape dessa semana... –_"Certo, ser chantageada por Lilá Brown não estava nos meus planos de domingo a tarde! Droga, por que diabos eu fui beber? Ah claro, porque toda vez que aquele loiro maldito me desafia eu tenho que retrucar! Provavelmente vou ter que fazer todos os trabalhos do ano pra ela agora... Droga, droga, droga! Morgana tem mesmo muita raiva de mim!" _

-E então, o que me diz? –Perguntou a garota ainda olhando para a castanha.

-Você precisa tanto assim desse trabalho? Quer dizer, você podia me pedir qualquer coisa desse mundo inteiro... Em troca de não contar esse pequeno... Deslize, e você está me pedindo um trabalho de Poções? –Ela perguntou não entendendo. _"Isso sua idiota! Agora também se oferece pra ser massagista, terapeuta, psicóloga, irmã mais velha..."._

-Eu não sou estúpida Granger. –A menina falou séria. –Mas Zabini realmente gosta muito de você. Então, apenas me faça o trabalho de poções, e deixemos o resto de lado. Está ok? –Ela disse estendendo a mão. A castanha soltou o livro, e apertou a mão da menina.

-Ok. _–"O que será que o Blás fez? Espero que não tenha vendido a alma pra esse demônio..."_

-Antes que me pergunte o que o sonserino fez, ele me ameaçou. E muito. Não foi nada gentil, garanto... –Disse Lilá com raiva. –Mas fazer o que não é Granger... De qualquer forma, não vou entregar você. –Dizendo isso Lilá saiu sem esperar uma resposta.

Hermione ficou sozinha, voltando a ler seu livro com paciência. –Achei! –Ela exclamou feliz.

"... Apesar de perigosa, tem resultado imediato. É a maneira mais estúpida de esquecer alguém, pois pode causar danos permanentes se não aplicada corretamente. É importante observar alguns fatores como...".

Ela continuou lendo sobre a poção "Esquece para sempre" e aos seus olhos, pareceu ser algo realmente difícil de se preparar. A maioria dos ingredientes existia na escola... Na sala de Snape. _"Definitivamente, se alguém usou isso em mim, foi alguém realmente muito inteligente, que tivesse alguma foto de Draco e..."_ Hermione raciocinou rápido, mas tudo que conseguiu foi pegar o livro e sair correndo até Gina.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Se eu quero ir perturbar grifinórios? Imagina se não Draco! –Zabini disse rindo.

-Olha, Hermione não vai te desculpar se você maltratar os queridinhos dela. –Malfoy disse sério. –Eu não iria caso o Longbotton não se oferecesse para...

-Ah, já novamente com ciúmes Draco? Tem que parar de ser tão possessivo amigo... –Interrompeu Zabini. – Você sabe que ela não gosta disso.

-Blaise, cala a boca e anda logo se você vai então. –Disse o loiro caminhando sem se importar com as palavras do amigo. _"Que se dane! Não vou deixar aquele panaca chegar perto da minha Mione... Quer dizer... Eu... Mas que inferno de garota! Ela me soltou um feitiço, só pode!"_.

-Ta legal então... Já falou com ela sobre a música? –Perguntou o moreno mudando de assunto.

-Ainda não, ela estava com os grifibobos... Nem sei se isso vai dar certo, McGonagall também precisa concordar...

-E mais uma, acho que ela é tímida demais pra aceitar algo assim... –Os dois caminhavam sem perceber que Hermione acabava de avista-los, e havia ouvido a última frase de Blaise. _"Sou tímida demais pra quê?"._

-Ah, mas acho que hora ou outra ela vai topar. Depois de ontem à noite, acho que vai ficar mais fácil.

"_Do que esse loiro cretino está falando?"._

-Não sei Draco, acho melhor você conversar com ela, não tenta impor senão daí sim ela não vai querer.

-Tá brincando? Acha que ela ia negar, sendo que vai ser comigo? Sou ótimo nisso...

"Opa! O Malfoy é ótimo em quê?".

-As garotas realmente adoram isso em você.

"Garotas? Zabini, você está jogando em qual time?".

-De qualquer jeito, sei que ela vai topar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai rolar sim. Pelo menos eu espero. Ia ser mesmo ótimo.

Hermione parou e deu meia volta perturbada. _"É isso então... Harry tinha razão o tempo todo... Que boba! Lógico que o Malfoy não ia querer ficar só nos beijinhos comigo... Estúpida!"._

-Claro, nem que precise deixar ela bêbada pra cantar mais uma vez... –Disse o moreno rindo. –De qualquer forma, não vou poder aproveitar tanto dessa visão. Sabe, não gosto de você me encarando, e agora tenho que ficar uma semana com essa droga de anel de compromisso!

-É cara, a Strenk finalmente conseguiu o que queria...

-Popularidade. Essa garota só pensa nisso cara, nunca vi! Pelo menos ela é gata... Apesar de ser insuportável! Ela é chata demais Draco...

-O que você não faz pela Hermione hein?

-O que eu não faço... –Ele disse sorrindo. –Bom, melhor que colocarem a Strenk como Monitora Chefe. Acho que se ela tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade jamais teria cedido.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-E onde está ela? Hermione nunca se atrasa... – Perguntou Harry preocupado.

-A culpa só pode ser do Malfoy! –Disse Rony bravo.

-Weasley, em que planeta você vive? Se eu estou aqui sem ela, significa que também não sei onde ela está! –Draco falou irritado.

-Calma gente, ela disse que ia até a biblioteca, quem sabe ainda esteja lá...

-Já estou aqui. –Disse Hermione parecendo profundamente irritada com um livro em suas mãos.

-Ótimo, podemos começar então? –Disse Strenk tediosa. Nem ao menos sabia o motivo de ter aceitado o convite. Talvez fosse porque não podia deixar escapar a oportunidade de tentar humilhar Hermione Granger, pelo menos na patinação... Ou por que queria que todos vissem o belo anel de compromisso que brilhava em um de seus dedos.

Draco caminhou sorrindo até Hermione, que lhe devolveu um sorriso irônico e cheio de mágoa. –O que foi Hermione?

-Nada. –Ela falou secamente.

Todos começavam a se alongar com suas duplas, como a professora havia instruído na última vez em que estava ali com eles.

-Já decidiram suas músicas? –Perguntou Gina alto, enquanto todos estavam em silêncio. Blaise, Rony, Luna e as irmãs Patil estavam ali, assistindo.

-A minha poderia ser: Dançando com um panaca. –Comentou Strenk rindo.

-Não, nós poderíamos apresentar: A metidinha e o panaca. Soaria mais apropriado. –Neville disse olhando feio para Malfoy, que não deu importância.

-Eu ia propor a Hermione que... –Malfoy ia falar quando foi interrompido.

-Sei bem o que você adoraria me propor Malfoy. –Ela disse seca. –Não conheço nenhuma música que envolva serpentes Gi, foi mal, não sei o que apresentar. –Ela disse olhando para a ruiva.

-O que deu em você? –Perguntou Draco não entendendo o modo de agir da castanha. A amiga também olhou para ela com ares de desentendimento.

-Ora Malfoy ouvi muito bem sua conversinha com Zabini! –Ela disse irritada.

-E você ficou irritada só por causa disso? –Ele perguntou desconfiado. –Hermione, eu achei que você não veria problema em...

-Como assim só por causa disso? –Os dois seguiam discutindo baixo, não queriam causar tumulto.

-Falando sério, o que tem demais? Vai me dizer que você nunca...

-Não ouse a terminar essa frase ou te parto em dois Malfoy! –Ela falou ficando vermelha.

-Definitivamente Granger, você é maluca! –Ele disse ficando em silêncio.

-Coloca uma música aí Ron! –Disse Harry sorrindo e abraçando a ruiva.

Um ritmo calmo começava a tocar. Os pares iam interagindo devagar, falando sobre cada movimento que fariam a seguir. Menos Draco e Hermione. O loiro tinha que adivinhar quando ela ia saltar, ou quando devia segura-la. Para sorte da menina, ele era rápido e apenas uma vez quase deixou que ela caísse.

-Presta atenção Malfoy! Assim não dá! –Ela disse brava.

-Não dá mesmo, se você não me falar o que vai fazer! Não sou clarividente se você não percebeu! E não temos nada ensaiado juntos se você não lembra, _querida_. –Ele disse em tom de deboche.

-Trocando! –Gritou Harry que era quem conduzia o ensaio. –Assim que ele disse isso, as meninas iam de encontro a um novo par. Gina foi para Neville, Marina para Malfoy e Hermione para Harry. Finalmente a castanha sorriu, o que deixou Malfoy bastante irritado.

-Ta tudo bem com você Mi? –Harry perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos dela. _"Ai como vou conseguir esconder alguma coisa do Harry? Ele sempre descobre tudo que eu penso, que eu sinto... No fundo eu devia contar, só pra ele quebrar a cara daquele loiro desgraçado..."_.

-Tudo sim Harry... –A castanha disfarçou.

-Não mente pra mim. O que aquele idiota andou te aprontando? –Ele perguntou baixinho.

-Nada! Harry se concentra na música ta bom? –Ela falou séria, o moreno ficou calado.

"Ótimo Hermione, não vai me dizer à verdade não é... Tudo bem, depois eu pego esse loiro pelo colarinho e dou um jeito nesse sem vergonha!".

-Finalmente conseguiu hein Strenk? –Disse Draco apontando o anel no dedo da morena.

-O que eu não consigo não é Malfoy? Sabe, arrependo-me de não ter pedido você ao invés de Zabini... Mas foi mal, sua reputação não está em alta depois dos rolos com a grifinória amiga do Potter. –Marina sorriu.

Depois de mais alguns movimentos, Harry voltou a gritar. –Trocando! –Os pares mudaram novamente. Hermione com Neville, Marina com Harry e Gina com Draco.

-O que deu nela, o que você aprontou? –Perguntou a ruiva assim que sentiu as firmes mãos de Draco a segurarem.

-É impressionante! Sempre a culpa é minha! Sei lá, ela ficou maluca porque ouviu eu e Blaise conversando sobre... Ela cantar.

-Como assim? –Perguntou Gina não entendendo.

-Vimos ela cantar, durante a festinha... –Draco falou ainda mais baixo, no ouvido de Gina, o que fez Harry ficar bem atento aos dois. –E eu encontrei uma música, queria cantar com ela... No concurso de patinação. Ela ouviu o assunto, e ficou pilhada assim comigo!

-Só por causa disso? –Gina falou não entendendo mais nada.

-Quando fiz essa pergunta ela me olhou como se eu fosse o próprio Voldemort dançando a macarena. –Ele falou sério. Gina riu. Antes que pudesse responder, Harry gritou agora parecendo zangado. –TROCA!

Cada um voltou para seu par. Hermione olhava para Malfoy como se quisesse apertar o pescoço dele, até ele parar de respirar. Harry observava Gina como se quisesse berrar com ela ali mesmo. Marina e Neville se olhavam com cara de nojo e desprezo.

-Credo, isso ta horrível. –Disse Luna assistindo. Todos pararam de dançar.

-Se você fizesse melhor estaria aqui patinando não é Di-Lua? –Disse Marina nojenta.

-Olha como você fala com ela! –Rony levantou bravo.

-Olha, ela tem razão. –Todos se calaram. O comentário tinha vindo de Zabini. –Não parece que são casais patinando, parece que são comensais da morte dançando com dementadores e indo para Azkaban. Com todo respeito Draco. –O moreno riu.

-Exatamente! –Disse Luna sorrindo. –Pelo menos alguém aqui não acha que eu sou maluca!

-Não dessa vez... –Resmungou Zabini, sendo fuzilado pelo olhar de Rony. –De qualquer jeito –Ele falou alto. –Mesmo que vocês não se amem, o que sei que não é o caso, devem mostrar harmonia, serenidade...

-Como você sabe sobre patinação? –Perguntou Hermione não entendendo. –Por que não se inscreveu no concurso?

-Por que você está brava com o Draco sem ele te fazer nada? –Ele disse agora sério.

-Agora não é hora disso...

-Exatamente Hermione, assim como não é hora de fazer suas birrinhas atrapalharem o ensaio. –Zabini parecia zangando. Rony olhou com ainda mais raiva para ele, assim como Harry, apesar de bem no fundo pensar que ele tinha razão, mas nunca admitira isso. Hermione ficou calada por alguns momentos.

-Tem razão, desculpe. Podemos continuar. –Todos olharam a castanha como se fosse um alien com cólica. Hermione não havia questionado, xingado... Nada? De repente era porque Blaise Zabini tinha razão.

-Melhor uma pausa de 10 minutos. –Sugeriu Harry se afastando da ruiva, que foi falar com Hermione.

-Amiga você pirou por acaso? –Disse Gina sorrindo. –O que tem demais do Malfoy querer isso? Eu achei lindo...

-Lindo? –Perguntou Hermione olhando para ela sem entender nada. _"Sua ruiva sem vergonha! Não acredito que ele conversou com você sobre isso! Loiro azedo desgraçado..."_.

-Claro, imagine só, seria super romântico...

-Você está imaginando isso Gina? Por Merlin, está perdida mesmo.

-O que tem demais? Hermione, eu sei que você é meio tímida, mas devagar você vai se soltando, e tudo flui naturalmente...

-Eu não acredito que você está me dizendo isso Gina! Juro que não! –Agora a castanha falava ainda mais alto, fazendo com que todos olhassem as duas. –Se quer tanto assim, por que você mesma não faz... Isso... Com o Malfoy hein?

-Ora, você sabe que eu não poderia. Não seria tão boa quanto você. Além do que...

Hermione não esperou a amiga terminar de falar, deu as costas e foi embora.

-Acabou o ensaio? –Perguntou Strenk entediada.

-Podem continuar ensaiando, escolham uma boa música, trouxe algumas coisas trouxas... –Disse Harry a menina e a Neville. –Isso é claro se quiserem. –Em seguida Harry foi pro mesmo caminho de Hermione, seguido por Gina, Malfoy e Blaise.

-O que você disse a Hermione Gina? Algo simples é que não foi não é! –Harry disse perturbado. –Anda por aí com sonserinos, e agora irrita sua melhor amiga? O que deu em você?

-O que há com você Harry? Por que está gritando? Nem sabe o que aconteceu!

-Acho que sei sim. Que motivo teria pra ela falar aquelas coisas pra você, e depois não querer me contar o que aconteceu? Você e Malfoy estão tendo um caso não é?

O loiro riu, Zabini ficou sério, Gina atordoada, e Harry vermelho como um pimentão. A confusão estava feita, e por um simples mal entendido todos estavam sendo afetados.

-Pensa que não vi ele falar no seu ouvido, você rir pra ele? Uso óculos Gina, não sou cego! –Harry dizia com raiva, segurando forte o braço da namorada.

-Hei, olha como você fala com ela... –Zabini empurrou Harry, se colocando na frente dele. –Não se trata uma dama desse jeito.

-Ah sim, falou o cavalheiro agora não é? No mínimo você também tem algo a ver com isso!

-Não tire conclusões precipitadas Potter, você nem ao menos sabe qual é o caso.

-O caso é que vocês são umas serpentes! Se Hermione tivesse ouvido a mim e ao Rony não estaria sofrendo agora!

-Claro Harry, e estaria vendo você comigo e Rony com Luna enquanto estava sozinha? Deixe de ser egoísta! –Gina disse magoada. –Essa sua estúpida mania de agir e pensar como se tudo fosse tão claro nessa sua mente infantil ainda vai te tirar tudo o que você tem!

-O que eu tenho Gina? Uma namorada que me trai com o namorado da sua melhor amiga? É isso?

-De onde você tirou essa idiotice Potter? Eu nunca trairia a Hermione. Além do que, não estamos namorando! Quer saber por que ela está brava? Apenas porque...

-Cala a boca Malfoy! Nem você, nem essa ruiva traíra merecem ser ouvidos! –Harry saiu bravo na direção por onde Hermione havia ido. Gina deixou algumas lágrimas escorrem por seus olhos, enquanto Blaise a abraçou involuntariamente.

-Tudo isso por querer que ela cante? –Perguntou Malfoy atônito.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-É da Hermione eu acho. –Disse Luna quando Padma perguntou pelo livro que estava jogado no chão.

-Deve ser para o trabalho de poções... –Comentou Parvati.

-Onde está a Lilá? –Perguntou Rony para as irmãs, enquanto Luna revirou os olhos.

-Pra que quer saber dela? –Disse Luna brava.

-Simplesmente por que ela e Countrun me pediram para vir... Aí eu falei que não tinha problema.

-Countrun, o monitor da Lufa-Lufa? –Perguntou Luna estranhando.

-É, ele mesmo, jogador de quadribol... –Disse Rony não dando importância.

-Que estranho... –Disse Padma. Para si mesma.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Vamos Hermione, fale logo o que aconteceu... –Dizia Harry abraçando a amiga, que estava na biblioteca. Ele sabia que ela estaria lá, sempre que queria fugir de todo mundo, era pra lá que ia. Como estava vazia, não fazia diferença falarem alto.

-O Malfoy é um idiota! –Ela disse enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam.

-Mione, isso não é novidade. –O moreno disse brincando, tentando faze-la sorrir.

-O ouvi falando com o Zabini... Falaram que eu era tímida, mas que ia aceitar fazer isso por que era com o Malfoy...

-Fazer o que Hermione? –Perguntou Harry sério.

-Ora o que você acha? –Disse McGregor aparecendo do nada.

-O que você quer aqui? –Disse Harry apontando sua varinha na cara do garoto.

-Quero ajudar a Hermione. Ela confiou nele e não em mim. –O garoto dizia com falsa bondade. –Mas eu posso te dizer que Malfoy não é flor que se cheire, te avisei isso desde cedo não é verdade?

-Quem você pensa que é pra estar aqui falando com ela? Some daqui! –Disse Harry bravo.

"Potter, Potter... Que oportunidade agora você me deu! Vou me vingar do Malfoy por ter ficado com Hermione antes de mim! Ah se vou... Sua batata está assando Draquinho...".

-Ora, eu sei exatamente do que ela estava falando. –Ele disse fingindo sinceridade. –Malfoy apostou você Hermione. –Ele disse triunfante, porém fingindo estar triste por ela.

-E o que Gina tem a ver com isso? –Perguntou o moreno confuso.

"Opa! A Weasley não é namoradinha do Potter? É, foi por isso que ela me deu um fora esses dias... Claro! Só preciso saber onde é que ela estava envolvida nessa história..."

McGregor estava na biblioteca desde que Hermione chegara lá chorando e xingando Malfoy. Entretanto, quando se aprontava para sair de uma prateleira e ir consolar a castanha, Harry Potter havia aparecido, então ele ficou ali perto, ouvindo a conversa dos dois e bolando sua vingança contra Malfoy. Mas o nome da namorada de Harry até agora não tinha sido mencionado.

-Gina? –Perguntou Hermione confusa.

-Você brigou com ela também, não brigou?

-Mas isso foi porque...

-Eles estavam enganando vocês... Lamento. –Disse McGregor agora tendo certeza de ter acabado pra sempre com a historinha Draco Hermione. E ainda talvez sair lucrando com a ruiva.

-Espere um minuto. –Disse Hermione enxugando suas lágrimas. –Por que Harry e eu devíamos acreditar no que você está dizendo?

-Por que é verdade Mione! –Harry falou bravo. –Gina e ele, quando trocamos os casais, estavam falando no ouvido um do outro... Gina sorriu pra ele... Como fui tão estúpido? –Harry se lamentava, tinha batido na mesa.

-Acha mesmo que isso é verdade? Quer dizer, Gina jamais faria isso! Ela gosta tanto de você, desde sempre... –Perguntou Hermione sincera. De repente lembrando da manhã daquele dia...

"_-Malfoy e Zabini estiveram aqui. –Ela falou com raiva._

_-E isso foi ruim? –A castanha perguntou não entendendo._

_-Não teria sido caso tivesse sido só o seu loirinho dos olhos claros. Agora, aquele Zabini realmente me irrita! Aquele garoto é insuportável Hermione! Não sei como você consegue ser amiga daquele..."._

Hermione calou-se por um instante, e em seguida algumas lágrimas escorreram do rosto dela.

"_Agora sim! Finalmente..." _Pensava McGregor vitorioso.

-Desculpe ter que ser eu a dar essas notícias não é... –Ele falou baixo. –Se precisarem de mim... Potter, Granger... –Ele disse virando de costas e dando um grande sorriso. Estava feito, aquilo sim seria sem retorno.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Calma Weasley. –Dizia Draco acompanhando Zabini e a ruiva até o dormitório de Hermione. –Vamos falar com o Potter cabeça dura e com a Hermione e vamos resolver tudo ta bom? –Ele falava tão gentil, que Zabini imaginou se realmente aquele era Draco.

-Não importa se resolvermos Malfoy. Harry acha mesmo que eu o trairia, e pior, com o namorado de minha melhor amiga? Isso é tão baixo! Não acredito que ele seria capaz de pensar isso de mim. Zabini, isso no seu dedo é um anel de compromisso?

-Ele pensa que Hermione ficou brava por causa disso, assim que falar com ela e descobrir que foi tudo um mal entendido resolvemos isso minha ruiva. –Zabini falou tentando consolar a garota. –E... Ahn... É sim. Eu estou "namorando" com a Strenk. Mas é claro que não é por minha vontade não é... Afinal, namorar? Eca! –Ele disse rindo

-Não importa Zabini, mesmo assim ele ainda pensou que eu seria capaz disso, o que é tremendamente estúpido! Não existe uma desculpa que ele possa me dar que resolva tudo. E de qualquer jeito, por que está namorando com ela então?

-Ah, é só por uma semana. Depois tenho que agüentar ela me dar um fora na frente da escola inteira, e preciso fingir estar tremendamente abalado. Você sabe, pra ela não falar sobre Hermione na festa...

-É um mal entendido, não leve assim tão a sério. –Disse Draco voltando ao assunto normalmente. –Se fosse assim, eu jamais teria beijado Hermione depois de tudo que ela fez. Na verdade, eu realmente não deveria te-la beijado. –Draco disse como um desabafo.

-Ela não fingiu Malfoy, sério. –Disse a ruiva olhando para ele, ainda limpando o rosto. –Hermione não sabe mentir.

-E eu acho que a culpa é do McGregor. –Falou Zabini baixo.

-Eu tenho certeza disso! Pensa bem... Ele foi chamar Hermione pra sair na mesma noite em que ela reapareceu!

-Marina Strenk também foi falar com Draco...

-Só podem ser os dois juntos! –Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo olhando esperançosos para Draco.

-Ou, eles se aproveitaram por estarmos sozinhos e vulneráveis e isso foi tudo. –O loiro disse voltando a andar. –De qualquer jeito, precisamos resolver isso.

-Olá pessoal. –Disse McGregor passando por eles todo contente.

-Viu um passarinho verde? –Perguntou a ruiva com raiva.

-Muito pelo contrário, vi dois passarinhos tristonhos... Pobres... –Disse ele fingindo tristeza.

-Onde estão o Potter e a Hermione? –Disse Draco olhando sério para o garoto.

-Chorando as mágoas depois de terem sido traídos tão cruelmente. Do Malfoy até já estava esperando alguma coisa assim, mas até você Weasley? Tsc tsc...

McGregor voltou a seguir seu caminho, mas foi interrompido por Zabini.

-O que você disse a eles? O que disse seu idiota!?

-Nada Zabini. Apenas ouvi mais do que gostaria... –Ele falou rindo cínico ao que Gina o agarrou no pescoço.

-Se minha amiga não falar mais comigo eu vou te matar! Juro que vou te matar! –Dizia Gina que havia empurrado o rapaz ao chão, enquanto Malfoy a tirava de cima dele.

-Não, NÓS vamos te matar! –Disse Blaise furioso. McGregor apenas riu.

-Ora, vão conversar com eles e se entendam se for o caso... –Disse dando de ombros e levantando. –O que eu poderia ter a ver com tudo isso?

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Harry, Mi... Vocês estão bem? –Perguntou Rony entrando na biblioteca, vendo os amigos com cara de enterro.

-Gina me traiu com Malfoy.

-Que me apostou com McGregor.

-O que? –Perguntou o ruivo tentando assimilar tudo aquilo. –Vou matar a Gina. Não, isso não senão mamãe me mata. Vou matar o Malfoy, é isso mesmo. –Ele falou ficando vermelho tão rapidamente que Hermione pensou que ele poderia explodir. Mas de repente parecendo raciocinar.

–Ah fala sério! Deve ser piada de vocês. Gina jamais faria isso. Desculpe Mi, mas do Malfoy até esperaria isso... Mas a Gina? -A castanha levantou e correu abraçá-lo. Harry continuava sentado sem conseguir pensar em nada que não fosse a suposta traição de Gina.

-Hermione... –Disse Luna só agora sendo percebida. –O que os Grados unem, nada pode separar... –Ela disse abraçando ela também ao lado de Rony.

-Desculpe Luna, mas não acredito que Draco tenha visto nenhum Grado. –Falou tristemente a castanha.

-Tem alguém, mais que uma pessoa, lutando para separar vocês, e aproveitando agora para acabar com o amor de Harry e Gina. Espíritos maus Mione... –Dizia Luna como se falasse a uma criança que não era capaz de entender o que ela dizia. –Tenha paciência. Não tire conclusões precipitadas... Eu sei o que estou te dizendo.

-Não é precipitado Luna! O próprio McGregor nos contou, e todos os fatos levam a crer...

-Todos os fatos levam a crer que bruxaria, magia, magos... Não existem. Todos os fatos levavam a crer, que você e Rony seriam um belo casal, que Draco Malfoy era mau, que Harry Potter morreria em batalha... Não leve em consideração o que parece mais fácil e mais óbvio. Afinal, por aqui nem tudo é o que parece.

Por uma estranha razão, as palavras de Luna acalmaram tanto Harry quanto Hermione. Talvez estivessem se precipitando...

"_Não, sei bem sei o que Gina disse, o que Malfoy e Zabini comentavam..."._

"_Eu vi eles rindo juntos, Hermione ficando brava..."._

Os corações de Harry e Hermione estavam apertados. Queriam acreditar que era tudo um engano. Mas as palavras de McGregor ainda ecoavam na mente dos dois...

-Tome Hermione. –Disse Luna entregando a amiga um livro. –Você deixou cair, eu o trouxe para você.

-Ah, eu acabei nem contando para vocês. –Disse a castanha indo se sentar ao lado de Harry. –Eu descobri a poção que usaram em mim. Estava numa seção onde quase ninguém mexe. E também, é algo bastante complexo, que exige alguns ingredientes que ficam na sala do Snape.

-E tem idéia de quem teria feito isso? –Perguntou Harry curioso.

-Não, mas precisaria ser alguém bastante esperto e rápido. De qualquer forma, não faz mais diferença alguma. Draco... Digo, Malfoy não é mais de meu interesse. Apenas quero punir o culpado, a culpada, sei lá.

-Vamos dar um jeito nisso Mione, você vai ver. –Disse Rony confiante.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Estão todos aí dentro... –Disse Zabini espiando pela porta da biblioteca. –Hermione, testa rachada vulgo Pottinho, Foguentinho Weasley, Di-Lua piradona...

-Menos Zabini, olha como fala deles! –Disse Gina irritada.

-Foi mal ruiva, antigos hábitos são difíceis de mudar.

-Eu não sei por que estamos aqui fora. Quer dizer, estou ficando cansado disso! Confusão atrás de confusão! Não sei se a Granger vale tanto esforço... –Gina e Blaise olharam o loiro e riram.

-Certo Draco, agora vamos fazer de conta que você não está apaixonado! –Disse o amigo divertido.

-Sério cara, olha só... Quando ela não fica me enrolando, ou mentindo pra mim... Ela foge como diabo da cruz por que ouve que eu quero que ela cante?

-Malfoy, já pensou que isso pode se rum mal entendido? Quem sabe ela não entendeu que era cantar... E só pode, Hermione não iria agir assim simplesmente por você querer que ela cante!

-Isso é verdade minha ruiva. Escuta, por que não entramos e tentamos esclarecer isso?

-Adoraria saber o que meu namorado está fazendo aqui chamando a Weasley de "minha ruiva"! –Disse Strenk gritando tanto, que os que estavam na biblioteca olharam para a porta percebendo serem observados.

-Ah Strenk! Vai parando! Eu só estou namorando com você pra salvar a pele da Hermione e você sabe disso!

-Como assim? –Perguntou Rony chegando perto deles, seguido por Luna, Harry e Hermione.

-É verdade! Eu só quero que ela continue... –Ao perceber que ia falar o que não devia, ele ficou calado. Também era parte do acordo que outros não ficassem sabendo. –Quer saber, eu amo a Strenk sabe, sou apaixonado por ela e tal... Então isso é tudo. –Ele disse confuso dando um rápido beijo nos lábios da morena.

-Que amor... –Disse Gina com uma leve pontada de ciúmes, o que fez Draco sorrir.

-Olha, a gente só queria...

-Eu não estou nem aí para o que você queria Malfoy!

-Granger, se você não me escutar agora, pode esquecer ficar comigo denovo nessa vida!

-Nossa, falou o Senhor "Todas me desejam".

-Você sabe que isso é bem verdade... –Draco sorriu galanteador. –Mas de qualquer forma, eu acho que tem algum mal entendido aqui! Além do que, precisamos ensaiar, Hogwarts tem que vencer esse concurso! E você ficar de fofoca com o Potter não vai fazer com que...

-Cala a boca Malfoy. –Disse Harry calmo, sem gritar. –Olha como você fala com ela.

-Escuta Potter, ao que me parece, você julga tão mal o caráter da sua namorada quanto o meu.

-Ah ninguém aqui duvida da ótima pessoa que você é. –Disse Rony irônico. –Agora adoraríamos se o gentil e super amável Malfoyzinho saísse da nossa frente!

Hermione não pode evitar sorrir enquanto Harry abraçou a castanha pela cintura. –Vamos?

-Onde você acha que vai com ela Potter? –Disse Draco irritado.

-Ensaiar. –Disse Harry tranqüilamente. –Acho melhor você se apresentar com a ruiva, e eu me apresentar com a minha Mione. –Ele disse sorrindo beijando a testa de Hermione, que não estava entendendo nada.

-Harry o que... –Hermione ia começar uma pergunta, mas foi interrompida por Gina.

-Muito bem Harry! Você e ela estão se vingando de mim e do Draco? Agora eu pergunto, vingando do que mesmo? De ele querer que ela cante num concurso besta e da minha amizade com ele? Estão sendo ridículos! Os dois! Nunca imaginei que pudessem ir tão baixo... Estúpidos! –Gina saiu dali furiosa, enquanto os outros ficaram se olhando sem entender nada.

-Cantar? –Foi tudo que Hermione conseguiu dizer em meio ao total silêncio.

-É! O Draco queria que você cantasse com ele! Era isso que ele ia propor, porque achamos que você canta muito bem! E você fica pirada desse jeito simplesmente por isso? –Disse Zabini incrédulo.

-Que babado... Faltou só o Colin... –Disse Strenk sorrindo levemente.

-Era sobre isso que estavam falando? Eu pensei que...

-Seja lá o que pensou, pensou errado Hermione. –Disse Draco profundamente abalado. –Essa sua mania de julgar que eu sempre estou fazendo algo de errado já me cansou. Pra ser sincero, estou cansado de todos vocês! Eu sei que não mereço um voto de confiança! Mas que se dane! Vocês não são os bonzinhos grifinórios? Pra mim estão parecendo um bando de maníacos malucos que fazem o que bem entendem como desejam. Olha, Granger, eu sou Draco Malfoy. Não posso deixar isso só por causa de você. E sinceramente, eu tenho orgulho! Não vou correr pelos corredores atrás de você sempre que você pensa que eu estou te fazendo alguma coisa! Imaginar que eu estava com a Weasley... Inacreditável! Olha, quer saber... Acho que você e Potter fazem realmente um belo casal! Pensam ser tão superiores, pensam sempre estar certos, desafiam tudo e todos só pra ter razão... Depois eu é que sou o egoísta que não sei demonstrar sentimentos não é Granger? Cansei de você, cansei mesmo! Eu espero que não volte a falar comigo tão cedo, porque caso faça isso, não sei do que eu seria capaz! –Draco falou tudo aquilo num tom de raiva misturado com tristeza. Estava mesmo irritado. _"Quem ela pensa que é! Quem ela pensa que sou? Pra mim já chega. Essa história deu mais do que tinha pra dar..."._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Uma semana depois...

Harry e Hermione ensaiavam juntos para o concurso de patinação, enquanto Gina ensaiava com Draco e Marina e Neville continuavam como sempre. A ruiva nem olhava para Harry ou para Hermione, apesar de por muitas vezes o moreno ter tentado conversar com ela. Gina passava muito mais tempo com Draco e Blaise, e uma cabecinha ruiva na mesa da sonserina era o assunto daquela semana, seguido pelo pé na bunda que Strenk teria dado em Zabini.

-Sabe de uma coisa, você é extremamente ruim de cama! E também é um chato, e não tem quem te suporte!

-Oh Marina, mas eu te amo... –Dizia falsamente Zabini.

-Lamento querido, mas você é muito pouco pra mim. –A morena tirava o anel e jogava no chão. Blaise sorria, era o fim da tortura.

-Bom Marina, é realmente uma pena... –Ele disse fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado. –Mas já que você não quer mais o anel, se alguma menina quiser... –Mal ele terminou de falar três meninas caminhavam na direção dele.

Naquele dia, Hermione não pode evitar rir do amigo, que não falava com ela como antes. Às vezes ele lhe cumprimentava, mas nada era mais da mesma forma. Draco não queria nem olhar pra ela direito, e quando monitoravam, ou mesmo faziam algo na sala de trabalhos, ele mal ficava perto dela.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-O que... Por que estão com os pares trocados? Ensaiando algum número novo para a abertura? –Perguntou a Professora McGonagall, que apenas agora tinha participado de um ensaio, desde a confusão da outra semana.

-Não é que... Nós trocamos os casais. –Disse Harry.

-Com a permissão de quem? –Disse a professora parecendo irritada.

-Eu sabia que ia dar nisso... –Disse Strenk sorrindo.

-Você se diverte tanto assim com os problemas dos outros? –Perguntou Neville.

-E você, como se sente com seu amigo namorando a garota dos seus sonhos? –Alfinetou a morena.

-Eles não estão namorando... –Disse Neville como se respondesse algo pela milésima vez.

-Não quero saber Potter! Ninguém aqui tem autoridade para isso! Além do que, as inscrições já estão feitas! Devem permanecer com seus pares originais.

-Mas professora... –Insistiu Hermione.

-Senhorita Granger, prefiro que nem continue falando. Se deixarem que seus problemas pessoas interfiram na vida pessoal de vocês, isso vai ser um desastre total! Precisam aprender isso não só agora, mas para a vida de vocês. No futuro talvez sejam forçados a trabalhar com pessoas que não lhe agradem. E aí o que vão fazer? Desistir? Mudar os planos? Não e não. Não são mais crianças, precisam parar com isso. Eu perguntei se estava bom no primeiro ensaio. A maioria concordou, eu fiz as inscrições e não vou mudar por birra de adolescentes, podem esquecer. Nem que Hogwarts não vença, vocês vão aprender essa lição. –Minerva estava realmente brava.

Hermione soltou Harry e patinou até Malfoy, que fez pouco caso daquilo tudo. Gina foi até Harry, mas a ruiva preferia não encarar o moreno.

-Certo, estritamente profissional. Pra mim você é só um completo estranho. –Disse Gina magoada.

-Sem conversa Granger, apenas treino. –Enquanto isso Malfoy falava seco coma castanha.

Nem Harry nem Hermione responderam. Apenas começaram a ensaiar os giros. Mesmo que nenhum dos quatro falasse, parecia que agora estavam completos. Hermione desenvolvia seus giros muito melhor estando com Draco, enquanto Gina se soltava muito mais estando com Harry. Os meninos sentiam mais segurança, e tudo pareceu se encaixar perfeitamente.

Ao longo de duas horas ensaiaram giros, voltas, passos básicos. Mas Minerva sabia, que o que decidia mesmo aquele concurso, era interpretação. Então, depois de dar alguns minutos para que os alunos descansassem ela os reuniu em uma roda para conversar.

-O ensaio foi ótimo, acredito que devem ter se esforçado bastante durante a semana...

Isso era uma verdade para todos ali, mas principalmente para Hermione. Além de fazer todos os trabalhos, estudar para provas, fazer o trabalho de Lilá, ela ainda tinha suas obrigações como Monitora e mesmo assim era quem mais visitava a sala dos ensaios. Quando Harry não podia acompanha-la, ela ia sozinha e patinava por vezes até a madrugada. Também andava comendo menos, e coisas mais leves. Mesmo sendo magra, queria estar mais leve para o concurso, isso poderia ajudar.

-Mas creio que agora preciso lançar uma questão. O que define a vitória, não é apenas a exatidão dos giros e saltos. Mas a interpretação vale muitos pontos como vocês sabem. Por isso, eu desejo que no máximo em dois dias, decidam a música que querem dançar e comecem a pensar na coreografia dela. Já estamos em cima da hora, por isso, vamos nos apressar certo? Ah e mais uma coisa... Vamos ser responsáveis pela abertura, portanto criem alguma coisa. Em grupo, só as meninas, ou só os meninos... Deixo livre a escolha de vocês. Estão dispensados.

Quando a professora disse aquilo e foi embora, Harry foi falar com Gina.

-Você ainda quer a mesma música de antes? –Perguntou o moreno tentando ser simpático.

-Tanto faz. –Respondeu Gina com indiferença. –Por mim aquela já estava começada, melhor que começar tudo outra vez...

Enquanto isso Hermione tomou coragem para mais uma vez tentar falar com Draco.

-VocêAindaQuerCantar? –Ela falou tão rápido que o loiro não entendeu.

-O que é? –Perguntou o loiro se virando para ela.

-Eu perguntei... –Ela disse mais calma –Se você ainda quer cantar.

Draco riu. –Qualquer coisa menos isso. –Hermione não pode evitar um sorriso, mas assim que o fez, Draco fechou a cara.

-Então... Que música quer apresentar? –Hermione perguntou tentando ser gentil.

-Não sei Granger... Tudo que eu tinha pensado antes agora não parece ter muito sentido com nós dois juntos. –Ele disse seco.

-Draco, porque...

-Olha, não me chama de Draco, isso é só patinação, não pense que somos amigos ou algo do gênero. Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. Pense você também e a gente vê o que faz. –Dizendo isso o loiro saiu, e foi encontrar Blaise que o esperava na porta.

-Não acha que já deu gelo o suficiente? –O moreno perguntou dando um breve aceno para Hermione, que respondeu um sorriso.

-Não! E nem você! Nem pense em ir falar com ela.

-Draco, eu sei que ela errou, mas...

-Mas nada. Vamos embora logo. –Disse Draco dando uma última olhada para trás.

Gina e Harry ainda conversavam numa distância razoável, e era bastante notável a quantidade de sorrisos que Harry dava a cada palavra. Entretanto, mais notável ainda era como Gina fazia de conta não dar bola para aquilo. Seria cômico, se não fosse tão triste.

Hermione resolveu sair dali sozinha, não iria esperar Harry agora que ele estava ali com Gina. Talvez tivesse mais sorte que ela. Caminhou alguns corredores carregando suas coisas, até que ouviu alguém a chamar. Era Lilá.

-Hei Hermione, eu só... –A garota disse se aproximando. –Tirei nota máxima no trabalho do Snape. Obrigada.

-Não devia me agradecer, não fiz isso por vontade própria. –Ela disse seca.

-Eu sei mas é que... Bem, eu nunca tirei boas notas em poções. De qualquer jeito, andei pensando nessa última semana e sabe, acho que fiz errado. Era mais fácil ter te pedido ajuda. Mas sei que você não gosta de mim desde que fiquei com o Ron e...

-Na verdade, isso não faz a menor diferença pra mim agora. Admito, eu gostava dele. Mas eram outros tempos... –Hermione disse sem parecer se importar.

-Eu sei, agora você gosta do Malfoy... –Lilá disse com pesar. –Sabe, todo mundo já comenta sobre...

-Olha, desculpa mas não sei porque você está falando comigo. Muito menos sobre isso.

-Simplesmente porque você não está junto com ele só por causa da Strenk, é tudo culpa dela.

-Do que você está falando?

-Olha, eu não tenho como provar, mas quando eu tiver, você vai me entender. –Dizendo isso Lilá saiu, deixando Hermione confusa.

-Essa gente desse castelo enlouqueceu... –Ela comentou sozinha.

-Nem me fale Granger, nem me fale. –Disse Vansguel aparecendo atrás dela.

-Olá... –Ela cumprimentou. –Por que diz isso?

-Ah... Fala sério queridinha! A semana toda Gina Weasley sentando na mesa da sonserina, enquanto você e Harry Potter parecem manter um caso as escuras. Isso sem contar Lilá Brown sem fazer uma fofoca se quer sobre o assunto. Ainda tem o namoro do meu Blaise com aquela... Aquela biscate da Strenk! Dessa eu fiquei realmente com raiva viu? Todo mundo sabe que o Blaise é meu! E depois, ela dá um pé na bunda dele assim sem mais nem menos? Isso deve ter sido armação! Granger, esse castelo está enlouquecendo!

-Eu não estou tendo um caso secreto com Harry Potter. –Foi tudo que a castanha respondeu dando risada.

-Ah não? Todo mundo achou que o loiro mais queridinho da sonserina estava com a sua amiguinha ruiva, enquanto você com o Potter, uma troca de casais sei lá. –Ele sorriu malicioso.

-Pode esquecer essa história Vansguel. E que eu saiba, Gina não está com o Malfoy. –Disse Hermione se perguntando se seria mesmo possível.

-Vocês duas estão brigadas não é? –Ele queria continuar o interrogatório, já que Lilá, a fonte de notícias estava calada na última semana.

-Olha desculpa, mas eu preciso ir estudar tá? Outra hora a gente se fala... –Hermione saiu dali rapidamente, antes que Vansguel lhe perguntasse que condicionar ela estava usando, como ele costumava fazer todas as vezes que a via.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-Você ficou lá falando com o testa rachada que eu vi! –Dizia Blaise furioso.

-E o que você tem a ver com o assunto Zabini? –Perguntou uma ruiva que ficava toda vermelha.

-Eu não acredito que você já vai voltar correndo para os braços do Potter!

-Ah, mas eu devia voltar pra Granger? –Perguntou Draco interessado sentando em sua cama. Os três estavam no quarto do loiro.

-É diferente! A Hermione só achou que você estava traindo ela por culpa do Potter!

-Não Blás, foi ela quem começou essa loucura toda só porque eu ia chamar ela pra cantar! Só cantar!

-Eu ainda acho que você devia falar com ela. –Disse Zabini dando de ombros.

-Enquanto eu não devo falar com o Harry? –Disse Gina arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Já disse que é diferente! Eu não quero que você vá falar com ele e pronto!

-Ah bom, tá mandando em mim agora é?

-Gina, chega tá bom? Você não vai e pronto!

-Blaise, eu faço o que eu quiser! E não que eu deva satisfações, mas só estava falando com ele porque a professora McGonagall mandou que os pares originais voltassem...

-Isso quer dizer que o Draco está com a Hermione denovo?

-Só na patinação Blás. –O loiro disse fazendo pouco caso.

-Mas gente, vocês precisam me entender, eu não agüento mais não falar com a Hermione! – Disse Zabini quase implorando. –Ela é a única garota da minha vida inteira que não vejo com segundas intenções. Cara, ela é realmente uma amiga, e eu gosto pra caramba dela, não sou orgulhoso como você em não admitir isso Draco. –Eles não sabiam, mas Hermione estava agora mesmo parada no pequeno corredor indo abrir sua porta, mas não conseguiu deixar de ouvir aquilo. _"Ah Merlin, eu sei que não devia ouvir a conversa dos outros, mas aí é tentação demais! Só uma escutadinha não faz mal algum não é?"._

-Como assim a única que você vê sem segundas intenções? –Perguntou Gina fazendo Hermione abrir um sorriso do lado de fora. Draco gargalhou.

-Olha, eu quero falar com ela. Será que podemos esquecer essa história desse gelo idiota?

-Se você quer falar com ela por mim tudo bem... Mas eu não vou. A Granger só brinca comigo, e eu não sou cara pra se fazer esses joguinhos. Ela bem devia saber o quanto a parte feminina de Hogwarts me deseja loucamente, afinal um loiro tão lindo e...

-Sexy, gostoso, irresistível, blá blá blá... –Terminaram Gina e Blaise juntos.

-Como quiser Draco, mas no fundo você sabe que gosta dela. –Disse Gina sincera. –Não pense que também não estou furiosa pelo que eles estavam planejando fazer...

-Como você pode saber? O Potter deve ter dito aquilo sem pensar. Sei lá, só sei que cansei dessa birrinha boba. –Disse Zabini entediado.

-Tanto faz não é Gina. Eu até podia gostar dela... –Quando Draco disse isso, Hermione involuntariamente abriu um sorriso. –Entretanto, nada entre nós dá certo. Veja quantos dias isso ficou feliz e estável? Além do que, como eu já disse, cansei dessa história.

Hermione entrou no quarto dela batendo a porta com força. _"Que droga, porque eu fui tão precipitada? Luna tinha toda razão, por mais estranho que isso pareça. Você lutou por mim uma vez Draco, acho que agora é minha vez de fazer isso..."._

-Acho que ela entrou. –Disse Malfoy falando baixo.

-Ótimo, assim preciso andar pouco para falar com ela. –Disse Zabini sorrindo e saindo do quarto.

-Hermione? Será que eu posso entrar? –O moreno disse batendo na porta.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

N.A. : Fim do capítulooo...

Bom pessoal, essa era a parte em que eu deveria dizer: Espero que não me matem por acabar o capítulo assim...

Mas como pretendo postar o próximo essa semana mesmo, vou torcer para que vocês me julguem só no outro tá?

Eu espero que a fic esteja agradando vocês, e queria que soubesse que fiquei muito feliz pelas reviews dos últimos dias... Falando nela,s vamos responder não é...

**Taliii: **Esse final acho que você não curtiu muito... Mas fica tranqüila que o próximo capítulo prometo fazer bonito ;P Obrigada por continuar lendo, espero que esteja gostando... Grande beijo!

**Mione03: **Bom, pode ter dedo de muita gente né? Tinha uma galera fora da cama naquela noite como dito em um dos capítulos... Mas vamos esperar pra ver! O que importa é sempre ficar na dúvida! :D O Blaise é incrível mesmo, diria que foi uma das personalidades mais interessantes da fic na minha opinião... Ao mesmo tempo que ele é todo charmoso e divertido, ele é leal pra caramba com relação a amizade, prova disso neste capítulo, é agüentar a Marina uma semana né! Tudo pela Mione... Fofo demais! :D Blaise é um amigão mesmo, acredito que a maioria das meninas ia gostar de um amigo assim... Digo até porque já tive! Auhashuashu Quanto a Mione e ao Draco, fica tranqüila que eu não gosto de final triste. Pelo menos não aqui. ;D Obrigada pela review e espero que volte sempre comentar por aqui, grande beijo!

**Electra S. Black****: **Bom, o PCD foi pra uma amiga minha que adooora elas demais… Não pude evitar... ashuhsuahuashua Bom, a Hermione bêbada em qualquer fanfic é necessário, afinal é demais... E bom, o Blaise como você viu, só quis salvar a pele da amigona dele... Pobre coitado... asuhsahuashuhuas Espero que esteja gostando, o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana! Grande beijo querida!

**Bitriz: **Que bom que voltou! Acho que não demorei muito né? Ashusahuuhas Grande beijo!

Então é isso, e aos que lêem e não deixam reviews, um grande abraço e beijo também... E quando quiser deixar um comentariozinho me deixam feliz ok? :D

Próximo capítulo ainda essa semana!

Beeeeijos...

Lêla Malfoy*~


	14. O concurso Parte I

Capítulo 14.

**O Concurso. ****(Parte I – A competição masculina.)**

_No último capítulo de Coração de Gelo..._

"_-Acho que ela entrou. –Disse Malfoy falando baixo._

_-Ótimo, assim preciso andar pouco para falar com ela. –Disse Zabini sorrindo e saindo do quarto._

_-Hermione? Será que eu posso entrar? –O moreno disse batendo na porta."_

E agora?

Será que Hermione vai conversar com Blaise?

Draco vai ceder, ou vai ficar fazendo de conta que tudo está bem?

Gina vai perdoar Harry e voltar a falar com a amiga?

Será que Rony e Luna descobriram quem fez a poção de Hermione?

E o que Lilá tem a ver com essa história toda?

Quem serão os competidores das outras escolas do concurso de patinação?

O que vai rolar na festa de abertura?

Em meio a esse clima tenso, começa o 14° capítulo da fanfic...

Coração de Gelo!

Então, vamos ao que interessa...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-E então Longbotton, o que você acha? –Perguntava Strenk a respeito da música do concurso de patinação. Nos últimos dias ela estava quase sempre perto de Neville, para descontentamento dos amigos do garoto.

-Sei lá Strenk... Você sabe que com as bases que McGonagall nos repassou, vai dar certo com a nossa música... –Os dois conversavam em meio a um corredor.

-Não é exatamente assim... Temos que fazer uma bela interpretação, eu quero ganhar sabe?

-Você acha que eu não quero? Acontece que sei lá... Já está tudo resolvido é só ensaiar! –Neville ficou calado ao notar Rony e Luna se aproximando.

-E aí Neville! –Comentou o ruivo sorrindo. _"Até que enfim ele deixou a louca paixão pela Hermione de lado..."._

-Oi Rony, oi Luna... –Disse Neville com um sorriso simpático. A loira sorriu a ele, sem dar importância a presença de Marina.

-Neville, eu queria saber se você conhece umas plantas... –A loira perguntou tirando um papel do bolso e entregando a ele.

-Credo Luna! Da onde você tirou essas coisas? Algumas dessas são extremamente...

-Tóxicas e perigosas nós sabemos. –Disse Rony com ares de inteligência. –A verdade é que precisamos saber se sabe de alguém que teria habilidade para conseguir isso e fazer uma certa poção de esquecimento sem sair machucado...

-Na verdade Ron... –Marina prestava atenção em cada palavra. –Acho que não... Poção de esquecimento? Isso tem a ver com Hermione? –Ele disse interessado, ao que Marina girou os olhos.

-Na verdade tem. –Luna deu um sorriso provocador. –Hermione descobriu a poção que usaram nela, e agora falta pouco para encontrarmos os culpados.

-Culpados? –Neville perguntou percebendo a face de Luna se tornar mais maligna a cada palavra.

-Sim, tenho a certeza de que foram dois. Enfim Neville, quando puder nos informar mais, por favor avise ok?

-Claro Luna! Pode deixar.

O casal foi embora de mãos dadas, e Luna falava cochichado, enquanto Rony olhava de vez em quando para trás, encarando Marina.

-Seus amigos são uns malucos. –Marina disse parecendo um pouco assustada. Neville não deu importância.

-Olha só, eu vou fazer umas pesquisas e... Enfim, ensaiamos daqui a pouco. –Neville saiu olhando o pedaço de papel que Luna havia entregado confuso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Está ótimo Harry. –Disse Gina sorrindo suada e respirando ofegante. Há horas os dois ensaiavam a coreografia da música que já haviam escolhido.

-Também acho... Gi. –Harry disse se aproximando. Respirava ofegante também. –Olha, acho que ta na hora da gente conversar sobre algo...

-Olha Harry, se for sobre a confusão da semana passada, ou sobre meus amigos sonserinos, eu sinceramente... –Harry fechou os lábios da ruiva com um dedo.

-Gina, tem coisas que palavras não expressão tão bem quanto ações... –Mal terminou de falar Harry agarrou Gina pela cintura e a beijou possessivamente. Gina tentou, mas não conseguiu afasta-lo, dizer que não, ou fazer qualquer coisa que impedisse aquele beijo cheio de desejo que Harry lançava em seus lábios, por vezes fazendo com que eles encontrassem a orelha desprotegida de Gina, que se arrepiava apenas com a respiração do moreno perto dela... Ainda mais quando ele a mordia. Harry continuava descendo, lambendo o pescoço da ruiva, beijando e por vezes o mordendo, deixando um rastro vermelho de desejo por onde passava. Ele desceu suas mãos até os quadris da garota agarrando ela com todas as suas forças e a impulsionando para cima. Gina envolveu as pernas em torno da cintura do moreno e mordiscou os lábios dele algumas vezes. Harry andou alguns passos pra trás até apoiar Gina numa mesa próxima. Ele agora começava a passar as mãos pelo corpo da ruiva, e acariciava o interior de sua coxa direita, enquanto a outra mão subia pela blusa de Gina, a fazendo ter arrepios incontroláveis. Os dois não paravam de se beijar, e arfavam cada vez mais...

-Mas que diabos... –Os dois ouviram alguém na porta, o que fez com que se soltassem rapidamente. Quando abriram os olhos e olharam para a direção de onde a voz vinha, já não enxergaram mais ninguém.

-É... Gina desculpa... Eu não queria... –Harry balbuciava se soltando da menina.

-Não queria mesmo? Olha, eu acho que queria sim... –Gina disse olhando fundo nos olhos do moreno e sorrindo. Harry riu.

-Eu queria isso, mas não queria...

-Eu entendi Harry, fica tranqüilo. –Ela desceu da mesa. –Melhor eu ir guardar meus patins. –Gina saiu rapidamente da sala, deixando um Harry tonto e bastante atordoado.

-Ruiva, ruiva... Quem será que atrapalhou a gente?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Estou te dizendo Draco! Depois que saí do quarto da Hermione e vi que nem você nem Gina estavam aqui fui ver se estavam lá na sala de patinação... E aí... Cara, ela não é nada santa! –Draco não podia disfarçar sua risada.

-Tá bom Blaise, você pegou ela e o Potter no maior amasso, e daí? Fala como se nunca tivesse visto um amasso antes!

-Ela eu nunca vi mesmo! Eu achei que ela era...

-O que? Pura? –Draco voltou a rir. –Logo você Blaise, é inacreditável...

-Draco, é sério. Eu estou aqui traumatizado e você fica zoando com a minha cara?

-Qual é o problema Blás? Não sei se você lembra, mas aquela é Gina Weasley! A irmã mais nova do Weasley, eternamente apaixonadinha pelo testa rachada! Lembra agora?

Blaise parecia meio atordoado. Draco entendia... Por mais que soubesse que era um romance impossível, também sentia o mesmo por Hermione. Quer dizer, teria com certeza quebrado o pescoço de qualquer um que pegasse dando um amasso com ela... Acontece que Blaise estar apaixonado era... Estranho demais pra ele. Ele achava que era muito mais uma questão de orgulho do que realmente de paixão.

-Olha Draco, eu to meio estranho eu acho... –Blás sentou na cama de Draco coçando a nuca e com um ar de perdido.

-Por que não me conta o que você e a Her... A Granger conversaram? –o loiro disse tentando mudar de assunto.

-Você disse que não queria saber dessa história se eu bem me lembro...

-Mudei de idéia.

-Draco, você gosta dela não é? –O loiro bufou.

-Quantas vezes por Salazar você quer que eu repita isso? Não faz diferença Blaise, não somos um casal, não nessa vida.

-Posso saber por quê?

-Achei que ela teria te respondido isso em todo o tempo que ficaram conversando! Você tem noção de quanto demorou?

-Sei lá... Por que você não tava no quarto?

-Fui dar uma volta pelo castelo, só isso. E então, o que você e ela conversaram?

-Ah, ela disse que me entendia por não ter conversado com ela...

_Flashback..._

-Hermione? Será que eu posso entrar? –O moreno disse batendo na porta.

-Claro Zabini, entra. –A castanha respondeu lá de dentro. Assim que o garoto entrou foi falando.

-Hermione, eu queria pedir desculpa... Mas eu sei que era mais fácil conversar com você depois, do que Draco entender que eu não tinha nada a ver com isso...

-Como assim? –A menina perguntou sentando-se na cama e convidando Blaise para se sentar com ela.

-Bom a verdade é que eu não me importo se você e ele brigam ou não... Isso não vai interferir na nossa amizade de minha parte. Eu acho que você fez errado tudo bem... Mas Draco não tem muita moral pra dizer nada também... Pensa bem, até agora ela acha que você mentiu sobre ter esquecido dele... Ele está te cobrando confiança, mas ele não confia também! De qualquer forma, isso não é questão minha. Quero que sejam felizes e tudo mais... Mas se não for pra ficarem juntos, quero continuar sendo amigo de uma grifinória mesmo assim. –Ele sorriu.

-Não se preocupe Blás, eu entendo você... –Hermione falou com um sorriso. –Queria que você tivesse conversado comigo antes, mas... Olha, também não quero que essa história com o Malfoy atrapalhe minha amizade com um sonserino. –Acastanha riu. –Bizarro né?

-Bastante... –Concordou o moreno. –Mas convenhamos que tudo por aqui tem sido assim... Mas, você gosta dele ainda não é?

-Bom, digamos que é algo que precise de provas não é...

-Não entendi? –Disse Zabini não entendendo o sorriso da amiga e o comentário.

-Olha Blás, não vamos falar disso por hora. E Gina como está? Magoada comigo ainda?

-Tenho que dizer que o planinho que você e o testa rachada queriam fazer era meio perturbador né?

-Plano? Não teve plano nenhum... Harry disse aquilo sem pensar...

-Mas muitos andam comentando que estão tendo um caso...

-Eu sei... Mas é mentira claro. Só estamos andando mais juntos e sozinhos porque bem... Rony fica praticamente o tempo todo com Luna, Gina com vocês... Neville anda toda hora com a Strenk... Harry e eu voltamos a ficar mais próximos. Só isso.

-Sei... Mas acredito que Gina não esteja assim tão... Fechada ainda com você. Sei que ela também sente saudades.

-Eu não devia ter me precipitado tanto...

-Bom, acho que você não deve mais ouvir coisas pela metade. O que você acha que eu e Draco estávamos conversando? –Hermione riu.

-Deixe pra lá. Sério. Você ia tirar demais com a minha cara.

-Acho que nisso você tem razão... Enfim... Amigos? –Blaise perguntou sorrindo.

-Claro que sim... –Hermione o abraçou. Blaise era tão legal com ela...

-Agora, eu preciso falar com aquela ruiva doida. –Disse Zabini levantando.

-Sobre...?

-Vou dizer pra ela falar com você. Quer dizer, essa história já foi longe demais. –Hermione concordou com a cabeça e o moreno saiu dali feliz.

_Fim do Flashback_

-Foi isso então... Mas o que ela quis dizer com ter que provar? –Perguntou Draco intrigado.

-Eu também adoraria entender a cabeça da Hermione. Acontece que ela é uma garota, o que torna isso bastante difícil. O problema realmente é ela ser a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts... Aí fica quase impossível acompanhar o raciocínio... –O moreno falou brincando.

-Só porque ela é uma CDF? –Desdenhou o loiro.

-Draco, para com isso vai meu amigo! Deixe de falsidade ok?

O loiro não respondeu. Apenas ficou pensando sobre a conversa entre seu amigo e Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alguns dias depois...

Era dia da chegada dos alunos da Beauxbattons e Durmstrang para o concurso de patinação. Assim como também era dia da festa de abertura... Draco, Hermione e os outros monitores tinham se esforçado muito na última semana. Trabalharam em duplas, o que deixou Blaise bastante irritado por ter que suportar os chiliques de Vansguel. Os dois Monitores Chefes separaram uma dupla para cada função, decoração, música, comida... Estavam todos bastante empolgados. Harry e Gina se falavam normalmente, mas o moreno tinha dito a Hermione que os dois ainda não tinham voltado. Quem não estava conversando com Gina agora era Blaise, que fugia da ruiva como o diabo da cruz. Hermione não sabia o motivo, até Harry contar sobre o flagra. Teve quase certeza de quem atrapalhou os dois...

Draco continuava na mesma com Hermione. Falava com ela sobre a patinação, inclusive os dois ensaiavam agora com muito mais freqüência. Por vezes adentraram a madrugada patinando, e criando sua coreografia juntos. Hermione tinha escolhido a música e insistiu para que Draco concordasse. O loiro (como sempre) acabou cedendo. Marina e Neville eram vistos freqüentemente tomando café e almoçando juntos. Hermione podia jurar que certo dia quando entrou na sala de patinação tinha sentido um clima estranho no ar enquanto os dois patinavam.

Rony, que se sentia abandonado no meio de todo aquele tumulto, acabava por continuar pesquisando sobre a tal poção que Hermione havia achado no livro. Não que fosse de seu agrado ler... Mas estava entediado, já que Luna só o empurrava e puxava de um lado para o outro, e nos poucos momentos em que harry não estava seguindo Gina, nunca falava em outro assunto. O ruivo acabou se sentindo sobrando e acabou por tentar fazer algo de útil para a amiga.

Blaise havia acompanhado Hermione a uma loja de vestidos em Hogsmead naquela tarde.

-Tá bom Mionezinha, deixa-me lembrar porque mesmo estou aqui? –O moreno dizia entediado, sentado numa poltrona, enquanto a amiga estava dentro de um provador.

-Porque você é meu amigo, e não tem nada mais para fazer. –Ela respondia lá de dentro.

-Olha isso é mentira! Você bem sabe disso, afinal foi você que me deu montes e montes de coisa pra organizar junto com o Vansguel! Lembra? Se você não lembra, eu me recordo perfeitamente que eu dizia: Mionezita, seja legal por favor não faça isso com seu amigo! Mas nãaao... A coração de gelo aí não deu a mínima pro meu mal estar, meu estado emocional fragilizado e ainda por cima... –Blaise se calou, mas permaneceu com a boca aberta. Hermione tinha aberto o provador.

-Meeeeeu Salazar, porque eu não te pedi em casamento ainda? –Ele disse analisando cada detalhe do corpo da castanha. Hermione estava com um vestido vermelho de alças bastante decotado e apertado até a cintura. O resto do vestido parecia ser de seda, ia até quase os pés da menina e tinha um rasgo bastante grade ao lado, o que deixava uma de suas coxas a mostra. A parte de cima do vestido era bordada com detalhes em dourado. O cabelo dela não estava arrumado, mas isso aos olhos de Blaise a deixava ainda mais sedutora.

-Porque eu sou da grifinória. –Hermione disse sorrindo.

-Com todo o respeito, e com todo o perdão do meu amigo loiro, que é um idiota definitivamente... Você tá muito gata mesmo Mione! –A castanha sorriu.

-Nada de comentar sobre meu vestido com ninguém, quero que seja surpresa.

-E a roupa de patinação, você já tem?

-Na verdade, mandei fazer algumas semanas atrás.

-Vai provar também? –Disse Blaise com os olhos brilhando e quase babando. –Adoro aquelas roupas apertadinhas e curtas...

-Ui eu também bofe! –A voz de Vansguel estava vindo de algum lugar. Hermione rapidamente se escondeu atrás da cortina. –Adoro aquelas roupas justinhas... Ui! Uma pena você não ter se inscrito... Mas agora poderia me dizer porque não está lá no castelo me ajudando? Olha, você pode ser lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, mas isso não vai fazer com que eu vá trabalhar sozinho! Pelo contrário, quero você pertinho de mim... –O garoto olhava para Blaise com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto o moreno fazia pouco caso.

-Foi mal Vansguel, ordens superiores. –E ele apontou para o provador, onde Hermione estava apenas com a cabeça pra fora, ouvindo tudo aquilo incrédula.

-Oh, está provando o vestido para a festa? Posso ver?

-Não! –Hermione disse apertando a cortina ainda mais. É uma surpresa. E se não se importa Vansguel, pode nos deixar a sós?

-Granger, você está tentando roubar meu bofe? Isso é jogo sujo menina! Eu esperava isso daquela ruiva safadinha, mas até você! –Hermione riu.

-O que? Ele é todo seu, imagina Vansguel... –Ela disse ainda rindo.

-Tá louca garota? –Blaise foi para dentro do provador com hermione e fechou a cortina.

-Ah! Ficou maluco Blás? A vendedora vai expulsar a gente!

-Quero nem saber, tira o vansguel da minha cola, senão não saio daqui! –Ele falava em tom infantil. –Amiga da onça... –A castanha riu.

-Tá legal, espera... –Ela colocou a cabeça pra fora. –Vansguel, ele tá meio tímido agora... Sabe, a loja está cheia... Disse que no castelo conversa melhor com você e discutem o relacionamento... –Blaise deu uma mordida no braço de Hermione. –Aiiii! Tá legal, tá legal... Só, sai daqui Vansguel por favor?

-Tudo bem Granger, mas se eu souber que você anda querendo roubar meu garotão... Ai ai ai! –O garoto foi embora, e assim que Blás teve certeza disso saiu.

-Tá legal, vamos embora logo!

-Ficou com saudades dele já? –Hermione perguntou divertida.

-É sério, tenho muita coisa pra fazer. –Blaise disse irritado.

-Certo, vou me trocar garotão... –Ela gargalhou.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Já está pronta? – Draco batia na porta do quarto de Hermione. –Eu resolvi passar aqui porque bem... Foi você quem quis que eu usasse essa roupa ridícula então eu queria saber o que você...

Hermione abriu a porta e os dois ficaram se olhando por um longo minuto.

"_Morgana, obrigada pelas roupas justas em homens..."._

"_Por Salazar! Que pernas..."._

_-_Eu... Ahn... Está bom. –Hermione falava tentando não olhar tanto para Draco. –Na verdade é claro que está bem, eu escolhi a roupa.

-Nota-se que também o tamanho. –Disse ele ainda olhando a curta saia da castanha.

-Como?

-Nada Granger... Nada. Podemos ir?

-Claro é... Tudo bem. –A menina ainda literalmente babava olhando Draco. _"Roupas justas são tudo, roupas justas são tudo..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-É com grande prazer que anuncio a chegada dos alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Durmstrang...

Era fim da tarde, hora da chegada dos alunos do concurso de patinação. Eles estavam no mesmo ambiente que Dumbledore havia preparado semanas atrás para a seleção dos competidores da grifinória. Os alunos da Durmstrang entraram fazendo passos de patinação, com uma abertura rápida e simples. Foram entrando aos pares.

-Annie Dickson e Samuel Garcia... –Era uma bela garota loira dos olhos castanhos e um menino com ares de espanhol que fez várias alunas se derreterem. Eles usavam uma roupa igual, preta com laranja. Os dois entraram os alguns passos e acenos e foram aplaudidos.

-Olga Bonnie e Nikolai Lyubóv. –A garota era morena dos cabelos longos e bastante lisos, e os olhos azuis. O garoto era bastante alto e forte. Típico ar de russo, tanto dele quanto dela. Também usavam vestes iguais, mas eram azul petróleo e preto. Os rapazes assobiavam bastante para a jovem, e os dois foram aplaudidos.

- Anastácia e Filipe Vladisláv – Os dois eram extremamente parecidos. Na verdade mais que isso, eram gêmeos. Na verdade, a família Vladisláv contava com famosos patinadores no mundo trouxa. Os dois tinham olhos escuros e cabelos escorridos negros. As vestes eram iguais, em um tom azul claro. Também foram aplaudidos por todos.

-Ainda com enorme alegria eu anuncio a chegada dos alunos da escola de Magia e Bruxaria Beauxbattons!

Uma outra música mais leve começou a tocar com a entrada dos alunos.

-Natália Christine e Richie Malfoy –A garota tinha os cabelos e olhos castanhos e o rapaz era loiro dos olhos claros. No momento em que professora McGonagall os anunciou, involuntariamente Draco e Hermione se olharam do lado de fora do salão, onde aguardavam ser chamados. Eles não falaram nada, os olhos pareciam mostrar a dúvida que surgia na mente dos dois. _"Os adolescentes do nosso sonho?". _Eles usavam traje de patinação branco com detalhes em amarelo. Foram bastante aplaudidos pelos alunos.

-Agatha Ainmon e Baptiste Arnoux – Apesar da garota ser uma loira encantadora de olhos verdade, o menino não chamava muita atenção. Era bastante alto, mas não muito atraente. Usavam vestes prata com branco. Patinaram tanto quanto os outros e foram aplaudidos.

- Anne Marie Cevert e Hugo Jabouille – Eram um par encantador. A menina tinha o cabelo castanho até o ombro e belos olhos avelã, enquanto o garoto tinha um cabelo bastante escuro e os olhos bem verdes. Vestiam roupas douradas com branco. Foram aplaudidos também.

Quando todos os alunos das outras escolas estavam em cadeiras brancas decoradas, a professora McGonagall anunciou.

-E agora, os alunos de Hogwarts! –Todos os alunos aplaudiram e assobiaram.

-Marina Strenk e Neville Longbotton! –Os dois entraram acenando e sendo muito aplaudidos por todos. Marina usava um vestidinho preto e branco e um laço preto com bolinhas brancas na cabeça, enquanto Neville estava com uma roupa que o fazia lembrar Elvis Presley.

-Gina Weasley e Harry Potter! –Agora sim a algazarra era total. Gina e Harry entraram abraçados no salão. A ruiva, assim como o moreno usava uma roupa verde cheia de brilho, e o cabelo era preso por uma trança. Harry e ela sorriam felizes, bastante empolgados.

-E agora o casal de Monitores Chefes de Hogwarts... –McGonagall não pode deixar de falar. – Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy! –Assim que os dois entraram, no primeiro momento houve um silêncio gigantesco. Estavam todos paralisados. Hermione estava com um top que era preso em sua nuca e uma mini saia rodada que misturava vários tons de roxo, enquanto o top era preto. Draco vestia uma calça roxa e uma blusa branca com alguns babados semi aberta, e seu cabelo estava mais solto do que nunca, enquanto o de Hermione estava preso num coque. Depois de todos olharem para os dois naquela roupa, presumiram que a música iria ser realmente ótima. O momento de silêncio foi seguido por assovios, palmas, gritos histéricos... De tudo. Draco e Hermione se olharam e deram um discreto sorriso, depois de dar uma volta pelo gelo.

-Muito bem alunos... –O diretor Dumbledore falava... – Sejam bem vindos, espero que se divirtam. Hoje teremos apenas a competição individual, onde um casal de cada escola patina individualmente. Mas ainda temos uma abertura preparada pelos nossos alunos monitores. Gostaria de agradecer a Senhorita Granger e também ao Senhor Malfoy que juntamente com sua equipe de monitores organizaram o evento. Logo após a competição individual, teremos uma maravilhosa festa e como não poderia faltar, um banquete. Passo a palavra a minha querida Minerva...

-Obrigada diretor Dumbledore. –Disse a professora Minerva. Vamos então ver a abertura especialmente preparada pelas alunas Marina Strenk, Ginevra Weasley e Hermione Granger.

As luzes abaixaram, as três meninas foram até o centro do salão.

-Não entendi até agora porque a gente teve que vestir isso e vir até aqui. –Disse Neville para Harry.

-É a abertura, precisávamos vir com nossas roupas e nosso par. Não esquenta Neville sua roupa tá demais.

-Você também harry, ficou bacana. Parece que só o Malfoy se ferrou nessa. –Os dois riram.

-É uma roupa latina tá legal? E isso foi idéia da Granger.

Os dois garotos ficaram em silêncio, ainda rindo um pouco de Draco. Mas agora prestando atenção nas meninas. Uma música começou a tocar...

_**Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girl…**_

_(Garota estúpida, garotas estúpidas, garotas estúpidas)_

A luz começou a subir, e Hermione estava no meio das outras duas garotas. Ela cantava. Enquanto Marina e Gina com as mãos na cintura acompanhavam o ritmo que começava...

_**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back**_

_**Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**_

_(Talvez se eu agir assim, aquele cara irá me ligar_

_garota do porno paparazzi, eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!)_

As três gesticulavam e faziam poses sensuais, os garotos assobiavam, enquanto Draco, Harry... E também Neville faziam cara de poucos amigos. Marina e Gina tinham cantado essa parte também. Elas continuaram no ritmo e agora se afastavam um pouco, ficando Hermione mais a frente.

_**Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there**_

_**Laughing loud so all the little people stare**_

_**Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne**_

_(Vá até Fred Segal, você os encontrará lá_

_Rindo alto, para todas as pessoas humildes olharem_

_Procurando por um cara para pagar o champagnhe)_

Hermione cantava e interpretava como se estivesse falando com o público, quando as outras duas garotas vieram patinando rapidamente até ela e fazendo um breve giro, elas cantaram...

_(Drop a name)_

_**(solte um nome)**_

Hermione continuou, enquanto as outras duas voltavam a se distanciar, e fazer a interpretação de tudo que a castanha cantava.

_**What happened to the dreams of a girl president**_

_**She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent**_

_**They travel in packs of two or three**_

_**With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees**_

_**Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?**_

_**Oh where, oh where could they be?**_

_(O que aconteceu com os sonhos de uma garota presidente?_

_Ela está dançando no clipe perto do 50 Cent_

_Eles viajam em grupos de duas ou três_

_Com os seus cãezinhos medíocres e suas coisinhas fofas_

_Onde, oh onde, onde foram as pessoas inteligentes?_

_Oh onde, oh aonde eles podem estar?)_

As meninas dançavam atrás de Hermione, hora interpretando dançarinas de rap, hora fazendo de conta levar cães pra patinar. Intercalavam saltos e giros novos que Minerva tinha ensinado a elas nas últimas semanas. Hermione cantava enquanto fazia passos com os pés em transversal.

-Qual o problema com o 50 Cent? –Perguntou Draco e Neville e a Harry.

-Mulheres... –Respondeu Harry ainda babando por Gina.

Elas se juntaram novamente no meio da pista, agora dançando iguais.

_**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back**_

_**Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**_

_**Maybe if I act like that, flippin' my blonde hair back**_

_**Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**_

(Talvez se eu agir assim, aquele cara me ligará de volta

_garota do porno paparazzi, eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!_

_Talvez se eu agir assim, jogando meus cabelos loiros para trás_

Arrumar meu sutiã daquele jeito, eu não quero ser uma garota

_estúpida!)_

Elas fizeram gestos atendendo ao telefone, rebolando, jogando os cabelos para trás sensualmente (E receberam vários assobios nessa hora...) Elas ainda faziam de conta erguer os próprios seios, o que fez algumas pessoas rirem, cantando todas juntas. Nessa parte da música, onde havia uma parada, Gina e Marina giraram estrelas para o lado, enquanto Hermione pegou impulso para dar um salto duplo que recebeu aplausos e caras de preocupação das meninas que eram suas adversárias.

_**Disease's growing, it's epidemic**_

_**I'm scared that there ain't a cure**_

_**The world believes it and I'm going crazy**_

**I cannot take any more**

_**I'm so glad that I'll never fit in**_

_**That will never be me**_

_**Outcasts and girls with ambition**_

_**That's what I wanna see**_

_**Disasters all around**_

_**World despaired**_

_**Their only concern**_

"_**Will they fuck up my hair?"**_

_(Doença está crescendo, é uma epidemia_

_Receio que não haja uma cura_

_O mundo acredita nisso e estou enlouquecendo_

_Eu não aguento mais!_

_Estou tão feliz que nunca vou me adaptar_

_Isso jamais seria eu_

Revolucionárias e garotas com ambição

_Isso é o que eu quero ver_

_Desastre está a toda volta_

_Mundo desesperado_

_Elas só se importam_

_"Será que eles vão estragar meu cabelo?")_

As vezes as garotas se aproximavam de Hermione e cantavam com ela. Elas davam várias seqüências de saltos, simples duplos e até triplos. Era sincronizado. Gina e Marina pulavam e desciam exatamente no mesmo tempo, enquanto Hermione continuava a coreografia. Quando cantou a última frase, ela soltou seu cabelo. Os cachos caíram rapidamente revelando seu belo cabelo castanho que estava preso por todo aquele tempo.

_**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back**_

_**Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**_

_**Maybe if I act like that, flippin' my blonde hair back**_

_**Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**_

(Talvez se eu agir assim, aquele cara me ligará de volta

_garota do porno paparazzi, eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!_

_Talvez se eu agir assim, jogando meus cabelos loiros para trás_

_Arrumar meu sutiã daquele jeito, eu não quero ser uma garota_

_Estúpida!)_

Elas repetiram o refrão juntas, fazendo a mesma coreografia de antes. Todos estavam empolgados, batiam palmas, alguns levantavam e faziam passinhos em seus lugares.

_**Maybe if I act like that, flippin' my blonde hair back**_

_**Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!**_

(Talvez se eu agir assim, jogando meus cabelos loiros para trás

_Levantar meus peitos assim, eu nào quero ser uma garota_

_estúpida!)_

Elas patinavam em tempo sincronizado, fazendo passos, com giros e feetwork, as três juntas, sorrindo. Os garotos estavam bobos.

_**Talvez se eu agir assim, aquele cara me ligará de volta**_

_**garota do porno paparazzi, eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!**_

_**Talvez se eu agir assim, jogando meus cabelos loiros para trás**_

_**Arrumar meu sutiã daquele jeito, eu não quero ser uma garota**_

_**estúpida!**_

_(Talvez se eu agir assim, aquele cara me ligará de volta_

_Garota do porno paparazzi, eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!_

_Baby se eu agir assim, jogando meus cabelos loiros para trás_

_Arrumar meu sutiã daquele jeito, eu não quero ser uma garota_

_estúpida!)_

Elas deram as costas e foram voltando a posição original... Hermione ficou no meio com as mãos na cintura e uma cara inocente. Enquanto Marina e Gina se abaixaram a sua direita e esquerda respectivamente, com uma mão no joelho e outra na nuca.

Muitos aplausos e assobios eram ouvidos. Ainda conseguiam ouvir em meio a todo balburdio meninos gritando: "O linda!" "Coisa maravilhosa!" entre diversas outras coisas. Elas agradeceram o público e foram se sentar, sentindo os olhares dos garotos tanto da Durmstrang quanto da Beauxbattons estarem nelas.

-Excelente meninas! –Disse Hermione feliz.

-Ficou ótimo mesmo... –Disse Strenk ofegante. – É complicado cantar e patinar ao mesmo tempo. –Ela falou cansada.

-Foi ótimo gente! –Disse Neville animado, mas Harry e Draco não estavam com cara de alegria.

-O que há de errado com o 50 Cent?

-E por que vocês estavam rebolando tanto?

-Eu concordo Potter, é muito indecente, tem crianças aqui, por favor!

-Na verdade, só tem alunos a partir do 6° ano aqui. –Disse Gina se sentando.

-E eu não gosto de 50 Cent. –Hermione disse também se sentando. –Ela e Gina ainda não estavam se falando normalmente, mas pelo menos agora a ruiva às vezes lhe sorria e cumprimentava.

-Muito obrigada as nossas maravilhosas alunas de Hogwarts! –Agradeceu a professora Minerva. –Agora vamos dar início ao concurso! A ordem foi definida por sorteio, e vamos começar com o individual masculino. Nosso primeiro competidor é da Durmstrang. Vamos receber com alegria Filipe Vladisláv!

O garoto patinou até o centro do salão. Sua irmã sorriu passando confiança. Seus pais eram famosos patinadores trouxas. Iam ficar felizes demais quando soubessem que os filhos a seu modo, também eram vencedores de patinação no gelo. E era para isso que os dois vinham ensaiando durante nas últimas semanas.

A música começou a tocar...

_**I never knew**_

_**I never knew that everything was falling through**_

_**That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue**_

_**To turn and run when all I needed was the truth**_

_**But that's how it's gotta be**_

_**It's coming down to nothing more than apathy**_

_**I'd rather run the other way than stay and see**_

_**The smoke and who's still standing when it clears**_

_**And**_

_(__Eu nunca soube_

Eu nunca soube que tudo estava desmoronando Que todos que eu conheci estavam esperando uma deixa

_Para dar as costas e correr quando tudo que eu precisava era a verdade_

_Mas é assim que tem que ser_

_Está se resumindo a nada além de apatia_

_Eu preferiria correr pro outro lado do que ficar pra ver_

_A fumaça de quem ainda está em pé quando tudo está limpo_

_E...)_

O garoto fez giros, jogo de pés, e uma interpretação que deixou várias garotas babando. Ele seguia o ritmo lento da música. As juradas pareciam estar bastante interessadas.

_**Everyone knows I'm in**_

_**Over my head**_

_**Over my head**_

With eight seconds left in overtime

_**She's on your mind**_

_**She's on your mind**_

_(Todo mundo sabe que estou_

_no meu limite_

_no meu limite_

_Com oito segundos para o fim da prorrogação_

_Ela está na sua mente_

_Ela está na sua mente)_

A música tinha ficado agitada, e ele a acompanhava com duplos e triplos, além da perfeita interpretação que fazia, por vez se equilibrando apenas sobre um pé.

_**Let's rearrange**_

_**I wish you were a stranger I could disengage**_

_**Just say that we agree and then never change**_

_**Soften a bit until we all just get along**_

_**But that's disregard**_

_**Find another friend and you discard**_

_**As you lose the argument in a cable car**_

_**Hanging above as the canyon comes between**_

_**And**_

_(Vamos reorganizar_

_Eu queria que você fosse um estranho em quem eu pudesse me desprender_

_Apenas diga que concordamos e então nunca mudamos_

_Suavizados um pouco até nós todos apenas no darmos bem_

_Mas isso é descaso_

_Arranje um novo amigo e você descarta_

_Enquanto você perde o argumento num teleférico_

Pendurados no alto enquanto o precipício passa entre nós

_E...)_

As meninas já suspiravam, entregues ao carisma do garoto. Draco parecia bastante nervoso, até mesmo Hermione e Gina olhavam para ele espantadas com seus movimentos.

-Ele é realmente muito bom. –Comentou a castanha falando baixo.

-Espero que a irmã dele não seja tanto assim. –Terminou Gina, como se pudesse ler a mente da amiga.

_**Everyone knows I'm in**_

_**Over my head**_

_**Over my head**_

_**With eight seconds left in overtime**_

_**She's on your mind**_

_**She's on your mind**_

_**Everyone knows I'm in**_

_**Over my head**_

_**Over my head**_

_**With eight seconds left in overtime**_

_**She's on your mind**_

_**She's on your…**_

_(Todo mundo sabe que estou_

_no meu limite_

_no meu limite_

_Com oito segundos para o fim da prorrogação_

_Ela está na sua mente_

_Ela está na sua mente_

_Com oito segundos para o fim da prorrogação_

_Ela está na sua mente_

_Ela está na sua...)_

Para surpresa dos presentes, ele deu um rápido deslize. Alguns exclamaram "Oh!" E a irmã se lamentou.

-Que droga, eu disse pra ele ensaiar a entrada do salto...

Mas o que eles realmente não esperavam era o que vinha a seguir. Filipe fez um salto que lembrava a balé. Entretanto, depois disso ele fez um triplo, um duplo e mais um triplo. Os outros competidores agora estavam suando frio. Hermione olhou para Draco, percebeu que ele parecia a cada movimento perder mais a confiança.

_**And suddenly I become a part of your past**_

_**I'm becoming the part that don't last**_

_**I'm losing you and it's effortless**_

_**Without a sound we lose sight of the ground**_

_**In the throw around**_

_**Never thought that you wanted to bring it down**_

_**I won't let it go down till we torture ourselves**_

_(E de repente eu me torno parte do seu passado_

_Eu estou me tornando a parte que não dura_

_Eu estou perdendo você sem sacrifício algum_

_Sem um som, nós perdemos a vista do solo_

_Na jogada_

_Nunca pensei que você quisesse terminar_

_Eu não vou deixar afundar até que nós ateemos fogo em nós mesmos)._

Agora ele dançava, corria, interpretava... Em meio a um ou dois saltos.

_**Everyone knows I'm in**_

_**Over my head**_

_**Over my head**_

_**With eight seconds left in overtime**_

_**She's on your mind**_

_**She's on your mind**_

_**Everyone knows**_

_**She's on your mind**_

_Todo mundo sabe que estou_

_no meu limite_

_no meu limite_

_Com oito segundos para o fim da prorrogação_

_Ela está na sua mente_

Ela está na sua mente

_Todo mundo sabe que_

Ela está na sua mente

Agora ele fazia um sit-spin, indo até o chão e depois subindo rapidamente...

_**Everyone knows I'm in**_

_**Over my head**_

_**Over my head**_

_**With eight seconds left in overtime**_

_**She's on your mind**_

_**She's on your mind**_

_Todo mundo sabe que estou_

_no meu limite_

_no meu limite_

_Com oito segundos para o fim da prorrogação_

Ela está na sua mente

_Ela está na sua mente_

No fim da música, ele apenas se abaixava com as mãos na cabeça. Praticamente todos se levantaram para aplaudir o garoto. Ele era realmente muito bom.

-Muito bem, muito bem... Maravilhoso número senhor Vladisláv. Vamos aguardar as notas...

Uma pausa de alguns minutos foi dada. O garoto se sentou ao lado da irmã não parecendo muito feliz.

-Mas que droga Anastácia! Você tinha razão devia ter treinado melhor aquela entrada...

-Não se preocupe, foi ótimo de qualquer forma.

-Você patina muito bem... –Comentou marina Strenk perto dos dois.

-Verdade, parabéns pelo número, foi ótimo! –Disse Neville estendendo a mão para o rapaz. Naquele momento, Anastácia havia aberto um largo sorriso.

-Meu irmão é mesmo ótimo! Qual seu nome garoto simpático? –Ela disse sorrindo para Neville.

-Eu? Meu nome..? –Neville parecia um pouco confuso. Não estava acostumado a ser tratado daquela forma por uma garota tão bonita... A não ser por Hermione que já era sua amiga há tento tempo... – Neville... Neville Longbotton! –Ele disse feliz. –E você é Anastácia Vladisláv, filha do melhor casal de patinadores trouxa...

-Nossa como você sabe? –Perguntou Filipe interessado.

-Eu... É que eu adoro patinação. Quando estou de férias sempre vejo os concursos na tv. –Ele disse tímido.

Anastácia estava encantada pelo garoto. Tinha algo de tão diferente nele, ela não sabia explicar. Marina percebeu o clima.

-Bom, agora eu e meu par vamos conversar ta bom? –Ela disse antipática para a garota, puxando o braço de Neville.

-Por que você fez isso sua doente mental? –O garoto perguntou baixo.

-Pare de tentar cantar a garota da outra escola, do contrário juro que faço você cair!

-Que ataque é esse Strenk? Não vai me dizer que está com ciúmes do Neville Longbotton, o que você tanto xinga e chama de panaca?! –O garoto perguntou rindo.

-Você é meu par, portanto eu estou no controle agora e isso é tudo. Faça o favor de se calar!

Gina, Hermione, Harry e Draco ouviam a tudo, procurando evitar o riso.

-Ora quem diria... –Comentou Draco sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

-E as notas são... –Quando professora McGonagall se pronunciou todos os outros ficaram em silêncio olhando em direção as juradas.

9.8; 9.6; 8.3

Ouviram-se aplausos, mas Filipe não parecia feliz.

-Droga, droga, droga!

-Calma Lipi! Você foi muito bem. –A irmã tentava acalma-lo.

-E o próximo competidor é da Beauxbattons! Hugo Jabouille! –Durante os aplausos o garoto foi até o meio do salão e a música começou a tocar...

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

_(Olha essa foto  
Sempre que eu olho eu dou risada  
Como é que nossos olhos ficaram tão vermelhos  
E o que diabo é aquilo na cabeça do Joey?)  
_

A música começava num ritmo lento e o garoto ia pegando impulso dando alguns giros.

_  
__**And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out  
**_

_(E foi aqui que eu cresci  
O dono reformou tudo  
Eu nem sabia que a gente iria sem reformar  
É difícil fugir do segundo piso)_

Agora ele tinha dado diversos saltos seguidos, acompanhados de alguns movimentos sobre uma perna só.

_  
__**And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times  
I wonder if It's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in  
**_

_(Essa era a minha escola  
Normalmente eu tinha coisa melhor pra fazer  
Meu histórico criminal diz que eu invadi duas vezes  
Eu invadi uma meia dúzia de vezes  
Será que é tarde  
Será que eu devo voltar e me formar  
A vida é melhor agora do que antes  
Se eu fosse eles não me deixava voltar)_

Hugo patinava de costas e fazia feetwork (trabalho com os pés) algumas vezes pulando e dando piruetas de costas mesmo.

-Isso é legal. –Harry comenta com Neville.

-É bastante difícil... –Neville responde.

_  
__**Oh oh oh  
Oh god I**_

_(Oh oh oh_

_Ah, Deus, eu...)  
_

Agora ele parava bruscamente e fingia gritar, depois pegando impulso e executando com perfeição um salto triplo.

_  
__**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye**_

(Cada memória de olhar pela porta dos fundos  
Eu tinha as fotos espalhadas no chão do meu quarto  
É difícil dizer, hora de dizer  
Adeus, adeus  
Cada memória de sair pela porta da frente  
Achei a foto do meu amigo que eu estava procurando  
É difícil dizer, hora de dizer  
Adeus, adeus) 

Agora o garoto mesclava vários movimentos rapidamente. Ele tinha dado um salto bastante alto, e até então não tinha tropeçado nem caído.

-Preocupante. –Malfoy dizia analisando os movimentos do garoto.

-Claro que não. –Hermione disse ao pé do ouvido do loiro, que não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio, fazendo o garoto se afastar um pouco dela. –Fica tranqüilo, ele vai ter uma nota baixa.

-Posso saber como você sabe disso? –Draco perguntou com cara de dúvida.

-Simples, coreografia. –Hermione deu um sorriso e voltou a se encostar em sua cadeira.

_  
__**We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel  
Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when**_

_(A gente costumava escutar o radio  
E cantar com cada música que a gente sabia  
Dissemos que um dia saberíamos como seria  
Cantar pra alguem sem ser o volante  
Kim é a primeira garota que beijei  
Tava tão nervoso que quase errei  
Ela teve uns filhos desde então  
Eu não tenho a visto desde sabe Deus quando)  
_

Era impressionante. Ele parecia uma máquina de saltar. De costas, de lado, de frente... A especialidade de Hugo realmente devia ser salto.

_  
__**Oh oh oh  
Oh god I  
**_

_(Oh oh oh_

_Ah, Deus, eu...)  
_

Ele repetiu a parada, o grito, o pulo.

_  
__**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
**_

_(Cada memória de olhar pela porta dos fundos  
Eu tinha as fotos espalhadas no chão do meu quarto  
É difícil dizer, hora de dizer  
Adeus, adeus  
Cada memória de sair pela porta da frente  
Achei a foto do meu amigo que eu estava procurando  
É difícil dizer, hora de dizer  
Adeus, adeus)_

Todos os movimentos rápidos executados com perfeição novamente. Era incrível. Até a postura dele estava perfeita. Ele era realmente muito bom.

-Que droga, esse cara vai ser melhor pontuado que eu! –Filipe balançava a cabeça segurando a mão de sua irmã.

-Que nada! Não sofra por antecipação.

_  
__**I miss that town  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
**_

_(Eu tenho saudade daquela cidade  
Eu nem posso acreditar_

_Tão difícil de ficar _

_Muito difícil de deixar_

_Se eu pudesse reviver aqueles dias_

_Eu sei de uma coisa que nunca mudaria_

_Cada memória de olhar pela porta dos fundos  
Eu tinha as fotos espalhadas no chão do meu quarto  
É difícil dizer, hora de dizer  
Adeus, adeus)_

O garoto agora diminuía o ritmo dos passos, a música estava chegando ao fim.

_  
__**Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me**_

_(Cada memória de sair pela porta da frente  
Achei a foto do meu amigo que eu estava procurando  
É difícil dizer, hora de dizer  
Adeus, adeus  
Olha pra essa foto  
Sempre que eu olho eu dou risada  
Sempre que eu olho.)_

Ele acabava fazendo um sit-spin e parando completamente abaixado no chão. Foram ouvidos realmente muitos aplausos.

-Obrigada pela bela apresentação senhor Jabouille! Vamos aguardar sua nota.

A platéia começou a conversar, enquanto os competidores também.

-Ótimos saltos! –Harry cumprimentou o garoto que apenas lhe sorriu. Parecia exausto para falar qualquer coisa.

-Está pronto Draco? –Hermione perguntou gentilmente.

-Granger, já não te falei que pra você é Malfoy? –Ele disse parecendo perturbado. –E para sua informação, eu já nasci pronto para vencer sempre. –O garoto sorriu.

-Ah é, tinha esquecido, Malfoy. –Ela disse rindo do loiro mais convencido que conhecia.

-E as notas são... –A voz da professora Minerva trazia a tona o silêncio novamente.

-9.8; 10; 7.6

-7.6? –O garoto falara mais alto do que desejaria.

-A interpretação Hugo, eu te disse... - Anne Marie, a parceira dele comentou.

-Não importa Annie! Veja os saltos que dei! –O garoto parecia bastante aborrecido.

-E agora nosso último competidor... –A professora McGonagall voltou a falar. –Por Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy!

Hermione deu um beijo no rosto do loiro, e nem se importou com a cara que ele tinha feito pra ela depois disso. A maioria das garotas gritavam,e Draco ia até o meio do salão todo exibido. A parte feminina da escola fazia um escândalo, principalmente pela calça justinha que ele usava.

"_Da próxima vez, melhor ele patinar com moletom e calça larga!" _ Hemrione pensava enciumada.

A música começou a tocar... Era um ritmo bem bacana. Uma mistura de hip hop com música mexicana.

(N.A = Pessoal, não vou por tradução aqui, porque não achei x.x' De qualquer forma, lá em baixo como sempre, vai o nome da música e quem quiser procura ;D Mas é espanhol então, acho que fica fácil pra maioria de vocês! :*)

_**Tu sabes que yo hago falta**_

_**Sintieran un vacio sin mi ah**_

_**Solamente hay un...**_

No começo da música, Draco apenas começava a se balançar, como se fosse começar a dançar.

Jefe, Jefe, Jefe, Jefe  
(Puerto Rico, New York City, California, Chile)  
Jefe, Jefe, Jefe  
The King Is Back..  
(Texas, Chigago, Atlanta, Miami, Boston DC)  
Jefe, Jefe, Jefe, Jefe  
Jefe, Jefe, Jefe  
The King Is Back..

Draco dançava no ritmo da música, e começava a patinar vagarosamente...

Nuevamente los jacks se revientan  
Empeso la envidia de los wangstas  
Estoy en la meca y sigo... muy respetao por los gansters  
Hasta mis enemigos... saben que la lleva aqui yo  
No seas loco hasta Stevie Wonder ve que tiene el control

Draco fez um salto triplo com perfeição, seguido de um movimento sob um pé girando com o corpo diversas vezes. Os competidores fizeram cara de espanto, e a platéia aplaudiu. Parecia precisar de muito equilíbrio para aquilo.

_**Es facil**_

_**Tengo el poder mundial**_

_**Man puedo poner en stop**_

_**Suena El Cartel in the store**_

_**The king is back**_

_**Tuve callao un año y pico**_

_**No hay na nuevo en Puerto Rico**_

Nada paso

Draco interpretava, fazia gestos que indicavam que ele tinha o poder. Ele ia patinando muito rápido, enquanto fazia uma seqüência de saltos duplos.

The King Is Back

_**Quien me para**_

_**Dale dispara**_

_**Que las gerras son caras**_

_**Ponganme la cara**_

_**Asi es como se hace**_

_**Pa ser leader se nace**_

_**Uno solo se hace**_

_**Yo soy el boss y tu un clown**_

Draco fez um feetwork seguido de uma dança que fazia com que ele rebolasse de maneira sensual, o que fez todas as meninas darem pequenos gritinhos, enquanto Hemrione rodava os olhos.

_**Estos payasos**_

_**Que ique son dueños del circo**_

Essa parte ele havia cantado. O que surpreendeu a muitos. Draco malfoy falando, ou melhor, cantando espanhol?

_**Jefe, Jefe, Jefe, Jefe**_

_**(Republica Dominicana, Costa Rica, Colombia, Venezuela, Bolivia)**_

_**Jefe, Jefe, Jefe**_

_**The king is back..**_

_**(Panama, Mexico, Guatemala, Nicaragua, El Salvador, Argentina, Cuba)**_

_**Jefe, Jefe, Jefe, Jefe**_

_**Jefe, Jefe, Jefe**_

The king is back…

Draco ia fazendo passos laterais, deslizava os pés para os lados e fazia movimentos com os braços.

_**Como si nada**_

_**No e an hecho Naaa**_

_**Ya ni intentan mas naa**_

_**Tu no entiendes que no me va hacer naaa**_

_**Sigo pensando en las cosas que me faltarian por hacer**_

_**Si yo lo eh hecho todo tengo de todo ahora suena El Cartel**_

Jajajaja

Draco ia dançando e mantendo o ritmo. De repente, sem pegar impulso, ele deu um grande salto parando exatamente na mesma posição em que estava, e continuou com um sit spin, que o fez ir até o chão e subir rapidamente. Ele estava indo realmente muito bom.

_**Siga ganando mas enemys**_

_**Sigan tirando pa donde mi**_

_**Ni que ami chico please**_

_**Supuestamente son calles**_

_**Se la maman a un bichote y son calle**_

_**Quien dice que ustedes son calle?**_

La calle tuya es la de sesame street

Draco sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele conseguia dançar, patinar e ainda saltar... Se não estivessem vendo, a maioria das pessoas acreditaria que era mentira.

_**Yo siempre eh sido un fajon**_

_**Y de corazon**_

_**Soy un campeon**_

_**Y no es nada raro**_

_**Tengo los ojos del mundo puestos en mi**_

_**Porque estoy arriba me paro**_

_**Soy el patron a segir**_

_**Aprendan..**_

Draco ia patinando e dando seqüências de duplos intercalando salto triplo, até que parou e novamente cantou.

_**Soy el maximo exponente**_

Pero lo mejor es que soy...

E ele continuava. Agora as meninas praticamente berravam, a maioria já de pé. Hermione cruzava os braços e olhava todas as garotas com cara feia.

_**Jefe, Jefe, Jefe, Jefe**_

_**(Yo si se como buscarme el peso, total yo siempre lo he hecho)**_

_**Jefe, Jefe, Jefe**_

_**The king is back..**_

_**(Ecuador, Peru, Paraguay, Uruguay, HONDURAS el mundo entero, you know how this)**_

_**Jefe, Jefe, Jefe, Jefe**_

_**Jefe, Jefe, Jefe**_

The king is back..

Draco fazia inúmeras voltas, e girava em torno de si mesmo, terminando o movimento enquanto começava um feetwork lateral.

_**Soy el verdadero sueño callejero**_

_**El alma del barrio la luz del sicario el espejo de un gerrero**_

_**Chamako quien eres tu, tu pa' no me hagas reir**_

_**Quien va hacerme algo ami?**_

_**Yea!**_

_**Como quiera te pongo el microphone en tus patas**_

_**Si no te tiro no es por miedo esque no es negocio el campeon no sube al ring con una chata**_

_**Un convicto un carrito y una torta y son ganster ooww fantastico**_

Tu crees porque los perros estan de bara los carros son mecánicos

Ele sorria e continuava dançando, executando movimentos rápidos, como giros e saltos simples.

_**El chamakon va demente**_

_**Se la pasa meando la Cama frecuente**_

_**Y yo estaba pegado en la calle**_

_**Ahora soy la leyenda viviente**_

_**Cada paso que doy se cinvierte en acontesimiento**_

_**Daddy Yankee no es un cantante pa' Daddy Yankee es un movimiento**_

Real...

O loiro interpretava, mostrando o quanto era importante. Ele fazia passadas laterais e girava graciosamente, até de repente parar e novamente cantar.

_**Vamos a traerla como e'**_

Ustedes solo sigen mis pasos

Quase todos levantaram e começaram a bater palmas acompanhando a música enquanto ele continuava patinando.

_**Jefe, Jefe, Jefe, Jefe**_

_**Jefe, Jefe, Jefe**_

_**The king is back!!**_

_**Jefe, Jefe, Jefe, Jefe**_

_**Jefe, Jefe, Jefe**_

_**The king is back!!**_

Nessa altura, quase todo já gritavam "Jefe"

_**Que mas tengo que decir**_

_**Le puedo enseñar como buscarse el peso en esto**_

_**Mucha inteligencia**_

_**Tiene que pensar como Un jefe**_

_**Like me**_

_**The king is back!**_

Draco terminava sua apresentação com um dos braços para cima, e um sorriso bem grande nos lábios. Ouviram-se aplausos, gritinhos, frases perdidas no meio da platéia. O loiro voltou ao seu lugar, ao lado de Hermione.

-Parabéns ao Senhor Draco malfoy pela maravilhosa apresentação! Vamos aguardar as notas... –A professora McGonagall parecia bastante empolgada.

Começaram os burburinhos pelo salão todo...

-Você viu só? O Malfoy é mesmo perfeito! –Comentava uma menina da corvinal.

-Meu Merlin o Malfoy é mesmo demais! Ai ai... –Suspirava uma Lufa-Lufa.

-É, foi bom. –Disse Hermione cheia de ciúmes quando o loiro se aproximou.

-Bom? Só... Bom? –Ele perguntou não entendendo. –E o que foi aquele beijo? –Disse ela percebendo a cara de ciúme que a castanha fazia. –Está com ciúmes Granger? Viu só, quem mandou você...

-Malfoy, cala a boca. –Ela disse simplesmente virando-se.

-Vamos as notas do Senhor Draco Malfoy! –A voz da professora McGonagall trazia o silêncio. A nota de Draco saiu.

-10; 9.8; 10

Todos os alunos de Hogwarts gritavam, pulavam... Draco deu um largo sorriso.

-Como eu te disse Granger, ninguém me vence. –Os outros patinadores cumprimentavam Draco e a professora Minerva falava.

-Com isso temos em terceiro lugar, Hugo Jabouille da Beauxbattons; Em segundo lugar, Filipe Vladisláv da Durmstrang. E em primeiro... Draco Malfoy por Hogwarts!

Todos faziam bastante barulho. Hogwarts havia ganhado o primeiro prêmio da noite de patinação individual. Estavam todos sorrindo e gritando.

Agora seria vez de Hermione. E ela estava disposta a dar o melhor de si, mais do que nunca.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N.A = Oi gente! Gostaram do capítulo? Eu espero que sim, pois eu estava ansiosa demais mesmo pra começar a escrever o concurso... Assim como nosso maravilhoso Tom Felton adora patinação no gelo (Sabiam disso?) eu também adoooro... Espero que tenhm gostado dessa capítulo.. No próximo vamos ver a competição das meninas e ainda a festaaa =DD

E, as músicas do capítulo pr aquém tiver interesse foram:

Pink – Stupid Girls (Música da abertura que as meninas de Hogwarts dançaram.)

The Fray - Over my head (Música do Filipe Vladisláv - Durmsntrang)

Nickelback - Photograph (Hugo Jabouille - Beauxbattons)

Daddy Yankee - Jefe (Draco Malfoy - Hogwarts *-*)

E foi isso! :D

Próximo capítulo logo logo, e vale a pena lembrar que quanto mais reviews mais rápido eu posto :D

Grande beijo...

Lêla Malfoy!


	15. O concurso Parte II

Capítulo 15.

**O Concurso parte II ****(A competição feminina.)**

E no último capítulo de Coração de Gelo...

"_-Com isso temos em terceiro lugar, Hugo Jabouille da Beauxbattons; Em segundo lugar, Filipe Vladisláv da Durmstrang. E em primeiro... Draco Malfoy por Hogwarts! _

_Todos faziam bastante barulho. Hogwarts havia ganhado o primeiro prêmio da noite de patinação individual. Estavam todos sorrindo e gritando._

Agora seria vez de Hermione. E ela estava disposta a dar o melhor de si, mais do que nunca."

Sem mais demora meus amigos, minhas amigas... Vamos ao que interessa! :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Podem falar mal da minha roupa agora. –Disse Draco sorrindo para Neville e Harry.

-Bom, já que insiste... –Falou Harry – Eu sinceramente...

-Agora vamos dar início a competição feminina! –A professora McGonagall falou mais alto que todos, fazendo o salão ficar em completo silêncio. –Nossa primeira competidora, é da Durmstrang, senhorita Anastácia!

Todos aplaudiram bastante. A garota ganhou um abraço carinhoso do irmão e saiu dali sorrindo para Neville, que retribuiu o sorriso e recebeu um "cutucão" de Marina.

-Para de se assanhar pra essa Russa Neville! –a menina falou brava, mas Neville fez pouco caso.

A música começou a tocar...

(N.A = Pessoal, pra ficar mais legal, aí está a música.. [.com/watch?v=D96GcQrM_TU&feature=related]

O vídeo não é o clip da música, pq não o encontrei "/)

**C-A-L-L-I-N-G now I'm calling you  
Calling you now  
C-A-L-L-I-N-G now. I'm calling you  
Calling you now  
Ohh oh-oh-oh**

C-H-A-M-A-N-D-O agora, estou chamando você  
Chamando você agora  
C-H-A-M-A-N-D-O agora, estou chamando você  
Chamando você agora  
Ohh oh oh oh

Anastácia começava a se mover no ritmo da música, e de repente parou completamente.

**I-yi-yi can't get my message through  
Why-yi-yi don't you pick up the phone  
All my love is running down the line  
But you won't receive it, no, no  
I-yi-yi will miss the sweet words  
And cry-yi-yi if you tell me the same  
What I hear is just a old, lame  
Occupied signal tone**

Eu não tenho minha mensagem completa  
Porque você não atende o telefone  
Todo o meu amor está saindo da linha  
Mas você não o aceita, não não

Eu perderei as palavras doces  
E chorarei se você me disser o mesmo  
O que eu ouço é apenas um antigo  
Sinal de ocupado

Anastácia começava a patinar rapidamente, cruzando os pés em feetwork. Ela gesticulava com as mãos no mesmo ritmo em que seus pés se moviam. Ela ainda conseguia balançar o quadril ao mesmo tempo, o que fazia com que a dança ficasse perfeitamente conectada ao movimento da patinação.

**Operator all you have to do  
is connect me. I am waiting for it  
Help me, I am waiting to be**

Telefonista, tudo o que você tem que fazer  
é me conectar. Estou esperando por isso  
Me ajude, eu estou esperando para estar...

Nesse momento ela pegou um pouco de velocidade, finalizando o pré refrão com um triplo twist, que recebeu muitos aplausos.

_**C-A-L-L-I-N-G now. I'm calling you  
Calling you now  
C-A-L-L-I-N-G now. I'm calling you  
Calling you now**_

C-H-A-M-A-N-D-O agora, estou chamando você  
Chamando você agora  
C-H-A-M-A-N-D-O agora, estou chamando você  
Chamando você agora

**Ohh oh-oh-oh  
Ohh oh-oh-oh  
Ohh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Ohh oh-oh-oh**

Anastácia ia dançando e agora intercalando giros que sempre saíam perfeitos. Algumas vezes ela parava e levantava os braços, depois continuando a move-los no ritmo da música.

**I-yi-yi, I call you once again  
And I-yi-yi resist to give in  
Now my love is running down the drain  
So you won't receive it, no, no  
I-yi-yi will miss the sweet words  
And cry-yi-yi if you tell me the same  
What I hear is just a old, lame  
Occupied signal tone**

E eu, eu te ligo mais uma vez  
E eu me oponho a dar  
Agora meu amor está entrando pelo cano  
Então você não aceita isso, não não  
Eu perderei as palavras doces  
E chorarei se você me disser o mesmo  
O que eu ouço é apenas um antigo  
Sinal de ocupado

Ela ia repetindo a coreografia, mas agora sempre dando saltos e dançando rapidamente.

**Operator all you have to do is connect me  
I am waiting for it  
Help me, I am waiting to be**

Telefonista, tudo o que você tem que fazer  
é me conectar. Estou esperando por isso  
Me ajude, eu estou esperando para estar...

Agora ela havia finalizado o movimento com um passo que lembrava muito balé. Um giro rápido sob apenas um pé e as mãos na cintura.

**C-A-L-L-I-N-G now. I'm calling you  
Calling you now  
C-A-L-L-I-N-G now. I'm calling you  
Calling you now  
Ohh oh-oh-oh**

C-H-A-M-A-N-D-O agora, estou chamando você  
Chamando você agora  
C-H-A-M-A-N-D-O agora, estou chamando você  
Chamando você agora

Ela dançou o refrão como da última vez, intercalando giros e feetwork. Todos pareciam estar gostando muito da música e da coreografia. Ela não havia errado nada.

**I-yi-yi - Operator  
I-yi-yi - Operator  
I-yi-yi - Operator  
I-yi-yi – Operator**

Eu, eu, eu telefonista  
Eu, eu, eu telefonista  
Eu, eu, eu telefonista  
Eu, eu, eu telefonista

Ela dançou de maneira provocativa até o final, e por último terminou pegando impulso para saltar dois triplos. Entretanto, no intervalo entre eles. Ela tropeçou e quase caiu. Felizmente, se recuperou rápido.

**C-A-L-L-I-N-G now. I'm calling you  
Calling you now  
C-A-L-L-I-N-G now. I'm calling you  
Calling you now**

C-H-A-M-A-N-D-O agora, estou chamando você  
Chamando você agora  
C-H-A-M-A-N-D-O agora, estou chamando você  
Chamando você agora

Depois do deslize, Anastácia parou de sorrir, mas continuou intercalando giros perfeitos, e dando saltos bastante altos.

**Ohh oh-oh-oh  
Ohh oh-oh-oh  
Ohh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Ohh oh-oh-oh**

No fim da coreografia, ela parou com uma mão na cintura e outra ao ouvido, como se telefonasse para alguém. Ela foi muito aplaudida e voltou para o seu lugar com um fraco sorriso.

-Você foi ótima Anastácia... –Seu irmão disse a abraçando.

-Parece que nós temos o mesmo pé torto. –Ela sorriu com bom humor.

-Nossa, você esteve ótima, e sabe, eu e a Marina escolhemos a mesma banda... –Disse Neville puxando conversa.

-Sério? Que legal! Ah eu tropecei né, você sabe...

Ela e neville continuaram conversando, mesmo sob os olhares de reprovação de Marina, que não sabia o motivo, mas não estava gostando de Neville conversando com qualquer outra garota que não fosse ela.

-É Granger, dessa você passa. –Draco falava com Hermione.

-Mas ela foi ótima... –Contestou acastanha.

-Ela tropeçou. E não estava com uma roupa bacana pra combinar com a coreografia, isso conta muito para os jurados como criatividade.

-É, isso a professora McGonagall disse...

-Caso contrário eu não concordaria jamais em usar isso. Por mais que as meninas tenham adorado... De qualquer forma, nada fica mal em um Malfoy...

-É Draco, é... –Disse Hermione rolando os olhos.

-Eu já te disse pra você me chamar de Malfoy...

-Quando você vai parar de ser infantil e voltar a ser meu amigo?

-Não sei Granger, de repente nunca! –Os dois então se calaram e viraram de costas um para o outro.

Harry e Gina permaneciam calados. O moreno ainda estava pensando em como iria pedir para a ruiva voltar a ser namorada dele.

-Muito bem, vamos a pontuação da senhorita Anastácia, que fez uma graciosa apresentação...

E as notas saíram...

9.8; 9.5; 8.9

-Suas notas ficaram ótimas! Aquele tropeço nem contou tanto assim! –Dizia o irmão dela animado, fazendo ela dar um sorriso.

-É tem razão...

-E agora vamos a próxima competidora... Da Beauxbattons, Anne Marie Cevert!

A menina patinou até o meio da pista, e a música começou a tocar... Mas para desânimo geral... Era música clássica. Estavam todos animados com a música que tocara anteriormente, o que fez com que muitos não prestassem tanta atenção a patinação da garota, e acabassem por ficar conversando com algum colega.

Entretanto, não sabiam o que estavam perdendo. Anne era simplesmente incrível. Dava duplos e triplos com seqüência extraordinária... Isso sem contar os vários movimentos de balé que ela improvisava em meio a patinação.

Era muito criativa em seus poucos passos que não envolviam giros, ou movimentos arriscados de patinação. O problema, é que ela não sabia quando maneirar.

- A ousadia é uma bela característica, desde que você saiba como usa-la. –Comentou Hermione em voz alta.

-Fala sério Granger, você só está com medo de perder pra garota ali... –Malfoy falou rindo.

-Ah é, quer apostar quanto que ela vai cair? Não que eu queria que ela caia... "Bom, na verdade..." Mas simplesmente quando não paramos de pular nenhum instante, quando só usamos movimentos como estes...

Mal Hermione ia falando, quando a garota caiu. Não foi um simples tropeço, com o de Anastácia, que mal lhe tirara pontos. Mas sim uma verdadeira queda... Anne estava sentada no chão de seu palco de gelo. Muitos exclamaram "Oh!" Enquanto ela levantou e continuou patinando como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

-Você é literalmente uma bruxa. –Comentou Malfoy apavorado enquanto Hermione se mantinha séria.

-Ela é excelente, mas auto confiança excessiva pode ser destrutiva. Talvez devesse tirar uma lição disso. –Ela alfinetou o loiro, que apenas se manteve em silêncio.

A música acabava de tocar, enquanto a garota ia finalizando sua apresentação. Recebeu muitas palmas incentivadoras... Que no entanto, não foram suficientes para fazer com que ela se sentisse bem.

-Bela apresentação senhorita Cevert! Vamos aguardar as notas...

-Coitada... –Comentou Harry com Gina.

-Que nada! Se ela não tivesse caído, era forte concorrente para a Hermione...

-Voltaram a ser amigas?

-Ah não exatamente né Harry... Você e ela... Bem, você sabe.

-Gina, eu e Hermione nunca fizemos, ou tivemos nada! Eu só queria tentar te deixar com ciúme por um momento... E de qualquer jeito, Mione nem sabia de nada! Eu... Olha Gina...

-Olha você Harry... Passado é passado, vamos deixar essa história pra lá. –Ela sorriu. –Até mesmo porque, estou achando que precisamos ensaiar mais vezes sozinhos naquela sala de patinação... –Harry ficou vermelho.

-Gina, eu não...

-Harry, a noite é longa. Conversamos depois. –A ruiva sorriu maliciosa, enquanto Harry estremeceu inteiro.

-E as notas são... –O silêncio dos alunos chegou rápido.

-7.5; 6.8; 7.8

A garota, já sentada em seu lugar, lamentava com suas colegas, que a consolavam e diziam que ainda havia mais uma competição, para ela não ficar preocupada.

-Vamos a nossa última patinadora da noite... Hermione Granger, por Hogwarts!

Todos aplaudiram, gritaram, assoviaram... Com exceção dos sonserinos, e de mais dois certos alunos, todos torciam por Hermione.

A música começou a tocar...

(NA = Aí está o vídeo da música... [.com/watch?v=WmOoBmUG9mk])

**[Step step step up]  
this is somethin for the radio  
[step step step up]  
this is somethin for the radio  
[step step step up]  
this is somethin for the radio  
[step step step up]**

[Dance, dance, dance]

Isto é alguma coisa para o rádio

[Dance, dance, dance]

Isto é alguma coisa para o rádio

[Dance, dance, dance]

Isto é alguma coisa para o rádio

[Dance, dance, dance]

Isto é alguma coisa para o rádio

Em meio a música, Hermione dançava levemente, e falou

-Isto é alguma coisa para alguém... –Disse apontando para Draco, e muitos dos alunos riam, e exclamavam aquele famoso "Ahh...!"

**Boy, No matter what we go through  
You step up, I'll step up too  
it don't matter what the haters say  
as long as you are my boo**

Garoto, não importa o que passamos,  
você dança, eu dançarei também.  
Não importa o que os odiadores dizem,  
enquanto você for meu amor.

Hermione começava a patinar, e assim que o refrão passou ela deu um salto duplo, e ia dançando com uma coreografia que parecia impossível ser feita com patins nos pés.

**No matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we  
Stepping on the dance floor  
It's me and you**

Não importa o quão difícil fique,  
esse amor não terá arrependimentos.  
Enquanto nós dançarmos na pista de dança,  
Isto é eu e você.

Hermione ia dançando e saltando, intercalando sorrisos e passos de dança, com saltos bastante altos e perigosos.

**Feel the rhythm of the beat  
That's my heart  
Cupid shot me with an arrow  
From the start  
And you know that it's your love that's got me trapped  
Every time I try to leave, you bring me back**

Sinta o ritmo da batida, isso é o meu coração.  
O cúpido me acertou com uma flecha, desde o começo.  
E você sabe que é o seu amor que me aprisionou.  
Toda vez que eu tento partir, você me traz de volta.

Hermione agora ia patinando e dançando pela pista. Ela fazia passos em que por vezes ela ia rodopiando e se abaixando até o chão, subindo rapidamente de uma maneira sensual. Em seguida executava passos laterais, e giros sobre um pé só. Todos estavam adorando, enquanto as outras patinadoras se preocupavam.

**So much harder at times I cried a river  
You dried my eyes and brought me back laughter  
And when I lay next to you I want to wake up  
And when I break up  
It's only to make up**

Tão difícil os tempos que eu chorei um rio, você secou os meus olhos e trouxe-me de volta os risos.  
E quando eu deito perto de você, quero acordar.  
E quando eu me separo, é só pra juntar.

Hermione sorria, enquanto ia executando seus passos de dança. E suas passadas laterais. Ela finalizou o movimento com um salto duplo.

**Boy, No matter what we go through  
You step up, I'll step up too  
it don't matter what the haters say  
as long as you are my boo  
No matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we  
Stepping on the dance floor  
It's me and you**

Garoto, não importa o que passamos,  
você dança, eu dançarei também.  
Não importa o que os odiadores dizem,  
enquanto você for meu amor.  
Não importa o quão difícil fique,  
esse amor não terá arrependimentos.  
Enquanto nós dançarmos na pista de dança,  
Isto é eu e você.

Hemrione patinava rapidamente e dava alguns giros e saltos intercalados, e todos estavam adorando a coreografia. Quando estava no final, ela patinou até onde os outros competidores e apontou para Draco, cantando junto com a música..

-It's me and you! (Isto é eu e você.)

Os alunos davam gritinhos e sorriam. Afinal, não era todo dia que Hermione Granger fazia uma apresentação especialmente para Draco Malfoy. (A não ser é claro, em certas festinhas da sonserina...).

**And if we don't step up  
We'll lose our groove  
So confused, don't know which way to move  
Hold my hand and let me know that you feel me too  
Look into my eyes and tell me  
Baby I love you**

E se nós não dançarmos,

Vamos perder o balanço.  
É tão confuso, não sei para qual lado me mover.  
Segure minhas mãos e me deixe saber que você me sente também.  
Olhe nos meus olhos e diga-me:  
"Baby, eu te amo"

Hermione voltava para o meio da pista girando e pulando, por vezes intercalando passos de dança.

**You'll never get wet  
'Cause I'll be your umbrella  
And we can make it through any kind of weather  
If you step up  
I'll step up  
Boy  
'Cause I'm trying to be with you forever**

Você nunca se molhará  
Porque vou ser seu guarda-chuva.  
E podemos sobreviver a qualquer tipo de clima.  
Se você dançar;  
Eu dançarei.  
Garoto,

Estou tentando ficar com você pra sempre.

Hermione ia fazendo gestos, e sempre apontando para Draco, que abaixava a cabeça e começava a rir. Ela ia patinando enquanto fazia sua coreografia, dava saltos e sempre os executava com tanta perfeição, que todos tiveram a certeza de que ela venceria.

**Boy, No matter what we go through  
You step up, I'll step up too  
it don't matter what the haters say  
as long as you are my boo  
No matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we**  
**Stepping on the dance floor  
It's me and you**

Garoto, não importa o que passamos,  
você dança, eu dançarei também.  
Não importa o que os odiadores dizem,  
enquanto você for meu amor.  
Não importa o quão difícil fique,  
esse amor não terá arrependimentos.  
Enquanto nós dançarmos na pista de dança,  
Isto é eu e você.

Hermione continuava no mesmo ritmo, mas agora começava a ficar um pouco suada. Ela patinava e dançava rapidamente, o que fez com que a castanha ficasse bastante cansada. De repente ela parou no meio da pista e começou a cantar.

**And when the symphony plays, I feel my feet  
Lifting from underneath  
You grab my hand  
Spin me around  
And right before I fall**

E quando a sinfonia tocar, eu sinto meus pés

Levantando do chão

Você agarra minha mão

Me gira  
E antes de eu cair...

Agora, ela cantava e dançava também...

**You catch me and you say  
Baby, it'll be okay  
Just look into my eyes and we will make another day**

Você me segura e diz

Baby, tudo ficará bem

Apenas olhe nos meus olhos e nós faremos outro dia.

Agora ela pegava impulso e girava uma, duas, três vezes... Continuando com um salto triplo, um duplo e outro triplo. Todos aplaudiam freneticamente.

**Boy, No matter what we go through  
You step up, I'll step up too  
it don't matter what the haters say  
as long as you are my boo  
No matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we  
Stepping on the dance floor  
It's me and you**

Garoto, não importa o que passamos,  
você dança, eu dançarei também.  
Não importa o que os odiadores dizem,  
enquanto você for meu amor.  
Não importa o quão difícil fique,  
esse amor não terá arrependimentos.  
Enquanto nós dançarmos na pista de dança,  
Isto é eu e você.

O refrão se repetiu duas vezes, enquanto Hermione cantava e dançava junto com a música. Todos batiam palmas no ritmo da canção, e as meninas que conheciam a música cantavam junto. Hermione estava exausta, mas não perdia o ritmo da música, nem da dança ou dos saltos e giros.

**Step Up!  
[step step step up]  
this is somethin for the radio  
[step step step up]  
this is somethin for the radio  
[step step step up]  
this is somethin for the radio  
[step step step up]**

Dance!

[Dance, dance, dance]

Isto é alguma coisa para o rádio

[Dance, dance, dance]

Isto é alguma coisa para o rádio

[Dance, dance, dance]

Isto é alguma coisa para o rádio

[Dance, dance, dance]

Isto é alguma coisa para o rádio

Hermione ia fazendo os primeiros passos de sua coreografia, mas ao invés de cantar "This is somethin for the radio" (Isto é alguma coisa para o rádio.). Ela cantou...

-This is somethin for anybody… "Isto é alguma coisa para alguém"

Luna, em meio aos outros alunos sorria satisfeita. Rony ficava com raiva da amiga, por aquela declaração em público. Enquanto Harry e Gina assistiam ao espetáculo abismados. Desde quando Hermione era tão desinibida? Blaise fitava a castanha cada vez com mais admiração. "Finalmente um desses dois acabou cedendo...".

**Boy, No matter what we go through  
You step up, I'll step up too  
it don't matter what the haters say  
as long as you are my boo  
No matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we  
Stepping on the dance floor  
It's me and you**

Garoto, não importa o que passamos,  
você dança, eu dançarei também.  
Não importa o que os odiadores dizem,  
enquanto você for meu amor.  
Não importa o quão difícil fique,  
esse amor não terá arrependimentos.  
Enquanto nós dançarmos na pista de dança,  
Isto é eu e você.

Hermione ia acabando a música, finalizando com um largo sorriso, gotas de suor pela testa, e uma bela posição de patinação. Todos a aplaudiram, até mesmo alguns sonserinos não resistiram e bateram algumas palmas.

-Muito bem senhorita Granger, uma bela apresentação. –Minerva estava extremamente orgulhosa da aluna, mas não podia demonstrar aquilo, precisava ser imparcial. –Vamos aguardar as notas.

Hermione voltava para seu lugar, enquanto muitos a olhavam inquietos. Entre esses, vamos dar destaque a Rony. Logo que chegou, Draco a recebeu de pé.

-Você é uma maluca. Literalmente. – De seriedade, ele passou aos lábios um sorriso de bobo apaixonado. Sem se conter mais, puxou a castanha num abraço apertado, seguido de um beijo possessivo, cheio de vontade. Todos deram gritinhos, foram ouvidos assovios... Hermione empurrou Draco rapidamente.

-E depois eu que sou maluca! –Ela sorriu e sentou em seu lugar. Todos a olhavam com sorrisos sinceros, inclusive Marina e Neville.

-Você foi... –O loiro dizia orgulhoso.

-Incrível eu sei. –Hermione disse com um sorriso.

-Credo, está ficando igual ao Malfoy. –Gina comentou com a amiga rindo.

-Foi ótima mesmo Mione, merece só 10. –Harry disse profissionalmente.

-Não sei, eu quase tropecei um monte de vezes... Mas cobri com passos de dança. –A castanha disse baixo aos amigos.

-Sério? Como eu não percebi isso? –Malfoy falou fitando a morena.

-Ninguém percebeu. –Acrescentou Harry.

-Talvez os jurados... –Hermione ainda falava nervosa e suando.

-Vamos as notas... –Disse a professora McGonagall fazendo com que todos se calassem...

-10; 10; 9.8

Todos aplaudiam felizes. Os dois primeiros lugares individuais eram de Hogwarts.

-E em terceiro lugar, Anne Marie Cevert, da Escola Beauxbattons. Em segundo a Senhorita Anastácia Vladisláv, Durmstrang. E em primeiro, snehorita Hemrione Granger, de Hogwarts! –Todos batiam palmas, assoviavam... Draco abraçava Hermione, enquanto esta sorria sem parar.

As alunas foram receber suas medalhas, e Hermione recebeu como o Draco além da medalha, um troféu. Ela recebeu parabéns das duas outras competidoras.

-Muito bem alunos... Agora, como manda a tradição, teremos uma festa, organizada por coincidência, pelos dois alunos campeões por Hogwarts, nossos monitores chefes Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger. Dentro de 1 hora, será o início da nossa confraternização.

Dumbledore iria transformar todo aquele gelo da patinação, numa bela pista de dança. E é claro, ainda precisavam de mais algumas mudanças. Os patinadores iam para seus quartos se arrumar, enquanto os alunos já começavam a ficar ansiosos pelo início da festa.

-Me acompanha na festa hoje? –Draco perguntou a Hermione.

-Fazer o que, sou obrigada não é... –Disse rindo, lembrando das recomendações da professora McGonagall a respeito dos monitores chefes abrirem a festa.

-Se não quiser... –Draco fazia uma cara esnobe. –Preciso dizer que não vou entender, afinal todas as meninas de Hogwarts...

-Querem ir a festa com o Blaise! –Chegava o moreno rindo e dando um abraço em Hermione. –Parabéns, foi demais.

-Brigada Blás.. –A castanha falava enquanto recebia o abraço carinhoso de Blaise.

-Com licença... –Disse Harry chegando com Gina, Neville e também Marina que acompanhava o último moreno. Blás soltou Hermione, que foi rapidamente abraçada por Harry.

-Eu sabia que você ia conseguir! Foi ótimo Mi... Nós adoramos!

-Pensaria duas vezes antes desse "nós". –Dizia um ruivo bastante vermelho que chegava com Luna. –Hermione, você por acaso quer...

-Nos matar de alegria? –Completou Luna dando um cutucão no namorado. –Foi lindo, realmente...

Agora Neville era quem abraçava a castanha, mesmo sob um olhar de reprovação de Marina.

-Por favor, dá pra vocês pararem de tirar casquinha da minha Hermione? -Disse Draco a puxando pela mão. –Ninguém aí tem que se arrumar pra festa? Ou preciso lembrar a senhorita Lovegood e Weasley que fazem parte da recepção dos estrangeiros?

-Credo Malfoy, quanto mau humor! Deixa a gente falar com ela!

-Claro, durante a festa, depois que vocês, Granger e eu também cumprirmos nossas obrigações!

-Sei bem que tipo de obrigação você quer...

-Rony, ele tem razão! Tenho milhões de coisas a fazer! Até depois! –Disse Luna arrastando Rony dali rapidamente.

Harry olhou para Draco com a cara mais torta que conseguia e chamou Gina para ir com ele. A ruiva deu um leve sorriso para Draco e Hermione, e saiu dali. Marina puxou Neville e saiu resmungando com ele algo inaudível ao loiro e a castanha, que assim que viram estar a sós caminharam em direção ao quarto dos monitores.

-Você... Bebeu alguma coisa antes? –Perguntou o loiro rindo irônico.

-É, provavelmente. Devo estar bêbada mesmo pra fazer uma declaração pública para alguém tão insensível quanto você! –Disse a castanha ficando brava.

-Ah Mione, é só brincadeira... –Ele disse parando ela, e a olhando fundo nos olhos. –Achei que você nunca seria capaz de fazer algo assim, por alguém... Você sabe.

-Alguém como você? –Ela sorriu. –Ora, fazer o que se eu tenho um gosto tão... Peculiar para homens?

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Draco perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Hermione se aproximou. – Que você pode ser o cara mais metidinho e arrogante dessa escola toda... –Draco olhou para ela confuso. – O mais cafajeste, cretino, sem escrúpulos, insensível, convencido...

-Hei, não precisa exagerar! –Disse o loiro fazendo cara feia, enquanto Hermione sorria.

-Mas a verdade... –Ela continuou se aproximando ainda mais. –É que por mais defeitos incorrigíveis que você possa ter, ainda assim faz meu coração acelerar, minhas pernas tremerem, e querer morrer por não ter você por perto. A verdade... É que por mais longe que eu fique, por mais raiva que você tenha, por mais absurdo que isso que existe entre nós pareça... É de você que eu gosto Draco. –Ela agora se referiu a parte da música que apresentou, falando ela calmamente... – Não importa o que os odiadores dizem, enquanto você for o meu amor. Não importa o quão difícil fique. –Agora ela chegou bem próxima aos lábios de Draco. – Esse amor não terá arrependimentos.

Com um leve sorriso apaixonado, Draco beijou Hermione com desejo. A tempos ele desejava estar ali, prender ela em seus braços e nunca mais deixar com que ela saísse. No pensamento daquele loiro, ela brincava com ele, fazia-o de bobo, por vezes o obrigava a deixar de lado seu gigantesco orgulho, mas era ela, Hermione, o que o completava por inteiro. Podia sentir, muito além daquele beijo, daquele abraço apertado, o quanto aquele momento era importante, o quanto a falta dela lhe fazia mal. Muito mais que alguém que lhe proporciona bem estar, ela era indispensável...

Hermione correspondia o beijo que tanta tinha desejado nos últimos dias. Podia sentir o coração bater mais forte, as mãos de Draco a segurando com firmeza, os lábios dele, furiosamente contra os seus. Hermione sentia calor, frio, tremia, se arrepiava. Nada era tão bom quanto beijar aquele loiro, que parecia querer ter cada pedaço de seu corpo, consumir sua alma toda.

Estavam perto do quarto. Draco a pegou no colo, continuando a beija-la. Empurrou a porta com um dos pés, depois fechando a mesma com suas costas. Abriu a porta do quarto dele e colocou Hermione com cuidado na cama, depois fechando a porta de seu quarto e em seguida ficando em cima da castanha, que tinha os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro cheiroso do loiro.

-Você não sabe o que significou pra mim... –Ele disse sério. – O que você fez hoje... Você é tão diferente Hermione, tão diferente de qualquer outra garota que eu já tenha visto...

A castanha apenas sorriu, e quando sentiu o respirar de Draco perto de seu ouvido, teve um longo arrepio que percorreu seu corpo inteiro. O loiro levemente mordiscou a orelha da garota, que deu um suspiro incondicional. Entre os suspiros de Hermione, e os lábios de Draco a beijando da orelha para o pescoço, tanto um quanto o outro podia sentir o bater dos corações acelerados, as mãos ansiosas, assim como também o queimar do desejo.

Draco deu uma longa olhada para Hermione, enquanto uma das mãos dele brincava com a barriga nua da castanha. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo do loiro, o olhando seriamente de volta. Vagarosamente, Hermione abria a camisa branca de Draco, enquanto o loiro soltava o "top" preto que estava amarrado no pescoço de Hermione. De um movimento calmo, aquilo passou a ser cada vez mais rápido e ansioso...

-Draco, você ta pronto? –Alguém bateu na porta do lado de fora, fazendo os dois pararem estáticos.

-Ei cara, já era pra você estar pronto... –Era a voz de Blaise, que batia na porta.

-Meu, você nunca fecha a porta, dá pra resp... –Draco apareceu numa fresta d aporta, bastante suado e com alguns botões da camisa aberta.

-Não, eu não estou pronto.

-Você nem tirou a roupa da patinação ainda...? –Perguntou Blaise estranhando.

-Estava começando a fazer isso agora mesmo. –Disse o loiro apontando os botões abertos, ironicamente.

-Tá legal, eu ia chamar a Mione, mas sabe como é mulher né... Aposto que nem começou a ficar pronta ainda...

-É, não atrapalhe ela mais.

-O que?

-Blás, tchau. –Disse o loiro batendo a porta,e olhando rapidamente para a cama onde ele e Hermione estavam poucos instantes antes. Agora a castanha estava de pé.

-Preciso ir me arrumar Draco...

-Quem disse? –O loiro falou abraçando Hermione pelas costas e beijando seu pescoço.

-Draco, é sério... –Ela disse tentando se conter. –Não sou só eu, você precisa também.

O loiro bufou bravo. –Maldito Blaise... –Suspirou.

Hermione riu nervosa. –Então, eu... Espero você bater na minha porta.

-Se eu fosse você não diria isso... –Falou o loiro malicioso.

-Draco! Estou indo... –Ela disse saindo pela porta rapidamente, e entrando em seu quarto.

-Mas que merda Blaise! Cara, eu vou te matar! –Draco falava sozinho, fechando a porta do quarto que Hermione deixara aberta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DHDHDHDHDHDHDH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NA =Pessoaaal, fim do capítulo... E não me odeiem por favor!

Estou atualizando só agora porque primeiro fiquei uns dias sem pc...

E porque comecei a facul então não tive muito tempo pra escrever, mas está aí a parte do concurso...

No próximo capítulo vamos ver a festinha née! :D:D

As músicas do capítulo foram...

Aqua –Calling you

Samantha Jade – Step Up

Não sei se os links deram certo ali, porque o fanfiction não aceita... (Eu acho) Caso não tenha dado, e alguém se interessar por ouvir, é só digitar lá no youtube! :D Não encontrei o clip oficial da música do Aqua, mas a música tem por lá!

Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem reviews.. Falando nelas, vamso as respostas das minhas queridas leitoras.. ;D

**Mione03: **Que bom que gostou da primeira parte, vamos ver o que acha da segunda... ;D O Filipe patina bem mesmo... Vamos ver qual vai ser a reação quanto ao vestido dela no próximo capítulo então! :D Muito obrigada por sempre passar por aqui, e um grande beijo!

**Electra S. Black: **Também estou ansiosa pra postar a festa logo, já comecei a escrever, mas como vai longe, deixei pra postar ela sozinha, ao invés de aqui junto... E as músicas dos meninos foi bem complicado de escolher... huashuashuas Obrigada por sempre passar por aqui, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Grande beijo!

**Nati: **A gente conversa pessoalmente fia. Ashudashuadshudashudashudhuashudashudashusdhudashu De qualquer jeito, sei que queria um capítulo mais longo, mas fico devendo pro próximo... Grande beijo!

**Anne: **Ai não sabe como fiquei feliz ao ler seu comentário! Acho que uma fanfic é escrita não apenas pelo autor querer algo diferente, mas por querer também proporcionar bons momentos de leitura para seus leitores! Adorei a review, e espero que volte sempre! Grande beijo!

**Fabianne P. Xavier: **Oi! Pois é, eu lembro de você! Ashuashuhuas

Espero que esteja gostando da continuação... Eu não tinha escrito mais por uma série de fatores, mas agora voltei e estou por aí sempre. Grande beijo!

Quanto aos outros que não deixam reviews, obrigada por passarem por aqui, todos moram no meu coração anyway.

Grande beijoo pessoal,e até o próximo!

Lêla Malfoy*~


	16. BREVE RECADO URGENTE

BREVE RECADINHO.!

Pessoal, eu sei que tem gente impaciente pela continuaГЦo.  
Eu jА estou acabando de escrever o penЗltimo capМtulo da fic e tal.  
MASS.. NЦo estА em minhas mЦos o poder de postar o prСximo capМtulo.  
A questЦo И que, por alguns pedidinhos, eu decidi postar um capМtulo que vai ter umas (ou melhor, duas) surpresinhas na fic.  
Mas, para fazer isso, tive que pedir ajuda da Nati, e ela ainda nЦo me entregou o capМtulo pronto pra eu revisar (isso que pedi pra ela escrever sС o final, mas ok!) EntЦo, estou dependendo dela (E SE ELA ESTIVER LENDO ISSO, NATI VOCй ESTа ME ENLOUQUECENDO)  
Me desculpem a demora, mas dessa vez eu juro que nЦo И culpa minha... Estou sС esperando a NatАlia escrever o final do capМtulo para postar junto com o seguinte.  
Enfim, И isso, FELIZ PаSCOA (atrasada ╛╛) espero que tenham comido MUITOOO chocolate :D

Obrigada pelas reviews, e juro que vou fazer uma pressЦo psicolСgica essa semana atИ a Nati me entregar o cap. husahudashuadshuda

PS: Respondo individualmente as reviews quando puder postar..

Beijos enormemente grandes.!

LЙla Malfoy*~ 


End file.
